It's Yours to Keep
by purplefirestarter
Summary: Link is forced to work in Hyrule castle as a servant to princess Zelda under the orders of Ganondorf, who also wishes to make Zelda his wife. His plans of course, are interrupted as Link and Zelda slowly begin to fall in love. Slightly AU, Zelink.
1. A New Beginning

I have been _dying_ to write a Zelda fanfic for the longest time, but I have never been able to find a storyline that intrigued me. Until now! I wrote the first chapter in about fifteen mintues, just letting the words take over. I might actually enjoy writing this one! It's slightly AU, meaning that it takes place in the same time period with the whole "Hero of Time" thing still in its rightful place. Only, the situations are a little different. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. 

* * *

It was a bright, shiny day as Zelda walked in her private courtyard. The peach trees that were beginning to bud were beautifully blending into the falling sakura petals, matching her dress perfectly. It was much warmer out than it had usually been, causing the seventeen-year-old princess to let her hair down and leave her golden headband at the foot of the courtyard stairs. It really was a nuisance having to wear that thing all the time. 

She stopped by the large, ornate fountain in the center and ran her fingers along the cool marble, feeling the tiny water drops smear from her touch. It was a good day indeed when she could go outside and enjoy the sole company of the late spring weather.

Of course, all alone time is soon spoiled for Zelda, it always is. This time, it was by a young messenger coming to the door to the courtyard and pushing it open gently.

"Princess," he said loudly. "You are needed in the throne room!" 

Zelda sighed and looked over at the messenger. "Yes, I'll be right there."

He nodded and shut the door again. Something or other was always ruining her beautiful days. What could it be this time?

She walked slowly back to the door and slipped her gold headpiece on before lifting up her dress and walking back into the castle. 

'_If this is Ganondorf again…'_ she thought to herself as she walked down a large, red carpet corridor to the main throne room. She entered and Impa, her private right-hand woman stood waiting.

"Where are my parents?" she asked Impa.

Impa smiled. "This is for you only. A visitor."

'_Yep, it's Ganondorf_.'

Zelda nodded and sat on the throne that was to the left of her father's large, plush chair. To its right sat her mother's, slightly smaller but just as embellished. Hers was the smallest and least ornate, but she didn't mind too much. She wasn't one for over the top things.

"You may enter, sir," Impa called out to the main doors of the throne room. Zelda nearly sunk down in her chair as they opened and a large man entered the room. He wasn't ugly or anything of the sort, no, not by far. His hair was red, matching his beard perfectly. His nose was a little large compared to most, but it was what balanced his face out. What got Zelda every time she looked at Lord Ganondorf were his golden eyes. They were naturally that odd color and it baffled her every time she looked at them. 

"My dear princess," he said to her, his voice deep. "I have brought a gift for you…"

Zelda sat up slightly. A gift? Well, this was new. Ganondorf rarely brought her gifts, merely flowers, saying that regular gifts were too inferior to her beauty. It made her want to throw up. 

"Bring him in," Ganondorf called out to the hall behind him.

'Him_? What could he possibly mean…?'_

Suddenly, one of Ganondorf's men came walking in, dragging someone along with him. Zelda's eyes went wide in horror when she saw that it was a boy.

Ganondorf smirked with pride at Zelda's expression. He took the rope that bound the boy's hands together and pulled him closer to the princess.

"This is Link," he said with a smile. "He's nothing, I can assure you. No family, barely any money to keep the clothes he has. I figured I'd do him a favor and bring him to you."

Zelda glared. "And what do you expect _me_ to do with him?"

He laughed. "He will be your new servant of course, princess. What else did you expect?"

"My lord," Zelda said, unsure. "I can assure you that we have plenty of servants here…"

"But none that will work directly for you and you alone. He is yours to keep, yours and only yours."

'_What could I possibly _need_ a servant for? I'm far from high maintenance! And besides, I have Impa if I need anything!'_

"It's a kind gift," Impa said, looking curiously at the boy. He looked as though he had given up. His dull blue eyes looked at the floor and nothing else as Ganondorf began to untie his binds. "Thank you, Lord Ganondorf."

The man smiled and his eyes met Zelda's. The young woman did not feel any comfort from his smile, no love or warmth. It made her feel uneasy if anything, so she looked down at the boy whom was now free. 

His hair was long and a bright shade of blond. It flowed freely into his eyes, obscuring most of his face at the moment. She saw earlier, however, that his eyes were a very dark blue, standing out in comparison to his straw colored hair. His skin was tanned from the sun and his palms slightly callused from God knows what. There was something intriguing about him, she saw. 

Ganondorf noticed the princess examining her gift with mild curiosity on her face, which made his smile widen. He had hoped that an added servant, one that was solely loyal to her, would help her warm up to him as her husband. Of course, he did not really need her consent for marriage, her father did. But he was classy and he would like Zelda to fall in love with him too before making her his wife.

He approached the throne upon which Zelda sat and took her hand in his much, much larger one. He pressed his round, pink lips to the back of her hand and locked eyes with her.

"Enjoy your gift, my lady," he whispered gently before backing away.

'_I hate you,'_ Zelda thought as he backed slowly away. He was about to turn and leave when suddenly he turned and gave the boy a good kick in the ribs. He grunted and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. 

"Ganondorf!" Zelda shrieked, jumping up. He chuckled as he bowed and left the room for good.

She picked up her dress and trotted over the boy. She knelt beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked him benevolently.

The boy made another grunting noise but nodded. "Yes," he told her. 

"I'm sorry, I did not catch your name…" she began.

"Link," he choked out. "My name is Link."

Zelda nodded once and helped him to his feet. "Hello Link, I am Zelda."

The boy named Link nodded. "Yes, I figured as much."

"Shall we show the boy to his room?" Impa asked, taking a step toward the two teenagers. Zelda looked up at her and nodded. 

"Come with us, Link," Impa said kindly, leading them out of the room.

Link lagged behind both the princess and her assistant as they left the throne room. He did not see the point in walking beside a princess, especially one as beautiful as Zelda. It didn't seem right.

Twice Zelda turned to make sure that Link was still behind them, afraid of what Ganondorf had done to him prior to their meeting. It frightened her to think of what that man was capable of. 

They reached a hall that was only two away from her own quarters. Impa smiled and said, "I'll go and fetch the boy some clothes."

Zelda nodded and opened the door for Link. "Here you go…" she said softly, stepping aside for him.

Link gingerly walked into the room and looked around. It was clearly much larger than he had been thinking. It had a twin sized bed with a nightstand beside it, a small dresser and window. It would suite him just fine, he figured. 

"Thank you, princess," he said quietly.

"Oh please," Zelda began, "don't call me princess. _Please_. Call me Zelda."

"Zelda?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, you are my servant and you will call me what I ask," she said, using her authority. Then her features softened. "Of course, Link, I am sorry to say that I don't typically order people around, especially the servants. That's my parents' job. You won't have much to do for me, I'm afraid. You will be free to do what you what ninety percent of the time."

Link tried to hide a small smile. He wondered if this girl really meant it that she wouldn't force him to work? The possibilities were endless!

Then, Impa came back with a handful of clothes.

"Here." She placed them in Link's hands. "These should fit you fine, even if you grow a little. You have three tunics, two long sleeve undershirts, and two pairs of pants. There's also a belt there and a cloak, too, as you can see. I'll have to get you shoes as soon as I can, but they should do you fine."

Link nodded at the pile of clothes. "Thank you."

"No need, no need," Impa said, waving him off. "Just…make yourself comfortable. I doubt that Zelda will have you working at all!"

Zelda put her head down and blushed slightly as Impa kissed her forehead. 

"Such a kind child, you are, my dear," Impa whispered. "Well, Link, good luck!" She turned walked away down the hall she came. 

"I hope that you'll be all right here," Zelda whispered as Link mechanically put the clothes in a drawer of the dresser. "I am sorry about this."

Link shut the drawer and looked at the princess. "You don't like that man, do you?" he asked.

Zelda bit her lip and flushed but nodded. "I absolutely can't stand him! And father wants me to marry him when I'm eighteen!" 

"I could see. He likes _you_ quite a lot."

Zelda snorted. "Please, he likes my money and power, _that's_ what he likes."

Link smiled slightly. "I hope things work out for you."

Her face softened and Link felt his heart skip a beat. This girl was much too beautiful. It was dangerous. "I hope that you are happy here."

The boy shrugged. "Anything is better than what I have now, which is a resounding nothing. I don't think I could get any worse. This is a new beginning for me."

"Still, if you…you know, need someone to talk to…"

Link smiled. "You don't have to be so kind, princess."

"Zelda," she said in a fake harsh voice. "Call me Zelda."

He finally let out a full-blown smile. It took her breath away. "Zelda…"

"Yes?" she asked. 

"Why in the world do I need a cloak?"

The princess smiled brightly and shrugged. "You never know when you're going to need it," she said cryptically. She made her way to the door and took the golden knob in her hand. "Goodnight, Link."

As she shut the door, Link stared after her. "Goodnight, princess."

"ZELDA!" she heard him shout. 

* * *

Just so you all know, I changed Ganondorf's appearance just a little bit for this story. It just skeeves me out to have him look all big and be like a creeper for this story, so imagine him a little more on the handsome side! Plus, this story is centered on OoT, not twilight princess, so the only characters mentioned will be from the former. Really, it's mostly a Zelink fic, anyway, so I really won't go into too many more character details. I might bring in Malon or something later, but we'll have to see how this one goes with you guys. 

I won't really update too much if people don't like it. I'm not trying to sound obnoxious and stuck-up (cause I'm far from it), but I know you guys like it whenothers review your stories too! But I really like this story, so I therefore I hope you review so I can finish it! xoxo thanks!


	2. Serenity

I would like to thank ALL OF YOU for the reviews! I wasn't sure how this one was going to turn out, but I'm glad that people are enjoying it! I'll try to get updates up as soon as I can now that spring break has offically started! yay five days of bliss without calculus!

I don't the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo has that honor. :)

* * *

That night, Link lay awake in his new bed, his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. He did not sleep, for though he knew he was safe, his subconscious told him not to sleep yet, that sleep would come after the danger was gone. 

He tucked his hands behind his head and thought about his new master, the princess Zelda of Hyrule. She was so beautiful and kind. The way her features moved when she spoke! How it made his heart beat quickly. He didn't like that he thought of the princess in such a way already, but she was enthralling, her expressions constantly changing in the blink of an eye. He wanted to spend time memorizing every single movement in her facial muscles. 

He rolled over to his side and looked out the large window in his room. It faced the south courtyard, where a small, beautiful garden sat. It looked so serene in the dark light of the moon. He wondered if he would be allowed to walk through there….

'_I don't see why not…'_ he thought to himself. _'Princess Zelda _did_ say that I was free to do what I wanted.'_

So, Link shoved the quilt that covered the bed off and leapt to his feet. He didn't bother to slip on his shoes and quickly exited his room into the dark corridors. He then laughed to himself.

'_I see why Zelda said I would need the cloak_,'he thought. It was probably easier when you could blend into the dark around. 

He wasn't too sure of where he was going, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own. They carried him to the next hallway, where the carpet—though he couldn't tell what color it shifted to—seemed to darken in color. He saw a large, baroque wooden door that was more than likely Zelda's door. Link walked very slowly by the room, certain he would not wake her. 

With a little help from the torches on the wall, he managed to reach an arched door that looked like it reached the outside. He pushed on the metal bar and found that his instinct had proven correct. He was in the garden that he had seen through his window over. Looking around, he saw that the garden, however large it was, was set like an 'H' around the castle. The princess's room was on the opposite side of his own, but the lacy curtains were drawn so he could not see into the chamber. A wall closed the other half and the final side was open, leading to a very beautiful courtyard. He looked on and saw that the courtyard lead to the main castle grounds, which extended far beyond his line of sight.

It was stunning.

"You like?" a voice asked from behind him. Link started and turned to see Zelda sitting beside the fountain in the middle of the garden. 

"Oh, princess! I'm sorry…!"

Zelda giggled. "No, no, not at all! I come here a lot at night to think, actually. You are not at fault for being curious!"

They looked at each other for a quick moment. "Would you like to sit with me?" Zelda finally asked, motioning to the fountain ledge beside her. 

Link was almost afraid to approach her, but his heart wasn't reacting from adrenaline; there was another reason for his pumping heart…

He did sit beside her, only farther away than she had motioned to. Zelda raised an eyebrow, but allowed his distance. After all, she knew nothing of this amazingly fetching boy. Perhaps there was a reason for his behavior.

"Tell me, Link," Zelda began, "where did you live before here?"

Link shrugged. "Around."

She took his as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. Of course, she couldn't help but be curious. But she did not press him further.

"How often do you come here?" Link asked her after a few moments.

"I come here almost every day, but I come here at night when Ganondorf has paid me a visit."

Link looked at her, surprised that she was being honest. He cocked his head and leaned in closer. "Why?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. I just need more time to think after he had shown his face…It's unnerving to think that I may one day end up marrying that man. So I like to think about the possibilities."

"Of…?" Link pressed.

She looked at him; her cornflower blue eyes burning into his cobalt blue ones. "If, perhaps, I fall in love with someone _else_. Someone who is not Ganondorf."

"Ah, I see," Link mumbled, looking at the grass under his feet. 

"I just don't want to marry him," Zelda whispered. Link got the feeling that she was saying that more to her self than to him. 

She looked up to the stars, visible over the tops of the sakura and peach trees that surrounded them. How she wished to have someone else sweep her off her feet, so it would be that much easier to ignore Ganondorf's advances. She wanted to love someone naturally, in time rather than by force…

Link's eye suddenly caught light bouncing off of something on Zelda's chest. He looked and saw a three-stone necklace sitting peacefully over the plain nightdress that she wore now. One stone was an emerald green, the other crimson red and the last a cerulean blue. The colors caught his eye, and he found himself staring at the necklace.

He didn't ask her about it, not yet. Something in him kept his mouth shut for the moment. Maybe it was serenity in their silence, how comfortable it was just to sit beside this princess and not speak. Perhaps it was that. Or maybe it was the way she looked longingly at the stars, almost praying for something to come in and change her destiny. 

He hoped that something would.

* * *

Wonder what that something is? hehehe This was more of a starter chapter for the LinkxZelda relationship, showing how their reactions will be toward each other. Link is definately the shier of the two, for reasons that he won't seem to explain yet. We'll just have to see where this goes! . 


	3. Challenge

Once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are the best and keep me motivated to write more! It does help too that I'm enjoying this story almost as much as you all are! hehe

I don't own the Legend of Zelda. That is Nintendo's right. 

* * *

Ganondorf was sitting in his main chamber early that morning, his chin resting in his palm as he stared out into space.

"I just don't get it!" he said a loud. "I've done all I can to make Zelda fall in love with me! Why isn't it working?"

Of course, no one was there to answer him back. But he already knew the answer. Perhaps if she had a choice of whom she was allowed to love and marry, then he would've had all the time in world to make sure _he_ was the one that she grew to love. If it had not been an arranged marriage…

He now hoped that his new present to the princess would help too. Every princess needs their own personal servant that will only answer to them. It was as though he was giving Zelda the right to never do anything for herself ever again. It was the best gift that a princess such as her could receive. 

He stood up and pacing around the large and impressive room, his gold eyes scanning for some unknown object. He didn't realize what he was doing until he went over to the mantel over the fireplace and picked up his sword. It gleamed in the brightening light, causing his reflection to be seen on the mighty blade.

"If only I had the Master Sword!" Ganondorf grumbled. "I would be _invincible_!" 

Of course, the Master Sword had been locked away in Hyrule castle for twenty odd years. The only ones who knew of its location inside said castle were members of the royal family themselves. Which included the king and queen and their seventeen-year-old daughter, Zelda. Even Impa, Zelda's most trusted advisor, did not know where it was kept. 

It was also said that the sword would not just let anyone wield it. Legend claimed that only the Hero of Time could master the sword. Ganondorf smirked as he thought of this and put his sword back. Hero of Time? What kind of joke was that? Anyone with skill could use the sword! And besides, what kind of hero would this person be? Why would they need the Master Sword? So many questions ran through his head… but there was one question that seemed to bother him the most.

Just who was this Hero of Time?

* * *

Link awoke the next morning in his small little room to the sun shining brightly into the rooms, hitting his face. He rolled over and pulled the quilt over his head. He had a late night last night. He and Zelda hadn't gone inside until well into the night. He was surprised that he got any sleep at all. 

Suddenly his door swung open, pouring even more light into the room. Link silently groaned and sat up. 

Impa stood in the doorway, a slight smile on her face. "Princess Zelda requests your appearance down in the throne room."

Link nodded. "I'll be right there."

Impa smiled widely and left him. Link crawled out of bed and went over the small oval mirror on the wall. He snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. His blond hair was strewn all over the place in very odd directions and his face looked lax and flushed from sleeping. That was probably why Impa had smiled when she came in and saw him.

As he went to grab a tunic from the drawer, he deftly tried to smooth his hair down so it looked presentable. He slipped off his old, dirty clothes and smoothed the green outfit over his chest. And after he put on one of the pairs of pants, he tied the belt over the tunic and looked down at himself. The tunic seemed to fit perfectly, showing off his leonine figure. He wasn't too proud of his muscle stature, but it wasn't something to be ashamed of, either.

Link found his way down to the throne room much easier than he had originally anticipated. Once there, he saw Zelda sitting on the bottom step to the thrones, her arms folded over her legs with a huge smile plastered on her face as he walked into the room.

"Good morning, Link," she greeted him, standing up.

"Morning," he replied. 

"Well," she sighed. "I think I have a job for you. Oh don't worry," she added, reading the fear in his blue eyes, "it's nothing hard at all. I think you'll find it rather enjoyable, actually. Come with me."

She took a few steps past him toward the door and beckoned with her hand for him to follow. Link bit his lip and quickly followed after her, still keeping his pace a step or two behind hers. 

Zelda lead him outside and onto the eastern grounds, where Link saw wide, open pastures with quite a number of fences surrounding them. He had a feeling as to where they were going, but he wanted to be sure….

Then he saw the large, wooden barn some thirty yards in front of them. Zelda turned and beamed at him. She slowed down so she could walk with him side by side. Link turned his head away from hers slightly.

"I thought you might like it out here," Zelda told him. "Not that I know much about you. But it's the most peaceful part of the grounds, and you can feel free to ride the horses whenever you want," she encouraged. "I do all the time."

They walked to the large wooden stable and Zelda pulled the door open for him and allowed Link to walk in first. It was beautifully designed, he saw. There were about twenty stalls for horses, but most were empty. 

"We don't have many horses," Zelda said sheepishly. "Some of them are in the outer pastures right now, but we have horses usually for deliveries and transportation. Here…" She turned left and walked down to the main section of horse stalls. She stopped in front of one of the middle ones and motioned to the horse standing in it. 

"This is Isabelle. Izzy for short," Zelda explained that as the honey colored horse whinnied. "She's been my horse for the past five years." She looked at Link. "And I'm giving you the responsibility of keeping her well-groomed. Just Izzy, don't worry about the other horses. We have a blacksmith and every thing. Just keep Izzy happy, like I do."

Link looked at the horse and nodded. "Why did you bring me out here to show me a horse?"

"A horse," Zelda scoffed. "Izzy was the last real present that my parents ever gave to me…"

"Oh. Why?" Link asked, suddenly interested. 

Zelda's eyes suddenly got hard. Link never saw her look so angry, except when he had first met her yesterday when she spoke to Ganondorf. "Because then that stupid Ganondorf expressed interest in marrying me and my father became obsessed with him wooing me."

Link didn't hide the surprise in his voice. "Five years ago?"

"Yes," Zelda said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was twelve. Damn, I was barely a teenager when Ganondorf first talked about marrying me to my parents!"

Zelda reached out and gently stroked Isabelle's head. The light brown horse's eyes closed and she leaned into her mistress' touch. The horse seemed to calm her nerves and she sighed.

"I also told you to watch Izzy because soon we'll have four new horses coming in from Lon Lon Ranch. The stable girl, Malon, has been my friend for a few years and has asked me to take care of a wild horse that her father caught not too long ago. I don't know if you're any good with those kinds of horses…"

"I can handle it," Link said, his voice excited. He had never been near a wild horse before. He figured that the risk and difficulty would challenge him.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ good with horses?"

Link smiled. "I am. I found a very effective way to tame them."

"I'd like to see," Zelda said, looking back at Isabelle.

"Would you?" Link asked. Zelda noticed the animation in his expression. His blue eyes had lit up and he smiled, his brownish skin stretching over his cheekbones in a very handsome manner. 

"Of course," she said pleasantly. "I'd like to learn more about you."

Link shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have it with me anymore…" he said kind of sadly. "It was broken months ago."

"What was?"

"My ocarina." 

"Ooh! You have an ocarina!"

"_Had_," Link corrected softly. "Someone's horse stepped on it and it shattered." He recalled that, his tan little ocarina given to him by the bartender's daughter, Saria to help spruce up the nightlife in Kakariko Village. He had always kept it has his most prized possession, mastering the instrument at the bar with Saria at night. Of course, when it came time for him to work at the local stable, he had used the ocarina to calm the horses that would not halt for others. 

"I can fix that for you, if you'd like," Zelda's voice broke through his reverie. 

"I'm sorry?" Link asked politely.

"I can get you another ocarina if that's what you want," she offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't have you do that!" Link said, his cheeks flushing slightly. He couldn't have her do all of these nice things for him. It wasn't right.

"No, no!" she scowled at him. "It's kind of my fault that you're here anyway! The least I can do is to make sure that you're comfortable. I'll get you one!"

Link just looked down at the floor and nodded. "If it'll make you happy."

Zelda made a slight face and shook her head. "I'm doing this to make _you_ happy, Link. What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" he looked up again and cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're so…so, polite and quiet. It's not like those are bad qualities, but you're distant and always avoiding my eyes. I'm not a bad person; at least _I_ don't think so. You don't have to be afraid around me, Link. I want to be your friend."

"Right," he agreed. "I'm sorry. It's just…I haven't had the life that you have, princess. It's hard for me to make new relationships."

Zelda's eyes hardened with resolve and softened with pity at the same time. "Well if that's the case, I'm going to do my damndest to make sure that you never have to worry about making a friend ever again. It's not fair that you're here, against your will because Ganondorf wants me. You should have to suffer as little as possible."

Link gave the princess a smile and reached out to her horse, Isabelle. He scratched over the tiny white spot on her forehead and the horse began to blink slowly. She looked like a very calm horse, indeed. He hoped that that wild horse coming to the stable would be the exact opposite. Acontestis what he sought after.

Zelda sighed and leaned against the stable wall, observing Link with her Izzy. It was a given that he seemed to be a natural with horses, but not a natural with the people skills. It seemed that she was going to have to teach him how to have friends again, it might be challenging, but she was determined to get this beautiful, lonely boy to like her.

* * *

Okay, my loves, here's the ending of chapter 3! See, I told you that I would possibly include Malon later, and Epona! yay! Hope that you liked it!


	4. Silent Confusion

Once again, I appreciate all the reviews and favorites I've been getting since I posted this story. And I know I've been updating every day! :) I've been blown away by the way this story just flows out of me. Anyway, here's chapter 4!

As we all know, I don't own the Legend of Zelda. 

* * *

A few days passed in Hyrule castle and Link discovered that princess Zelda really _didn't_ have too much for him to do. She was barely around to be seen anyway. He had no idea where she went during the day, but he had yet to see her today. 

Most of his afternoons—since arriving—were spent in the stables; mostly brushing the honey colored mare named Isabelle. She was extremely calm and rarely seemed to start by anything. Perhaps her personality reflected her mistress'. The horse did seem to remind Link of Zelda in a way.

He was leaning against the wall opposite the stall that Isabelle stood in, chewing on hay. There really wasn't much to do now that Izzy was groomed and fed. So he just relaxed and watched the horse eat.

'_Now I'm kind of wishing that the princess would give me something to do…'_

Link was bored out of his right mind! When was that wild horse coming in? He hoped that it was soon!

Suddenly, the door to the stables opened and two men came in each leading a black horse. The horses were large and muscular; their mouths foaming slightly as the men put them in separate stables. Link stood up and watched with a cocked head as the men locked the horses up and gave them fodder and water.

"Wonder how long Lord Ganondorf will be this time," the one man said. 

'_Lord Ganondorf?'_ Link thought. The man that wanted to marry the princess! 

The other man sighed. "Longer than usual he said. He has something that he wants to ask princess Zelda."

"Ah, the princess," his companion sighed. "She's a lovely young lady…"

His friend agreed. "Yes, indeed she is. Lord Ganondorf is lucky to have such a woman to woo."

They turned to walk out of the stable, still speaking of Zelda's beauty. 

'_Oh!'_ Link said to himself. _'Ganondorf is here to see Zelda again! I wonder what he's going to ask her…?_

Link didn't really pause to think much about it before he darted out of the stables too toward the castle. He didn't know _why_ he was running, but Ganondorf and Zelda together instilled an urgency in him. Perhaps it was the image of Zelda's eyes hardening when she looked upon him? The way her kind, gentle demeanor shifted when he was around her. He did not know, but merely kept on running until he reached the throne room.

He did not enter, but put his ear to the large door and listened.

"Please, princess!" he heard Ganondorf say. "I know you know…"

"And I'm not telling you!" came Zelda's irked voice. "Why do you need to know now?" 

There was a moment of silence but Link could hear the sound of Ganondorf's boots on the marble floor. He heard Zelda gasp quietly and he almost opened the door as to see why.

"No," she said firmly. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she shouted. "I told you no!" she screamed at him. "You have no use for it! You can not wield such a sword, Ganondorf!"

"You're wrong," he corrected her. "There is no _Hero of Time_, Zelda. You are being absurd."

"I am no such thing!" she argued. "Now please, Ganondorf, leave. I will _not_ tell you where the Master Sword is."

"Very well," Ganondorf snarled. "I'll find out when you're my wife, Zelda. You mark my words."

Link heard his steps grow louder as he headed for the door. He had to leap back to the next hall so the dangerous man would not see him. When Ganondorf opened the door, Link saw a pink mark on his cheek and that his nose was crinkled into a silent snarl. He looked absolutely livid with anger.

After he was sure that Ganondorf had left, he quickly entered the throne room to find Zelda hunched over in her small throne, her head in her hands. 

"Er…princess?" Link whispered, taking a step toward her.

"Oh!" She picked her head up. "Link! I'm sorry!"

'_What is she sorry for?'_ he asked himself as Zelda stood up. 

"Ganondorf was just asking for something that does not belong to him. Don't worry about it," she waved him off but Link would not stop staring at her. 

"The Master Sword?" he repeated, slightly confused. 

Zelda blinked slowly. "Yes, the Master Sword. It's an ancient sword that has strange powers. No one really knows what kind, though. The wielder of such a sword has not been around for many, many years."

"What do you mean?"

"Only the Hero of Time can brandish the sword. The Hero of Time is the man destined to save the world from the evil that inhabits it. But no one knows _who_ this hero is." 

"Oh, I see. And Ganondorf wants the sword?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. My parents and I are the only three who know where it is being kept. And I cannot tell someone who is not of the royal blood. It is my parents' rule and for once I am glad that they instilled it." 

Link found his words stuck in his throat for a moment. He still found that he could not speak around her as well as he would've liked. She silenced him. 

Zelda looked up to see Link's eyes on her still. "Link, don't you have something to do?" she asked.

"No…" he began innocently. 

Her eyes began to fill with tears. Link did not miss this. "Please," she whispered, "please find something to do. Please leave…"

He did not want to leave. His feet stood rooted to their spot on the floor as a tear fell from Zelda's left eye. She looked away.

"Link, what did I say?" she said, her voice barely audible. "Leave."

Link knew that he had to obey her. So, without a word of comfort or help to the princess, Link backed out and left her alone in the throne room. Though he did not go far, he stayed outside of the room and listened as Zelda broke down and wept. Her crying was soft at first, but soon, her sobs were loud and her breath jagged. Link did not know what to do. He wanted to be there for her and run away at the same time. He did not know. 

'_This is getting so confusing,'_ he sighed in his head. _'I don't know how I feel about her, yet. She's so beautiful and kind…yet, there's something about her that makes me want to keep my distance. I just don't know…'_

Link put his palm to the door and left it there for a long moment, almost as a sign of recognition for Zelda's pain. He left his palm pressed to the door long after Zelda's crying had subsided. 

Zelda had a very hard time sleeping that night. She lay in her large, warm bed, tossing and turning. Every time her eyelids closed, the image of Ganondorf approaching her turned in her head like a movie. It drove her mad with disgust and she rolled over and pressed her face into her pillow to muffle a scream. 

'_Damn that Ganondorf!'_ she cried in her mind. _'Why me? Why did he have to choose me…?_

She squeezed her eyes shut in hopes that the pressure would take the image and feeling away, but it made her sick to her stomach. So she rolled back over and looked at the purple silk canopy above her. Her hand absently came up to the necklace she wore and she ran her fingers over the smooth stones to try and calm herself. Nothing worked. Ganondorf was all she could see at the moment. 

Zelda knotted her fingers in her light brown hair in frustration and shook her head back and forth against the pillow. Why was it this difficult? 

She replayed that afternoon's event in her mind…

"Please, princess!" Ganondorf said, shaking his handsome head. "I know you know…"

"And I'm not telling you!" she cried, crossing her arms. "Why do you need to know now?"

Ganondorf smirked and approached her. He slowly opened his arms as he did and wrapped them around her, keeping her pinned to him. Zelda began to panic and struggled against him, trying to break free.

"No," she said softly, still struggling. Suddenly one of his hands moved and clasped her rear end tightly. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she screamed in horror, finally pushing him away. 

The feeling from that touch absolutely disgusted her and she had taken two baths later and to try and rid herself of the feeling, but it seemed to merely intensify as the day went on. She had sent Link away even, hoping that he would not see her in this state. Being weak was not something that she wanted other people to see. 

The rest of that night Zelda lie in pain, her body nearly shaking in effort to hold back her tears as the darkness wore on.

* * *

Hmmm that Ganondorf is one shady man, I must admit. I brought in some more of his dark, horrible side since he _is_ the antagonist of the story. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was a little harder to write than the other three were, but chapter 5 won't be that difficult. R&R! 


	5. Run

Another chapter of _It's Yours to Keep_! I was worried that I wouldn't get this up today because I have to go to work in about ten minutes. Ah! But don't fret, I have managed to post it and on time, too!

Don't own the Legend of Zelda (gesh it sounds like a broken record)...

* * *

The next day, Zelda found that she woke up to the light pouring through her crepe satin and lace curtains. She sat up and looked around the brightening room. She wondered when she had finally fallen asleep but couldn't remember. All she knew was that the moon had nearly set by the time she had. 

She pushed aside her blankets and stood up to open the curtains. The light gently pooled on the floor around her, warming her feet. She smiled out to the sun and turned to her mirror to fix her hair for the day. 

'_A brand new day…'_ she sighed to herself. 

As she was walking down the corridors to eat breakfast, Impa met her and smiled.

"Oh, Zelda! I was just on my way to wake you. Malon has arrived with the horses and you slept in quite late this morning…"

Zelda beamed. "Malon is here?" Impa nodded. 

The princess bit her lip to hide her excitement. "By the stables?" Impa nodded again.

"I have to get Link!" she cried, turning and running down the opposite hall to where Link's room was. She didn't bother to knock and just flung the door open to see Link standing there in nothing but his slacks, his arms halfway through the sleeves of his tunic.

Zelda didn't even flinch. "Put your clothes on, Link! Malon's here with the horses!"

"I-I'm getting dressed right now, princess," Link said, flushing slightly.

The girl laughed. "I can see that! Hurry up and put your shirt on so you can see the horse you'll be taming!"

She stood and waiting as Link slipped his green tunic on and flick the belt on. During this time, Zelda had a few seconds to ponder Link's body. It wasn't _too_ thin and lanky, but it wasn't overly muscular either. It was right in the middle, she figured. His arms were on the thinner side, but she could see the muscle that flexed just under his bronze skin. And his stomach, while showing no sign of a six pack or anything of the sort, was flat and looked fairly strong. Not a bad deal at all, she giggled to herself as Link walked over to her.

"Ready?" she asked, snapping herself out of her thoughts. The boy smiled. "C'mon!" she sang, grabbing his hand and running down the halls. Once outside, Zelda released his hand and lifted up her dress so she wouldn't trip. Link took this opportunity to run ahead of the princess, his long legs carrying him farther faster.

"Hey!" Zelda cried. "Don't leave me behind!" 

Link turned slightly and grinned. Zelda laughed. Running like this, running to the stables, she forgot about her troubles from yesterday. She forgot about everything but Link and the anticipation of seeing Malon. The fresh, clean air whipped on her cheeks, sending her long hair flying backward. She felt free…she felt like a real teenage girl should. 

Link beat her to the stables, of course and saw a girl with flaming red hair standing there, waiting patiently with a gentle smile on her face. Link turned to see Zelda coming up behind him. Her cheeks were reddened and her hair slightly out of place. Link found that she looked rather nice.

"Malon!" Zelda panted, reaching out to the girl. The girl named Malon gave her friend a huge smile and wrapped her arms around the princess' neck.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Zelda cried, squeezing her. "How on earth have you been?"

Malon giggled. "Same old, same old, Zelda! You have _got_ to see this horse! She's something else!"

"Can't wait," Zelda said, releasing her hold on the girl. "Oh and Malon, this is Link!"

Malon turned to Link and smiled. "Nice to meet you Link. As you know, I am Malon. My father owns Lon Lon Ranch."

Link nodded and smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you too."

"Now." Malon clapped her hands together. "Let's take a look at those horses! C'mon!" She beckoned them both into the stable, leading them to the main hall, where Isabelle already rested, eating her fodder happily. Though Link saw her wary eyes and she stared at the horse across from her stall.

He turned and saw the horse that Isabelle was glaring at. She was beautiful, a blazing chestnut red that shimmered when she moved. Her mane was a mix of black and white, matching her tail and stockings. Her muzzle was black and a white spot sat on her forehead. 

"Zelda, Link…meet Epona. My father's helper caught her recently and no one had been able to tame her. I figured she might have a better chance of being broken here, where there are more horses. Izzy might be able to teach her lesson, eh, Zelda?" Malon explained, winking at her friend. 

"She's beautiful," Zelda whispered, in awe. The horse had a wild look in her eyes as she stared down at the three of them. Uneasy, she stomped her hooves and snorted, shaking her head as she looked around. 

"Perhaps you want to see the other two we brought?" Malon looked over at Zelda and the girl nodded. They left Epona for a moment but Link remained. The beauty of the mare mesmerized him, the way her eyes depicted her unbroken spirit and the way she moved, uneasy around in circles. Instantly the boy knew that this was his horse. There was no mistaken it at all. Epona was destined to be his. 

"Link?" Zelda asked, coming over to the boy. "What do you think?"

Link looked at the princess and nodded. "I can do this."

Zelda examined the horse and cocked her head. "She looks so feral! Will you be all right with her?" 

He laughed. "Of course! How bad can one horse be?"

Malon came over too and stood on the other side of Zelda. "You'd be surprised actually, Link. My _father_ had trouble with her and he has yet to meet a horse he can't tame. I wish you all the luck with her."

He waved them both off. They just didn't understand. Epona wouldn't be a problem at all. She would be perfect. There was only one tiny quandary… he lacked an ocarina… so taming her would take much longer than his usual standards. 

"C'mon, Zelda," Malon said, linking her arm with her friend's. "Let's take our horses out and enjoy the day!"

Zelda giggled and nodded. "Sure!" Then she looked at Link. "You'll be all right?" she repeated. The boy smiled. "Okay. If you need anything, you will let me know."

"C'_mon_!" Malon laughed, pulling on her. 

Link watched them go and felt a gentle smile grace his lips. Seeing Zelda smile was a nice change, especially after yesterday when tears had filled her light blue eyes. It had broken his heart more than words can say and he had spent most of last night thinking about her. To see her happy again made him happy. 

"That Link is something else!" Malon said as she and Zelda trotted out to the pastures. She was riding upon Daurnia; a large dark brown gelding while Zelda of course was upon her Isabelle, who seemed more than happy to be out in the pasture. 

"You like him?" Zelda asked looking over at her friend. Malon, however, shrugged.

"Not the way that _you're _thinking!" she giggled. "Besides, I was thinking more for _you_ than myself."

"Me?" Zelda said, her voice cracking. 

"Yes you! The way he looks at you, Zel! It's so…different. I've never seen that look before, in anyone's eyes. It's so mesmerizing. I just want to watch him watch you!"

"Well," Zelda said, flushing slightly. "It's not like I have time for stuff like that. I have Ganondorf to worry about and al…"

Malon snorted. "Don't worry about Ganon_dork_. He's not as big a threat as you may think he is."

Zelda suddenly recalled yesterday's events and begged to differ with her friend. But she didn't dwell on it too long. "Wait, did you just call him Ganondork?" she asked, making a face. 

Malon threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Did you like it? I just made that up on the spot to make you smile since talking about Link seemed to evoke some kind of emotion…"

"Okay, Malon let's _not_ talk about my hidden emotions again! Remember last time when we delved too deep in that?" Zelda said wistfully. 

Her friend sniggered and sent Darunia into a canter and circled Zelda and Isabelle once. The quiet mare didn't even flinch. Malon rolled her eyes.

"That horse of yours doesn't even _start_. I swear she's not normal!" 

"Leave my horse alone," Zelda glared playfully. "She's just too mellow for that kind of trickery. Besides, Darunia isn't _that_ threatening." 

"Oh, okay!" Malon snickered. "He's just the biggest horse in the entire stable! But he's not threatening! Oh noo!"

Zelda shrugged and sent Isabelle into a canter after Malon and Darunia. "You should just shut up and run," Zelda said, flashing her a grin before sending Izzy to a gallop and leaving Malon in the dust.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" Malon called out. "C'mon Dar, let's get them!" 

And she sent Darunia after the princess. 

Link stood outside of the barn, leaning against the dark wood, watching as Zelda and Malon's figures retreated to the pastures beyond. Malon was a cute, fun girl, he figured. But still, his preference to the princess' kind spirit still wore on. There was no explainable reason as to why he felt this way. He barely knew the girl, barely knew much about her to even base a friendship. But he liked her. He would just never own up to it. 

Link decided that he wasn't going to take Epona out today. It wasn't the right time, she needed to get used to the stable and the other horses before he took her out to the fields. So he flipped his hair out of his eyes and set walking back to the castle. He walked slowly, keeping his eyes on the green grass below him. 

'_It's really a nice day,'_ he thought to himself as he looked up. Malon and Zelda were out of his line of sight now. They were probably off running around, their horses sounding like thunder on the grass. Such a beautiful sound indeed, the sound of a horse running, he thought as he neared Zelda's garden. He sat on the edge of the fountain and looked up at the white clouds. 

He remembered what his life was like before he arrived here. It had been difficult, barely able to scrape enough money after Saria and her family had moved away. He had taken any odd job that he could, but it was never enough. Always hungry, always lonely, that's what he was back in those days. 

Things had changed in his first week here. Zelda was there most of the time with a smile on her face. She went out of her way to make sure that he was comfortable, something that no one had done in about nine months. It made him feel awkward and grateful at the same time to have someone that cared for him. Perhaps he could _try_ and give her a chance. He missed having friends.

* * *

I tried to delve just a bit more in our Linky's past. It's not much, but you're getting a taste of his life before all of this. I _will_ go into further detail, I promise so don't worry. So I hope everyone liked this installment. Tune in tomorrow for chapter 6! xoxo 


	6. Sound of Thunder

I would like to take this oppurtunity to wish everyone a HAPPY EASTER! It's amazing how far the school year has come, is it not? I hope that everyone is expected to have a great holiday today. Me? I got TONS of chocolate. I don't even know if one can consume as much chocolate as I recieved. For those of you who watch Death Note, Mello would be in heaven!

Chapter 6 is here now for all of those who have waited patiently. And to answer a few questions and/or comments. **Evolutionary Emperor:** I'm hoping to make this story as long as I possibly can. I really like it but I don't want Link and Zelda to fall in love too fast. **Link Fangirl01:** I hope that my review reply answered your questions! **jacksparrow589:** I liked the fact that Zelda walked in on Link too. I was giggling to myself as I typed it! I figured that Link would be the one to get embarrassed in a situation like that more so than Zelda would. **The Sage of Spirits: **Well, they won't kiss _just_ yet, but I hope this chapter satisifies some of your need for ZeldaxLink um...closeness.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and/or alerted or favorited. You rock my world!

Of course, I don't own the Legend of Zelda, either.

* * *

The next day, Zelda awoke to the sound of rain pouring against the roof of the castle. She frowned, now she wouldn't really get to go outside and see Izzy or any of the new horses. Link would have more trouble with that than she would, however. She knew that he was excited about Epona.

She threw her blankets off again and quickly changed out of her nightdress and went to the dinning hall to eat something.

Impa was already waiting, having made the princess her breakfast. Zelda ate it happily and looked around, slightly confused. Usually Link would come down here to eat first before going out to the horses. Where was he now?

"Link is already out," Impa said, answering Zelda's unspoken question.

"Out as in _outside_?" Zelda asked the woman with wide eyes.

"Yep," Impa replied, slightly amused by the girl's expression. "Wanted to get a head start with that wild mare Malon brought yesterday."

"Is he crazy?" she squeaked. "It's pouring out!"

Impa laughed. "He's one hell of boy, that Link is! He seemed pretty excited about it too."

Zelda rolled her eyes. That silly boy was going to catch a cold if he spent all day out in this weather! She was half-amused and half-horrified by the thought of Link coming inside with the sniffles.

She put her breakfast down and grinned at Impa. "He is an odd boy indeed. But that's what makes him so damn fascinating." The princess turned and ran to the doors that lead to the castle grounds.

'_Why exactly am I following him outside?'_ she asked herself as she pushed the doors open and stepped out into the rain. It instantly soaked her body, sending a shiver down her spine. It didn't stop her however, as she set off toward the main pastures, where Link was with Epona.

Meanwhile…

"Dammit!" Link swore, diving out of the way of Epona just before she stepped on his face. This horse was proving to be much more difficult than he had thought. She was reluctant to even let him let her out of her stall, but once he lead her to the fenced in arena, she went mad. If he got within a few feet of her, she would neigh and gallop away or try to stomp on him.

'_Perhaps this wasn't the best idea I've had,'_ he half-snickered as Epona charged at him. He adroitly dove out of the way, covering most of his clothing in mud. He didn't seem to mind, though, for he got right back up on his feet and approached the horse again.

Zelda slowly approached the fence arenas, where in the rain she could see a red blur running around and a yellow and green blur diving away from the red blur. She picked up her dress and began running again, but her dress hem was already coated in mud, so picking it up did little or nothing to increase her speed.

"LINK!" she called over the thunder of the rain.

The boy turned when he heard a shout and saw Zelda walking toward the arena. He cocked his head and quickly ran over to the edge of the fence and stared as she walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, blinking feverishly as the rain hit her face.

He smiled crookedly. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Haha," she snorted. "Are you senseless? Why take that wild horse out in the pouring rain? You could get sick!"

Link looked at the horse as she snorted and pawed the ground furiously. "Well, I _could_ quite easily be killed by her too, so a cold is the least of my worries at the moment."

"You're never going to tame her like this," she urged. "Come back inside with me."

As tempting as the prospect was, Link had a job to do. He just couldn't abandon it when he had the horse out. Epona would take advantage of the fact that he had surrendered and it would make training her that much harder. So, he shook his head no and turned back to the mare.

"You're impossible!" Zelda huffed. She sunk down and climbed in between the wooden bars of the fence. Link looked down at her and shook his head.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her now. "She could hurt you!"

"She could hurt you too and yet here you are," she challenged. "If you stay, then so do I."

The boy shook his head at her but did not say anything in reply. If she was going to be this stubborn, then who was he to argue? After all, she _was_ his master and listening to her was his job. He also noticed that the princess did not take advantage of that fact and force him back inside with her, which made his brow furrow and quickly glance at her. This glance did not go unnoticed by Zelda.

She stood against the fence and watched as Link tried to approach Epona again, but of course, the mare protested and bucked at him. He jumped back and shot Zelda a determined look.

"Yeah, okay, hot shot," she grumbled. "Let me try." Picking up her dress again, she walked over to where Epona stood on the opposite side of the arena, her eyes hard and chary.

"C'mon girl," Zelda urged, stretching out her palm to the horse. The horse regarded her for a long moment but then decided that she was a threat too and reared herself upon her hind legs and aimed a good stomp the princess' way.

"Zelda!" Link cried, quickly diving at her. He tackled the girl to the side just as Epona's hooves made contact with nothing but grass and mud.

Zelda felt Link's hard body tackle hers to the side just as Epona reared up to deliver a nasty kick. They landed to the side, mud and dirt splattering everywhere around them, soaking their clothes. She opened her mouth and eyes to yell at Link but then found that her words left her.

Link was lying above her, his cobalt eyes wide as he stared down at her. He looked like he was about to have an aneurysm at their sudden closeness. She could feel the hard plates of his chest pressing against her and how his hands gripped her arms tightly. The princess' heart sang in her chest and her lips parted slowly, almost expectantly.

Meanwhile, Link's heart was way beyond pounding. He was sure that Zelda could feel it as they lay there looking at each other. Her soft body was compressed against his so he could feel every line of her figure. His hands--which were gripping her arms—began to shake and sweat formed on the nape of his neck.

The sound of thunder in the distance is what brought the two teens out of their daze. Link instantly leapt up and looked over at Epona, who had calmed slightly and seemed to be staring at them with amused eyes. He held his hand out to Zelda, who took it, and helped her up but released her hand the moment that she was steady.

"I-I'm going to take Epona in now," he whispered, taking step closer to the mare and one farther away from Zelda.

"Okay…" Zelda murmured, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked at the ground, at the spot where they had fallen. There was a large dent in the mud from their bodies and the thought made her head snap back up to Link.

He had the horse under control. She seemed pleased to be going back to the stable and hardly put up resistance as he lead her inside. Zelda took this opportunity to climb out of the arena again and stood waiting for Link to come out of the stables again.

When he finally did, the boy refused to meet her gaze. He had his hands fidgeting nervously with his belt, trying to keep his thoughts preoccupied. Zelda played with a snag on her dress as the two walked back to the castle. Every now and then, one would look at the other, flush slightly, and then quickly glance away. It was impossible not to feel uncomfortable.

Once inside the warmth of the palace, they walked together further until the halls to their rooms brought them to their parting. It was then that Link finally spoke up. "Look, princess… about that…"

Zelda held up her hand. "No need, Link. You saved me from being a pony pancake. I owe you a thanks." She bowed her head slightly to him. They were so formal with each other now. It was as though they had taken one step forward and then two steps backward.

He smiled a very awkward smile and bid her goodbye, going down the opposite hallway toward his room. Zelda tilted her head to the side and watched him hurry away. Such a strange boy, she thought to herself. But the way he had looked as he lay above her…She put her hand on her heart as though doing that would still it.

Link slammed his door shut once he reached his room and leaned his back against the door. He had been so reluctant to be Zelda's friend in the beginning and then suddenly…_this_! He had just been trying to help her. He had no clue that it would wind up giving him heart palpitations. He knew that he liked the princess, that much was a given, but still. The thought of getting hurt kept him away. Just the mere thought of pain made his body ache and he closed his eyes in hopes of forgetting it.

Only when he closed his eyes, the image of Zelda's muddy face, plastered with a look of surprise was all he saw. Unconsciously, his lips turned upward into a tiny smile.

* * *

hahaha some attraction now! And so everyone's not confused, they're not falling in love yet. This whole thing is now what we like to call 'lust'. They're really just acting this way out of physical attraction rather than companiontory (...not a real word...) need. They'll get to that soon, once they get over the awkwardness that now surrounds them, lol!

Hope everyone enjoyed it! have a great holiday!!


	7. Break the Silence

Forgive me, please! Spring break is officially over in my school districts' eyes so I had to go back to school today! T.T And my friend asked me today if I could switch hours with her so I worked for her today and she'll work for me tomorrow. AHHHH But I _did _mange to make my daily deadline so all it _not _lost!

I definately thank everyone for all the reviews and favoriting and alerting. It's the most pleasing thing in the world for me to come home and see how many people are enjoying my story! THANK YOU

For clarification (in case you haven't already guessed) I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or Link's fine ass. :(

On to Chapter 7!!

* * *

Awkward.

That was the perfect word to describe Link's relationship with Zelda at the moment. While their experience the other day should have brought them closer together, it only served to do the exact opposite. When they would pass each other, even if it were just a moment, their cheeks would flush red instantly and they would avert their eyes from each other.

Once, Link saw that Zelda had tried to speak coherently to him. They were in the kitchen, eating a quick breakfast in complete silence. He had been sitting with his body angled away from the princess, his eyes on a painting that was mounted on the wall beyond. He heard Zelda take in a deep breath, which caused him to look her way. Her face was slightly pink, matching her dress and her eyes were wary and uneasy.

"Link," she began, her voice extremely quiet. It sounded more like she was choking on the words rather than speaking.

He tried his best to smile, but found that he could only bite his lip and stare at her, his bright red apple sitting in his palm, one single bite taken out of it. He wanted to smile at her so she would know that it was all right to talk. Someone had to break the silence.

Suddenly, the glass of juice that Zelda had been holding fell to the ground and shattered all around her like a shining flood. She let out a scream of horror and stared at the mess for a quick moment before Link grabbed a towel and quickly swabbed the mess up.

"…You didn't have to," Zelda murmured.

Link shrugged, not meeting her eyes as he scooped the glass up into the towel. _'It's not a big deal at all,'_ he thought, wishing that somehow she would hear him.

He knew that she was watching him as he cleaned up the mess. But she would not speak. There was no splintering the reticence that had become part of their daily interaction. Link knew now that each of them would suffer in the repose of their own thoughts whenever their eyes would meet in the corridors.

This incident had been two days ago, the next morning after that rainy training session with Epona. He had not taken the mare out since. Somehow, looking at her large, wild eyes reminding him of Zelda's dumbfounded stare when he had pushed her out of the horse's way. Somehow he couldn't bear that image right now. He was too vulnerable, too susceptible and that semblance made him feel regret that was so unfamiliar and uncanny.

So after he had cleaned up the shattered glass, Zelda had mumbled a thank you and hurried out of the kitchen quickly. Link did not miss the tears that had already begun to spill out of her eyes, however.

Anger had filled him at this point, anger at him self for not saying anything to her. And he punched the marble floors in ire, mumbling a curse under his breath. How he hated it when people around him cried! It made his heart sink into a bottomless pit and left him feeling weak and worthless. He hadn't seen her for twenty-four hours after that. And somehow, it made him feel empty inside, knowing that she was avoiding him. But of course, his mind shied away from the pain and he ignored it, doing things that would take his mind off of her.

At the current moment, he was sitting outside in the garden under one of the sakura trees. He half-leaned, half-lay on the grass, his hands tucked behind his head as he surveyed the area around him. It was safe and peaceful, as though it would always remain untouched by the harshness of the world around it. Link shut his eyes and sighed as a light breeze brushed his cheeks.

"C'mon, my darling!" a deep, familiar voice crooned. "Let's go for a walk!"

Link thought that he heard the faint sound of someone grumbling and he instantly realized what was going on as the main door to the courtyard opened. He saw the profile of Ganondorf and he seemed to be pulling on something, more than likely Zelda, the boy snorted. Once the man set one foot outside, Link dived behind a very large weeping willow that was the only one of its kind. He leaned around the massive trunk and indeed watched as Ganondorf linked Zelda's arm with his and pulled her outside.

Her expression made him want to laugh and rip Ganondorf's arm off. The girl was grimacing with one side of her mouth and trying to smile with the other. If he hadn't known better, he would say that it was some weird comedy being preformed.

Ganondorf was smiling pleasantly down at Zelda while she looked around the garden, her light blue eyes looking around as though searching for something. Link didn't have a good guess as to what, but there was an idea in his mind. So he stood up once the two of them were almost out of the garden and in the large, impressive courtyard. He gently walked over, dodging between trees, making sure that nothing would go wrong. Not only that, but the boy was curious as to how Zelda would act around him knowing that they were "alone".

"So," Ganondorf said pleasantly. "How do you like that new servant of yours?"

Zelda bit her lip and met her suitor's bright golden eyes. She didn't know what to say in response. What exactly _did_ she think of Link? It was a hard question to answer, she thought to herself.

"He's unique, that's for sure," she said, hoping that that was a safe enough answer for the lord.

Ganondorf smirked. "Yeah? I figured that he would be perfect for you. He's quiet and if he was barely noticed by anyone before, then this place would be no different."

Link's hands balled into fists and he glared at the man. Of _course_ Ganondorf would say something like that. He had seen Link before all of this and knew of the hardships that he had overcome. He knew of the hardships that he still had been experiencing before Ganondorf had offered him a job. A job that would be sure to keep him well protected, fed, and clothed. What choice _did_ have other than to accept the offer?

And look where it landed him! In the middle of the Hyrule castle courtyard spying on the princess of said castle with the man who had given him to the girl as a present in the first place. It was all so confusing, but he didn't dwell on it too much as Ganondorf whispered something and gently kissed Zelda's hand.

"You know, princess, about our last conversation…"

Link watched Zelda's entire being lock down and she stared at him blankly. "What about it?" she asked.

Ganondorf shook his head. "I am so sorry about what I did and said. That was way out of line, especially for someone like me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He sounded so contrite that even Link almost bought it. Zelda seemed to too, but he could see something brewing behind those crystal blue eyes of hers. He smiled when he realized that she smelled his lie. Smart girl!

"I know, Ganondorf," she whispered. "Just…don't ask me about the Master Sword anymore. I won't tell you."

"I understand, my love. You are obliged to your rules. I won't interfere." Zelda flinched when Ganondorf said "my love" but the man had missed it. Link, however, did not.

"Princess," Ganondorf said after a moment's silence. "Why don't you want to be my wife?"

Zelda looked quickly at him, her face wary. "What do you mean, my lord?"

"You seem so _hesitant _to accept my proposal. Why is that?"

"My lord," she laughed, "you have yet to propose."

He smiled sincerely. Link and Zelda both saw that finally, this was a real visage. "I want you to be sure that I'm the one you want before I ask. I don't want to force you into anything, Zelda."

'_The one that I want…'_ Zelda hummed in her head. Her thoughts tracing back to Link and how they were experiencing that dreadful silence. Something was going to have to be done about it.

"I see," she murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. "Did you know that we received a few new horses from Lon Lon Ranch?" she changed the subject. "The one mare is a wild one!"

"So I heard!" Ganondorf replied. "I also heard that Link will be trying to tame her, is that right?"

"Yes," Zelda said, smiling. "He's going to need a little help, though."

"Oh? And are you going to be the one to help him? Or is Malon?"

Zelda looked up at the sky, thoughtful. "I think it'll be me."

Link felt his heart swell in his chest. Did that mean that this horrible awkwardness would soon leave them? What was the princess planning on doing that would help him? His mind was swimming with so many ideas that the obvious did not come to him.

Ganondorf frowned slightly and stared at Zelda's profile. She looked so introspective as she stared at the blue sky that matched her irises. He knew that she was thinking of Link and somehow this bothered him. It should be _him_ that the princess was thinking about, not some scrawny servant boy! He had to think of a way to earn her attention back.

"So how are your parents these days?"

Zelda blinked at him. "Oh, same old, same old. I barely see them and they barely see me. Impa keeps me company and on occasion Malon does when she comes here. That's why I'm happy that Link is here, he is a good listener."

Once again about that boy! Why won't she take a hint?

"Well, as of right now, not much. We had a little…incident a few days ago with the wild mare he was taming…"

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing of importance," she waved him off, suddenly nervous that he would find out and grow angry. "Just a little argument."

"You should not let him argue with you, princess. You are his master and have rights over him. He should learn his place."

Link watched Zelda blanch. "Of course! That's why we're not talking much now, I told him off and he just nodded and walked away. I haven't really seen him since then."

Ganondorf seemed pleased by this and nodded. "Shall we go and take a look at these new horses of yours, princess?" He offered her his arm and Zelda closed her eyes longer than a standard blink before smiling and accepting it. They turned and walked further out onto the fields, leaving Link alone in the courtyard.

'_Well, that cleared some things up,'_ he thought as he made his way back to the fountain in Zelda's garden. He knew that Ganondorf was slightly jealous of the attention that Zelda seemed to be giving him during their conversation. And he knew that Zelda liked to talk to him, even if they never said much. He hoped that they would talk again soon, this was just killing him.

Link slid down the side of the fountain and sat on the grass beside it, wiggling his bare toes in the soft green grass. If he wasn't going around anywhere, he didn't wear his shoes too much. But Impa had explained that he would have new boots arriving in the next few days, so he would have to wear them to break them in. After all, he could not remember the last time he had gotten new shoes. And as he thought of the new shoes, the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze on his body made him slightly drowsy. It wasn't long before his eyelids had drooped and he was fast asleep.

After Ganondorf had finally left he had seen and talked of the horses with her, Zelda was more than glad to enter the safety of the castle. But before she could relax with a nice bath, she had one thing to take care of first. When she arrived in the palace, instead of going down the southern hallway to where her room and Link's lay, she turned right and went down the eastern hall to where her parents' quarters lay. She wasn't really allowed to go down this hall and yet she wasn't forbidden either, so she deemed it fair game.

Her parents' wing housed one of the largest rooms in the castle, the large church-like temple where the secret Master Sword was housed. It was hidden down a very long, very dark hall that was off to the left of her parents' large double door room. She walked silently down the hall, listening to the sound of her breathing and feet slipping on the smooth carpet. She could tell that it was rarely walked upon.

Before she opened the large, metal door she paused and reached to her right. There was a painting on the wall of a boy with light hair riding upon a dark brown horse. She didn't look too hard at the painting but pulled it aside to reveal a niche in the wall, inside said niche, lay a small bundle wrapped in a tan cloth. She looked over her shoulder before picking up the bundle and swinging the painting shut. Then she set off quickly down the hall back to the southern wing of the castle.

Link wasn't sure what time it was when he awoke outside, but all he knew was that the sun was starting to set, casting a beautiful glow on the trees around him. Yawning, the boy stood up and meandered slowly inside. He figured that it was a good idea to go to his room and perhaps lie down for a bit before grabbing a quick dinner. But when he arrived to his tiny room, he saw a neutral colored package sitting on the middle of his bed with a note attached to it. When he picked up the note, he saw that it was from Zelda.

_Link-_

_I know that we have not been talking recently. But I want you to know that I still want to be your friend and that I made you a promise. In this package here is the promise. It's the Ocarina of Time, an ancient article that had once belonged to the Hero of Time himself. It is said that only the Hero can truly master the ocarina. But, I have great faith that you'll have no problem with it. If you still want to train Epona, we can try together tomorrow at sunrise. You can meet me in the stables by Izzy and Epona if you want to. I'll give you the choice and it's all up to you. Please accept my gift Link. _

_-Zelda_

Link put the note down, trying to still his beating heart. He carefully unwrapped the cloth and found himself staring at a beautiful shining blue ocarina. He gently picked it up and held it up to the twilight pouring through his window. It was the most exquisite instrument that he had ever laid his eyes upon and as he stared at it, he knew that he would finally be seeing Zelda once more.

Aw. What did you think of that for a makeup? I figured I'd have Zelda do all the ballsy stuff until Link comes out of his shell more. And he _WILL_ I promise you that! Then we'll see how that goes. have a great night/morning and I will try to get chapter 8 up tomorrow!


	8. Epona's Song

I made it again! And only an hour and a half until midnight! I am truly gifted, lolz. Here's Link and Zelda's first real meeting after their little mud incident! I do have a LinkxZelda scene in my head however, that just might tarnish the above situation as my favorite. But that's not for a little while...so we'll have to be patient.

I think we all know my disclaimer at this point! Unfortunately I don't own Link cause I would _not_ be sitting at my computer typing this up if he was here and I know that everyone would say the same! :)

* * *

The sun was barely in the sky the next day when Link walked out to the fields. In his hand lay the blue ocarina given to him by princess Zelda. He subconsciously squeezed the instrument in his palm in a rhythmic pattern as his feet carried him toward the stables. The sun was just barely peaking over the dark wood barn, casting odd shadows on the grass before him.

The door was cracked open when Link reached it, telling him that Zelda must already be inside. His suspicions proved correct when he saw Zelda standing in front of Izzy, stroking the mare's head gently. She started slightly when she noticed Link come in but smiled shyly.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't come," she whispered.

Link's brow furrowed and he approached her. Why wouldn't he come? He had longed to see her again, see her without the awkward cloud that hovered over them. Once he was in front of her, he looked down at the ocarina and held it up for her to see.

"Thank you," he breathed.

Zelda shut her eyes when Link's breath hit her face and sighed. "I'm glad that you took it. It was just gathering dust anyway," she said brightly. "Besides, I can tell that you'll have no problems with it."

They turned to Epona, who was glaring at the two with malicious eyes. "Well," Zelda soughed. "Shall we take her out?"

-Flashback-

Zelda was walking outside, the sun scarcely peaking through the horizon. It was at least a half-hour before the sun even thought of coming up, she figured as she neared the stable. But she couldn't afford to miss seeing Link and she wanted to be here as early as possible. Besides, she did not care for sleeping in late.

She peeled open the sliding door to the inside of the barn. Some of the horses whinnied at the light and others perked their heads up to see who it was that had opened the door. Her feet carried her straight to Isabelle and she stood in front of her beloved horse.

"Hey girl," Zelda whispered, touching the horse's neck. She heard a snort and turned to see Epona sizing her up with skeptical eyes. She had more than likely not forgotten the last time they met. Her eyes landed back on Isabelle, who moved her head away from Epona and snorted, as though telling Zelda not to worry too much about her.

Zelda walked around the other side of the stable and grabbed some salt lick for Izzy to have while she waited for Link. She put it in her stall and Izzy nickered in glee, instantly going over to it. The girl outside of the stall sighed and leaned against the stall door.

'_Link,' _she thought sadly, _'please come…You just have to come.'_

She shut her eyes and leaned the back of her head against the cool wood. Gently, so softly that the horses around her could barely hear, she began to hum a song that had been passed down in her family for generations. Somehow, the old hymn soothed her and she bit her lip before turning back to Isabelle. That was when she heard the sound of the stable door opening more. So, Link was here early too!

She jumped slightly at the sound and turned to face the boy as he came in. His face was a little apprehensive and his eyes turned down toward the floor. In his hand, Zelda saw that he held the Ocarina of Time. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight and she almost put a hand to her chest to stop it.

'_He came,'_ she whispered in her head, truly happy.

-End Flashback-

There was a very blithe mood in the air as Link took Epona to the large fenced in arena. Zelda walked slightly behind him, hardly able to hide her giddiness as the wild horse snorted and neighed.

Once she was locked in, Link allowed the gate to be open so she could pass through. Zelda smiled and nodded her head in a silent thank you before Link locked the gate.

"So…" Zelda began, leaning against the fence. "What now?"

"Hmm?" Link asked, looking over at her.

"What do you do now?"

The blond glanced at Epona, who was sniffing the grass, one black eye looking over at the two of them. "I try to walk over to her."

Zelda raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Good luck…"

Link shrugged and placed the ocarina in her palms. "Keep that safe until I need it," he whispered, closing her fingers around it. The princess stared at their hands and whispered a yes.

He then turned to face the giant mare. Whistling at the horse, her neck shot up and her eyes settled on Link. Epona let out a small snort and seemed to be challenging the young man to come forward. Link openly accepted the invitation and took three steps toward her. Zelda bit her lip again, her heart pounding loudly in her ears from the thought of something bad happening. Fear was evident in her veins, and Epona seemed to sense the fear for her glance wavered to her for an instant and she let out a low grunt.

It was a long while before Link got close enough to the mare to reach out and touch her, but he eventually did it. Epona would not be touched, however, and she quickly pranced away, stomping her hooves for emphasis.

"Do you need the ocarina, Link?" Zelda asked, holding up the instrument. He shook his head at her and smiled.

"No, not yet. I'll tell you when it's the right moment." She nodded and lowered it; gently running her fingers over the small holes and smooth wood as Link took another few paces onward.

Of course, Epona neighed when she saw the boy approaching and whipped past Zelda—musing her hair in the process—and stood on the other side of the girl, about twenty paces away. Zelda was glad now that she had not worn her gold headpiece or a nice formal dress. A light blue sundress was more than adequate for watching Link train an untrainable horse.

Zelda was giggling now as Epona charged at Link and he dived under the fence to avoid an attack. Link shot her a look and raised his eyebrows so that they disappeared under his bangs. "Something funny, princess?"

Zelda beamed and shook her head. "Of course not."

He climbed back into the arena and approached her. "I think that I'm going to need the ocarina now…" Reaching out to her, he delicately picked up the ocarina and flashed her a half-smile. "Trust me on this, I can get her."

The princess made a concerned face before handing it over to him. "You better be right on that one, Link."

He chuckled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Oh don't underestimate me on this, please. I've got this under control!"

"You said that before," she mumbled too low for him to hear, "and look where _that_ got you."

Link was in his element right now. Epona stood only a few yards away and Zelda just behind him. The ocarina seemed to hum in his hands, as though waiting to be played. He smiled and brought it to his lips. He didn't know what was coming out before the music starting to flow from inside him. It was a slower song, short but sweet and he kept his eyes locked with the mare's as he played the tune over once more.

Zelda cocked her head and stared in amazement at Link as he played. She had never heard such a tune be played before, especially on the spot. It made her sigh and flip some of her loose hair behind her ear almost timorously. He had never seemed more mysterious or more handsome to her than he did as he played that ocarina.

Once he finished the tune, he pulled the instrument away from his lips and stared at Epona. He waited a few moments before he whistled to the horse. Zelda and Link both waited, breathless, as the large, wild mare took a step toward Link, then another. And then another until she stood directly in front of the boy. Link then took his time reaching out to her, his hand timid and cautious as his fingertips made contact with her flank.

Zelda let out a tiny squeak as he did so and Epona's head turned her way instantly. Link mentally cursed and moved so that he was in front of the princess, the ocarina by his lips again and played the smooth, gentle song again.

"Link, you did it!" Zelda murmured as Epona calmed down and pawed the ground. It wasn't at all like she usually did; it was gentle and composed. It was all Zelda could do not to jump out and down like a little girl.

"Well?" Link turned to her. "What did I tell you? I can handle any horse as long as I have an ocarina."

She smiled softly. "It was beautiful! Where did you learn that song?" He laughed and shook his mane of blond hair.

"Oh, I just made that one up on the spot. I've been known to do that on occasion. Of course, there are many songs that have been created by others that I enjoy playing. The song I played for Epona was _inspired_ by Epona."

"So you just…play how you feel about the thing you're playing _for_?" she asked, tilting her head this way and that.

Shrugging, he lowered his hands so that the ocarina was at his side curled in his right hand. "I guess that's one way to describe it. The music just kind of flows out of me. There's no way to describe it."

"You did splendid, though," she replied, shuffling a little on her feet. "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you. Really."

This made him smile. She was happy! He could see it in her steel blue eyes that she was enrapt by the mere fact that he had gotten Epona to calm down. He wanted to reach out to her, but he did not move from where he stood. It didn't seem appropriate to touch her like that. Not now anyway. He wanted to know her so much better than this before anything of _that_ sort could begin to form in his heart.

"What do you say to putting Epona way and going for a walk?" Zelda suggested, sundering his thoughts.

The boy smiled widely. It sounded so nice! Walking around the castle grounds beside princess Zelda! The invitation was much too good to pass up, so he didn't.

"That would be nice," he said simply turning back to the red horse.

* * *

So, yes, I will have their walk included in the next chapter! ;) How could I just ignore that pivotal development plot? haha I _couldn't_! I think I'm doing good so far with keeping my once-a-day updating. It's been extremely difficult, espeically with homework, but I can handle it!! Here's to you guys though, for having faith that I can update everyday! Hope you all look forward to chapter 9!


	9. Walk

Please don't hate me for not updating! My life hasn't been the best it can be right now. I found out through my friend yesterday that the guy I asked to junior prom hasn't been planning on going since before I asked him for the third time. (He didn't answer me the first two and I wanted to know so if he didn't want to go, I could find another date.) Now, tickets aren't on sale anymore and I'm left dateless...T.T The guy didn't apologize or anything...but what can you do??

Anyway, (I'm done ranting) thanks so much for waiting! I really appreciate all the feedback too! I've never gotten so many reviews before in my life and it really does make me feel better to see so many people who like my writing. I wish I could hug you all!

...I don't own the Legend of Zelda, as everyone knows...

* * *

After Link had put Epona back in her stall—which had thrilled the mare—he arrived back outside to see Zelda leaning on the outside of the arena, waiting patiently for him. His lips turned upward into a shy smile and he approached her. The princess let go of the fence and turned slightly, waiting for Link to reach her side.

Once Link was there, Zelda began walking while Link just continued with his steps. He did, however, have to shorten his strides for Zelda's were much shorter than his were. It was probably due to the fact that she was a head shorter than his six-foot tall frame. But she couldn't have been an inch shorter than five foot three or four. Of course, when the girl stood beside Ganondorf, she looked so unbearably tiny, her head reaching the middle of his chest.

Zelda put her hands behind her back and strode easily, swinging one foot in front of the other like she was walking on a rope. "So, Link…what did you do before you came here?"

Link blanched and almost stopped walking. He looked down at the girl as she gazed innocently up at him, her eyes wide. She looked like a completely different person, he thought. He stumbled to find the right words.

"Well, it's not something I typically talk about," he said gently.

"But I'm curious," she coaxed, looking at the grass. "Why did Ganondorf send you here? And _how_, I might add. It complexes me to think that you took this job willingly…"

"I did," Link said very quietly.

"Excuse me?" Zelda snapped her head back up.

"I took this job when Ganondorf offered it to me. I needed it."

"Oh," she whispered. "Can I ask why? I mean, were you in money troubles, or something?"

The boy looked to the sky and sighed. "I was in need of money," he responded. "I was in need of a lot of things. Money was one of them, yes. But I was lonely." His cheeks turned pink as he spoke and Zelda found that she clung to his words, holding onto his voice. "I missed…I missed someone," he said, clearing his throat.

His memory traced back to what had occurred all of those months ago. How he had loved Saria to no end and how she broke his heart the day she told him she was moving away. How he had spent the next ten months working at odd jobs, how he had spent them alone.

Zelda touched his hand softly. "You don't have to talk about it," she whispered, smiling considerately.

Link's cheeks flushed even darker and he quickly moved his hand away as though burned. Zelda blushed a little herself and crossed her arms over her chest. For a moment, neither teenager said anything until Link looked down at her and saw the three-gem necklace around her neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked shyly. "I was wondering about that for a while…"

"Oh!" Zelda said, her hand coming up the necklace reflexively. "My mother gave this to me when I was younger. It's the three Spiritual Stones." She saw Link's blank face and sent him a patient smile. "The Kokiri Emerald," she touched the green emerald. "The Goron Ruby," then the red stone. "And Zora's Sapphire. Each one belongs to a different land in Hyrule. The Spiritual Stones are what keep the door to the Master Sword locked."

"How so?"

"Well, the door is guarded by the stones, in a way. The only way to open the door is to put the stones in an alcove in the center of the door. The power of the stones is the only thing cogent enough to open the door. And my mother trusted me with the power when I was ten."

"Do you just protect it?" Link asked, eyeing the beautiful stones as they glistened in the rising sunlight.

"In short, yes," she said, nodding. "But Ganondorf…if he does become my husband, will have the right to the necklace…"

"Why?" He was intrigued. It was remarkable to hear of things that he would never have known if he still had been living in Kakariko Village. All of this talk of Spiritual Stones and Master Swords captivated him.

"In case you haven't noticed, men have more greater and important rights than women do. As my husband, he would order me to give him the necklace, and I would have no choice."

"He shouldn't do that," Link protested. "That's not fair. It belongs to your family and you should have first rights being of the royal blood."

Zelda beamed up at him. "Thank you. It feels nice to hear that. But that's not the way things work, Link. As much as I would love to have it go that way, not every story has a happy ending."

"Well, they should," Link snapped at no one in particular. The girl beside him smiled fondly and silently agreed. _'Yes, yes they all should.'_

"Do you like it here?" Zelda asked him. "I mean, are you happy here?"

The boy shrugged and a peaceful smile graced his lips. "You are so kind for asking, princess. I suppose you could say that I am happy. I am happier than I was before I arrived here. There's something about this place that's so…soothing. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Yes," Zelda settled, "especially out in the fields like this."

"True," he said in a whisper of a voice. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, another memory, but this one more fresh. "Princess, may I ask you something?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. Link snorted. "Okay, _Zelda_, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"The other day when Ganondorf came to visit, why were you crying?"

The moment Link said this, he instantly regretted it. Not because it wasn't his place to ask, but because her expression shifted exponentially when he asked. Her body began to fidget and her arms shook slightly. The poor girl looked like she was a puppy that had been kicked.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you, princess…" he stammered uneasily. "If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No," she dry sobbed. "No, it's all right. I think it'd be better I talked about it, actually. It's…it's good that you asked me, Link."

"You really don't have to talk," he whispered. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity only killed the cat, and seeing as you are not a cat, it can't hurt. I'd like to tell you, Link," she said, her sad, glassy eyes meeting his. He nodded and she half-smiled. "He wanted to know the location of the Master Sword, as you heard," her voice began to break. "And he…he approached me in the throne room. I didn't know what to do! He forced his arms around me…"

Link's hands clenched into fists. The thought of that man touching her sent alarming bolts of fury down his body. It angered him to think of this beautiful, innocent girl being held by that tainted, greedy man.

When Zelda told him the last part, he nearly punched the ground in enmity. Her eyes widened at his change in mood and she bit her lip to try to hide her amazement. His dark blue eyes were wild and livid and his muscles were clenched and shaking with restraint.

"Link?" Zelda whispered, touching his arm. "Are you all right?"

He jumped to some extent and met her shining eyes. The boy nodded and put his other hand on top of hers, on top of the one that gripped his arm. He squeezed it gently and released it. "I'm fine. But what about you? Are _you_ all right? After what he did…"

The princess closed her eyes and looked to the sky. "I'm fine now. After being you, and Malon, and Epona, I forgot all about it, actually. It felt good to forget, like I was leaving a weight behind. But when he arrived yesterday, it felt as though someone had given me the weight again. Of course," she made eye contact with him, "you seem to help me overlook those events. I don't know what it _is_ about you, but you make me feel at ease. You feel like a real friend should feel."

His heart skipped a beat and resonated in his chest proudly. He could barely remember the last time someone had said that. In fact, he _didn't_ remember the last time someone called him his or her friend. The fact that she trusted him enough to call him such made him happier than he had been in a long while.

"So that's it," Zelda murmured. Link looked down at her and saw her looking the opposite way of him. Her eyes gazing upward toward the clouds. "That's what happened that day."

"If…you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, you're always more than welcome to talk to me," Link said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Zelda turned to him and beamed. Her smile lit up the sky.

"Thank you," she said gently. "That means a lot." Suddenly she reached down and grabbed his rough, callused hand and turned them around. "C'mon! Let's race back to the stables!"

Link cocked his head at her when Zelda yanked on his arm. "Come _on_, Link!" she urged. He wondered why her persona shifted so suddenly, but he then realized that it was because she didn't want to speak of Ganondorf anymore. He made her uneasy and she wanted to be with him to forget him. It made sense as he squeezed her hand and let it go.

"You asked for it," he teased, running off ahead of her.

"Hey! No fair, cheater!" she cried, hurrying after him.

It wasn't as nice as their run to the stables the day that Malon and Epona had arrived, but it was soothing just the same. But the air still held the lingering veneer of their earlier, more somber conversation. Zelda felt it as she ran, the wind whipping around her, much more powerful than it had been before.

Link, once again beat the princess to the stables and turned to see her trotting up to him. The wind blew fiercely, and blustered her long light brown hair out of the braid on her back and sent it flying all over her face. Zelda grumbled and tried to push it away, fighting a fruitless battle. The boy didn't know what he was doing until he walked up to her and cupped her face in his large hands.

Zelda efforts to push her hair out of her face was abruptly cut off when she felt two hands reach out to hold her face in his palms. She looked up and saw Link, his face not six inches from her face, his cheeks slightly pink. Unsure of whether it was from the sudden gust of wind or embarrassment, Zelda's eyes looked down to the grass. But Link jerked her head up again and smiled. His hand kept her messed hair out of her face and his skin was warm against hers. Without thinking of what she was doing, Zelda stretched up on her toes toward him to close the distance.

But as quick as the hands had been there, it was as swift as they moved away. Zelda was left stunned as Link now stood five feet away, his head down so his bangs covered his face. Her cheeks stung from where his hands had been.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't…"

'_Oh!'_ Zelda thought. _'He wasn't…he wasn't trying to _kiss _me!'_ Her face flamed bright red in horror. She had made a fool of herself! "No, no," she instantly insisted, approaching him. "It's all my fault! I mistook what you were trying to do!"

"The hair was in your face," he explained, picking his head up. "And you looked so funny trying to fix it…"

"Oh, so I looked _funny_?" she asked, and she instantly brightened the mood again.

"Perhaps," the boy shrugged, a smug smile on his face. Zelda was beginning to see some of the real boy pop out of his shell. It may only be a tiny bit a day, but he was starting to open up and really show her who he was. She was glad that he was trusting of her in ways that she could tell he had not done in such a long while.

"Fine!" she huffed playfully, slapping his shoulder. "But I'll have you know that I don't look silly all the time!"

"No," he began, "only some of the time."

"Since when are you _so_ bold?" she questioned, beaming.

"Since I know that I can trust you," he clarified with a charming smile. The smile stilled her heart.

"Good," she said in reply as the wind still whistled around them. "I'm glad. And I believe I feel the same about you, Link."

"I'm glad as well, then, Zelda."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in amazement. "Y-you just called me Zelda!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah?" he asked, pursing his lips as Zelda giggled.

"You've never really called me by my name! I'm always 'princess' to you. That feels nice to hear."

Link rolled his eyes but nodded. "I'll do my best."

"You better," she challenged.

"Shall we head back, now?" Link suggested, seeing her eye the castle in the distance. Zelda shrugged.

"I suppose so…" she started to say when she felt Link's hand grab hers and begin to tug her toward the castle. "Link? May I ask…?"

The boy stuck his tongue out at her. "You take too long to think things over. I just decided for you that we're going back now."

"Are we forgetting our place?" she teased. Link immediately flushed red and dropped her hand. They both looked at each other and laughed, feeling as though their walk had certainly brought them closer together. Link closer to letting go of his past and Zelda closer to forgetting her future.

Ah...here we go, so more little bits of fluff that aren't really fluff yet! Once again, it's the lust talking, I swear! People don't normally fall in love that fast, well, not my characters... I trust that it was worth the wait and I'll do my best to get chapter 10 up soon! Now that this whole prom thing is settling a little, I think I can focus on what's important again.

LOVE YOU


	10. The Hourglass is Turned

Here I am guys! I have an hour before work and I've managed to get another chapter up, next day! I'm getting back into it now that I have the weekend to keep me busy. Thanks for all the support/reviews. I appreicate it to no end! :) Really

Do I really need to say the disclaimer? Cause I don't own anything that doesn't come from my own imagination.

* * *

"Zelda…" Impa whispered, poking her head into Zelda's room the next morning. It wasn't early, but yet, it wasn't late at the same time. Of course, the princess always preferred sleeping in to waking up early. There was something to waking up during the day when the sun was shining through her curtains and hearing the birds that was so peaceful.

"Hmm?" she groaned, rolling over and peeking one eye open.

"Your mother wants to see you in her quarters," Impa explained flatly. Zelda didn't miss the hint of warning in the woman's tone.

The girl shot up out of her bed, wide-eyed and fully awake. Her mother _never_ called her to her wing of the castle unless she had something important to say. What the hell could she want that would require Zelda to come over and visit her this early in the day? She didn't want to know…

"All right, Impa," she said, nodding. "Thank you. You can tell her I'll be right there."

Impa smiled and told her she would before closing the door again. Zelda pushed her covers aside and stood up. Since she _was_ going to see her mother, dressing up would be a must. So she went to her large closet and picked out her favorite 'princess' dress, white bottom with a pink top and white gloves. Of course now, she had to put her golden headband on as she fixed her hair so it fell in even waves along her back.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. _'You can do this. It's just your mom. She just wants to talk… But what about?'_

When she was sure she looked all right, Zelda left the bedroom and stepped out into the purple-carpeted hall. Taking her time, she picked up her dress and started to walk down the corridors toward the southern wing where her parents' room lay (along with the Master Sword).

The door to her parents' room was cracked slightly when she arrived before it. The girl raised her fist and gently knocked. It was only half a second later when her mother replied. "You may come in, love."

Zelda pushed the door in and peered in to see her mother standing in front of the large bay window that overlooked the entire castle grounds, making the stables and fences and gardens all so simple to see. Her mom turned to face her and smiled slightly. The queen of Hyrule looked exactly like she did, sharing the same body structure, hair color and eye color. The only difference was the fact that Zelda had inherited her father's more free-spirited personality that transcended with her mother's looks.

"Mother," Zelda said, bowing her head slightly. The queen nodded.

"I hear from Lord Ganondorf that you seem to like your new servant boy very much," her mother said.

"Oh, well…yes, he's very nice…" Zelda tried to fit the flush that she could feel threatening to take over her face.

Her mother nodded and looked out the window again. "I saw you two yesterday in the arena with that wild horse. I saw that the boy managed to tame her with that ocarina you gave him…"

"Mom, I—," Zelda began to say but the queen held her hand up to silence her teenage daughter. Her face wasn't mad, but it was pensive.

"He can use the Ocarina of Time, can't he?" she asked.

"He used it like he was an expert," Zelda responded with a quick head nod.

"This is something indeed," she whispered, biting her lip. "No man has ever managed to use the ocarina since the era of the Hero. I wonder why that boy can use it so naturally."

"It may all just be a myth, Mom," her daughter murmured. "After all, Link is just a poor boy from the village…"

"A myth it may be, but somehow I doubt that. Every fifty years it says that the next hero is born to fight the new evil that is threatening to overtake the lands. How old is this Link?"

"I-I don't know, actually. I never thought to ask, but I can only assume the same age as I, if not a year or two older…"

"It's been sixty-eight years since the last hero," the queen said after a long moment of silence. "And this boy can use the Ocarina of Time. This _must _mean something, Zelda."

"What?" her brow furrowed. "That _Link_ is the Hero of Time? Mother, really, how can you think things like that? He's just an ordinary boy who just happened to have a skill with the ocarina."

Her mother shook her head. "If you want to think that, love, then by all means, don't let me stop you. But you should know, I _have_ been watching you with him and you seem to have formed a bond with him."

"Bond? Yes, we're becoming friends. He's such a sweet boy."

Her mother's eyes twinkled. "I see something more there. And you should know that you must not fall for that boy. You are promised to marry Ganondorf on your eighteenth birthday in two months."

"What are you talking about? _On_ my birthday? You expect me to marry that man in two months? How can you suggest such a thing!?"

"Hush," her mother said calmly. "You don't understand, Zelda, your marriage to Lord Ganondorf will form the most powerful alliance that this side of the world has ever seen. Hyrule will be nearly invincible when you two finally marry!"

"I don't really care, though," Zelda said simply, truthfully. "I don't need all that power to be happy. I just want to end up with someone that I'll make happy and will make me happy in return."

"Such artless wishes, my daughter. You have a mighty heart, I cannot deny that. But, honey, you have to marry Ganondorf. Marrying for love is nearly impossible for a princess such as yourself."

Zelda frowned and looked away. She didn't want to marry him. She hated that stinking man; she hated his gold eyes, his red hair, his muscles, everything. There was no way that she could spend the rest of her life with him!

"I know that that's not want you want to hear, my darling, but it's the way that things must go. I am sorry."

"But you and Daddy didn't marry for power! You two loved each other!" she protested angrily.

"Your father and I did love each other, yes. That was pure luck that we fell in love before we even knew that we were betrothed. Our families had planned our engagement since birth, but we had never learned of it. I believe they wanted us to naturally love one another."

"But don't you want the same for me? Don't you want _me_ to find someone that I love just as dearly as you and Daddy?" she pleaded.

"As much as I do wish that, Zelda, this conversation is over. You will marry Ganondorf in two months, during the midsummer and there will be no more protests. You can like this Link boy as much as your heart desires, but will only hurt you more when the wedding comes."

Zelda let out a roar of frustration and ran her hands down her face in agitation. "I can't believe you!" she screamed. And she turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door shut.

"She ridiculous!" Zelda hissed as she stomped away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "How can she suggest something like that? _Marry_ Ganondorf my rear end! I refuse to wed someone like him!"

She blindly walked down the halls, mumbling and cursing to herself when she walked into something hard. Her eyes looked up and through the fogginess she saw Link looking down at her.

"Impa told me that you had gone to see your mother," he murmured gently. "What happened?"

Zelda shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his broad chest. Link, unsure of what was going on, lightly wrapped his own arms around her, holding her to his body. He could hear the girl sobbing into his tunic, staining the fabric with salt water, but he wasn't too concerned. He was just worried about her.

"What did your mother say to you?" he whispered in her ear. "Do you want to tell me?"

Zelda nodded her forehead against his chest and slowly picked her head up. His large dark blue eyes were soft and patient, waiting for her to respond to his question. "She told me that I have to marry Ganondorf in two months and that's the end of it. She doesn't care about my happiness, my well being. All she cares for is this stupid alliance that will from when we marry!"

Link nodded and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," she said, her tone kind. "It's not your fault at all. I just…I just don't want to be tied to him forever, Link. I can't stand him."

Link brushed her cheek softly. "I know."

Zelda pulled out of his embrace and smiled. "Let's go and do something to take my mind off of all of this, shall we? I need to have some fun."

The boy grinned and nodded. "Sounds good, p-Zelda."

"You almost called me 'princess', didn't you?" Zelda said, raising an eyebrow. Link could still see the tears caked on to her eyelashes but her light blue eyes were shifting to pure amusement.

"I did," he agreed. "But I didn't."

"You better be careful, Link," Zelda teased. "Something just might have to be done if don't start following my command."

"What? You couldn't punish me," he challenged. Though he was joking, Zelda could hear the apprehension his tone. It made her smirk.

"Oh? Let's see about that! Link, as your punishment, I order you to…to…"

Link chuckled softly. "Can you not think of anything, princess?"

"See!" she shrieked. "There you go again! Don't start that!"

He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Sure. I told you I'd work on it, but it's hard when you've spent the past year addressing as everyone as 'mister' or 'sir' or 'misses' or 'ma'am'."

"Oh God, please don't call me ma'am! It'll make me feel old! Oh and speaking of which, Link, I don't believe you've ever told me your age."

"Oh," Link said. "Well, I'm eighteen, I believe. Only a few months into my eighteenth year, though."

Zelda remembered that her mother had said that it's been sixty-eight years since the last Hero of Time had lived. Every fifty years the reincarnation is born, and Link is eighteen, making that sixty-eight. That was absurd, however. Anyone could use the Ocarina of Time! She was pretty sure that Impa used it to make her fall asleep as a child. And _Link_ couldn't be the Hero of Time. It just didn't make any sense. And besides, there was no great evil that needed to be exterminated. The only evil _here_ was Ganondorf's hand in marriage.

So she inwardly giggled and pushed the Hero of Time thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

Chapter 10! I've finally gone into the double digits, yeah! It's getting more complicated for poor Zelda now that she's _really_ going to marry Ganondorf. That is, if she doesn't fall in love with Linky first. But I'm a hopeless romantic and a sucker for happy endings, so of course that'll happen! I have a party tonight but I'll work on chapter 11 and hopefully get it up for all you guys tomorrow! xoThanks againxo


	11. Alter Ego

Better late than never, right? Took me all day to figure this chapter out because I wasn't sure about putting Sheik in or not. But I've decided to put the alter ego for one tiny scene here and more than likely later in this story.

I don't own the Legend of Zelda, okay? I just don't!... ;p

ENJOY

* * *

"Where are you going?" Link asked Zelda as she threw a cloak over her shoulders.

"Out into the village," she explained.

"Why?" he asked, arching an eyebrow so that it disappeared under his bangs.

She shrugged. "I'm bored. And I can't just go outside without someone noticing and then my parent's will find out and well… we don't want that to happen."

"You get in trouble, I assume?"

Zelda giggled and fumbled to tie the cloak around her neck. "You could say that I get in trouble, yes. I'd ask you to come…"

Link smirked. "I want to get Epona out again."

She nodded. "I figured as much. Be careful, though. I don't want to come back and see your head flattened."

Link laughed and watched as Zelda struggled with the tie. He reached down and took the string in his hands and deftly tied the knot for her, watching her cheeks turn slightly red before he pulled his hands away.

"You be careful too, Zelda," he said, making himself say her name. "Don't get caught…"

She waved him off. "Thanks. Of course, though, I've been sneaking off on my own since I was like nine. I can do it. The only problem I would have is if I ran into Malon and she gave me away. I believe she knows better, though. So don't worry too much, Link."

"You'll be back later tonight?"

"Yes. You'll be here?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm always here."

"I count on that, too," she said before she pulled the hood of the cloak up. She looked up around the large room—they were in the library, it was the only quiet place for her to tell him of her plans—and smiled. "See you!"

The princess turned and ducking quickly out of the room. Link watched her go with a swift flick of black and sighed. The rest of the day would have to be spent outside devoted to more training of Epona. After all, he had the ocarina and nothing to do, so why not enjoy the outside? He pushed his blond hair out of his eyes and left the library too, going the opposite way that Zelda had gone.

Zelda made sure to leave the castle when no one was looking, especially when her mother's curtains were completely shut. Once she was positive, she made a full sprint to the stables to where the horses were. She knew that Link wasn't there yet and that no one else was. The servants usually got their jobs done early, making it so she was the only in the barn. She worked swiftly, saddling Isabelle and getting her ready for the journey. It wasn't too far away, but surely much too far to run.

"You ready, Izzy?" she asked as she drew the horse out of the stables. The other animals' eyes watched with envy as Zelda took her out into the morning air. It was going to be a nice day, they could all tell.

She mounted Isabelle as soon as they were outside and pulled her hood up again. With one last check to make sure that her mother was not watching—which she wasn't—she kicked Izzy forward and they were off.

Link went outside about three minutes after Zelda and Isabelle had left, not really realizing that they had been here until he went into the stable and saw that her light brown horse was missing from her stall. Of course she would take no other horse than the one that her mother had given her. That horse after all, was perfectly suited for her.

His eyes landed on the dark red horse across from the empty stall and reached out to her. "C'mon, Epona…"

Zelda arrived at Kakariko Village a little while later, after Link had taken Epona out and played the song for her to soothe her. Once inside the village, she dismounted Isabelle and led her through the town, her eyes scanning the thoroughfare, looking for any signs of someone who might recognize her. She relaxed slightly when she saw no one. She passed the usual people, the beggar on the side of the road, the local shooting range and the tavern. She remembered that it used to be owned by someone else, up until last year.

Ignoring everything that did not have anything to do with what she sought, she ignored everyone and led her and Izzy to a large wooden building with a tiny sign out front that read "Dojo". Zelda tied Isabelle to the post outside and stroked the mare's head softly.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered before stepping inside the building.

It was much easier to get Epona to trust him after he had played his ocarina for her. In fact, it wasn't even much of a challenge. He might've been better off taming her without it. Of course now the mare stood peacefully, chewing absently at the grass as Link sat and leaned against one of the fence posts, his fingers sliding along the ocarina in his hands. He wondered what Zelda was doing in the village right now that she needed to sneak away. He put the instrument to his lips and absently began to play, letting the music carry his thoughts away to wherever his friend was.

Meanwhile, Zelda was entering the dojo in the village. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and scanned the large, open space. She heard a sound and turned to her left to see a man standing there.

"Sensei," Zelda said, bowing slightly.

The man smiled. "Hello princess Zelda," he said, bowing back. "It's nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

"Just fine, Sensei," she replied, taking off the cloak and hanging it by the door.

"Here for some more practice?" he laughed.

"Of course!" she giggled. "I learned that I'm marrying Lord Ganondorf on my eighteenth birthday in two months. Got to practice."

He laughed. "I doubt that you are going to face Ganondorf off…"

Zelda sighed. "You would be very, very surprised, actually." The man nodded at her as he met Zelda's eyes, telling her that it was all right to continue. Zelda shut her eyes tightly and spun around in a circle, letting the energy inside her transform. With a quick flick of light, one of the dummies that had been standing slightly to her right was blasted.

"Naryu's Love?" the man asked with a smile. Zelda nodded. "It's gotten stronger, I can see. Have you been practicing?"

"I've been trying," she replied. "But it's gotten harder than usual."

"Oh? May I ask why?" the man said, his eyes glowing with interest.

"There's this boy that Lord Ganondorf gave me as a servant and I've been spending a lot of time with him. He's really nice."

"What's the boy's name?"

"Link."

"_Link_? Link as in the boy who used to work at the tavern here? Link who used to live with Saria?"

"Saria, who?" Zelda asked, cocking her head to the side.

"There was a boy named Link who used to work at the tavern here, entertaining the crowd each night with his ocarina playing. He and the bar owner's daughter, Saria, were quite the couple."

Zelda bit her lip and tried to hide her jealousy. "Oh, really? What happened?"

"Saria and her father moved away almost a year ago. Link kind of shut down after that, poor boy. Took any odd job he could. I didn't know that he went to work at the castle. Small, small world. Does he know of your secret?"

"Secret what?" Zelda asked, turning away from him slightly so that he wouldn't see the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"My dear," the man said softly. "Does he know of Sheik?"

"Of course he doesn't," she huffed. "What would he think if I told him that? I can't do that…"

"Are you all right, Zelda?" he asked, reaching out and touching her shoulder. She nodded and looked up to the ceiling, her eyes glassy.

"Fine. That was just…I never knew of his past like that. It took me by surprise, that's all."

"You should take your mind off of it, after all, it was the past. The past does not need to be dwelled on. You are here to practice and that's what you should concentrate on at the moment."

Zelda nodded and raised her hands above her head and spun in a circle again, only this circle was faster and she kept her hands raised. Her body shifted and in a quick flash of magic, standing before the teacher was no longer the princess of Hyrule but what seemed like a boy dressed in a blue jumpsuit. Only if one looked extremely closely, they would see that this figure was not a boy, but of a more feminine quality. A white mask covering her mouth and nose hid most of her features. The only part of her face that could really been seen were her eyes, which were a bright scarlet.

Trying to forget the troubles that she had just learned, the newly transformed Sheik bent down and faced her sensei, readying her body to fight.

Link sighed as he put Epona away. The sun was setting and Zelda still had yet to return from her journey to the village. He was just about to leave the stable when he heard the sound of hooves on the grass. His heart sang happily when he heard a quiet voice hush the whinnying horse and step into the stable, coming face to face with Link.

"Link!" Zelda cried happily surprised. In her left hand was Isabelle's reins, and the horse attached, her eyes bright as she looked around the stable.

"How was the village?" he asked, stepping aside to let her walk by. She nodded and went to put Izzy back in her stall.

"Quiet. I managed to find out a few things about _you_ while I was there."

Link felt his blood run cold through his body. "What did you find out?"

"You used to work at the tavern there at night and you were a pretty swell ocarina player. I also heard about you and a Saria girl."

"Look, Zelda I…"

She held up a hand. "Why do you need to apologize? It's what I heard, and it's what happened. There's no need for you to feel guilty for me finding out. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I'd rather you found out from me…I'm sorry."

"Found out what? That you loved someone and that you had your heart broken? Would you have told me all that yourself, Link? Really?"

He flushed. "Maybe in time…"

She nodded. "In time, yes. But don't worry about it, because I'm not. Now, tell me about _your_ day." She turned to leave the stable and Link followed after her, shutting the large door behind them.

"Same old, same old. I didn't do much with Epona besides get her to not attack me every seven seconds. Then I just played the ocarina until the sun started to set."

"Teach yourself any new songs?" she asked curiously.

"I did," he admitted. He would not admit that she had inspired the song, however. That was a little too confidential.

"Can I hear it?" she inquired, eyeing the ocarina.

"Would you like to?" She nodded in response.

Link put the instrument up to his lips and sighed. She need not know what the song was about, he reminded himself. Slowly, his fingers moved along the holes and he began to play as the walked. It was a soft, slow melody, slower than Epona's song. It was a deep and powerful tune that made Zelda blink twice before smiling gently. He looked so peaceful whilst he played, his large blue eyes shut and his expression calm and serene. She wondered what he was thinking about that caused such thoughts.

And as she looked upon him, she realized that her sensei was right. It did not matter of the past. Link was her friend and whether or not he loved someone; she still cared for him. She was still determined to care for him regardless of what her mother thought. He was so different from any other person she had ever met.

* * *

Okay, to avoid flames from anyone, to me, Sheik is a girl. I know that she is _supposed _to be a boy, but for the story I have in my head, it wouldn't work if he were a boy. Just go along with it for the sake of the story. Besides, Sheik won't have a major role and won't really pop up again until the end of the story, so don't worry too much for those who are against my idea. And for those who are, well thank you very much.

I'll try for chapter 12 tomorrow! love you guys


	12. Dance Lessons

I'm back from other short break. I was out all day yesterday (school, work, applebees). And today, tomorrow and friday I have the damn PSSAs (pennsylvaina state assesment of stuff that I don't care about). Yuck. But I found time to post chapter 12 before I ship off to work (AGAIN).

Thanks to everyone for waiting. :) love ya

I don't own the Legend of Zelda but I _do_ finally own Super Smash Brothers Brawl and I own Link _there_! (I know, I know, only in my dreams...)

* * *

"All right," Zelda mumbled to Impa as they walked to her parents' wing. "What is my mother planning _now_?"

Impa laughed. "Well, I actually don't know this time. It has something to do with your eighteenth birthday, though."

Zelda made a face and Impa laughed harder. "Now, now. Don't tell me you're dreading it that much…"

"Oh you have no idea. I have to marry that," she grimaced, "man."

"Lord Ganondorf isn't _that_ bad. I'll grant you he is a bit older than you, but he seems like a gentleman."

"To you he is," she hissed, crossing her arms. She hadn't forgotten the day that he had asked her about the Master Sword. Unconsciously, she gripped the Spiritual Stone charm that hung from her neck.

Impa ushered the princess to the door and gave her a kindly kiss on her hair. "Be nice to your mother, Zelda. She tries to make you happy."

The girl sighed and nodded once. "Is my dad there too?"

Impa half-smiled and responded with a nod. Zelda grinned and went to open the door. Her father was a sucker for tears…perhaps if she cried enough…he would veto the idea of marrying Ganondorf.

"Mom, Daddy?" she asked, poking her head into the room.

"C'mon in, Zel," her father called, his deep voice carrying across the large room. Zelda pushed the door all the way in and stepped inside, seeing her mother sitting on the extremely large bed while her father sat in a chair several feet away, his brown eyes bright and amused.

"Impa told me that you two wanted to see me…?" she inquired.

Her dad nodded. "Your mother told me of your aversion to marrying Lord Ganondorf. I was just wondering what exactly you don't like about him." His expression was light and relaxed, his eyes portraying nothing but joy.

Zelda sat on the chair beside her dad and crossed her legs. "I just…he's so much older than I am and he's… he's a creeper, Daddy. There's something about him that I don't like."

"He does have an odd aura about him, I'll give you that," he replied. "But Zel, you understand why we have to do this, don't you? I don't want you to be unhappy… but this is what's best for…"

"The kingdom," she mumbled, looking at her hands. Her father reached out and stroked her hair once.

"If it's any consolation, I persuaded your mother to postpone the wedding until the week after your birthday. We're going to have a ball instead on your birthday and the wedding the next week."

"A ball?" She raised an eyebrow. "Like a dance?"

Her father and mother both laughed. "Yes, Zelda," her mom said calmly, " a dance to celebrate your birthday."

"And who will be coming?"

"You can invite Malon, of course!" her father sang. "And anyone else that you want. It _is_ for you."

Her mother's eyes grew wary. She knew exactly what her daughter was going to say next. She held her breath and waited…

"Can Link attend?"

Her father shot a confused look and bit his lip. "Who is Link? Is that the boy that Ganondorf gave to you?"

"Yes. He's my friend. I'd like to have him there."

"I don't see why…" her father began to say.

"NOT," her mother interjected.

"Mom?" Zelda said, turning to face the queen.

"I don't want a servant at my daughter's ball. What would that send to the others?" she said, her voice didn't hide any of her horror.

"Now, now," the king said calmly. "I don't see why this Link can't come. It is Zelda's dance, after all. And she wants Link to be there, who are we to stop him?"

"_We_ are the king and queen of Hyrule," she snapped. "Zelda, Link is _not_ coming. End of story."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "You can say that now, Mom. But I won't go to this party if Link isn't there. I'd rather be with him than at a stupid dance, anyway."

Her father sighed. _'Oh she started it now,'_ he thought.

"Don't start with me, little lady! We're holding this ball in _your_ honor. For _you_! Link is not going and you are, so that is that."

Zelda stood up and put her hands in her hair, messing it slightly. "You don't get it, do you? I care more about those close to me than some stupid ball. I don't want Link to be alone while I'm off in the banquet hall dancing the night away. That's not right, Mom."

"Not right," the king whispered. He looked at his wife. "Honey, let your daughter have her friend there. We _are_ forcing her to bond eternally with a man that she doesn't like. Give her this."

The queen leaned back and looked at her feet. If she gave in, then wouldn't she just be enforcing her daughter's affection for the servant boy? She didn't see anything special in him. She had seen him when they had walked outside before… His features were handsome and his eyes seemed kind, but he was still poor and lowly. There was nothing but his pretty face that stood out.

But the image of Zelda's face right now, her anger directed at her self and no one else. She made the decision that would change everything.

"All right, fine, Zelda, Link can go."

Zelda let out a squeal of joy and clapped her hands together. "Really? Oh thank you, Mom! Thank you so much! It means so much to me, you have no idea!" She ran over and kissed her cheek softly and then went back to give her dad a hug. After all, he was the one who had persuaded her.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Any time, Zel. It's good to see you happy again."

She beamed. "I have to go and tell him!" she sang, flying out of the room. Her parents looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Do you see anything wrong with this?" the queen questioned.

The king reclined back into the chair. "Not at all. I'd like to see our little Zelda in love once in her life. I think that boy is just what she needs."

"Yes, and what will happen when we tear them apart?" she asked indignantly.

He sighed. "Hearts will always be broken, my dear. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all…"

"Fine. But I'm only looking out for her. She's my daughter and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"As do I. But we're hurting her more by keeping her away from Link. Just let her have him for this little while. She deserves a little happiness."

The queen of Hyrule nodded and looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Zelda was smiling as she reached Link's room. He was lying on his bed, the curtains pulled wide open to expose the bright sun of midday.

"Link, do I have news for you!" she said, plopping on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling his face from the book he was reading.

"My parents are postponing my wedding for a week, but that's not the best news. On my birthday, they're holding a ball for me and guess who's going to be there?"

"Ganondorf?" he questioned.

"Oh come on, Link! Think!" she said, her smile teasing.

Link made a face and racked his brains for someone. He saw her beaming face gleaming down at him and it clicked in his head. "Me?"

"Yep," she replied. "_You_, my friend, are going to attend the first Hyrule ball in five years."

Link smiled weakly and nodded. Zelda saw the reluctance in his eyes and bit her lip. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"Well," he murmured. "It's not that…I just don't know…I don't know how to dance." He felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Oh don't be silly!" she laughed, hitting his leg. "I can teach you."

His face heated up even more. "You don't have to do that. I don't have to go."

"Oh nonsense, boy," the princess snorted. "You have to go! You're my guest of honor. I need someone to keep Ganondorf's hands off of me."

Link laughed at the thought of him self, tiny little Link, fighting off that huge, dangerous man. He could see Ganondorf towering over him, his golden eyes blazing with anger. He would never stand a chance.

"Please, Link!" Zelda said, taking his hands. "You have to go, for me."

Her face was so eager and excited, he saw. She looked like she was about to burst from happiness, something that he had never seen in the girl before. It made him excited to see her face so bright.

"Fine," he agreed. "I'll go. Just for you."

"Yay!" she squeaked, releasing his hands and reaching up to kiss his cheek lightly. Link flushed and stared wide-eyed at her but all Zelda did was smile.

"You're so sweet, Link," she said. "Thank you. And I _promise_ I'll teach you how to dance."

"Oh, great," he grumbled teasingly.

"We can start now if you'd like," she threatened, jumping off of the bed and standing in the middle of the small room. "C'mon. Your first lesson in dancing."

"Right _now_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Let's try," she urged, extending her hand to him.

Link rolled his eyes but humored her, getting off the bed and taking the hand that was offered to him. Zelda took his hand and placed it on her waist, which made the boy blush even more than he already was. Zelda just smiled up at him and grabbed his other hand and twined it with hers while placing her hand up on his shoulder.

"We just stand like this," she explained, not uncomfortable in the least. Link realized that _she_ didn't realize what she was doing. That their bodies were the closest they had been since he had knocked her out of the Epona's way, that her body was pressed tightly up against his…that his hand was placed loosely on her waist.

"And then we move…" Zelda looked down at their feet. "I'll lead for now." She made to take a step forward and Link clumsily followed with a step back. She smiled apologetically and took a step to the side, slower so that Link could follow not a second after her.

He had good reflexes, she figured as he followed the movement of her feet. He was only learning, so she didn't expect greatness as he stepped on her foot, but it was a start. After all, it was remarkable that he could follow her footsteps so quickly without _too_ much trouble.

"You're doing good, Link," Zelda whispered.

"Really?" he asked happily, meeting her eyes. "I've never danced like this before so I wasn't sure."

"You'll be a fine dancer one day," she said. "Now, we're going to try and move a little faster… are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be…" he replied, looking down again as Zelda took off at a brisker pace, moving her feet in more intricate patterns. Link stumbled a lot more over his feet, but it was to be expected.

"W-where did you learn to do this?" he asked as he stepped on her foot. "Sorry!" he apologized.

"Don't worry… And I learned when I was much younger. My mother made me learn for occasions like balls."

"You're very good," he responded.

"Here," she said. "Switch places."

"What…?" he began but suddenly Zelda's hands left him and switched in midair. He quickly and boorishly moved his hand so it was holding her right side instead of her left. It felt better holding her hand in his left rather than his right and he found that he could maneuver much better.

Zelda noticed his slight improvement when they switched too and looked up at him quizzically. "You improved when we switched!"

"It feels better to hold your hand with my left," he explained softly.

"Do you want to try and take the lead?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course. Give it a try…" she coaxed.

Link swallowed hard as he felt Zelda's pace slowly so that he could pick it up faster. He took a step to the side and before he knew it, Zelda's feet were following his patterns instead of him following. He was leading the princess of Hyrule in a dance!

"Now spin me around," Zelda ordered.

"Huh?" This was getting too quick. Zelda let go of him again once he was starting to get the hang of it and only held his hand. "Raise our hands above your head," she said as she stood away from him. Link did as he was told and Zelda spun around like a doll under their joined hands. Her long hair flipped around, almost hitting him. He figured that he had the hang of it, so he suggested that they try again once Zelda came back.

They tried once more and did it in nearly flawless fashion. However, this time, Link pulled Zelda back to him and spun her on her return so that she was now in the crock of their joined arms, her back to his chest.

"Hey, I've never seen that one before," she said, looking back at him with a smile. "You're a great dancer for someone who's never done it before."

Link flushed with pleasure. "Thanks."

They simultaneously pulled out of each other's arms and stood facing each other. Zelda brushed off her dress and beamed. "We'll continue this lesson soon, right?"

He returned her smile. "Naturally."

She offered him her hand and he took it. "I enjoyed this dance with you, Mr. Link," she said, giggling.

Link brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, all the while fighting his own chuckles. "As did I, princess."

Their eyes met and in that instant, they both lost it. Zelda toppled backward onto the floor, laughing like a maniac while Link was gripping the edge of his bed in mirth, his eyes watering. It was then that Zelda let out a loud snort and they both stopped laughing, Link gazing at the girl with extensive eyes. They began laughing seconds later even harder than before. The sound of their laughter filled the entire castle, their spirits light and happy as though experiencing joy for the first time.

* * *

okeey dokey XP what did you think of their little dancing lesson? I figured since Link is the Hero of Time that he should learn to dance quickly. The boy _is_ too shy to do anything else, after all. I'll try for chapter 13 tomorrow but my friend Andrew wants us to film a movie...? (I don't know either.) **I will try though!**


	13. Weeping Willow

Okay, so I was delayed on the update again...I apolgize. I've been so exhausted as of late and I spent most of the day at my friend Kaitlin's house watching movies. And then the seniors at my school took all of the juniors' lisence plates off their cars while we were taking the PSSAs and left them sitting in the middle of the parking lot. It was pretty funny, I'll admit, I was just a little mad that they bent my liscene plate. meanies.

Anyway, thanks so much for tuning in. I think you'll all be pretty happy with this chaper!

Do I really need to say that I don't own the Legend of Zelda...oh wait, I just did.

* * *

The next morning, while Link was snuggled tightly under his blanket, dreaming peacefully of the forest, he heard a small bang and then the sound of footsteps. He pulled the blanket over his head in hopes of getting rid of the noise, but his subconscious was telling him to wake. Groaning, he rolled to his back and peeled open his eyes. Though they were foggy with sleep, he could see Zelda's face peering down at his.

"Waah!" he shrieked, jumping away. Zelda giggled.

"Happy first day of summer, Link," she chanted.

"Hipy fist day of suma, Zelga," he mumbled incoherently, half asleep.

"I'll wait until you get up to show you," she said softer, sitting down on the edge of his bed and staring down at him as he moaned.

"Hmm?" Link grumbled, trying to sit up.

"The peach trees have bloomed," she explained. "And they're beautiful! I want to show you."

He finally hoisted himself up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "They're blooming a little late, aren't they?"

"It's just because we had a cold winter. The sakura trees took a long time to bloom, too. But they're so pretty."

"All right, I'm up," he mumbled, pushing his covers aside.

"But not dressed," she pointed out. Link sighed and sat up. He was only wearing the old pair of pants that he had been brought here in and he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was too hot for that now.

"I can put clothes on," he said with an eye roll.

"Well please do," she said in a fake-annoyed voice, crossing her legs. She was wearing the power blue dress that she had worn the day of their walk last week. It was the most comfortable of all of her dresses.

"Are you going to leave?" Link asked as he dug through the tiny dresser for one of his tunics.

Zelda made a face and then reached for the think brown book that was sitting on his bedside table. "I'll just skim through your book." She began flipping through the pages absently, trying to concentrate on the words rather than a changing Link.

She could hear the shuffling of clothing and the sound of skin brushing against material, but she kept her eyes focused on the book. And she must've read the same sentence about ten times when Link pulled the book from her hands. He was fully clothed now in his usual green tunic and pants. And he looked as handsome as usual.

"Hey, I was reading that," she whined.

"Oh I'm sure you were," he said as he shut it and put it back on the table. "Come on, don't you want to show me those peach trees?"

Zelda beamed and nodded fervently. "Yes! Let's go." Rolling off of the bed, she yanked on Link's arm to get him to move from where he knelt with one knee on the bed and one foot on the ground. He smiled and followed after her out of the room.

They walked side by side, not really speaking until they were out in the small garden. Link was indeed surprised when he stepped into it to see the mass of peach trees that rested there had pink blossoms sprouting everywhere out of the branches. They hadn't been like that a few days ago, he recalled. They must've gotten the feeling of summer too and sprouted to enjoy the season.

"They are nice," he agreed.

"Yes, I was so happy. I love peaches and it's so exciting to see them bloom every year, knowing that they're going to turn into delicious fruit in a short while."

Link nodded, having a vague feeling as to what she was talking about. He had worked as a peanut harvester in a field for a very short while and understood from a harvester's point of view. Of course, if he were to listen on this conversation now, he would realize that Zelda wasn't really talking about the fruit anymore.

Zelda sighed and went over to sit by the fountain. Even though it was only the first day of summer, the morning sun was pelting down on them, making the back of her neck begin to sweat already. The fountain was spraying tiny droplets of water on her arms, cooling her only slightly.

"Oh god, it's hot," she pointed out, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, it is," Link agreed, wiping his forehead.

"So, are you up for some more dancing?" Zelda asked, cocking her head at him in a sweet manor.

"Now?" he inquired. "Isn't it a bit too hot?"

She sat up again and approached him. "Never too hot for dancing, Link." And she grabbed his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Link responded by gripping her waist and squeezing her hand.

It was better the second time around that was for sure. While Link did still stumble profusely, he seemed to have a much better grasp on the whole concept. His hands were much more firm on Zelda and he seemed to have gained some confidence from yesterday.

The sun seemed to get stronger as their dance wore on but it did not bring the two further apart. It seemed to do just the opposite, actually. Zelda had gained enough confidence during their dance to place her head on Link's chest, letting him do most of the leading. Which he seemed a lot more assured about doing, especially after she had leaned against him. After a certain point, it seemed that they had left their bodies and were just there in spirit, holding onto one another as though for dear life.

But it was indeed extremely hot out, and being so close to someone in such weather can only be comfortable for so long. Eventually Link and Zelda pulled away from each and looked in one another's eyes, smiling slightly.

"Whew, it's hot," Zelda mumbled, whipping the hair off of the back of her neck. Link nodded in agreement and pulled Zelda over to the fountain to sit down.

The girl put her fingertips in the cold water, tracing patterns over the smooth surface. The water sucked up the pictures, and they disappeared almost instantly.

"How are you feeling?" Link suddenly asked.

"Hm? I'm sorry," she said, her head snapping up to face him.

"Well, how are you feeling about this whole Ganondorf and ball thing? Won't your parents make you dance with him?"

Zelda smiled. "Yeah, probably. But I'll be with you most of the night, won't I? We don't have to worry too much about him. However, more than likely I _will_ have to dance with him once."

"I see," he said, nodding his head.

"But I won't like it one bit," she said to make him feel better. "And while I'm dancing with him, I'll think of you."

Link bit his lip and flushed just a little, his heart pounding loudly in his eardrums. It was truly amazing what this girl could do to him.

Suddenly, he felt a cold mass of liquid splash onto his face. He blinked away the droplets to see Zelda's giggling face staring back at him. "I just couldn't resist, Link!" she chuckled. "You were all but asking for it!"

His brow furrowed playfully. "Oh yeah? Well, what about this?" He cupped his hands in the water and splashed a large amount of water onto the princess. She shrieked and dived away from the coldness hit her. Giving him an impish grin, she ran around the other side of the fountain and doused the boy from behind. His shoulders tensed and he whirled around and stuck his tongue out.

"Is that the way we're going to play?" he teased, getting up. "Well then, princess Zelda, be prepared for the fight of your life."

In that instant, their quiet morning turned into a full-out water war. Screams and laughing were all that could be heard over the loud whooshing of water. Their clothes were instantaneously soaked through to their skin, but neither seemed to care too much as Link shoved a mountain of water Zelda's way.

When they were out of breath, Zelda and Link stood panting, looking at each other. They laughed quietly to themselves as Zelda pulled her hair back and wrung it out gently. "At least we're not hot anymore," she replied.

"It's true," Link said, blowing his dripping wet bangs out of his eyes. Zelda knelt by the fountain and looked into her reflection as Link tried to dry the hair that had drops of water dripping onto his cheeks.

A thought popped into her head and she looked at Link's swirling reflection only a few feet away from her own. Her lips tediously turned upward into a wry smile and cupped her hands in the water, as though to drink or splash on her own face. But when all of Link's attention was focused on drying his hair, she lifted her arms into the air and sent a colossal splurge of water at the already drenched boy.

"What the hell…?" he growled as the water soaked through his previously wet clothes, sending a shiver down his skin. His eyes flicked on the girl, who was now desperately trying to escape from range of the water.

"Hey! That's so not fair!" he whined, chasing after her.

Zelda squealed and ducked behind a blossomed peach tree, peaking around to see Link coming after her, his eyes bright and playful. Without a doubt, Zelda still didn't want to face him for fear that he would dunk her into the fountain.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, plunging around the other side of the tree as Link reached out for her around the trunk. She tried to run away again but Link's chuckling was much too close for comfort. The large weeping willow that was the only one of it's kind seemed like it was close enough for her to hide behind, but as she ducked under the drooping leaves, she felt two hands grab hold of her waist and pull her toward the owner.

Her back came into contact with Link's chest and the girl began to thrash against him in hopes of breaking free. All the boy did was laugh and hoist the princess over his shoulder and he turned to go toward the fountain again.

"No!" she wailed. "Don't throw me in the water!"

Indeed, Link held her over the water, dipping down so that her feet were dangerously close to the water. He pretended to drop her and she screamed, clinging to the back of his tunic.

"I won't drop you, Zelda," he said calmly, patting her back with his fingers. "Here…" He carried her back under the weeping willow and set her down on her feet there. Zelda made a face and punched his chest, though it didn't seem to affect him much.

"You scared me there, buddy!" she whined. "I don't feel like taking a plunge in a fountain."

"Yeah? You cheated, why shouldn't have I dropped you?"

She battered her eyelashes. "Cause I'm the princess of Hyrule?" It couldn't hurt to put on the charms, right?

Apparently it didn't help. Link chortled and ruffled her wet hair. "Nice try. But I think I know you better than that by now."

"A girl can try, can't she?" She shrugged.

"She can, it just didn't work," he replied with a sly smile.

Zelda giggled and looked down at his clothes, which were soaked to through probably to his skin and then to the bone. She put her hands on the wet fabric that covered his chest and looked up at him. "Perhaps I overdid it?"

Link put his hands on her waist and drew her closer, his breath on her cheeks. "Maybe… but it was fun, wasn't it?" Zelda responded by wrapping sliding her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, making both teens blush.

Under the shade of the weeping willow, Link and Zelda found themselves more lost in each other's gaze then they ever had. The air was thick with heat but they shivered as Zelda reached up on the tips of her toes and Link bent his neck down. Zelda nearly collapsed when Link's lips pressed ever so gently against hers.

The kiss did not last long, but in those short, sweet seconds Zelda would always remember the feeling of his cool, soft lips touching her own in a very resonant manner. And when they looked into each other's eyes Link flashed a very shy smile and Zelda bit her bottom lip, her eyes looking away from him for a moment and then glancing up again. Both hearts were pounding loudly in their ears, and both sets of hands were shaking.

"Wow," Zelda finally whispered softly. She had never expected that kissing someone could hold so many thoughts and feelings. Her emotions were overwhelming her, but the realization that this was her last summer of freedom made her grow sad.

"What's wrong?" Link asked instantly. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" His cheeks blushed red at the last word.

She laughed weakly. "Of course not, silly. I was just thinking how glad I was that my first kiss wasn't with Ganondorf…"

Link shut his eyes and tucked Zelda's head under his chin, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, shielding her from the outside world. Though Zelda did not cry, she allowed herself a few moments of utter despair and panic while Link held her close.

Once her frenzy was gradually replaced with a warm feeling of hopefulness, she pulled away from Link and smiled her best smile for him. "I'm good now. I just had a panic moment, that's all."

"You sure?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded and reached up, straining herself so that she could kiss his cheek. "Yes, I'll be all right. But thank you."

Link pulled her up so that she wasn't laboring to reach his face, his strong arms supporting most of her weight as he kissed her again in the shade under the first summer sun.

* * *

**WELL?!** _Finally_, I know! They kissed!! O my god, I know how happy everyone is. I'm actually dancing at my computer right now I'm so joyous! Really, I'm jamming to Paramore's _That's What You Get _while watching the Flyers game. Pretty awesome stuff, not gonna lie.

What did you think? I hope that it lived up to your twelve chapter anticipation! love, love, and more love!


	14. Anticipation

All right, first and foremost, allow me to apologize _DEEPLY_ for the wait. I hadn't planned on going this long without updating. School was absolute _hell_ for me the past week and I think I bombed the PSSAs. Oh well, I was never good with standardized tests anyway.

I would also like to say that I had to rewrite this chapter **three **times. It just wasn't coming out the way I would've liked. It still isn't up to par, but I think it's good enough. It just wasn't coming to me! T.T

Thanks for waiting! I won't delay you any longer. GO!!

* * *

Two days later Zelda stood in the center of her room with Impa. She was trying on tons and tons of ball gowns that her mother had picked out for her to try on. And none of them seemed to be working for either Impa or Zelda.

"Impa, this just isn't working!" Zelda whined. She was modeling a deep blood red dress that didn't leave much to be desired with the large slit in the side of the gown that came up to her mid thigh. The back was a criss-cross and dipped low to expose most of her back. "It's so awkward wearing this!"

"I'm not much of a fan of it either, honey," Impa said, raising an eyebrow. "Your mother must get a grip on reality."

"I don't understand this whole point. I have plenty of gowns in my closet that would suffice for this," Zelda said as she twisted in the crimson dress.

"I suppose your mother wants you to have something new…" Impa said with a shrug. "There _are_ a whole lot of dresses, aren't there?"

They glanced at the large pile and sighed. If they kept up the pace that they were going, it was going to be a long afternoon. Zelda sweatdropped and looked at her advisor.

"Impa, I can't try on all of these dresses."

The older woman laughed but did nothing to hide her horror at the large rainbow pile. "Then we better find one that we like quickly."

Zelda sighed and sat on the one tiny spot on the bed that wasn't coated with dresses and stared blankly out the window. In the very, very distance she could see a large red blur running around along the grounds. She knew that Link was out with Epona and she was stuck inside trying on dresses. It wasn't very fair that he was enjoying this beautiful day without her.

"If I didn't know any better, Zelda, I'd say the reason as to why you are so eager to leave has nothing to do with the dresses," Impa said, glancing out the window too.

Zelda's glance shifted to the woman. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh please don't try and fool me, Zelda. I can see what's going on between you and Link. It's not that hard to see even if you're _blind_."

The princess felt her cheeks burn and she smiled shyly. "And what dear Impa do you think is going on between Link and I?"

Impa grinned and crossed her legs on the long dark wooden chest at the foot of Zelda's bed. "I think there's a lot of things going on. And I believe that you're very confused about all of it."

"Oh?" she asked, feeling her face flush even more.

"I've known you your whole life, Zelda. I took care of you from the time you were first born. I think I can tell what you're feeling by looking at you at this point. And to me, honey, you seem like you have no idea what is going on."

"I do have an idea," she countered. "I'm just not sure what that idea _is_. I know that I like Link. I like him a real lot, actually. But I'm unsure after that."

"That's only because you've never experienced feelings like these before. I can see that everything's new to you and you're not quite sure what to make of it. Love can do that to people."

"Love?" Zelda went red at the word. "I just met him. I'm not in love with him."

"Perhaps not _yet_. But the more time you spend with him, the more you'll realize your feelings for him. And you'll know that it's the best feeling that you will ever experience in your life. All love grows in time."

"Have _you_ ever been in love, Impa?" Zelda asked, her light blue eyes growing bright and excited at the thought.

"I was," she replied. "But that was a very long time ago. We'll save that story for a rainy day, shall we?"

"I'm going to keep you to your word, Impa. I want to hear about this man that captured _your_ heart of all hearts." She began to giggle at the thought of her mother-like advisor falling head over heels in love with someone. It just didn't seem to fit her character.

"Everyone has the will to fall in love sometime, Zelda," Impa said, her brow furrowing playfully. "No matter who the person or what they have been through. Love is always there in our hearts and the right person is the one that will release it."

The younger girl beamed sadly. "That was beautiful! Where did you learn to say such amazing things?"

Impa just shook her head. "Once again, let's save this conversation for a rainy day. We need to get this done so _you_ can go outside and see Link."

Zelda nodded fervently. "Yes, let's do so, right away!" The princess stood up and smoothed down the skimpy red dress so it was wrinkle-free and looked out the window again, her fair blue eyes longing with the rest of being to join Link outside. How she longed to be free of this room, of this castle.

That's where she envied Link. Envied him to the point of lunacy. Here she was a princess, being forced to dress for the final free birthday of her life and then for her wedding the following week to a man whom she hated. And there was Link a poor boy from the village who was outside riding a supposedly untamable horse while he was free to love and marry whom he wanted. That was it, she figured. _He was free to love_. She was kept sheltered in this castle, protected by the shadows of her parents who saw the marriage as nothing more than beneficial to everyone. Everyone? What about _her_? Why was it that she was the one who got no say and yet she was the one giving up the rest of her life to this man? Why could she not be free to love like her heart yearned to?

Hours seemed to pass and Impa and Zelda worked on the large pile of dresses. It seemed to never end, and when they would feel as though they were making process, more dresses would be hidden under the piles of others. But time did pass and the dresses did dwindle. It may have taken them awhile, but all things pass with time and soon they had narrowed their selection down exponentially. By exponentially I mean they had selected a gown for the young princess to wear at the ball.

It was the most beautiful of all the dresses, by far. It was a snow-white color trimmed in a teal blue. It was strapless, showing off her shoulders and allowing her hair to be worn down for the occasion. The bottom was made mostly of tulle, while the top corset was made of a more silky material. The line under her bust-line was trimmed in teal blue flowers and embedded in the tulle were silver sparkles and teal flowers to match the top. It was perfect.

"It is exquisite," Impa said as Zelda modeled the gown. "I can't see anything else that would make you look more beautiful."

Zelda beamed and smoothed down the fluffy tulle of the bottom. "I like it as well," she replied.

"But," Impa said with a wicked smile, "if I can read what's in your eyes right now, you are anticipating taking that dress off and going outside to Link, am I not right?"

Zelda's cheeks turned peony pink but she bit her lip and nodded anyway. "I am dying to take this off and go out to him, despite how much I love this gown. I want to see Link even more."

Impa laughed and rolled her eyes. "Then take that gown off and put one of our other dresses on. I bet you that Link's desiring to see you just as much as you are to see him." When Zelda hesitated, Impa turned her around and pulled the zipper of the dress down. "Hurry up now," she urged.

It didn't take Zelda too long to get undressed and the slip on another more comfortable ensemble. It was a forest green dress with the sleeves draping softly over her shoulders. It was one of her favorites.

As long as it took her to get changed, that's about how long it took her to get outside close enough to the fields were Link and Epona were. She ran, not bothering to lift up her dress and just allowing dirt to spit on the hem. She did not care about the garment; all of her attentions were focused on seeing Link.

The sound of hooves on the grass reached her ears, approaching fast like thunder in the sky. The girl looked around, slightly confused but then saw the large chestnut mare and her blond rider cantering towards her. Her heart skipped several beats as she watched Link's messy hair blowing in the breeze that the horse created.

"Zelda!" he cried happily as the horse slowed to a trot and then a walk. He stopped Epona right next to her and he beamed happily down at her.

"Hello Link," she said, returning his warm smile.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked, extending his arm to her.

"On Epona?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Will she let me ride her?"

Link smiled. "As long as you're with me, then I don't think she'll have too much of a problem with it. Come on."

Zelda reached up and took his hand and the boy effortlessly lifted her off of the ground. Once she was elevated, Link grabbed hold of her waist with his other hand and pulled her onto the great mare, sitting her in front of him. Zelda laughed when she saw how high up from the ground they were. Link had managed to pull her up a very long way, making her see that under those arms hid extremely powerful muscles.

Link then reached his arms around Zelda and grabbed onto Epona's bridle ((I know she doesn't wear one in the game, but for safety's sake we'll have one here)) and sent the mare into a gentle trot.

"I picked out a dress," Zelda said over her shoulder to Link.

"Oh?" he asked, bringing his face closer to hers a little shyly. "How does it look?"

She smiled. "You'll just have to wait for the ball to see. But Impa will make sure that you match me for it."

"Well then," Link said gently. "I can't wait for the ball."

Zelda turned and looked at the sky, the puffy white clouds above them and the sun directly before them. And as she leaned back against Link's broad chest, she realized that for the first time, neither could she.

* * *

All righty my friends, this was all that I could come up with for this part. I have the next few scenes playing around in my head like a couple of fairies (hehe that's for you, James) so I hope I'll get the next chappy up a LOT sooner.

Oh, and if you want me to email you a picture of what Zelda's gown looks like, feel free to let me know. I had to do a lot of searching to find something that looked like something I wanted her to wear and I am extremely happy with this one.

THANKS A BUNCH


	15. A Link to the Past

Another bit of a wait, I'm sorry again. This time it really wasn't school that distracted me, I have to say. (cough, cough myspace. I just got one over the weekend). But I have been working on chapter 15 in my spare time.

I don't own the Legend of Zelda, no no sir.

Thanks for the waiting! Here

* * *

"It's so _hot_!" Zelda mumbled in the garden. Link lay under the weeping willow, playing a fast-paced, fun melody that seemed to match the bright shining sun above them.

The princess turned to Link and watched him as he played the Ocarina of Time. It seemed to fit so nicely with him, that ocarina did. His face was animated and his head was bopping from side to side along with the tune he played.

"Where did you learn to play that song?"

The music suddenly stopped and Link opened his dark blue eyes. "Oh, this tune? It was inspired by someone I know."

Zelda was suddenly remembered of what her teacher had told her the last time she had visited Kakariko Village of the girl named Saria and how she had moved, leaving Link all alone. Could it be the same girl?

"Link," she whispered, ducking under the crying branches and sitting beside him under the tree. "May I ask you something about that?"

He fiddled with the ocarina for a moment but nodded with a smile. "You may ask me anything, Zelda."

"Who exactly is Saria? I mean, I know you two used to be close before she went away… but I'm just curious."

Link was silent for a long moment, pondering what words he should use so as not to upset her. It was true that he cared for the princess more than anything else right now, but back then, he had been so happy. Saria had made him happy.

"When I lived in Kakariko Village, there was this girl named Saria who's father owned the local tavern. I used to be a goat farmer, well, that was my first job before I worked at the tavern and I met her through that. She had gone by orders through her father to get some goat's milk and I had been the one that sold it to her. We became instant friends, after that."

Zelda could picture it in her mind, a girl completely clueless about goats or their milk coming up to Link and asking him for some. Of course Link, being the gentleman that he is, would offer her some help and end up having a very engaging conversation with the girl.

"I would come and visit her in the tavern at night. It got to the point with our relationship that I spend almost all of my spare time with her. For our one-year friendship anniversary, as she called it, she gave me an ocarina, much like you did. It was a little smaller and a neutral tan color but I loved it nonetheless. It took me a while to learn how to play, but once I had, well you've seen me play," he said, meeting Zelda's eyes. The girl beside him nodded. "Some nights I would come to the tavern and entertain the folks with my playing. I can still remember how much they really enjoyed it. It surprised me a little how much." His eyes grew distant and casually surprised before he shook his head. "Anyway, one night, her father asked me if I would like a job at the tavern since I played every night for everyone.

" 'Oh, no sir, I can't do that,' I had said, shaking my head.

" 'Link, I insist,' he replied. 'You have a gift with that ocarina. And besides, it would make Saria happy to see you even more often that she does now.'

"So I took the job," he whispered, "and quit my other occupation as the goat herder. Needless to say I was content with my new job at the tavern. Some nights too, Saria would sing along to my playing. We were quite the duo, Zelda. I kind of wish you could've seen."

Zelda played with her fingers and nodded. "I do too," she breathed. Link smiled sadly and reached out to take her hand in his, knotting his fingers through hers encouragingly.

"It lasted for a long while, Saria and I. I…" he hesitated for a moment. "I loved her very much." He squeezed Zelda's hand. "But of course, all good things come to an end and about two years after we first met, Saria told me that she and her father were moving away. She left and I never saw her again."

"That's it?" Zelda asked. "Don't tell me that's how it ended."

"What do you want, Zelda?" he asked back. "It wasn't a happy ending, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I? I did try to stop her but she could do nothing about it. She left and I was out of a job, I couldn't go back to being a goat herder, not after that. So I took any odd job I could, doing everything that you could imagine."

"Is that why you took this job? Because you were so desperate?"

"Yes. Ganondorf happened to be passing by. I had been working as a stable boy for a very lousy stable, I might add. He saw me and asked me if I would like a job and I asked him what kind of job. When he replied that I would be working in the castle, I did not think twice before saying yes. Of course, he didn't really treat me very well on our journey."

"What do you mean? Is that why he tied you up?" Link could hear Zelda's voice becoming angry.

"He did," he nodded. "He explained that I would be your servant and that I was a present from him. It was disgusting; his plan was so I did try to refuse but he forcefully bound me and took me to the castle, where I met you. And now here we are…"

Link brought their joined up hands up to his lips so he could kiss the back of Zelda's alabaster hand. Zelda blushed and looked away in the direction of the fountain. "Does her song reflect her personality?"

The boy beside her nodded, "She was very bubbly and was constantly laughing. I composed the song to reflect that." He could see the loneliness behind Zelda's cornflower blue eyes and shook her hand. "But, I also wrote a song about _you_."

Zelda's head snapped up to look at him. "You wrote one about me?"

Link's lips stretched upward into a grin and he released her hand to take out his ocarina. Keeping his eye contact with her, he began to play the melody that he had played that one day on their walk. Zelda's eyes began to unconsciously water at the memory. He had played that song about her, _for_ her that day and she did not even realize it. It was soft and gentle and Link seemed relaxed as he played. Even back then, he had had the same look on his elegant face, making the princess realize that even back then, he had cared about her.

"Link…" Zelda whispered, touching his cheek with the back of her hand. Link's eyes opened slowly and he smiled at the touch.

Suddenly, "PRINCESS!" someone called loudly, making both girl and boy jump. "You have a visitor, princess Zelda!"

Zelda grumbled before she replied, "I'm coming!" Then she looked back at Link. "It's Ganondorf, I can already tell."

Link laughed and nodded. "More than likely, yes."

They both stood up and Zelda brushed off her dress. She didn't want Ganondorf to suspect anything by being dirty. She reached up and took Link's face in her palms before she kissed his lips very, very lightly.

"I'll be back soon," she told him.

Link's eyes grew soft and he reached down and kissed her forehead, holding her arms as they held his face. "You better be," he growled playfully. "We're not finished here."

Zelda beamed before they released each other and she turned to run back inside to where Ganondorf waited for her company. It made Link sigh that she was going to marry him in only a month and a half and he had such deep feelings for the princess.

_It's never going to last_, he whispered in his mind as he watched Zelda enter the castle and shut the door behind her.

Ganondorf was waiting in the throne room where they usually met. Upon entering, Zelda bowed slightly, causing hair to fall into her eyes. She had not put her headpiece on when she had woken up.

"You look flushed, princess," Ganondorf pointed out, reaching to take her hand.

"It's very hot out," Zelda said casually.

He smiled and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "Indeed, it is very much so. Much hotter than the season calls for, is it not?"

The princess agreed and nonchalantly took her hand back to run her fingers through her hair to try and tame it. The heat caused her hair to have a mind of its own and sitting under the weeping willow with Link did nothing to help the cause.

"What brings you here now, Ganondorf?" she asked pleasantly, faking the biggest smile.

The older man returned her beam and ran his fingers over the armrest of her father's throne. "I was called here actually to get the colors of your gown for the ball. I hear that you have found one that suits you."

Zelda was actually happy about this one. The fact that the dress she had picked out was gorgeous made her excited. "Yes, I did as a matter of fact. I hear from Impa that you want to match me?"

He laughed. "Of course, princess Zelda. You _are_ my fiancée after all. I want people to see us together and know what is happening."

"Oh but my lord, doesn't everyone already know?" she asked bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. She hated the playing the naïve little princess but it was what Ganondorf wanted and she needed to let him believe that his feelings were reciprocated if she didn't want something bad to happen.

Ganondorf met her gaze at this and smirked. "I believe so, but I want them to _see_ us together." He reached for her and pulled her tightly against him. "I want people to see how beautiful the woman I'm going to marry is when she is by my side, where she belongs."

Zelda couldn't and didn't fight the reflex to struggle against his hold. It did not feel at all like Link's hold that she had felt only minutes ago. This touch made her insides crawl and her hair stand on end. Ganondorf felt her struggle and pressed her even harder to him.

"Now, now, my darling," he whispered. "There is no need to act in such a manor. We will be wedded soon and you will need to get used to touches such as these. You will belong to me."

She couldn't help but panic at these words. _No!_ she thought. _I don't want to belong to you! I don't want anything to do with you! I want Link!_

Finally fed up with her writhing, Ganondorf pushed Zelda away, causing her to topple over onto the cool marble floor. Zelda glared up at him, blowing her thin wispy bangs out of her eyes. The man stood over her, his golden eyes seeming to darken with each passing second. He bent down and gripped the princess' arm, pulling her up by just that appendage so that she was eye level with him.

"You _will_ belong to me, Zelda," he said, his voice dark. "And when that time comes, I will not accept this behavior. You cannot play spoiled princess when you are my wife."

The grip he had on her arm was exceptionally painful and it made Zelda wince and try to break free. But it wasn't doing much good at the moment. She closed her eyes and channeled all of her power into the clasp that held her arm and sent a wave of energy out, burning Ganondorf's hand.

He shouted and dropped Zelda, recoiling from the pain. He held his hand and glowered at the girl before him. He should have known that she would pull a stunt like that for she did have magical power. Such power rumored that she could change her appearance. But _that_ was a myth. Zelda could not change her appearance through any means of magic.

He approached her again to reprimand her for her actions but Zelda stood up and lithely sidestepped out of the way to avoid it. Ganondorf was surprised by her dispatch; it was faster than he had expected from the petite girl.

"Very nice," he laughed blackly. He did not move from where he stood. "I did not expect such things from you, princess. But of course, I should have guessed that you have been trained well."

He did not take a step toward her, but he could see the hesitance and fear in Zelda's crystal eyes. It really did hurt him to see her so afraid. So he held his hands up in defeat and shook his head.

"I mean you no harm, Zelda, really. You must know though, that you will get used to being close to me. You can't play games anymore, you are not a child."

Zelda bit her lip but still did not speak. Ganondorf reached out and touched her cheek gently. "I must go and see the colors of your gown, but know that I love you, Zelda. Truly."

_No_, she thought harshly. _You don't_.

He smiled wistfully at the princess before he left her alone in the throne room. She stood there in shock for a long while before she sighed and closed her eyes. Her body was shaking horribly from her encounter and she longed for a set of familiar arms around her to keep her safe.

And then just like magic, two lean arms wrapped around her middle and turned her around so that her cheek was pressed against their owner's chest. She rotated her head so that she could breath in Link's foresty scent and shut her eyes. And just like that, she felt safe.

"Are you all right?" Link murmured in her ear.

Zelda nodded against his chest. "I am now."

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl met his cobalt eyes and smiled. Slowly, the princess told Link of her concurrence with Lord Ganondorf. Upon hearing this, Link's hand clenched into fists at Zelda's back and he glared at no one in particular. Some _gentleman_, he scoffed. He was blind with anger for a moment before Zelda reached up and touched his cheek.

"It's all right, Link. I'm fine now, really. I don't feel any fear or loathing anymore. Not when I'm with you."

The boy blushed only a little and kissed her forehead tenderly. "If you're sure, Zelda. Then I trust that you are."

"Mmhm," she replied, winding her arms around his waist.

After today, Zelda was almost positive that things would never work out with she and Link. Ganondorf would make sure of that one. They could never truly be together outside of their hearts and it saddened her to think that her first real love would be her last.

* * *

hehehe Did you like Link and Zelda's little conversation about his past? I figured that it was about time to introduce what exactly happened to Link before he met Zelda. It wasn't very detailed but it was watered down since Link told it. I might (now I'm not sure about this) have a chapter done entirely in flashback in Link's eyes, but I'll let you know when /if that happens.

thanks to everyone again!


	16. The Hero of Time

I would just like to take this time to say that this was easiest chapter to write so far in this story, which is why it's the longest. It was actually the first section in the entire story that I had in my head when I first thought this thing up. I just filled in the details and gave it a beginning and end and...PRESTO! You have yourselfs chapter 16! This is my favorite too, so I hope that every one of you enjoy it!!

**Sighs **no ladies and gentlemen, I don't own the Legend of Zelda! okay! I just don't!

hahaha 333

* * *

That night, as Zelda lay in her room staring at the purple canopy above her, she knew what must happen next. She could not avoid it anymore. She had to take Link to the Master Sword. Both her mother and Impa had guessed that he could be the Hero of Time for the fact that he played the Ocarina of Time so very well. It was eerie how well in fact, she thought. When Ganondorf had left yesterday and Link had played her song again, she realized it. How could one village boy be so talented with the ocarina? An ocarina that had once belonged to the last Hero of Time and was extremely hard for one to play?

_It may not be him,_ she thought, _but it's one hell of a coincidence._

So she threw off her blankets and stepped onto her carpeted floor. She did not bother to put on shoes, but slipped on the black cloak that rested in the chest at the foot of her bed. It was much easier to slip around the castle when she matched the shadows around her.

All of her trained in the village had taught her how to move silently in the darkness without making any noise. Her ivory colored dress was hidden under the cloak, so all that was seen of brightness on her were her hands and a tiny slither of her face as the hood hid it. Guards patrolled the halls at this time of night, and she had to be careful.

It didn't take her too long to reach Link's room and she didn't even bother to knock on the door before she slipped inside. He was of course sleeping in the tiny bed, his body merely a lump of a quilt. Zelda walked over to the edge of the bed and gave him a little shove to wake him.

"Link," she hissed. "Link, wake up."

The boy under the blanket groaned and sat up, his dark eyes foggy from sleep. He could make out Zelda's cloaked figure looking down at him.

"Hmm?" he asked, yawning. "Do you know what time it is, Zelda?"

"Yes, I do, which is why I am waking up you. Get dressed."

"Why?" he grumbled. "I want to sleep."

"You can sleep afterward, get up," she said, flipping back his covers and grabbing his hands to pull him up. "I want to show you something."

"Huh," he said, standing up and looking down at her. His confusion was plain to see in his face as he went to his small drawer to look for something to change into when Zelda threw something dark over his head.

"Just wear the cloak I gave you. It'll work better than any of your other clothes." Link figured that when she said that that was why she was wearing her own cloak. So he followed her orders and slipped the garment over top of his shirtless figure.

"Where exactly are we going…?" he asked before Zelda shoved the Ocarina of Time into his hands.

"We're going to need this," she told him as she yanked him out of the tiny room and into the corridors.

The torches that were lit along the walls were their only source of light as they walked down the halls together, Zelda slightly ahead of Link. He did not know where they were going, but he trusted Zelda that this was an important matter if she was this urgent.

It was silent for the majority of their travel, especially when Link saw that they were now traveling down the southern corridor, where Zelda had told him one day never to venture to for that was where her parents resided. He looked down at her curiously but she did not respond to his glance. She knew that what they were doing was wrong. Terribly wrong.

_We should not be here_, she told her self, _but I _have_ to see what will happen if Link…_

Her thoughts were cut short but another sound of footsteps. They were fast approaching and sounded like they were very impatient. Zelda turned and grabbed Link, shoving him backward behind a partition so they were hidden from anyone coming down the hall they were just walking down.

"What…?" Link began to ask as Zelda pressed his back against the wall; her body pinned to his chest. Zelda reached up and put her hand over his mouth to silence him. He followed the princess's gaze to the corridor where they were walking only seconds before. He could see now the shadows of two men walking down the hall their faces difficult to make out in the limited light but he could see that they were very large.

"They're patrolling the castle," Zelda said very softly, stretching up to whisper the explanation in Link's ear. "If they see us here and together, we'll be in deep trouble."

Link nodded once and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Zelda, keeping her pinned to his bare chest. It was for added safety measures, as if the two guards would suddenly pop out and try to take her away. He was just a servant and would not be given a second thought for staying out late, but Zelda on the other hand…

"Link…?" Zelda whispered sheepishly once the men were gone. It was a little awkward being so close to him when he wasn't wearing a shirt. But Link didn't seem to notice as he pulled her a little away so he could look down into her eyes.

Time seemed to stand still at this point, the fire torches seemed to freeze in mid flicker and even their breathing seemed to be at a standstill. Both Link and Zelda were lost in each other's gaze and both seemed to forget exactly why they were in this niche in the first place.

For a long lingering moment, Zelda studied Link's features. His pale blond hair, sparkling eyes and sharp nose. She found herself drawn to him…drawn to him since the very first time they had met. She now found every fiber in her being suddenly aching for him. Without thinking, she reaching up and brushed his soft hair from his face, making him start a little from the sudden contact.

"Link…" Zelda whispered kindly. Her fingertips traced his cheek, feeling the smooth skin as though for the first time.

Link found himself immobilized. The way Zelda looked up at him, the way her eyes held his…it made him want to melt into her. To stay locked in this trance forever…

But something in her gaze sent his subconscious into a panic. He sensed something there that made his heart ache in a way that it had not in a long while. He wanted to fight that instinct and tell that part of him to take a long hike but it began to eat at him and as Zelda reached up closer to him, he opened his big, stupid mouth. "Um, Zelda? Shouldn't we continue?"

Zelda blinked up at him, obviously confused but nodded once. "Yes," she said flatly. "Let's be off." She released him physically and emotionally and turned back to the corridor. She turned and waited for Link to follow, her eyes apathetic.

She walked ahead of him again, not looking back at the servant boy even once. All Link could do was watch her dark cloak swing sadly back and forth with each step that he took. And as he did, guilt began to sweep into his heart. He had hurt her just now, he could tell. He did not mean to break the mystic aura that had surrounded them, but his mind had been sent into a frenzy at the way she had looked at him. It was…it was exactly the same way Saria used to look at him.

Zelda did not think of the boy behind her as she led the way down the corridors. She turned once sharply, and she heard Link stumble to keep up at the pace she was moving. But they had to be quick so as not to be caught. It was forbidden for them to be here, especially for this purpose.

She stopped when she reached the door that held what she sought. Link stopped a few feet behind her and watched as she pulled back the hood of the cloak and reached around her neck to unclasp the Spiritual Stone necklace. His eyes widened as the three stoned-necklace fit perfectly into a niche in the middle of the metal door. Then she spun around and looked at Link.

"Now, this door can be opened. But with the help of the Ocarina of Time. You must play the Song of Time to open the door while the Spiritual Stones reside within the door."

"What is the song of time…?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"Match my voice," she said matter-of-factly. The princess closed her eyes and began to hum a tune. It was slow and deep and made Link a little uneasy. But he quickly caught onto the tune and pulled the blue ocarina and matched the song perfectly so he was in tune with Zelda's humming.

When the song had been played through twice, the door made a soft buzzing noise and began to shake back and forth. Zelda and Link both stepped back as the doors began to slide apart and reveal what lay beyond its depths. Zelda had seen the temple only once when she was much younger, but Link had never seen such a place hidden inside a castle.

It was a beautiful temple with a pitched roof. The walls were all made of what seemed like marble and the floor of granite. The windows were all stained glass of pictures of old. He looked up as he followed Zelda inside and saw that most of the pictures were of a man riding up a horse, wielding a large and shiny sword. It gave him an odd feeling of déjà vu.

"This is the Temple of Time," Zelda said over her shoulder as they walked to the center of the temple, where a tiny platform sat. Link did not notice it at first, but in the center of the platform was the sword that was seen in the stained glass. It was enveloped in a marble stand and stood larger than any other sword he had ever seen in his life.

"The Master Sword," the girl beside him said, her voice still a little flat. "It is true that only the Hero of Time can wield this sword. All these pictures you see around us are from the previous Hero. He had saved the entire land of Hyrule from certain evil. But when he died, no one knew what do with the sword. So, the royal family was entrusted with keeping the sword safe until if and when the next hero arose, it was not able to fall into the hands of those who wanted to use it for calamity."

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, staring at the sword.

Zelda sighed and motioned to the sword. "Link, something inside of me is screaming at me that you are this Hero of Time. How else could you have master the ocarina that you know hold? It doesn't make sense. Impa _could_ play it, yes, but she was terrible. You play as though it was the most natural thing in the world. You need to put my fears to rest and try to grasp the sword."

Link bit his lip and gazed at the Master Sword. He did not understand what Zelda was saying. How could _he_ be the Hero of Time? He had barely touched a sword before…But he sighed and reached for the indigo colored hilt slowly, almost as though it would sting him.

Both watched in anticipation as Link's fingers wound around the hilt and the muscles in his arm tensed as he made to lift it. Even though it was a massive sword, Link found it extremely light as he lifted it out of the stone.

The moonlight pouring in from the stained glass windows almost seemed to gather to the sword as Link held it up. He stared with glassy wide eyes as his left hand twisted the sword to get a better look at it. His instinct took over and he gave the sword a spin with his wrist and swung it once around in a circle. But when he had almost finished the rotation, it came in contact with another sword. His eyes met Zelda's and found that she had unsheathed a sword of her own and was now holding it in both of her hands.

"Zelda?" he inquired, a little unsure.

She smiled a little though, to assure him and moved back. "You have skill with it," she pointed out. "I need to see if you can hold me in a fight."

Link's jaw dropped and his eyebrows contorted into an odd shape. "Zelda, are you serious? Why are you doing this? I've never even _touched_ a sword before any of this!"

She readied herself and aimed her thin, delicate sword at him. "If you _are_ the Hero of Time, then you can easily match me."

Link didn't have much reaction time when Zelda came at him with her sword, swinging it dangerously close to his neck. He quickly blocked her swing with the Master Sword, their swords locked together.

"Nice," she commented. "Good block."

They moved apart again and Link finally gave in and stood ready too, gripping the sword tightly. He knew that Zelda would not strike to hurt him, just to test to see his reaction.

This time he struck first, swinging the sword in a very graceful manor at the princess, but she side stepped out of the way very swiftly. Then she countered with an attack of her own. Link pulled all the strength in his body and did a back flip to avoid the strike, of which left both him and Zelda stared in shock at one another.

"H-how did you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he responded. "I just did."

She nodded and came at him again and Link did not block, but came at her too with a swing of his own. Metal clanked against metal several times as the two engaged in a fight. Zelda clearly had more agility than Link, while the boy had strength on his side. In all, they were evenly matched despite the fact that Link had never wielded a sword before.

"You fight with your left hand," Zelda pointed out as she got closer to him.

"It feels more comfortable," he said calmly.

"That is not normal," she answered. "People will not approve of your using your left hand."

"Well," he grunted, swinging the sword powerfully at the princess. "I don't really _care_ what people think about me." The power from the swing took Zelda off guard and Link sent her sword flying across the temple. She held up her hands as Link pointed the sword at her but he lowered it almost instantly.

"Why are you doing this?" he murmured.

Zelda's lip began to tremble and she shook her head sadly from side to side. Link shook his head and took a step closer to her. Zelda tried to pull back a step but Link wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her to him, bending down to kiss her hard on the lips. The Master Sword hung down at his left side, still clutched in his hand.

When he pulled away, he saw Zelda's eyes watering. "Zelda," he breathed softly. "It's all right."

"No, Link," she said, her voice cracking. "No, it's not. You must be the Hero of Time, you _must_ be."

"Why is that bad?" he whispered, touching his nose to her cheek.

She sobbed once and shook her head. "You will have to fight once day. You will have to save us…"

Link let the sword he was holding drop to the floor so he could hold her completely in his arms. He stroked her hair once and listened to her softly sob into his chest, this time not taking notice that he was shirtless.

"If and when that time comes, Zelda, I promise I'll protect you. You don't have to worry cause I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Despite the fact that you're going to be marrying Ganondorf in six weeks, I will not go anywhere."

Zelda met his gaze and smiled sadly. "Do you promise me?"

Link bent down and kissed her lips softly. "I promise."

He would not leave her, that was sure, but it would hurt him more than anything when she went off to marry Ganondorf. But she needed him and because he cared for her, he would stay.

Zelda pulled away from him and went to pick the Master Sword up. To her, however, it was exceptionally heavy and she could only hold it if it was with two hands. Link grinned and reached out to hold the sword for her.

"It is yours, Link. It belongs to you and you are the Hero of Time," Zelda said wistfully.

Link laughed and slung the sword over his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Zelda. So…do you want me to put it back?"

The princess shook her head no. "You keep it safe with you. You have proven yourself to be the rightful owner, so who am I to take it away?" She found him the sheath for the sword and he tied it around his waist and put the sword safely inside. Zelda then went over and sheathed her own sword.

"I didn't know that you had a sword," Link said as she put the sword away.

Zelda flashed a smile. "I've learned how to conceal my weapon very well."

"So I can see," he said as he followed Zelda to the entrance of the temple. At the door, she made sure that Link had exited the temple before she reached out and took the Spiritual Stones out of the niche and clasped it back around her neck. Once gone, the metals doors slowly shuffled back together with a small clink.

"Well, that takes care of that," Zelda sighed as the doors shut. "You _must_ be the Hero of Time, Link… Does that make you feel any different?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "How am I supposed to feel, Zelda? I feel no different than I did when I first woke up, except maybe a little more tired. But I'm sure that if it really does hit me, _then_ I'll feel a little different. But really don't tire yourself with worry about it. You have enough on your plate already."

She giggled and reached for his hand. "Look at you all concerned. I feel so loved," she said, beaming up at him. Link blushed a very dark shade of red but wrapped his large hand around hers, encasing it in warmth as they walked back to their own section of the castle.

Once they reached Link's door, he held her hands tightly in his, not wanting to let her go off into the night. Zelda seemed to share his feelings and shook her head sadly.

"I must bid you goodnight, Link," she whispered dismally. "I cannot be caught in your room, especially by one of the other servants. They would tell my mother in an instant."

"Then we'll make it so they won't find out," he coaxed. He pulled on her hands, trying to get her to come inside with him.

It was Zelda's turn to flush and she shook her head once more. "Link, don't make me say no…"

"Then don't," he breathed, moving his lips so that they were brushing against hers.

She giggled nervously and slipped out of his grasp. The girl flipped the hood her cloak up and smirked at him. "Who knew that you had it in you to try and tempt a princess?" Zelda leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Link, the Hero of Time. I will see you tomorrow… or perhaps later today."

And with that, she turned on her heel and was off down the hall toward her own room. Link scolded himself for requesting such a senseless idea and slowly meandered into his own room, shutting the door gently so as not to make too much noise. It was not wise to charm the princess in such a way, not when she was engaged to be married in only six weeks time. He could not think such things and he would not anymore.

* * *

Hmmm...something to ponder over, huh? And I don't **_ever_ **plan on writing a lemon for this one. It would ruin the romantic mood I've laid out, in my eyes. I mean to just _imply_ in Link's voice the sexual attraction the exists between the two. It's the forbbiden fruit theory, you always want what you can't have. so...yeah been there done that (actually, I'm _still _doing it. ughh I hate men...)

hahaha here's to another chapter down!!

peace & love


	17. Spies of the Darkness

Well _that_ took me a little bit longer than I had hoped. I had a major spurt of writers block and then prom preparation took most of my week up. It was last night and it was so much **fun**. Having a date wasn't even necessary; I just borrowed all of my friends' haha. It would have been nice to not have had to sit out of the slow dances, however. But you only get one junior prom and I'm glad that I didn't go with that guy. I'm just exhausted! Who knew that dancing took so much out of a girl?

So...please, I don't own the Legend of Zelda. (completely ridiculous to think that I do)

hehe R&R!!

* * *

When Zelda went back to her room early that morning, she found that her mind was too busy to find sleep. Her thoughts were always on Link. Every time she closed her eyes, his face flashed behind her lids, begging her to come into his room. She had _wanted_ to very much so, but she had been raised to be a very good girl and her ideals had conflicted greatly with her desires.

Then, after that memory, she went back to their sword fight. He had been so talented with the blade that it had shocked her immensely. Even if he _was_ the Hero of Time, she still had no anticipated the skills that he possessed.

Restless, Zelda got up out of bed and walked to her window. She pulled back the curtains and saw that in the horizon, the sun was beginning to peak over the mountains. She sighed and decided that there was no real use going back to sleep. So she changed out of her nightdress and into her favorite light blue dress and brushed her hair.

Then she found that she had not ridden Isabelle in a while, so she came to conclusion that she would take her out for an early morning run. She yanked her dark blue cloak to slip over the dress and for safety measures, tied her sword around her waste and went outside. Something was telling her to bring her sword and she would not doubt her intuition.

Isabelle was more than pleased to be out and running and Zelda was too. Once they were in the fields, Zelda pushed the mare as hard as the horse would go, galloping quickly to feel the wind brush her long hair.

As the sun began to rise even more, Zelda got the feeling that she was being watched. She slowed Isabelle to a canter and turned slightly. Her eyes went huge when she saw a large black beast in the sky, hovering dangerously close to her. Her instincts had proven right and she sent Izzy full speed at the creature, unsheathing her sword in the process.

The bird-like animal let out a loud caw and swooped down toward Zelda. She swung her sword and made contact with the beast, but not before he had clipped her with his wing, sending her flying off of Isabelle. The mare did not pause to wait for her mistress, but kept on running off toward the stable.

No matter, Zelda figured as the black bird swooped down toward her again. Only she flipped around in a quick circle, allowing her body to shift into what was known as Sheik. It would be much easier to fight as her swifter alter ego. However, in the process of changing, the bird clawed her half-changed shoulder and made Zelda cry out in pain. But once she was Sheik, she did not pause to think of the pain in her shoulder, only of defeating the beast that had come out of nowhere.

When the bird came at her again, she back flipped out of the way and spun around to face it on her right heel, pointing the sword up at the sky where the bird no circled above her.

With the help of Sheik and the sword that she had brought, she had made light of the bird, cutting it in half once it had swooshed down at her for the fourth time. The sword easily sliced through its course body, sending splatters of dark blood every where.

Once the bird was dead, she then felt the pain in her shoulder become immensely painful and she collapsed onto the grass, clutching it in pain. Using the last once of her strength, she managed to transform back into Zelda before closing her eyes to try and ease the agony.

Of course, Link, who also had had issues getting back to sleep, had gone out in hopes of riding Epona, but that was when Isabelle came shrieking back to the stable alone. He knew that something was wrong with Zelda. His heart was telling him so. He neglected riding Epona and mounted Isabelle, sending her back the way she had originally come.

He could smell the blood before he really saw anything and it made him cringe. Then, over a small hill he saw Zelda on the ground, holding her shoulder, which was bright red with blood. His body began to shake with utter worry and he sent Isabelle going as fast as she would go until they reached her. The horse stopped on her own beside Zelda and allowed Link to dismount and go over to her side.

"Zelda! Zelda, it's me," Link cried as he knelt beside her.

The princess opened her eyes and looked up at the boy. Her eyes wanted to close so badly and escape the pain but she could not. She wanted to stay conscious so as not to worry Link.

"T-there was a bird…" she mumbled. "It c-came…" she winced, "after me."

"Shh," Link hushed her. "It's all right. You can tell me about it later." The servant boy turned Hero of Time tore a large piece off of his undershirt and wrapped Zelda's shoulder up. He could feel her body flinch away from the contact with the fabric but knew that it had to be done.

Once he had covered the wound, he turned to Isabelle and without being told anything, the mare's legs folded and she lay on the ground, waiting for Link and Zelda to mount her. Link lifted Zelda up into his arms and somehow managed to straddle Isabelle before the horse stood up again, lifting his feet off of the ground. Zelda lay in his lap and he clutched her close with his right arm, his left leading Izzy back toward the castle.

As they rode back, Link looked up at the sky and saw that it looked extremely dark for some reason. When he squinted he noticed what seemed to be another very large black bird haunting eerily above them. He realized that this must have been what had attacked Zelda and he sent Isabelle into a more frantic gallop toward the castle. He wouldn't even stop to put the mare away; there was not time for that.

The bird reached them once, and managed to slice the side of Link's neck, just beside his hairline. He hissed and reached up to elbow the bird away. It screeched and backed off.

Once Link reached the main courtyard of the castle, he realized that the birds were not tracking them anymore. It was only out in the field that they circled dangerously close. He did not know what they were all about, but didn't want to stop and find out at the moment.

Carefully he dismounted Isabelle and the horse remained where she stood, pawing the ground once, her black eyes locked with Link's. He swung Zelda up into his arms and carried her back into the castle, hoping to find Impa somewhere nearby.

To his luck, she came rushing up toward them, her face frenzied with worry and anger. When she saw Zelda, however, her face smoothed out slightly and she touched her face. "What happened? Was it those birds?"

Link nodded. "When I got to her, she was on the ground," he explained. "She said one of them attacked her. It was dead when I arrived."

"So she managed to fight him off," Impa said softly. "Good. She could be a lot worse off than she is. Let's go take care of her." She almost made to reach out and take the princess but Link held her tightly to him, as though he thought he was the only one who could do the job correctly. And Impa did not argue with him.

As he followed Impa to the infirmary, he decided that he had to ask. "Impa, what exactly are those things that attacked Zelda?"

She sighed. "We're not _quite_ sure but I can bet you anything they have something to do with Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf…?" Link whispered. "Why would you think that?"

Impa turned to him. "He is the only one who has the power to control creatures such as that. But the only thing would be as to _why_ he would need them. Why would he want to attack Zelda if he's going to marry her?"

Link had a strange feeling that deep down inside, it had something to do with him. It didn't make too much sense though, since Ganondorf didn't have the slightest idea about his feelings for the princess. So there had to be another reason.

Impa led him into the infirmary and told him to set Zelda on the bed that lay nearby. Link was very surprised at how large the room was. It had great vaulted ceilings and seemed to be made of dark granite stone. But a low whine from Zelda caused the boy to forget about the ceiling and look down at the princess.

She was clearly unconscious but the pain in her shoulder must've been great for her to be whimpering in her unconscious mind like that. Gently, Link reached out and wrapped his hand around hers, giving it a small squeeze. Then suddenly Impa came back with a large tub of water and a towel draped over her arm. She would clean up the wound before she started to treat it, which would be the best thing right now.

* * *

Ganondorf stood in his study by the window, pacing back and forth impatiently. It wasn't until he looked into the distance and saw a black figure approaching in the sky that he eased. Of course, as it got closer, he saw that only one creature was returning. He frowned as the bird flew into the study and perched itself on a bookcase.

"Where is your brother?" Ganondorf asked, walking over to the large bird. It took up a great deal of space in the den, its wings overpowering when stretched out fully. The man pulled on the bird's foot and it let out a whine as he looked to see a little blood on its talons. And mixed in with the blood were a few tiny light hairs. He grumbled and took a closer look at the talon, seeing that the hair was a shade or two lighter than what Zelda's normally was. He didn't really seem to be too bothered by this; after all, it was possible that the princess had blond in her hair—which she did. Though her hair was a very light brown, still, all hair had blond in it.

"You did not hurt the girl, I take it?" he asked the creature. The bird made a low guttural sound and then looked out the window. Ganondorf nodded, seeing that the bird did not.

"I see. I just would like you to keep an eye on things around Hyrule castle for a bit longer. Something suspicious _has_ to be occurring. I'm just not quite sure what exactly that is."

Which is why he had sent the two birds out. He had noticed from his last visit that princess Zelda had been acting slightly uncanny and he had not known why exactly that was. So the birds had been acting as infiltrators to see exactly what was going on.

Of course, knowing that only one bird returned told him that Zelda must've figured something out. But it was impossible to trace the birds back to him for no one knew his ability to control dark creatures. He was seen as a respectable and charismatic lord who would be ruler of Hyrule soon with his marriage to princess Zelda.

He sent the bird away and it flew back out of the window and away to wherever it wanted to go. Ganondorf then grumbled and sat down at his desk in the study. It would take a little more thought than just a few birds to try and do what he wanted to do. But still, as he thought, the servant boy he had given Zelda never even crossed his mind as a factor in her behavior when in reality, he was the main cause.

And it was going to take a simple ball for the intelligent and quick-witted man to figure that out.

* * *

Not much to say here besides the fact that I finally bought Twilight Princess and have been going through a massive phase with it. Hence the birds... hahaha And I brought Sheik back for those of you who asked when she would be back. I figured Zelda could kick more ass as Sheik (which she _did_)! yeah

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm gonna start chapter 18 as soon as my body responds when I want it to. lol


	18. The Best

Sorry about that wait. I actually had this chapter done on Saturday night but fanfiction wasn't letting me post it. I don't know why, but it kept saying "ERROR" and I kept saying "FUCK YOU" but it didn't seem to hear me...wonder why? It's taking me longer to write now that school is almost over and my social/school/work life is all over the place. I'm like never home now. But I am doing my best, believe me; I can't wait until summer vacation finally arrives!

Enough of my excuses (don't own Zelda, just my plot lines!)

* * *

"The ball is coming up fast," Zelda whispered to Link three days after the incident with the birds. Her arm was in a sling to prevent further damage to her ripped shoulder but she was steadily recovering and would be full healed by the time her birthday rolled around.

"It is," Link agreed softly, crossing his arms behind his head.

They were sitting in one of the fenced in arenas, watching Isabelle and Epona whinny and chase each other around in circles. It was slightly cloudy today and it wasn't as hot as it had been, making it the perfect day to just lounge around and do absolutely nothing.

"Has Impa readied your outfit yet?" the princess asked lazily, tracing patterns on her thin sundress. "She won't give me too many details."

Link chuckled and stretched his legs out. "Yes, she did. Everything is all planned out and you know nothing about it."

"How?" Zelda asked, sitting up slightly. "I was with you like every single day!"

He laughed at her tone. She sounded slightly offended by the fact that they were one step ahead of her. Link laughed even harder when she picked up a fistful of grass and hurled it at his face. "Calm down, Zelda," he breathed. "That _one day_ that you went to Kakariko to do whatever it is that you do and you thought I had gone to Ordon…"

"You _didn't_ go to Ordon?" she asked, her eyes going wide.

Link nearly burst out laughing at her expression. Not only did she sound offended, but she looked absolutely horrified. And the harder he laughed, the angrier the princess got but it only seemed to lighten the servant boy's mood and eventually Zelda gave up her anger and lightly poked his side.

"Hey, it's not that funny," she mumbled. "Now tell me what exactly is going on with this."

He stopped laughing after a few moments and looked directly at her. "I can't tell you that, princess. It's a secret."

"Yeah…? And?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "You can tell me. What does your outfit look like?"

"You know that's not fair. I don't know what _your_ dress looks like." He poked the tip of her nose. "Impa only picked out the colors for me and we both decided on an ensemble for me to wear that according to her will match you perfectly. I have no idea what you dress looks like whatsoever."

"Do you promise?" Zelda inquired, locking eyes with the boy beside her.

Link grabbed her head gently in his palm and pressed her cheek to his neck. She could feel his body shaking silently with his laughter. Then she felt his lips at her ear. "Yes, Zelda, I promise. I only know the color of your dress, not the actual design of it."

"All right then," she mumbled into his shirt. "I believe you."

He sniggered quietly once more before he allowed her to have her head back. Zelda, making a funny face at him, smoothed down her hair jokingly and crossed her arms across her chest. Link responded by elbowing her gently in the ribs.

"Hey, no frowning allowed here. We have about six weeks until the wedding, five until your birthday. Let's keep the sadness to a minimum."

"You're in a good mood today," she pointed out, tilting her head slightly to one side in amusement.

"You bet," he sang, putting his hands behind his head again. But not before he picked a piece of onion grass and put it in his mouth. "It's a beautiful day out and I get to spend it with a beautiful girl."

Zelda flushed in pleasure but giggled at his position. He looked like…well she didn't know what…with that grass in his mouth and his hands behind his head like he was just dozing off. It sure was a sight to behold.

Link opened one cobalt blue eye and looked at Zelda. He saw her jovial smile and he arched one eyebrow so that it disappeared under his bangs. "Can I help you, miss?" he lolled.

Her smile widened. "You just look so funny sitting like that. It puts you in a different light, that's all."

"A different light, eh? What kind of light? Candlelight, sunlight…?"

Zelda let out a howl and elbowed him. "Not that kind of light, smart guy. You know what I mean."

"Oh?" he asked. "Do I?"

"Stop it!" the girl whined.

"What?" he questioned innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He reached over and felt her forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

Zelda let out a frustrated growl and tackled Link sideways, causing him to fall backward. She now pinned him to the grass, her arms on either side of his own.

Link got the odd sense of déjà vu again as he looked up at the princess. Only it seemed that their positions were switched and he hoped that this wouldn't end in a very awkward silence between them. Of course, he had a very strong feeling that it wouldn't. Zelda seemed beyond frozen where she was above him, her long light brown spewing over her shoulders. Link carefully moved his arms from underneath her and brought them up to hold her face in his palms. Zelda's cheeks got hot under his touch and it made him smile ever so slightly.

"You are embarrassed," he pointed out.

Zelda's entire face suddenly turned red. "No." But it was a lie. They both knew that it was.

Link pulled her face down closer toward his. Zelda could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin as he spoke. "You have no need to feel flustered, Zelda. Do you not like being so close to me?"

The princess blinked blankly at him, registering what he had just said before her cheeks puffed out under his palms. "Of course not! Don't think such ridiculous things Link! I… I like being close to you…"

He smirked and yanked her face down upon his none too gently and kissed her. Zelda was a little taken aback by his sudden boldness and kept her eyes shut for a few seconds before Link tilted his face and pressed his lips harder. Then did Zelda finally slowly close her eyes and kiss him back.

There was a very long period in which each teenager forgot exactly what they were doing out in the field, only concentrating on the feeling of being with one another. Link's hands were in Zelda's hair, moving her head in time with his. And to Zelda, this feeling was extremely foreign to her, this feeling of Link's lips moving against hers in this way. It almost made her want to pull away, but his hands in her hair caused her to hold back.

Finally, when air became a pressing need, Link pulled their faces apart and saw how dazed and starry Zelda's eyes were. A wave of masculine pride swept through him when he realized that it was because of him. He had not made a girl feel so strongly since Saria and it filled him with pure happiness.

"Wow," Zelda breathed, unable to say anything else. It made Link laugh and wrap his arms around her, keeping her bound to his chest.

"Just what I was thinking…" he sighed, the realization coming on that in only six weeks time, Zelda would not longer be his.

'_Not that she's really mine right now. Technically she's engaged and here we are… acting like nothing is going to happen. This is _so_ wrong.'_

But his heart could not stop now. Not after all that had happened between them, with her. He knew now that he was in too deep, in over his head, and he could not falter now. It was not an option.

"Link?" Zelda asked, suddenly concerned. He had such a look of utter sadness in his eyes. "Link, are you all right?" She reached down and touched his cheek.

He blinked and looked up at her, registering what was going on before he smiled reassuringly at her. "Of course. I'm all right. Just lost in thought, that's all."

"If you're sure," she said before rolling off of him and sitting with her legs crossed over one another right beside him. Link sat up and brushed some of the lose grass out of his hair. For a moment he stared at Zelda's profile as she stared out at their horses. Her face was blank, but had a very soft outline to it, as though whatever she was thinking was more pleasant then horrible. Her eyes were bright and her lips wanting to turn upward into a smile. He had never really seen her in such a serene pose before. It took his breath away.

Zelda looked at him and saw him intently staring at her. "What?" she asked, her brow furrowing curiously.

Link blinked and shook his head. "Nothing," he said, quickly looking in another direction. It was a little embarrassing to be caught staring at her, even if she knew of his feelings.

Zelda smiled but did not press him further. It was nice to know that she had the power to make him flustered. She had not known that feeling once in all of her days. Slowly, she inched closer to Link and touched his face softly. He started slightly and met her gaze.

"It's so close," she murmured to no one in particular. "Everything is so close…"

Link knew what it was that she spoke of. "Yes, I know. But we should make the best of it, Zelda."

"The best," she agreed softly, nodding her head.

* * *

For all of the people who have asked me, the ball is _not_ the next chapter. Not _yet_, anyway. I dislike important chapters being odd numers (weridness shining through) so don't plan to see it for **another**chapter after the next.

And I know this chapter wasn't the best, (haha IRONY) but I'm trying to build on their relationship a little bit before the ball, hence all of the fluff. I'm not a fan of _drowning_ people in mushiness (though I personally love it), you guys need a varity to keep you interested, and I will be doing that, promises!! Just wait another chappy and wonders will not cease. ;P

xoxo


	19. The Setting Sun

Okay, so I didn't drop off the face of the earth. I had _major_ writer's block and couldn't write for shit. BUT thanks to my lovely friend Cassie (known to some of you as **Maiden of the Heavens**) I was able to break the block. She really did open a whole bunch of doors to me so this chapter to dedicated to her!

I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Never have, never will.

((And _more_ inspiration for this chapter goes to Death Cab for Cutie's new album. Seriously, they inspire me every time I listen to them!))

* * *

"C'mon Link!" Zelda cried. "That is _not_ the best you can do!"

Link grumbled and turned back to face the princess, the Master Sword held tightly in his left hand. Zelda stood a few yards in front of him, holding her thin sword in her right hand, shaking her head slowly.

It was her idea to practice with their swords and needless to say, he wasn't performing up to the standards that he had in the Temple of Time. There was so much on his mind that he couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Prove to me that you can hold your own in a fight, Link!" she ordered, readying her body for another strike.

"Where am I ever going to need to know how to fight?" he asked, moving his body into a more defensive stance.

"You never know," Zelda whispered. "It's always good to know how to defend yourself."

Link rolled his eyes and Zelda swiftly charged at him. He raised the Master Sword to quickly block her and it almost worked but Zelda moved her sword lower at the last moment and hit him in the gut with the blunt edge of her blade. "Got you," she told you. "If I had been aiming to kill you, you would be dead right now."

"So I can see," he mumbled, looking down at his stomach as Zelda took her sword back.

"At least make an effort, Link. It's not much of a fight!" she whined. "I don't have many people I can do this with…"

"All right, all right," he replied. "I'll try harder."

She smiled. "Thank you." Zelda backtracked to the other side of the dojo in the castle in which they were practicing. They did not have to worry about being caught in here, no one ever came into this place, but they did have to worry about being seen in the corridors afterward.

"Now _you_ come at _me_!" she told him from across the way.

"Fine!" Link called out in response. _'Here goes nothing…'_ he thought as he gripped his sword in both of his hands and charged at full speed at the princess. Zelda was indeed surprised by his sudden burst of speed and planted her feet before she vaulted forward and charged at him as well. As they got closer, they held their swords higher up and lower, so as not to decapitate each other and each picked up the speed. When they finally did meet, their swords met with a powerful clash that sent poor Zelda to the floor and Link standing over her, pointing the Master Sword at her throat. His strength was obviously greater than hers, which is why he was able to knock her off of her feet.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about!" Zelda sang. "There's the Link I know! Not afraid to kick some tail!"

"Was that pretty good?" he inquired. He put the sword in the sheath that was on his back. It was much easier to hide under the cloak if the sword was on his back. Then he held out his hand and helped the princess up onto her feet.

"It was splendid," she replied as she sheathed her own sword. "If you can do that every time you fight, you'll be one formidable match!"

"Whatever you say," he laughed. "Seriously, Zelda, when am I ever going to need to know how to be a master swordsmen?"

"You just might…" she said vaguely.

"That does not narrow it down." His brow creased and the girl in front of him giggled. "Really," he added.

"I figured as much. But I honestly can't tell you why you will either, but I did…just look what happened with those weird birds," she pointed out.

"I really do wonder just what in the hell those birds were…" Link said absently, looking up at the skylights in the dojo. It was very quiet and peaceful in this part of the castle, he thought. And it was very soothing to know that he didn't really have to hide much here.

Zelda looked up too and sighed. "I need to get to Kakariko soon. My…er, business…"

Link laughed. "You know, you can always tell me what you do when you go to Kakariko. I won't mind."

"I _can_," she emphasized. "But I choose not to. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but I like having a few secrets from you."

"And what would you say if I told you that I'm keeping a few of my own?" Link inquired, taking a step toward her. Zelda gulped at how his cobalt blue eyes seemed to smolder.

"I would ask you what those secrets are," she whispered. Link smirked widely and took her face gently in both of his palms. He pressed his lips very softly to hers and then pulled her away only slightly so that he was still looking into her eyes.

"Perhaps when you tell me your secrets, I'll tell you my own."

"…I can deal with that," Zelda replied.

* * *

Zelda left the castle for Kakariko about an hour later, after she had changed and slipped her cloak on. Isabelle seemed more than thrilled for the long ride, and for once Zelda was too. It gave her time to clear her flustered thoughts. It didn't take much for that boy to scramble her mind. But she liked it.

The sun was starting to come down from its noon peak as she dismounted Isabelle and left her outside of the dojo. Inside, her sensei stood waiting with an amused look in his eyes.

"You're an hour late," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Sensei!" she apologized. "I got caught up."

"So I can tell. But not to worry, we'll just work another extra hour to make up for it. May I ask what you were doing?"

Zelda's checks flushed a light pink and her teacher's eyes filled with ancient wisdom. "Those are the cheeks of a girl in love."

"How do _you_ know?" Zelda challenged pitifully.

"Oh trust me, my dove, I've been alive long enough to know when a person is smitten. And you, princess, have that look a thousand times over. Is it the servant boy, Link?"

The princess of Hyrule nodded once weakly in chagrin. "I…I really like him, Sensei. I've never felt this way about _anybody_ before."

"Love _will_ do that to a person, won't it?" His eyes suddenly got far away, wistful as he stared off into space. Zelda wondered if he was thinking about his beloved wife, who had passed away some odd years ago. She had been a very, very kind woman, Zelda recalled.

The teacher shook his head, breaking his own reverie. "I apologize, my dear. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes, sir," Zelda said. And then she transformed into Sheik to begin her practice for the evening.

It was exhausted practice that was for sure. Her teacher had Sheik diving and running around the dojo like a bat out of hell. She was quick with her reflexes as always, but from sword fighting with Link to this, it was all very tiring for a young princess. But she loved the feeling of exercising and fighting, the adrenaline is what kept her going.

She was standing in a crouched position, a short dagger in her hand, pointed at her sensei. Her red eyes seemed to glow from behind her face wrap with a thrill that always came at this point in the session. Her teacher knew that her body was screaming in protest, but it was also why his student was such a good fighter. Both Sheik and Zelda had constantly pushed themselves to their limit to improve, which is more than most can say.

"All right, Sheik," he said with a gentle smile. "I can see that you are spent. You may rest now."

Sheik nearly let out an audible sigh and sunk to the floor in exhaustion. She wiped her brow once and put her dagger away. It made a long slinking noise as it slid into the sheath and she looked up at her sensei, of who was straightening up the dojo that they had made a mess of.

And in that moment, she transformed back to Zelda and pulled the flyaway hairs out of her face and pinned them back. It was much more comfortable when her hair wasn't always falling into her face. It was also very distracting…

"So, are you ready to go home, Zelda?" he questioned gently. The princess looked up and nodded with a small giggle. "Very well. It was an excellent lesson. I expect you here soon."

"Of course," she agreed, standing up. "Thank you so much, Sensei." She bowed low to her teacher before reaching to put her cloak back on. He walked over to the girl and held her upper arms lightly in his hands. He smiled as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be all right, Zelda. I know that you do not wish to marry Ganondorf, but good things happen to good people. And you'll need to keep Link close during this time."

"Why would I…?" she began to ask before he laughed and pushed her out of the dojo. He shut the door gently in her face and Zelda's brow furrowed but she did not press it further. She merely turned to go to Isabelle when she came in contact with someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry…Princess Zelda?!" the voice squeaked.

Zelda's head snapped up to see a petite girl staring wide-eyed at her. She mentally began swearing and cocked her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I did not mean to walk into you."

The girl smiled nervously. "Oh no, don't apologize, princess. I did not look as to where I was going."

Zelda studied the girl for a long moment. She was thin with a slightly boyish figure with pretty eyes and light green hair in a pixie cut. While her face portrayed embarrassment, she could see the lightness behind her bright eyes.

"It would be better," she bent her face closer to the green-haired girl's, "if no one found out that I was here, if you know what I mean."

The girl smiled and nodded. "Of course, princess. I understand completely. As far as I'm concerned, I never saw you."

"Thank you," she said with a big smile before going over to her horse. The young woman watched the princess for a long moment before turning completely around and heading in the exact opposite of her original direction.

* * *

Link now sat in his room, his face buried in another book he had found in the library. It was written quite a long time ago, but it was still very intriguing. And he was just getting into it when someone knocked on his door. He knew that Zelda wasn't back from Kakariko yet, so stood up and opened the door for whoever it was.

Turns out it was a messenger. He stood before Link holding a letter in his right hand. "I have a message from Kakariko for you, Mister Link," the messenger explained.

'_Kakariko?'_ Link thought as he took the letter and told the messenger thank you. He shut his door and instantly went over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. A dozen thoughts raced through his head as his finger slid under the paper flap on the back of the envelope. He realized that his hands were shaking slightly as he lifted the paper out. And it that moment, Link's entire body, mind, and soul froze.

_Link,_

_I am so deeply sorry for leaving you alone. Ever since I left Kakariko I have thought about you every day and it has tormented me so _much_ not to see you. I have come back to the village and am staying at the Inn there. If you like to come and see me, I would be so very delighted. That is, if you still love me as much as I love you. Come to the Inn tonight as the sun is setting if want to meet._

_Sincerely,_

_-Saria _

Link looked around the room, almost guiltily and glanced back down at the piece of parchment in his hand. Saria was _back_? She came back to Kakariko just to see him? He didn't know what to think of this situation. If it had been any different…then maybe…

'_If I hadn't had fallen for Zelda…then this wouldn't be so difficult to accept,'_ he thought sadly.

But yet, in his heart, he knew and understood perfectly well that he could not leave Saria hanging. Even _if_Zelda was first in his heart now, a part of him would always love Saria too. And it was that part that decided to go to Kakariko to see her tonight.

And it was also this part of him that went around to the stables to saddle up Epona so that he could meet with Saria. After Epona was ready to go, he found a piece of paper and quickly jotted a note down for Zelda, leaving it in Isabelle's stall so she would see it when she returned, which was going to be very soon. The sun was dangerously close to setting and she never stayed after the twilight.

Once the note was placed, he mounted Epona and sent the large mare speeding off in the direction of Kakariko. His heart matched the rhythm of his horse's hooves on the ground below.

* * *

Zelda returned to the stable about a half-hour later and was taking off Isabelle's saddle when she saw a note pinned to the side of her stall. She took it off of the wooden wall and read it carefully, still holding onto Izzy's reins.

_Zelda,_

_I went to Ordon for a little while tonight. Turns out a got a letter from the goat herder while you were in Kakariko and he needs a little help. It may take a while but I'll be back by tomorrow. _

_Take care of yourself,_

_Link_

The princess cocked her head at the letter but shrugged it off. Link never had a reason to lie to her before, and even if he had, it was usually for a reasonable cause. Of course, _last_time he had said that he was going to Ordon, he had gone to figure out what he was wearing to the ball. So she had some reason to be skeptical about the whole ordeal, but trusted Link despite that.

After all, what was love without trust?

* * *

All righty! What did ya think? I've already started on Chapter 20! I know! But work calls my name very loudly for car insurance does NOT pay itself (though I would love it if it did!) so I must bid you all adieu. It was nice! and thank you all again!

love the world and the world will love you backkk (I will too!)


	20. Hear Me Out

Well, I had originally planned on posting this yesterday, but fanfiction was having "technical difficulties" so that blew that idea. I managed to finish this chapter with the help of the song _Lose It_ by Cartel. It reminded me of my Link/Saria scene sooo much.

But, yes, I don't own Zelda or Link or Saria or...anyone.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews too! They are my main inspiration!!

* * *

Link arrived at Kakariko when the sun was barely visible over the horizon line

Link arrived at Kakariko when the sun was barely visible over the horizon line. A few bright stars could be seen in the lavender sky as he dismounted Epona and led her through the town toward the Inn. It caused him to feel overwhelmingly nostalgic and he sighed. It had been hard leaving this town and now he realized it was even harder returning.

A few people recognized him on his way and called out his name in a light, happy voice. He beamed and returned the delighted greeting, feeling at home for the first time in such a long while.

The Inn stood as one of the tallest buildings in Kakariko, reaching almost to the mountains behind it. But on his way, he stopped by the ornate stables beside it to tie Epona in. He did not know how long he would be and the last thing he wanted to do was to leave his mare tied up outside all night. So once she was comfortable, he patted her flank and then went around to the Inn. And inside, his heart began to pick up pace once more as the woman at the counter recognized him and smirked.

"Hello Link!" she called out. "You're here to meet Saria, I assume?"

Link nodded and the woman's smile got even wider. "I figured as much. She arrived here only this afternoon. She wrote you the letter and hoped that the castle would get it before the sun set. I'm glad to see that their messengers are reliable."

"Very," Link agreed. And it was the truth.

The woman jerked her head toward the stairs. "She's up in room 12 when you go up. The door should be open. So just go right up," she urged. "And by the way," she said, leaning on her chin in her hands, "I've heard rumors that Princess Zelda was here earlier this day! Don't you serve her?"

Link tried to hide his smile. "Yes, I do actually."

"Is she as kind as other says? I've always wanted to know."

"Even more kind," he replied with a warm smile before leaving the woman and heading to the right up the Inn steps.

He reached the room numbered twelve but his hand hesitated on the doorknob. This was so wrong, his mind screamed. He should not be here. He should not have lied to Zelda saying that he was going to Ordon. It was just wrong! But once more, his other half—the half that loved Saria—told him to screw it and open the door. Which is what Link did.

The light was dim inside, only coming from what light remained outside and what came off of the brick fireplace in the left corner of the room. And in the center of the room, standing with a sad, sad smile on her face, was Saria.

"Link…" she whispered, holding her arms out and up to him. She was so tiny, even compared to Zelda, who stood a full head shorter than him. Saria's head reached the middle of his chest. But he liked it.

He didn't really even pause to think about it before he went over and wrapped his arms around the green-haired girl, locking her against his body in a tight hold. Saria let out a whimper of happiness and he felt her arms snake around his waist, hugging him back.

"I've missed you so much, Link," Saria murmured.

"Me too, Saria," he said, his voice betraying relief. It felt so wonderful having her back; it felt as though a part of him that had been missing was whole again.

"Come on!" the girl sang, breaking apart from him. "Tell me about what you have been up to in the past like…ten months! Tell me about your castle job with Princess Zelda!"

Link smiled gently down at the giddy woman and led her over to the bed that sat against the wall across from the fireplace. They sat beside each other but then Saria leaned into Link, her head against his shoulder.

"Well, it's very nice there, actually," Link began. "Zelda is very kind. She hardly makes me do anything."

"She seems very nice indeed," Saria agreed. "I saw her today. She was leaving a dojo with a cloak on. I was wondering what she was doing there."

"A dojo?" Link repeated. "I have no idea…" The wheels in his head began turning at the thought. What _would_ Zelda be doing at a dojo? She was already pretty good in combat, what could she possibly need training with?

"Link?" Saria said, waving her hand in his face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. Tonight was not about Zelda. Tonight was about Saria. But yet, why couldn't his mind completely get off of the princess?

Saria bit her lip and glanced up at Link. It was so odd to see Link again, she thought as she studied his face. He looked exactly the same as he always had, but still, something seemed different about him. Still, she couldn't quite place her finger on it. And quite frankly she didn't seem to show much concern for that fact as she reached out and grabbed his jaw in her tiny fingers. Link almost expected a blush to form on his cheeks, but it did not come, only the hurried beating of his heart—the part of his heart that still yearned for Saria and not Zelda. But yet, another part, a larger part, yearned for a different hand on his face.

"You seem different," Saria pointed out. "How much has changed with you since I left? Have I hurt you that much?"

Link did not speak but just looked down at the floor. "It's not that, Saria. You know that I'll always love you…in some way. But it's been ten months, soon be eleven…and then a year. Things just _change_, you know?"

"Is there someone else?" Saria inquired. She did not ask it in an angry voice. Actually, she sounded very calm, as she always did.

"I guess you could call it that…it's way too complicated."

Saria smiled and closed her eyes. "I had a very strong feeling that that was the case, even as I arrived here. Of course, I have had my share of love when I left. I had _hoped_, however, that somehow, it was not true."

"Just, listen, Saria," Link murmured. "When you left, I will not deny, it hurt me a great deal. I just kind of shut down, so to speak. I would barely talk to people and was extremely short on money. One day, Ganondorf offered me a position at Hyrule castle and I took it, needed the money. Little did I know that I would become servant to princess Zelda. Little did I know that I would fall in love with her…"

"Zelda?" Saria questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You love the princess?"

"Yes. And I know that she cares for me too, I know she does…"

Saria held up her hand to silence. "I never would've taken you for someone who fell in love with a girl like her. It's a little surprising, yes, but also… I am glad that you have found someone else."

"Glad? Why aren't you angry? I figured that you would be mad at me."

"Angry? Link," she touched his cheek, "I could never be _angry_ with you. I just… I just wish that it was me that you loved now."

Link kissed her cheek. "I will always love you, Saria."

"Tell me about princess Zelda. Tell me what has happened between you and her," Saria breathed, leaning against him once more.

Link shook his head once. "You don't need to hear those things. I don't _want_ you to hear it. But all you need to really know is that… well, have you heard of the Hero of Time?"

Saria giggled. "Of course, that silly old legend! What about it?"

"Zelda seems to believe that _I'm_ the Hero of Time. Because I wield the Master Sword."

"_Really_?!" the girl squealed, sitting up again. "Link, the Hero of Time! That's the swellest thing I've ever heard! Are you going to rid the world of evil like the hero before you!"

Link laughed along with her. "Probably not. You see I'm not very good with the sword. Zelda's trying to teach me but she's clearly much better than I am. That may be why she was the dojo today…practicing."

"Could be, could be," Saria agreed with a slight smile. "I am so fascinated by this whole prospect, Link. Come to think of it…" She stared intently at his face. "You _do_ pay a weird resemblance to the last hero. I never really thought about it before…"

"You know what he looks like?" Link asked.

"I saw a painting of him once. He had the same kind of corn colored hair you did. But his nose wasn't as pointy." She reached out and poked the tip of his nose.

"Hey, my nose is fine," he grunted, shoving her hand away with a half-smile.

After they laughed for a long while, Saria sighed heavily and leaned back on the bed. Link then turned and lay beside her and the two stared at the ceiling for a very long while, not speaking nor moving.

"Zelda is engaged to marry Ganondorf," Link suddenly said aloud. Saria turned and blinked at him. "She is going to marry him in about five weeks. The ball to celebrate her birthday is in a little less than four."

"Wow. What will you do then, Link?" she inquired gently. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was truly saddened by the news. Sad that it was hurting him.

"I do not know, honestly. I'm so confused by the whole ordeal… But I still care for her and I will no matter whom she marries. I just wish that for once in my life I could love someone without having to lose them."

Saria shook her head. "I don't think you ever lose someone that you loved. I believe that they're always within your heart…" She lay a hand on Link's chest, over where his heart was beating. "Your feelings may not be the same as they were all that time ago, and neither may my own. But we still love each other, and that will make our lives that much better. But after all of this time…we were not made for each other like we had dreamed. You need to go on and find your life, as I will with mine."

"I want you to be happy, though," Link protested. "Can you be happy?"

Saria sat up and leaned over him. Unlike Zelda, her short pixie-like hair did not cascade over her shoulders, but her smile was the most beautiful he had seen from her. "Of course I can, Link. You don't ever need to worry about me." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I just needed to see you again…"

And then she bent down and touched her lips to his.

Link did not respond at first, but then his heart screamed in protest at his lack of enthusiasm and then the boy kissed her back softly before Saria's lips turned into a smile and she pulled away.

"Do you want to go back to the castle now?" she asked smoothly. Link closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Let's just sit here for a little while, Saria," he whispered, pulling her down to him once more.

There was calmness about the room in that moment but still, Link could feel something wrong with it. He knew as Saria lay at his side, where she had usually always been, that it was not her presence that he desired. He had thought was he had first saw Saria that it had felt as though part of him was whole again. Yes, that was true. But a part of him was missing too, a part of him had been lost the moment he walked into the room and he knew which part he needed back.

So Link finally sat up and Saria along with him. She did understand his situation; oh she knew she did. She had her share of love without him and knew that they could survive without each now, much unlike a year ago when their hearts beat for no one but one another's. Things change, she had said before, and Link loved princess Zelda and not her.

"I will not deny," Saria began as Link stood up, "that it was unbelievable to see you again Link. I think…I think we both needed to see each other one last time."

Link nodded. She had a huge point. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean." He approached her and hugged her for a long moment. "I needed to tell you everything, Saria. I need you to know that while we can't really be together, that I will never forget you."

"Yes," Saria said, nodding her head against his chest. "Yes, that's right."

So they pulled away for the last time and Link bent down and kissed her forehead very softly. It still got him how he had to bend down to kiss her; she was so tiny.

"Goodbye, Saria," he murmured.

"Bye Link," she replied, her voice cracking once.

The boy held her head for a moment, studying her face before he smiled and turned to leave the room. He thought about looking back at her, but knew that he could not look back anymore. Looking to the future was his goal now, and his future lay in Hyrule castle fast asleep.

He returned to the castle way into the night. The air around him even seemed to tell him that it was late as he walked to the castle from the stables. Link walked slowly, not wanting to rush anything at this moment. His heart was heavy from leaving Saria behind still. But he wasn't sure exactly where his feet were going as he entered the castle and passed by the corridor to his bedroom and before he really comprehended what was occurring, he was at Zelda's door.

His fingers wrapped around the doorknob and he slowly pushed it forward, peeking his head around the heavy door to see a large bundle under dark blankets. It slowly rose up and down in a steady rhythm and it was in this moment what Link realized what he was doing. He was in Zelda's room, very, very late at night. But he didn't seem to care much as he closed the door softly behind him and shuffled over to her large bed.

Link lifted his head up and looked up around the room. He had never seen it before and it was of a very large scale. It seemed that at least five of his rooms could fit inside of this one. But still…to him it seemed empty.

His eyes were fixed on the sleeping figure as he went toward the bed. Not wanting to wake the girl up, he carefully and very thoughtfully climbed on top of the dark sheets that covered the princess until he was leaning over her peaceful profile. And for a long while he did not move from where he sat beside her. But he could not hold back the urge to touch her and Link bent down to kiss her temple so as not to wake her.

Of course, he should have known that Zelda was a light sleeper.

She stirred and blinked groggily until she felt the presence behind her. Turning slowly, Zelda came face to face with Link, who was smiling down at her in a way that every girl wanted to be gazed upon.

"Link?" she whispered sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"I got back from Ordon early," he replied. The boy bent down and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "And I missed you."

"Hmm," Zelda mumbled rolled over so that she was on her back. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. "You missed me so much that you chose to sneak into my room at God knows what time? How sweet."

Link bowed his head as Zelda pulled his neck down so they could kiss. When he pulled his lips away, he saw that Zelda's smile was absolutely breathtaking. She was happy to see him, genuinely happy. And it filled _him_ with such delight to see her greeting. He vowed then that he would always make her smile and that he would never, _ever_ lie to her again.

So…no time like the present right?

"Zelda," Link murmured into her ear. "I need to tell you something."

"Hm? What is it?" she inquired, her voice still croaking from sleep.

Link blushed and looked at the pillow under her head. He did not really know how to phrase this too well. And he knew that it was going to hurt her. But she needed to know; she needed to understand how he felt _now_.

"I wasn't at Ordon tonight," he breathed out. He watched Zelda's brow furrow in confusion and she cocked her head at him. "I was at Kakariko Village…visiting Saria."

"Saria?" Zelda repeated blankly. "Why did you go and visit Saria? I thought that she left."

"She…she did. But she came back earlier today. To see me."

The look in Zelda's eyes told Link that this might not have been the best idea in the world. So he shut his eyes and waited for his rebuke.

But it never did come.

* * *

heyy! So chapter 20 comes to a close. I know, I know, no ball. Well, there is a small plot time obviously blocking that plot for a little-the little Saria thing. So my little doves, just be patient for a little while longer! Good things come to people who wait!

Still don't know how long I'm making this...oh well. We'll see.

Thanks again!


	21. Ask Him to Stay

* * *

All right peeps let me say that I am very, very, very sorry about that like **eternal**wait for an update. I have seven days of school left and my teachers have been putting last minute crams on me. Not math though, she left cause she's pregnant. Hahaha But I kept working on it in my spare time, which wasn't very much. Once summer arrives I will be FREE at last. In the meantime, enjoy this update!

* * *

"I was at Kakariko Village…visiting Saria."

The last two words what got Zelda's heart. He had lied to her in order to see Saria. "Saria?" she repeated his words as though she was watching from a third person point of view. "Why did you go and visit Saria? I thought she left."

"She…she did. But she came earlier today. To see me."

Zelda watched almost in slow motion as Link's eyes shut, as if bracing him self for her wrath. But she could not be angry with him. She could not bring herself to raise her voice and shout and scream and tell him how she hated him and never wanted to see him again. Her heart, though frozen, would not allow her tongue to betray it in such a way.

She watched as Link opened his steel colored eyes and gazed down upon her, almost begging her to say something. However, for a long moment she could not think of anything to say in response to his statement. So the princess merely stared at Link in amazement.

"Zelda…are you all right?" the boy whispered timidly. He did not want to reach out and touch her face, as he desperately wanted to. Keeping his distance might be the best option right now.

"Did you really go and see her?" the girl beside him whispered almost silently.

It broke Link's heart to hear the sound of her voice. It wasn't angry, but it was sad and…crushed. He had a very strong feeling that this would be worse than any kind of anger that she could've thrown his way.

"Yes, I did," he strained, breathing in deeply. He was terrified now that he was going to lose her forever.

"I see," Zelda mumbled, looking away to her left. She pondered what this could mean and a dozen things ran through her mind. He could be leaving her to go with Saria again, and that was why he was here, out of guilt. Or he came to tell her that Saria demanded that he make a choice and needed time to decide. And…he could be here because he cared for her and wanted to ask for her forgiveness for lying to her. She hoped to God that it was the last but was not expecting it to be.

"Tell me what she said," Zelda ordered gently, still not meeting his gaze. "Tell me what she said to you."

"Zelda…" Link said, shaking his head. Her eyes snapped open and glared at him. The first true glare she had ever given him. It frightened him into nodding and telling the truth.

"We just…we just talked. I swear to you Zelda, that that's it. We didn't do anything else…"

"I don't care about that," the girl breathed. "What did you talk about?"

Link knew what she was getting at. She was afraid that he was leaving, leaving to go with Saria. But he did not want her to be afraid of such a silly thing.

"We spoke of the past, my past and present jobs…and we talked of you."

"Me," she nodded in confirmation. "What about myself?

Link bit his lip. "About my feelings for you, about how we had grown apart in a years away from each other…how even though we would always love each other, we were not meant to be together anymore."

Zelda didn't know what he was talking about. Of _course_ she was dreaming. She had never dreamed that Link would choose her over his first love. She had always believed that deep down inside of him, that Saria was first. How could it be that Link had chosen herself over her?

"So…what exactly does that mean?" she asked.

"Saria and I, well, if she hadn't have left all of those months ago…then maybe we would have been meant for each other. But so much time has passed and people fall out of love just as easily as they fall in love, Zelda. It is possible that as I grew closer to you, my heart wandered farther away from Saria. It is possible that as I fell in love with you, I fell out of love with Saria. Yes, it was nice to see her again, it was nice to have some closure with her, and nothing will change that. But…yet I thought of you a great deal while I was with her. I missed you and I don't miss Saria right now."

"But you lied," she argued. "You lied to me about seeing her. Why would you do that if you were going to go back to me in the first place?"

"Because, Zelda, I didn't want to hurt you. What would you have thought if I left a note saying that I was going to Kakariko to see Saria? You would have gone right back after me and I know it."

"I might have," Zelda retorted. "Or I might've just sat here wondering if you were ever going to come back to me."

Link grabbed her face and brought it very close to his. "I will always come back to you, Zelda. I promise you that."

"I…I don't know if I can believe you…" she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "You don't know how much it hurts knowing that you went to see her, Link."

Link raised his eyebrows. "I know. I know Zelda, believe me. But please try to look at it from my perspective, the girl I used to love came back…and I needed to see her."

"That's no excuse to lie to me," she said slowly. "You can be honest with me Link. You have to be in this situation. I'm…I'm marrying Ganondorf soon."

"About that," Link said a little stiffly. "How do you think I feel about that? The fact that I care _so_ much about you only to lose you to some creepy man? It kills me, Zelda, it kills me because I _know_ that I could have picked Saria tonight, but I chose _you_. _You_, dammit. You need to grasp the fact that I wouldn't be here right now if I was _sure_ I wanted you."

"It's been hard on you, I know, Link," the princess said ever so softly. "I am so sorry about that, truly. I-it may have been better if you had chosen Saria over me. It may be better if this…ends."

"Better for who?" he snarled. Zelda finally looked at him and his eyes were narrowed not with anger, but dubiousness. His hand reached for her face for the first time and he did not miss the slight wince the girl made as he touched her skin. "Zelda, love," she shivered at the word, "I just _can't_ end this. Maybe if we had stopped it sooner, before all of this got started. But now, now I just don't have the self-control and determination to back out. I'm too selfish."

'_He's so heartbroken_,' Zelda thought sadly. '_He chose me and I'm…I'm acting ridiculous. I need to fix this.'_

"Listen Link," she sighed. "I know that you lied, and I am not happy about it. But, it's senseless to argue when you are right here in front of me. It is nonsensical to act this way when we clearly want each other over everyone else. And I do," she whispered, running her fingers through his yellowish hair. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else. I've never really _experienced_ this feeling before, but it's so overwhelming…I don't know if I could ever feel this exact way ever again."

For a long while, it was silent in the room. Link allowed Zelda's words to fill the room and they lingered there, hovering all around them, ringing in their ears and flittering hopefully about the bedroom. They waited for Link to reply, and he could feel this. But he did not know what to say. He had felt this way before, just as strongly… Yet, his affection for Zelda _had_ to be different. It was different circumstances, after all. Of course it was possible to love two people in contrasting ways perhaps this was it? Saria had always seemed more like a companion, someone that would always be there for him and make him smile.

Meanwhile, Zelda…she was more like _part_ of him. It was as though a part of him was missing and only did he realize it when he was with her. He had never felt so complete than when he was by her side. And when he was away, well he thought that he felt normal, like things were perfectly fine and dandy. However, being with her, just sitting next to her outside, or laughing at something with her, it gave him a feeling of swelling satisfaction, as though he had not a care of whatever else was occurring around him. He was with Zelda, and that was all that mattered.

"Link?" Zelda gentle voice broke his thoughtful train and he blinked repeatedly down at her. "You seemed so sad," she added to him in nothing more than a whisper.

"No," he corrected. "I was thinking of how I feel about you."

"And…how _do_ you feel about me? Why would it cause you to look such a way?" she questioned.

"Well, I was just thinking that you don't feel like a mere friend, like someone with whom I associate with, I believe that you feel as though you are a part of myself. Like you are a component, vital to my very being. There is no need for words around you sometimes; the silence is enough to make me sure that you are what I need. Though it _is_ overwhelming, as you stated before, it is the more enlightening feeling I have ever experienced."

The tears that Zelda had been trying to contain for the longest time finally broke through their dam and began to spill down her cheeks. Link saw this and instantly kissed over the salty drops. "Did I say something wrong, Zelda?" he asked a little unsure.

"No, no, not at all," she choked out. "It was beautiful, Link, those words. I feel exactly the same, but I could never put it into the words that you have. You have said everything that has needed to be said."

Her heart pumped loudly in her chest at the look in his eyes. It was such a look of utter love and tenderness, a look that every girl wants to receive from a man, a look that made her feel as though she was the most important creature in the universe. And right now, the look was all for Zelda. She was that important person and Link was the person that loved her. And she loved him too, just as much. Their souls were forever twined together and would never be broken, just from that wordless look; they knew this to be true.

"Okay," Zelda finally said, sitting up all the way. "Let's get our minds off of this stuff. Let's do something pleasant."

"Like…?" Link raised his eyebrow beside her. "It's so late."

"Well…" She whipped her blankets off and in the process, covered Link's head. "We can practice dancing if you would like," she suggested.

The boy under the blanket laughed and pushed it aside. "Zelda, I'm actually pretty tired. I had a very long night, honey. I'd actually rather sleep, if you don't mind."

Zelda pouted but threw herself back onto the bed, her long hair whipping around her head like a fan. "Fine," she breathed out. "You can sleep…" She tilted her head back to look at him. "In your own room."

"Hm?" Link asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "Oh no, no. I don't think I can make the walk. You'll have to carry me." He put his hand to his brow dramatically.

"If one of my servants come in and see you…"

"Do they _ever_ come in before you wake up, Zelda? Ever?" he questioned her.

The princess thought for a long moment before slowing shaking her head from side to side against her mattress. Link grinned and settled under Zelda's covers, resting his head on the pillow at an angle in which he could still see her glaring at her canopy. It made him laugh.

"I won't do anything if that's what you're thinking," he whispered. He reached out and touched a strand of her long hair. He twirled it around his fingers gently while she closed her eyes.

"No, I know you wouldn't do something like that," she half-giggled. "I trust you enough, Link, believe me. It's just…well…" Link sat up a little more as she spoke, her eyes still shut. "I've never had a man in my bed before. It's a little strange, if that's how you would put it."

'_Ah,'_ Link thought. So _that_ was this was all about! _'She's just embarrassed! I knew that there had to be something more to this! Oh she has no need…'_

"Zelda," he began, "you don't need to have that fear—,"

"But didn't you and Saria…?" She left the question hang in the air. Link filled in the blanks in the awkward silence she left behind.

"That's not the point," he argued quickly. "It's not about Saria and I. This is about you and I. And you don't need to feel the way you do. You just have to ask me to stay, or ask me to leave. That's all."

Zelda rolled over onto her stomach and smiled at him. She reached out and gently touched his hair, running her three fingers through the blond locks languidly. The look embedded in her cornflower colored eyes was one of pure adoration and hopefulness. It made Link's heart stutter a few beats inside his chest.

"Will you stay then?" she whispered to him.

He smiled tenderly and nodded once, reaching to kiss her forehead. "Of course I will."

"Thank you, Link," she murmured in a low voice, bringing his face closer so she could kiss his lips very lightly. It made them both shudder and grin widely at one another.

"Shall we?" the boy said, raising his eyebrows. He slid over in the large bed, making room for Zelda to crawl under the covers. The princess did just that and snuggled up with her head on her favorite pillow. Link inched closer so that his chest was fitted perfectly to her back. He pulled his arm out of the blankets and draped it over her side, keeping her held close to him.

"Night Link," Zelda said as she closed her eyes.

Link sighed and put his lips at her ear, pushing her caramel hair out of the way. In her ear, he began to hum the song he had created for her, her song, in her ear to lure her to sleep. It had been a rough night for her and he hoped that it would ease her restless mind into sleep.

Of course it worked. Zelda's mind began to grow dark from the soothing sound of his deep voice. She fell asleep soon after, but not before a lose tear lolled down her cheek, her heart full of rapture and light from the knowledge that Link really did care for her more than she could have imagined.

It made her feel so happy and light, that she drifted off to sleep easily.

* * *

There we go!! The twenty-second enstallment of _It's Yours to Keep_! Of course there will be much more to come, you just have to be very patient once I get out of that hell hole they call school. hehe

Oh, and on my bio I have posted a playlist for this fanfic. All the music there has inspired me throughout all the writers block so if you have some time, go and check it out!

Thanks so much for waiting and I am deeply sorry


	22. Beautiful Lies

ALL RIGHT! _Please_ don't throw things at me! I know, it's been a very long time since I last updated. I had a massive writer's block and couldn't think of a good chapter 22 for shit. Then I found Vampire Knight thanks to my friend Martine and _fell in love_. I've been working on a fanfic for that one too. (It's call _Thin Ice_ in case you were curious). Of course, you probably don't care, you wanna read THIS story. haha

Just the disclaimer, you can skip over this one: I don't own the Legend of Zelda

* * *

A week after Link's visit to Saria in Kakariko, things could have been better between Zelda and her servant boy. It was quite obvious to those around them of what was going on, and at this point, they didn't do much to hide their affection for one another. It was only about a little more than three weeks until the ball, four until the initial wedding that would forever separate them. So now…what did they really have to lose at this point? She would be taken away from him in about a month's time. Why shouldn't she get the very best of her first love until then?

During this very warm July day, Malon had stopped by for a visit to check up on Epona's progress, which was flawless thanks to Link's unwavering ocarina playing. The red-haired girl was shockingly impressed with his handling of the wild mare and applauded him greatly in turn.

As they examined the horse, Malon took this time to notice the chemistry between Link and her childhood friend. Zelda stood very close to Link's side, their hands nearly touching. And the way they would look at each other out of the corner of their eyes! It was so clearly obvious that they cared for each other that Malon felt almost as though she was intruding on something. But she did not interrupt them, knowing that there was good reason for them to act like this.

But when the time came for them to go back outside, Malon took this opportunity to grab Zelda's hand and pull her slightly away from Link. "I think you have something to tell me," the girl hissed in her friend's ear. Zelda held back a grimace and looked at Link.

"We'll meet you back in the castle," she told him, looking back at Malon suggestively.

Link closed his eyes and nodded in realization. "Don't talk _too_ much," he said, waving. He then turned and headed back in the direction of the castle. The wave, Malon saw, was intended more for Zelda than for herself. She didn't need to question why that was. Her intuition was kicking into overdrive.

"All _right_ Zelda!" Malon sang, pulling her into a walk. "Explain to me what on earth has happened between you and Link since the last time I was here!"

The princess looked at the ground, averting the redhead's burning gaze. "What is there to tell? What do you _want_ to know?" she asked, dodging the answer for a moment longer.

"Oh come _on_! How long have we been friends, Zelda? You always tell me things when I come over and vice versa. Just…give me _some_ details. I'm dying here!"

Zelda half-smiled and shook her head. "The only real thing that you would want to know is that…well," she looked away, slightly embarrassed for saying such a thing, "I…I believe that I am in love with him."

She should have expected the scream that Malon would voice, only it was much louder than she had originally believed. It echoed around the field and a few birds above squealed and quickly flew away. When Zelda finally looked at the girl, her face was a red as her hair and her blue eyes were as large as the moon. She could tell that she was clearly surprised by the sudden confession, not expecting something so…sudden as that.

"Oh Zelda! You don't _really_, do you?" she asked very softly, her eyes still very large.

"W-why? You ask that as though it is a bad thing…why is that?" Zelda said, her body suddenly growing cold with worry.

Malon sighed. "You're going to marry Ganondorf in like, what? Three-four weeks? You're only setting yourself up for heartbreak. What are you going to do when the wedding comes and you'll never see Link again?"

"I thought that you would be happy," Zelda countered.

Her friend smiled. "Oh, I am! I _am_ very happy! It's so good that you have finally gotten to love someone, Zelda, really. I'm just trying to be realistic about this whole ordeal. You can't expect it to work out…can you?"

The princess grimaced and looked up at the sky. "I know what you're talking about, Malon, really. It's just that I'm glad that this is happening. Imagine if Link had never come here, I would be miserable until the day that I died. Link is really the one person that keeps my mind off of the terrible day that is quickly approaching. I feel as though I don't have to worry about all the bad things when I'm with him, like he just takes them away. I've never had such a strong feeling for any one person in my life, and I couldn't be happier that I have him now."

Malon closed her eyes before turning to Zelda. "I should have expected this from you," she joked. "Your heart is too big to not let someone like Link in. He really does seem like a genuine guy. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Yeah?" Zelda asked, biting her lip.

Malon giggled. "Oh goodness! Did you not _see_? I thought that that was extremely obvious. It seemed as though you were the only thing in the entire world that he was interested in. I felt like I was intruding on something."

"Shut up," Zelda hissed, looking away.

The red haired girl raised an eyebrow. "You know, why can't you just ask your parents to not have you marry Ganondorf? I know your father might understand if you explained the situation to them…"

"No." Zelda glared at her friend as though she had several different heads and spoke the language of dogs. "No, Malon. I can't do that. Could you just imagine what my mother would say if I explained to her that I had fallen head over heels in love with the servant boy? She would never be able to look at me again! No, no. It's best for everyone if this is kept a secret, only for those that I can trust it with."

Her friend sighed. "I understand what you're saying, but Zelda… this _can't_ possibly work out for the best. I'm only saying this as you friend. I'm worried that this will end up being the biggest mistake of your life. I don't want you to be hurt when this is all over and done with."

Zelda shut her eyes and turned her head up to the heavens. Of course, it wouldn't end happily. How could it possibly? She would end up breaking her own heart along with Link's the day she readied for her wedding. There was no way in hell that this was ever going to play out the way that it did in the novels that she loved to read. No riding off into the sunset for _her_.

"I know," Zelda finally whispered. "I know that you mean well, Malon, believe me. And I appreciate it immensely. But we shouldn't dwell on the things that we cannot change. It won't do me any good."

"That is true," Malon agreed. "Do you want to go back to the castle, now?"

Zelda bit her lip but nodded. She hadn't spent this much time away from Link in a very long while, and she did not want it to last too much longer. It ached to be so far away from him.

"All right," her friend said gently.

They arrived back inside and much to Zelda's utter horror, Impa told her that Ganondorf was waiting to meet her in the throne room. She groaned and looked over at Malon. "Sorry…I have to go and meet him…"

Malon shrugged. "No problem. I should probably get back to the ranch, anyway. Daddy likes to have me there when the sun starts to set so I can cook him dinner," she giggled. She reached out and gave Zelda a tight hug. "Be careful."

"Thanks, Malon," she sighed, releasing her gently.

She didn't get time to go and see Link before Impa had to rush her off to the throne room to see Ganondorf. Impa apologized sincerely, but said that he wasn't in the waiting mood, especially for her going off to see the servant boy that he had given her. That she now loved. He wouldn't be too happy about _that_.

He was standing in the large room with his back to her, his massive arms folded across his chest. To Zelda, it appeared that he was examining the large thrones where she and her parents usually never sat on. She took a step closer and cleared her throat.

"Lord Ganondorf?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

He started slightly but turned to face her, his stoic face suddenly lighting up. "Oh princess Zelda, my dear! I wasn't expecting you so soon! Have you finished your meeting with the ranch girl Malon?"

"Yes, she has just left." She turned to the door, unsure if she wanted to shut it or not. But then sighed and slowly pushed the large doors so that they clinked together. "Is there something urgent that you wish to speak to me about?"

"Urgency? Oh no, not at all!" he said in mock horror. "We have all the time in world…once you are my wife." He ignored the flinch that Zelda made and he continued on. "I just enjoy your company, so I figured I'd come by for a visit."

"Oh," she said, a little surprised. _Usually_ Ganondorf had a motive when he would come by to see her. Of course he always claimed that he loved seeing her and nothing else, it wasn't his love for her that always brought him to Hyrule Castle.

"Naturally, though, I _do_ have something that I wish to speak to you about, princess." His tone conveyed that he was serious about whatever he wanted to talk about. This made Zelda's blood run slightly cold.

"O-of course, my lord. What is it?"

"Let us sit down, first," he suggested, motioning to the large chairs behind him. Zelda nodded once and walked swiftly over to where her smaller chair sat beside her father's. Ganondorf took the one in which her father usually sat, the one beside her, and reached for her hand, holding it tightly in his much larger one. In fact, it seemed to completely consume hers.

"Zelda…your mother has told me some interesting facts about you and the servant boy I gave you a few months ago."

'_Oh no!'_ she thought in horror. _'Not this! Not THIS!'_

"What kind of things, Ganondorf? Nothing too cruel, I would like to think." She tried to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"She's only told me of your increasing…attachment toward him. She told me that you spend quite a lot of time with him. Not typical servant-master time, either. Like…relaxing with him outside by the stables. Is this right?" His large brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"Well, Link and I have become friends, if that's what you mean, sir. Nothing of _that_ sort of thing is occurring. Link and I are, if anything, just friends."

"You _are_ keeping him as a servant, though right? None of this not making him do things? I gave him to you with the sole purpose of you having your own personal servant."

"Certainly, my lord!" she said. Her voice portrayed the perfect pitch of accusation. "What kind of princess would I be if I didn't make my servants do anything?"

Ganondorf suddenly laughed, throwing his head back. "Unquestionably not a very good one." He stroked the back of her hand slowly. "I am glad to see that my fears were unneeded. Your mother can stretch the truth quite frequently, does she not? It seemed like she had made a very large deal out of your mere friendship with the boy."

"My mother likes to overboard," she agreed with a huge smile. For the first time upon meeting him, she was giving him a sincere smile. But it was sincere for the fact that she was relieved that her lies were easily believed. She was giddy because Ganondorf believed her on-the-spot fib.

"Very well then," he said lightly. "Shall we go out and talk of more pleasant subjects, my darling?"

Zelda inwardly cringed at the pet name but smiled and nodded despite it. She stood up and he followed suit, leading her out of the throne room toward the gardens outside. Once the door was open, Zelda's eyes quickly averted to the one side of the long hall, seeing Link standing in the background, his big blue eyes filled with worry. She smiled gently, trying to assure him that it was all right and watched him sigh. He had understood that he had not guessed or believed what was truly going on around him.

'_It's going to be all right, Link, I'm just going to have to keep lying to him, that's all. He says he loves me, so he'll swallow them up. You don't have anything to be afraid of.'_

But it wasn't the truth. Somehow Zelda knew that one day, her lies were all going to explode in her face and leave a bloody mess behind. She would just pray to the Spirits that it wouldn't involve Link.

* * *

I thought that we'd give Zelda a little scare! Oh no! What could happen when all of the lies **do**blow up? We'll just have to see!

Thanks for tuning in!

ReViEw my loves! REVIEWWW


	23. Story for a Rainy Day

Hello folks! I am currently on vacation in beautiful Long Beach Island, New Jersey. It's a little warm out, but I'm in a cafe updating this beautiful story. I wrote this yesterday at my shore house and it took me an hour. It was a fabulous way to starve off the writer's block. I've been reading a lot of books down here and it has inspired me to update WHILE I'm vacationing. So...this one for all of you who have stayed with me through the writer's block! Love to all of you!

Oh, btw, this chapter contains no fluffiness, but there's a reason. So please people, be mature about it. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda...but if Nintendo ever does decide to sell Link...I will be there.

* * *

Three days later Zelda awoke to the sound of thunder booming in the distance. It shook the castle walls and made her eyebrows raise. Of course, it was summer and summer was prone to extreme thunder storms. The sound, instead of frightening the princess, only served to calm her. The rain splattering gracelessly against the roof was like music to her ears and the crackle of lightening in the distance almost made her want to go back to sleep. But she knew that it was much later in the day than she would normally sleep, due to the lack of sunshine to wake her. So she yawned lazily and rose from her bed, sweeping across the floor toward her closet.

She wasn't quite sure what would be instore for today. Link was in Ordon for real today. The goat herder sent him a message two days ago and he had left then with Epona to go and assist him. He had showed her the letter, allowing her to see that he wasn't lying about going up to see his old friend.

"No lies?" she had asked before he left.

He brought her hand up to his lips and he had kissed it. "No lies," he had swore. And she believed him.

Of course, now, she didn't know what she was going to do without him on this extensively rainy day. Before he had come, she had usually spent her rainy afternoons talking with Impa, so perhaps that was what she would do today. She hadn't really spoken alone with her assistant in such a long while. She missed her motherlike tone and gentle manner of speaking. She had always been more of a mother to Zelda than her own Mom.

She threw on one of her older dresses, seeing as she would be inside most of the day today and did her best to untangle the mess that was her hair. She sat at the vanity that she rarely used and tried to comb through the mess. Wincing occasionally, she did manage to make it look presentable, almost normal. It made her smile as she stood up from the chair. Glancing out at her window once more, seeing that the rain didn't seem as though it would stop any time soon, she left her room and went on to go and find Impa.

Breakfast was first, of course. She found a pear and munched on it happily. They rarely had pears, except in the late spring, early summer when they bloomed the most. They were her favorite. It was almost enough to make her forget the fact that Link wasn't here eating with her, but not quite.

After she had eaten, she went back upstairs to where Impa's quarters were. She wasn't usually there, but it was the first place that Zelda had always gone looking for her when she was younger, and the notion had always stayed with her, even as she had gotten older. Of course, she wasn't there. Her large, blue room was left unoccupied, the bed made neatly. Zelda bit her lip when she remembered that she hadn't made her bed today.

So the next place she went meandering to was the library. Impa tended to read a lot of books, just as she did. It was hard to imagine Impa not reading a novel on a day like today.

The library was quiet when she pulled the large double doors open to it. The grand size of the library had always overwhelmed Zelda. The shelves were stocked with endless books from floor to ceiling, where the ceiling domed out, almost like it could touch the heavens. The dome was then a giant window, allowing natural light to flood the large room. But it was raining today, so not much sunlight was traveling in. Torches were the main soruce of light, she noticed.

She walked around one of the shelves that stood up on its own and found Impa instantly. Sitting on one of the main tables in the center of the library, Impa sat with her tiny glasses on and her nose in a very, very large book. Zelda's lips turned upward into a smile as she walked over to her friend. Impa heard the footsteps instantly and her head turned to see the young princess walking over to her.

"I should've known that you would come looking for me on a day like today, huh, Zelda?" she said, her mouth stretching into a grin.

"Well…" Zelda said sheepishly. She stopped at the edge of the table where Impa sat and smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Sit, my darling." Impa motioned to a chair across from her. Zelda nodded and took the chair, sliding into it and then leaning back, her eyes still a little timid at Impa's knowing that she would be here.

"Oh come now, Zelda," Impa teased, marking her place in her book before shutting it. "Don't be nervous. I mean it well. I enjoy your company."

"As do I," she replied, flashing a grin.

"So…" Impa said lazily, stretching. "What would you like to talk about today?"

Zelda eyed the book she had been reading. She cocked her head at the title. It was something of another lanugage, something she couldn't make out. "What is that book you're reading, Impa?" she inquired.

"Ah, this is a book about the Zoras."

"Zoras?" Zelda repeated. In her mind she pictured the water dwellers, their blule skin and odd flipper hands and feet. She then wondered why Impa would read a book about them.

"Well, the Zoras are invited to your birthday ball," she said matter of factly. "I figured it would be rude if we didn't know anything about their culture at all."

"The Zoras are coming?"

"Oh yes, and the Gorons too, from Death Mountain. Your mother spared no expense in invitations. Most of Castle Town will be attending, as well as those from other provinces. Faron, Ordon, Kakariko…all of them."

"God," Zelda huffed, sinking lower in her seat. How many people would know of her engagement to Ganondorf after this? She shuddered at the thought.

"And the wedding?" she whispered. "How many there"

Impa could see the blind fear in the girl's eyes and she smiled gently. "Not nearly as many, darling. You don't need to worry about that. No Zoras or Gorons there, promise."

"But at the ball…so many people…"

"Does that worry you?"

"_Oh_ yes," Zelda mumbled, looking up at the ceiling as another round of thunder reached her ears.

"Why? I mean, it shouldn't. You probably won't even speak to any of them. Why would you be concerned about that?"

"But they all know…they all know about Ganondorf…"

"Oh, well, yes of course. All of Hyrule knows about _that_. Is that what bothers you? It shouldn't. It won't be news to them."

"It's not _that_, Impa. Won't some of them question…question why there is another man with me on that night? Won't they wonder why Link is by my side the entire ball and not my fiancée?"

"OH." Realization hit Impa right in her face. She was worried about being seen pubically with Link. She didn't want it to spread rumors, as much as the rumors may be true. Part of it, of course, was to protect Link from such harsh words. Zelda had grown used to the gossip, but a poor farm boy from Kakariko…not so much.

"You see now?" Zelda whispered. "I don't want this to affect Link in any way. I can manage it, being a princess. But not him…I don't want my horrid life touching him…"

"It will no matter what you do," Impa said, shaking her head. "He is forever apart of your life, Zelda. Your feelings for him alone drive him into your world. And you into his. It's natural for you to feel this way, but it also cannot be helped. You love him," she smiled at that, "and need him with you at the ball. Don't be afraid of that."

Something suddenly tugged at Zelda's memory and she grinned. "Speaking of love, Impa. Didn't you tell me that you had a story for me? A story for a rainy day about the man that _you_ once loved?"

"Ah, here we go," Impa sighed. "I knew that you would ask about that one day. And it _is_ raining like the devil outside, isn't it? All right, my dear, you want a story about old Impa's life before you came along? Then you shall hear it."

"It's sad." It wasn't a question that came out of Zelda's mouth.

Impa nodded. "Not every story has the happy ending we so crave. Life doesn't go the way of a fairy tale. We all must suffer to truly gain happiness in the end. No one can go through life without true heartbreak."

Her words made Zelda's heart sink miserably.

"Let's see…" Impa said thoughtfully. "How long ago was it? Ah yes, of course." Her lips turned upward into a smile and suddenly her eyes were very far away. "It was many, many years ago, I would guess. It was around the era of the other Hero of Time. I was in my late teens, about your age, as a matter of fact, Zelda. As you know, I grew up in Kakariko, where Link used to live." Zelda nodded and Impa continued. "Back then, I wasn't who I am now. I was a lady. I wore dresses and went to parties and had men courting me. Kakariko was never a rich town, but it was much more…social then than it is now. You know Kakariko as more of a farming town.

"I was, like I said, around your age when our story begins. I was used to men bringing me gifts. It was just part of life for me and the others girls I grew up with. That all changed, however, when he came into the town."

"He," Zelda breathed. "What was his name?"

"Jasuper," Impa sighed. The name was almost like a caress on her lips. "He moved into town with his family. His parents and little sister. He was…well, I had never really noticed the men in the village until he came along. He was so mystic in his movements. Every motion was almost like dancing. His fair hair and dark eyes intrigued many girls in the village, but by some miralce, he had noticed _me_.

"I had only spoken to him a few times in town, with my girlfriends hyperventaling behind me, of course. So you guess my surprise when he brought me flowers one day. I nearly fainted from the shock. This beautiful, myterious boy had picked me out of the much prettier girls in town to court. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

Zelda could see it now. A young Impa, feminine and beautiful, her hair long, and the boy, Jasuper. His looks intrigued her as well, even though it was only her mind's image of him. His looks were otherworldly, his beauty almost inhuman.

"Of course, before you ask, he was a mortal as the rest of us. It was just…it was shocking to see a man with such looks," Impa continued. "As I was saying, he started courting me and my parents were thrilled to see me so happy. Other men had tried, and I had not expressed internest in them, so to see me respond to someone excited them as well. And I was happy to accept his lovely gifts. I was happy when he would come by my home at night and take me on walks around the village. It was a lovely time to me.

"Only a few months into the courting, Jasuper asked me to marry him. I still remember the look in his dark eyes when he bent down before me.

" 'Impa…' he whispered. 'I promise to offer you my heart forever. As long as forever allows us to be together. Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?'

"I had said yes almost instantly. And we were engaged. And for a while, I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life.

"That was before the war, however."

"The war…" Zelda sighed.

"Their was an evil power growing up north. And the Hero of Time had finally arisen to show us that he would save Hyrule. An army was asembled to help assist the Hero as he journeyed to save this land. I had never seen the Hero, personally, but I knew what this meant. Jasuper was drafted to be in the army. And there was no arguing the power of the Royal Family. Jasuper was to be a warrior."

"What did you do then?" Zelda asked.

"We married before he left. In a hurry for the evil was to strike soon. He left two days after our wedding, leaving me in Kakariko to wait for his return."

"But…?"

"The battles took many long months, even close to a year. The skies were always red in the morning, showing that blood had been spilled that night. Sometimes, some of the villagers swore they could hear the battles at night." This made Zelda shiver. "And about ten months into the war, a warrior came to my house with a letter." Zelda gasped and Impa nodded sadly. "Jasuper had been killed in battle, by the Evil One himself, so they said. He had tried to defend the Hero, as he had been injuried by an arrow, and tried to bind him some time. Unfortunately that defense had cost my new husband his life and I was left a widow at barely twenty."

"Oh Impa! I'm so sorry!" Zeld cried. Her eyes filled with tears. Tears for her mother figure at her lost love. And tears for Link, knowing that he was the next Hero of Time.

"The Royal Family was honored with Jasuper's bravery. And to honor him, they gave his wife, myself, a good fortune. But I did not want it. I wanted my beloved back. Of course, he has been gone a very long time and left me to age slowly without him. I became more isolated, turning away dresses and more pretty things. I trained as a warrior myself, losing more of myself. I earned a job at Hyrule castle, many years later, as a nanny to the new baby princess."

"Me?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, you. And as I raised you, in every area in which your mother did not, I grew to love someone again. You were so pretty and graceful, even as an infant. And I knew that I couldn't keep greiving after my lost husband. Not when I had another life to be responsible for."

"It took you so long to move on, Impa. So long…"

"Sixty-eight years," she whispered. "I age much slower than a normal mortal would, but still, it didn't make the time any easier. But now, I realize that it was meant to be. I was meant to lose Jasuper and destined to take care of you, Zelda. I think that the goddesses are very pleased too, pleased in the way that you have been raised. You've turned into a fine, decent young lady."

"Thanks to you," she murmured gently. Impa closed her eyes. "Do you still miss him?"

She sighed. "Every day."

Zelda reached out and touched her hand. "I'm sorry. You never told me about this. Why…?"

"I didn't think you would understand," she whispered. "But now, now that you have Link, I believe that you do."

"I don't want to lose him," she admitted.

"Of course not, my dear. Of course not. But things are not under your power. If the heavens call Link's name, or even _yours_…you cannot disobey. But no, you should not have to be troubled by death so soon, not while you are so young. Be happy, be happy with Link. You never know how much time you have."

"Don't I know it. The ball is barely two weeks ago."

"Ten days," Impa agreed.

"And my wedding…there is only seventeen days left. It has gone by so fast, Impa. Why can't time just stop?"

"Time does not stop for one person. It moves in the callous fashion it always has. Time heals all wounds, so they say, but it also causes them. Fighting time would not ease your heart, Zelda. But following it may help. You need to do your best with the time you have _now_, and not worry about the time you won't have."

Zelda looked up at the ceiling again, seeing the dark sky and the tiny rain drops squishing against the glass. How she missed Link now. His presence always weighted heavily on her when he was away, for whatever amount of time. And she knew that Impa was right. She coulnd't worry about what was to come. She needed to worry about what was happening now. And Link was her right now. Link was her heart and soul and she needed to focus on _him_.

"Feel any better?" Impa asked, breaking Zelda's musing.

"Yes," she sighed. "I feel like maybe, maybe I can face this without completely falling apart."

"Of course you can," Impa agreed. "You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can handle anything time throws at you and don't question that."

Zelda reached across the table and took Impa's hands. "You are much too good to me Impa. You're making me spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Impa scoffed. "You? Never. You're too kind for that. You never put your needs first, always others. Which is why one day, you will make the most wonderful queen the world has ever seen. I have played my part, in helping to shape you into the woman who now sits in front of me. But you need to do the rest on your own."

"What if I don't want to?" she challenged.

Impa shook her head. "You will. You must. I know you, Zelda. You won't let the country suffer even if you are. There is too much going on for you to just sit and wallow. Things will get done by your hand no matter what."

"How you know me so well, Impa," Zelda said softly.

"Yes, don't I know it." She looked to the ceiling and sighed. "I believe that Link will be back tonight, if the rain ceases. Why don't you go along and take a hot bath. You hair looks like it could use some assistance."

"Perhaps you're right," Zelda smirked. "And I will pray that the rain ceases, so that Link will be home shortly."

She stood up then, her legs asleep from sitting for a long while. But she shook it off as she walked over to Impa and pressed a gentle kiss to her mother figure's cheek. "Thanks again Impa. For the story, for everything."

"You're always more than welcome, Zelda. And thank you for always listening. You're a good child."

Zelda smiled before she turned and skirtly gently out of the library. Outside, it was quieter still, the rain the only sound around her as she went to her quarters to take a bath. As she walked, she looked to the roof and closed her eyes. _'Please, rain, please halt soon. I want Link to come home.'_

* * *

Now, that's definately NOT how Impa grew up, but hey it _is_ my story. If you look closely, I named her sweetheard JasUper. If you get rid of the "u"...it spells Jasper! One of my favorite Cullens in _Twilight_. haha I'm such a freak.

So, the ball _is_ indeed approaching. I had a **huge **creative spurt on a long ride down the island one night while listening to some of my Japanese music. I watched the whole ball scene play out before my eyes, and saw what everyone was wearing and who was there. And then I saw this chapter, and saw Jasuper in all his glory. I was little jealous of Impa, actually, that he was beautiful. hmmm I know, I'm a little werid. But I bet you guys hear your characters's voices in your heads too!

Thanks for reading, again. Reviews are appreaciated and never overlooked.


	24. Dance Lessons Part 2

Hello ladies and gentlemen! So...it's been a while, eh? I actually had this chapter written down quite a while ago, but it was on my dad's laptop and he takes that into work everyday. I didn't have much of a window of opportunity to snatch it up from him. But he's getting a new one so I finally got it back. :) And my thoughts have been a little preoccupied from the release of _Breaking Dawn_. I've read it twice already!

I won't keep you long though, I'm sure you're all eager to go and read! So the quick disclaimer...I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

There you go!

* * *

To Zelda's utter dismay, the rain did not stop so Link could come home that night. It poured right on through the night, thundering and lightening just as badly as it had done at the break of dawn. So she was alone in her company that night. It made her truly think about what her life was like before Link came into her life. She really must've not done much, seeing as she was bored out of her right mind without him. That pained her slightly, seeing as she was marrying someone else in less than three weeks.

So she went to bed that night for the third day, without any interaction with her lovely servant boy. The rain did put her to sleep right away, as it had done when she was much younger, but her sleep was troubled, knowing that Link wasn't safe in the castle with her. It was even driving her unconscious crazy with anxiety.

The sun woke her the next morning, shining through her thin curtains. She yawned in a very unladylike manner and looked out of her large window. The sun was indeed shining. It was still a damp morning, she saw. The grass was dark from the water and clouds still lingered close to the rising sun. Though they didn't look like they would last very long. Link had no excuse not to come home today. The thought of seeing him again made sent her heart into frenzied paroxysms.

She dressed in the misty morning for any other summer day. The humid air was just brewing, not even bothering to wait for the sun to rise to bring its exquisite moist, stickiness to the world. Her favorite light blue dress called out to her, and she figured that it was a good day for a good dress.

Just like she had done for the past few days, Zelda ate breakfast alone down in the kitchen and went out to the stables to see Isabelle. It had been a few days since she had paired her honey colored mare a visit. And she missed the horse's gentle whinnying and snorting. Those sounds always made her feel sane, especially now that she knew all of Hyrule was going to be attending her birthday ball. The thought made chills run down her spine, even in the early morning heat.

The grass was wet, inching up the hem of the dress that she wore, but it didn't really concern her too much. After all, she _had_been knocked into a pile of mud only a few months before. That pretty pink dress had taken quite a beating. Impa had to have someone come in and remove the mud from the dress specifically. It was fine now, of course. But Zelda wasn't too worried over the dew staining her dress nearly as badly.

Isabelle neighed happily when she saw Zelda enter the stable. Some of the other horses shared her delight, just at seeing a familiar face that didn't try to put those metal things on their hooves. The princess greeted some of the other horses that she loved before she went right to her little Izzy. She opened the stable door and reached out to the light brown mare. She approached her mistress and sniffed her hair, causing it to fall slightly out of place. Zelda giggled and patted Isabelle's neck.

"Nice to see you too," she whispered. "Link still isn't home yet."

The horse's eyes went to the stall across from hers. The stall that housed Epona. Her eyes went back to Zelda and she seemed to cock her large head to the side. Zelda nodded.

"He took Epona to Ordon. Impa told me that he should've been back yesterday…weather permitting. But I miss him, girl. It's odd not having him around now, you know?"

Isabelle stomped her foot and bent her head to eat some hay that was lying around her hooves. Zelda sighed and leaned against the wall of the stable, the wall right next to the door. She watched her horse with great interest, seeing how carefree she seemed to be, eating her hay and fodder. She envied the mare then and she reached out and ran her fingers through her mane.

"I'm jealous of you, Izzy, you know that? You don't have to worry about creepy older men wanting to marry you." The horse snorted at that. It was as though she knew of Ganondorf and all of his creepiness. "And you don't have to worry about breaking the only man you've ever loved's heart. How simple it is to be you, Isabelle."

Of course it was, she reminded herself. Isabelle was a _horse_. Not a person. It was silly sometimes, though. She thought that Isabelle knew exactly what she was talking about, especially now, when her doomed wedding was approaching swiftly. She always felt that Izzy understood her and her feelings. Yet, it seemed asinine now, to think in such a way. There were more prudent things to think about. If she could only think of what they were at the moment…

"Arrgh," she grunted. Isabelle picked her head up. "This is very frustrating. If only Link would hurry home. I do miss him!"

Just then, there was the sound of hooveprints in the stable, and boots clacking against the wood. And then it stopped. "Who misses me?" an extremely familiar voiced asked behind her.

"LINK!" Zelda squealed with delight. She turned and didn't bother to pause before she flung herself at the man. Link had come home at last.

"Hello," he chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I was missed, I'll assume."

"Only a little," Zelda teased, giggling in happiness. "It's been far, far too long, Link. I thought that you were never going to come back to me!"

His lips pressed against the top of her head. "Ridiculous. I wanted to come home yesterday, but the weather didn't really permit me to do such a thing. It was raining like…crazy."

"Indeed it was. But I have something to share with you," she told him. "About those who are coming to the ball."

"Oh?" he asked, pulling slightly away to see her face. He had gone three days without it and didn't like spending so much time away from her. It felt very good to have her in his arms once more.

"So…pretty much every single creature in Hyrule will be attending this ball. The Gorons…the Zoras…all of them."

"Gorons? _Gorons_ are coming to your ball?" He smirked. "I don't know how graceful of dancers they are…"

"That's not what I was referring to, but that…that is a very good observation. And very true. But I'm just nervous about that. I mean, they all have their own cultures and styles of dancing. We're going to have to use them at the ball."

"And this means…?" Link had an idea as to where this was going.

"Well, I was spoke with Impa about it and we both decided that it would be best if I taught you those other dances too. I mean, well, we have others besides waltzing too. But that will be the opening dance, which I will have to dance to with Ganondorf, and a few in between. But we have faster ones, ones that require you to move around much, much more. And the Gorons and Zoras have a few."

"And this is what had you worried? About teaching me more dancing?" He laughed at that too, his eyes sparkling. He broke free for a moment so he could Epona back in her stall. The mare had been waiting patiently, watching the two people talk quietly. Their behavior towards one another fascinated her.

"Now I am. Not worried, though. Just overwhelmed. It's a lot for you to learn in such a short time. I already had my worrying over the other part. But that's not for _you_to obsess over. We need to have you dancing like a pro in about two weeks time."

He shut Epona in her stall and turned. "I think we can do it, Zelda. I mean, I picked up waltzing pretty quickly, did I not? We should be fine." He approached her and brushed some stray hair from her face. "You worry _way_ too much sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes…" she admitted.

"You're going to go prematurely gray if you keep this up, my dear," Link said lightly. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, spinning her around in a quick-footed waltz. Zelda was taken aback by his lightheartedness. She asked him what it was about.

"About? Well, I suppose I haven't really been myself since Saria left…But this is how I act when I'm happy. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to show you that. But," he spun her around once more, holding her away from his body, "I like dancing with you very much."

"In a stable surrounded by horses," the princess snickered. She melded herself into his body, stopping the dancing for a moment. "I enjoy dancing with you as well, Link. It may be in our best interest if I teach you the other kinds of dances."

He motioned to her with his hand that she should proceed. She rolled her eyes as his sudden formality. Perhaps he had some personality disorder? The thought made her snort and turn around so that they were a few feet apart. Neither man nor woman liked the sudden distance, but Zelda needed Link to learn these dances.

"They're faster than the waltz, in the sense that you're moving around with a group instead of just your partner," she explained. She curtsied to her 'date' and he bowed back in respect, his eyes a little skeptical.

"Now, it's mostly skipping and spinning, to be honest. This dance is the fastest one that you will have to learn. I figure we'll start off fast and get slower, that way you aren't overwhelmed in the end."

"No," he smirked. "I'll just be overwhelmed in the beginning."

She beamed. "Exactly." Her body readied. "Pay attention to what I'm about to do now, Link. It would be much simpler to learn if we had music, but that really won't do too much."

Link pulled out his ocarina and held it up for her to see. She grinned. "That could work. Would you like to play a fast melody while I show you how to dance like this?" He nodded and brought the ocarina to his lips, never taking his eyes of off Zelda.

She hadn't heard the melody that Link played before. She merely supposed that he had made it up on the spot, as he had been known to do. But the song would suit the dance just nicely. Her feet began to move around to the rhythm as she danced and hopped around in circles, moving around Link and dancing with her imaginary partner. Meanwhile, Link's cobalt eyes never left Zelda's moving figure as she danced. He was taking it in, burning her moves into his memory as her body moved in a structured grace to the music.

"You…need to make sure that you smile at the other…girls that will take your arm," Zelda explained as she spun around, her arm linked with an invisible man. "It's all about socilization, these types of dances."

He nodded once, not stopping the tune he had going, wanting to keep on watching her dance. She now stood in the spot that she had started in and then skipped forward and spun once to end up across from her starting point. It was definitely more on the complicated side, but he figured that he could have it down with some practice.

"Would…would you like to try it with me?" Zelda asked, slightly out of breath. It made Link smirk from ear to ear and put his ocarina away.

"It would an honor, princess," he joked, approaching her.

They started off opposite each other in the stable, Zelda on Isabelle's side and Link on Epona's. They played Link's dance song in their heads as they stepped forward to begin the dance. Zelda was instantly impressed with how Link recalled the dance almost step for step, only slipping up a few times. Even when, in their minds, the tempo increased and they moved onto imaginary dancers, he still seemed to have master over what she had demonstrated for him. The other types of dances were going to seem like cake to him.

"Now," she panted once they had finished. "That dance is my father's favorite. That will probably be one used a few times in the course of the time. Don't forget it," she cautioned, her cheeks pink.

"Oh," Link reached out and kissed one of her peony cheeks. "I don't think I will anytime soon."

Zelda bit her lip nervously and stepped back. She explained the next dance to him, saying that it was little slower and the foot movements were much less intricate. He would get this one easy enough if he had gotten the previous one with out too much flaw on his part.

Of course, when they had gone through the dance together, he seemed to be perfectly at ease, moving gently and spinning slower to the music in their heads. He wondered why in the world Zelda had been so worried, not when she knew how easy it was for him to observe something and mimic it almost motion for motion. It was just a talent that had always been with him, even when he was a young boy growing up in Ordon.

The last dance of the Royal Family was the slowest. It was more hand-holding and arm linking. Eye contact with one's partner was a must for this one as well. While keeping eye contact with his or her partner, one had to spin in a slow, elegant circle, keeping their neck craned to see their mate. Shuffling backward while holding hands and moving in a straight line with the rest of the danceline was almost a must. If Link had a problem with any of the dances, it was by far this one. Despite Zelda's flawless demonstration and execution of the movements, it was too slow for his usual movements.

Once they had gone through with that one twice for him to better get the hang of it, Zelda smiled and bowed her head. "Well done," she smiled. "That one is my mother's favorite. She and my father always have to dance this dance, no matter what."

"Is there a special reason?" Link guessed, cocking his head.

"It was the dance, according to Dad, that he realized he was in love with my mom. They get all gooey eyed and mushy when they dance this. It's a little awkward, kind and queen or not."

Link chuckled. "Seeing your parents _being_ mushy is awkward in itself. I think everyone's had that issue." He looked up at the ceiling and then back to the lovely girl standing in front of him. "So…have any Zora dances to teach me?"

"If you can handle it," she whispered, approaching him.

The Zora and Goron dances were much more entertaining. Both of them weren't too great at them, even Link, who picked up movements like it was nothing. And even Zelda, who had grown up learning such dances. But they laughed and made fun of each other along the way, just enjoying themselves as people their age should be. It was a nice time, those few dances. Humming and spinning around to unknown melodies and making eyes at one another as the sun shone through the small, microscopic cracks in the stable.

Once their dancing was through, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and pulled her into his chest. "That was fun," he breathed in her ear. "I can't _wait_ for the ball. Just to dance with you in front of everyone."

"You're excited about that?" Zelda asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Sure. I like dancing with you and to do it in front of Ganondorf's eyes will make the night sweet." He saw a dozen emotions flicker across Zelda's face and he sighed and kissed her nose. "It'll be fine. Stop worrying, Zelda. We're going to have fun, no matter what. Don't think about things that you do not need to think about yet. You have time."

"But not a lot," she murmured.

He groaned. "You need to see the glass as half full, not half empty. Here." Link took her waist and spun her in several circles away from him. Her hair flicked around and she stopped herself before she got too dizzy. "Have a little fun, Zelda, really. Smile, laugh, relax," he encouraged. "It's our reunion, so to speak. I haven't seen your face for three long days, and I've missed you terribly." His tone changed now, softer, more tender. Slowly, his fingers traced her cheekbone. "Don't ruin what we already have," he whispered gently.

He felt her lips turn upward into a smile and Link pulled away to see that she was smiling. No, beaming was more like it. Her face was radiant, her eyes sparkling. Perhaps his words had a much stronger effect than he had realized.

"All right," she exhaled. "All right, Link. No more sulking, I promise. I _swear_. We're going to have fun, now. We're going to dance everyday until we get it perfect. And when that ball comes, I am going to shove my love for you in Ganondorf's face every single chance I get."

Link laughed loudly. "That's my girl!" he sang.

"Damn right," she shimmered proudly, reaching up to hold his face in her palms to give him a long kiss.

* * *

;) What did everyone think? It wasn't my favorite chapter per say but it was easy to write. I had a lot of fun with the dancing scenes, so I guess if I had fun, then I am satisfied with my work.

The ball is coming up very soon. Maybe the next chapter or so...hmm we'll see where the inspiration takes me. It may be a little longer. I have college visits to tend to the next few weeks. This Saturday is the Art Institute of Philadelphia. Wish me luck!

But thanks for all the support and reviews, again. It means a lot.


	25. Last Minute

Guess what? It's the start of the ball! OH MY GOD! Hahaha I had some fun with this chapter, seeing what exactly it was going to look like. And I'm very happy with what both Zelda and I saw. I hope that you feel the same way.

I won't keep you all too long, but I would like to say that I liked the Art Institute. I could get used to living in the city. There are so many stores and restuarants. Say what you will about Philadelphia, but I will never love another city so much as the one that I grew up around.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the characters associated with it. I do however own the plot and such and such...

Enjoy!

* * *

The ball—unfortunately—was only three days away. And Zelda couldn't have been more miserable. Servants and decorators were running around at lightning fast speed holding fabric or papers in their hands, shouting at each other as they streamed by. Zelda of course was the center of the entire hubbub. There were more people surrounding her than even the ballroom where everything was to be held.

"Hey!" she moaned as one of the servants poked her with a pin as she made last-minute alterations to her white and teal gown.

"Sorry, Princess," the servant said softly, ducking her head.

She sighed. "It's all right," she assured her. "I'm just stressed out."

"I can imagine," one of the other helpers said. "It's a big deal."

"You're not kidding," she huffed as the servant who had poked her stepped back to admire her work. The lady smiled at Zelda and moved her to the mirror.

She admired the dress again, finding that the hem was a little shorter to allow for the shoes she had received to match—which she was wearing. She had also taken in the back a little so the strapless gown wasn't so lose in the bust. They were subtle changes, but Zelda appreciated them nonetheless.

"It's lovely," she said warmly. "Thank you."

The servant bowed her head. "It's my pleasure, Princess."

So once the dress alterations had bee complete, another three ladies came up to her and began playing with her hair. They were mumbling to her and amongst themselves, trying to see what style would work best. Zelda just sat in a nearby chair and bore all of the hair pulling and questions with good grace until they were finally finished and had established a plan for the ball.

Once that was taken care of, Zelda found Impa in her bedroom, talking to a few other women who looked like the party planners about something. She smiled gently at the young princess, who was smoothing down the puffy white dress while admiring the new touches in her mirror. Once the women left the room, carrying some odds and ends in their hands, Impa complemented the seamstress' job on her gown.

"She did a beautiful job," Zelda chimed in. "Where's Link?"

Impa laughed and snorted at the same time. "He's busy having last minute things done to his ensemble as well. They have to take it in a little in the rib area," she explained. "I doubt you'll get much time with him today. Your mother's in a tizzy about the preparations. She can't believe that she's waited so long to start decorating."

"How does the ballroom look?"

"Beautiful. It's a winter theme, seeing as your father knows that it's your favorite season. And it matches your dress very nicely."

"Winter," she breathed. "No snow though?"

Impa giggled. "Unless one of the decorators can do something to the weather, then I heavily discredit that theory."

"As long as I'm not worrying about sweating all night," Zelda said with a shrug. It was simple enough to be grateful to her dad for giving her a winter-theme birthday. So she couldn't be terribly disappointed in the lack of snow.

Zelda walked around the castle now with Impa, as her mother figure showed her the ballroom. It was gorgeous, she saw. Impa told her that there would ice-sculptures that probably wouldn't last long after the Gorons arrived. There would be two, one in the shape of a swan—her mother's choice—and one in the shape of a wolf—at the request of your father.

"Why didn't I get to pick?" she mumbled.

"Good question," Impa muttered. "And I don't have an answer for you, Zelda. Just that your mother decided that you would be compared to the swan and I suppose your father had his own reasons for the wolf. Though that is a bit random. Not what I would've guessed the King of Hyrule would've picked."

"As long as he picked it and Ganondorf didn't, I'm completely fine with that."

Impa left Zelda alone for a little so she could further examine the decorations that people were scrambling to pin up. White and silver and blue were the main three colors, matching her dress choice perfectly. Everything was going to coordinate to her, wasn't it? She smiled as she saw gentle vines climbing up the pillars that had white flowers adorning them. The ceiling had white and silver lights. Impa also told her that something more was going to be done with the ceiling, but she wasn't sure what.

The windows of the ballroom were being tinted a steelish blue color to give the impression of snow outside, despite the fact that it was deathly hot out. The paint seemed to shine perfectly, glistening in the right light.

"It's going to be perfect," Zelda said with a smile. "Too bad this means I'll be marrying Ganondorf in a week." And then a thought crossed her mind. "Impa, I haven't tried on any _wedding_ dresses yet. Why is that?"

Impa didn't look uncomfortable as she spoke, as Zelda half-expected her to. She was secretly thinking that this was going to be a party and a wedding all in one. "Actually, since your mother procrastinated on the party plans, your father managed to persuade her to hold off the wedding for another month."

"_Month_?" she repeated. "You mean I have another thirty days until I marry that scum bag?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes," Impa laughed.

"That's so good and horrible at the same time. It's wonderful because I'll have more time—horrible because it just gives me more time to build up breaking Link's heart."

"And your own," Impa reminded her. "You'll just have to make the best of it while you can, dear. No sense in dwelling on what you can't change."

"Oh so true," Zelda agreed. "Any more special décor items that I should be shown?" She raised her shoulder and beamed.

"The gardens are being made to look like a winter scene. Wait until you see the main fountain."

"May I see it now?"

"Oh your father told me specifically not to show you that one. You'll just have to wait another three days."

"It's so weird," Zelda mused, "I was dreading the ball for so long…but now I'm actually finding that I'm excited. I actually want it to come and I want to have a good time."

"That's the best thing I've heard you say all day," Impa joked. "Come, I want to show you examples of some of the food that we'll be serving."

Zelda followed Impa closely, looking back at the large, ornate ballroom as she left to enter the kitchens. There were many people here too, making what she assumed were samples of the food that was to be served in three days. There were many dishes that she instantly recognized and some that looked incredibly foreign. Impa explained that some of the dishes were meals of the Zoras or Gorons. That explained the odd looking fish, she figured.

"I taught Link some other dances," she said, popping an appetizer into her mouth. It was absolutely delicious.

"Any of the Zora dances? They were always my favorites."

Zelda beamed. "A few. The really long one where you're never standing still," she clarified. "And the Goron one where you like shuffle along the floor in stiff-movements."

"At least he'll be well-educated," Impa chuckled. She began to speak to one of the cooks, talking quick about one of the main courses to be served—Zelda got something about a goat and that was about it.

So this was really it. The ball was in three days and she was actually a little happy about it. She enjoyed dancing and dressing up on occasions. And she would have Link with her too, making the night that much more enjoyable. Maybe she would stop seeing the ball as a prelude to her own doomed wedding but as a last night to really enjoy herself with family and friends.

So she was going to look at it just like that.

And then the magical evening finally came (A/N: cue screams).

It was the most hectic night of Zelda's eighteen years of life—exactly—and it had yet to really begin.

There were about fifteen people in her room helping her get ready. There were about four ladies rushing around, trying to remember the pinup that they had planned for her hair. Zelda was trying to assist them, seeing as she remembered some of it. But it was hard when Impa was helping into her gown.

"Stay _still_, Zelda," Impa growled, zipping up the dress.

"There is way too much stuff going on here," she whined. "When can I just go down there and dance?"

"The first dance will be with Lord Ganondorf, as I presume you know. He will be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs, despite the fact that Link will be escorting you down said stairs."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She made a fake-gagging sound. One of the girls doing her hair giggled but then stopped abruptly. "Oh no," Zelda encouraged, "you may laugh. I'm sure you dislike him as I much as I do."

The girl smiled and bowed her head slightly. "You're such a pleasure to assist, princess Zelda."

"You must have a positive outlook on this if you're me," she explained. "After all, I'm going to spend the rest of…_forever_ with that revolting man. Might as well laugh about it now."

"Master Link is escorting you, am I right?" another woman putting bobby pins in her hair asked.

_Master Link_? Since when was Link given a title? She made a face and tossed if off as being the fact that she and him were attached at the hip. "Yes, he is, actually," she answered the woman. "Why do you ask?"

"I was curious as to why he matched you so well," she responded. Impa shot a look at her. "But I'm not to say anything else on the matter."

Once her hair and dress was finally taken care of, she was passed to another woman who would be doing her makeup. It was done in shades of silver with tiny hints of blue around the corners of her eyes, which made said eyes stand out even more. And then Impa came over to her at last with a necklace in her hand. Zelda's fingers instantly went to the Spiritual Stones around her neck and looked up at the older woman.

"It was mine when I younger," Impa told her about the necklace in her hand. "I will watch over the Spiritual Stones for tonight. This necklace will match your dress so much better."

Zelda nodded once before lifting her hands to unclasp her old necklace. She put it on her vanity as Impa fastened the other necklace around her neck. It was completely silver. It was made up of tiny interlocking flowers and in the middle was a shining pearl, where all the flowers pointed. It was absolutely lovely.

"Thanks, Impa," Zelda sighed.

"But we have one little thing left before you are completely finished," she said with a smile before reaching for something else.

"What now?"

Impa didn't answer her as she placed a silver coronet atop her head. It looked like the golden one she usually wore, only it was made of thinner metal and was silver, of course. "_Now_ you're done," Impa sighed happily. "You look breathtaking."

"Of course," Zelda joked, touching the coronet, "can't escape being a princess for long."

Impa laughed. "I suppose not."

"We're almost ready," someone at the door called out.

"Almost?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Link isn't quite finished yet."

"How?" she asked in disbelief. "I'm sure no one's doing _his_ hair and makeup!"

"Makeup is true, but his hair isn't cooperating with the others. It wants to go its own way every time they style it," Impa informed her.

"Hmm," Zelda shrugged. Her eyes went back to herself in the mirror. She really was beautiful. Her hair was half-up with strands falling off her shoulders while most was in a curled bun at the top of her head. The coronet added to her elaborate hairstyle, she had to admit. Her makeup was also well done. There was a light shimmer on her cheeks with her lips painted a pale color. It was all for the winter theme that her father had planned. And she was happy.

Suddenly, she heard someone come into the room. "Zelda? Honey, is that you?" The voice of her mother.

"Yes," she turned to the queen with a smile.

Her mother was wearing a plain silvery color gown that shimmered like stars whenever she moved. It looked enchanting on her. But her mother was more intrigued by her own looks. "Zelda you look so charming! Your hair is absolutely perfect!" She turned to Impa. "Everyone has done a wonderful job."

Impa nodded once and took a step back. Zelda's mom reached for her daughter and took her hands. "Aw," she said, eyeing the necklace. "That necklace used to be Impa's. Anyway, your father and I wanted to give you part of your birthday present now."

"What is it?" she asked with a warm smile.

Her mother took out something silver and placed it in Zelda's waiting palm. It was a bracelet, she saw. "It's pretty," she mused to her mom.

"It was crafted with silver from the Zoras. Your father had to pull a few strings to get it made for you, but it is well-worth it."

Zelda looked at it admiringly, her eyes growing soft. "It is perfect. It matches my ensemble so well!"

"Here, let me put it on," her mother urged. Zelda held out her wrist as the queen of Hyrule locked the bracelet around her right wrist. It looked even prettier around her skin then just balled up in her palm. She was glad that her mother had gotten her a present that didn't have anything to do with the wedding. The last good present she had gotten had been Isabelle.

"Happy birthday, darling," her mom said, squeezing her again. Then she released her and turned to Impa. "Is it time?"

"They have finally finished Link's hair," she nodded.

"Oh good," her mother sighed. "It took them long enough. Zelda, I'll be down in the ballroom with your father. Ganondorf will be waiting for the introduction dance when you arrive with Link, but you can dance with your…_date_ as much as you want."

"All right," she said. Zelda was a little shocked to hear how lightly her mother talked of Link. Nothing seemed to phase her right now. She was probably in her happy place.

"And I'm hoping that you don't fall down the stairs. Try to keep your footing, dear."

"Mom," she groaned. "I can walk down stairs in heels. I do it all the time."

"That's my girl." She placed a kiss to her forehead before she turned and swept out of the room in a silver flash.

"A lovely bracelet indeed," Impa said softly as Zelda stood up. "It was a nice birthday present."

Zelda nodded in agreement but looked out of her door, eager to see Link and what exactly he looked like. Screw her own appearance. Where was her man of the hour?

"Come, Zelda," Impa took her arm and pulled her gently out of her room. Before she left, Zelda shouted a thank you to those who had helped get her ready before going with Impa toward where she was to make her entrance. She still didn't see any signs of Link yet and she grew more anxious with each passing second.

"Here," her assistant whispered in her ear. She pointed to the end of the hall, where she saw a white figure standing. "He's right there."

Zelda felt in that moment that she couldn't take another step forward. She couldn't clearly make out how Link looked, but she knew that he probably looked even better than she did. And it made her heart swoon to think of it.

"Zelda?" Link called out. He sounded so far away.

"Hey Link," she replied, finally taking a step toward him.

They walked languidly toward one another, each anxious and nervous to see the other. But once they were within clear earshot, Link moved swiftly toward her and put his hands on her waist.

"You are absolutely perfect, Zelda," he murmured.

"Not as perfect as you," she argued, looking him up and down.

He was wearing a white suit, of course. A blue flower sat on his lapel that matched the trim in her dress flawlessly. There were small hints of the blue in his trim too and even in his eyes. She also noted that his suit had a cape-like feel, flowing down to his knees. His hair was smoothed down as best that it could be. But she saw a few stray tuffs sticking out. It was what could be expected.

"Shall we?" Link said with a wink, extending his arm for her to take.

Zelda bit her lip and nodded, linking her arm with his. Impa gave them a little shove forward and they moved toward the door to the ballroom, where they could hear hundreds of voice talking loudly with each other. But Impa then went ahead of them to announce their arrival.

"Nervous?" Link asked her, squeezing her arm.

"Very," she breathed.

"Don't be," he encouraged, kissing the top of her head. "You look breathtakingly beautiful."

She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Link moved his other arm around her and gave her a long hug before Impa called out to them. "Let's get this show on the road."

And Link and Zelda moved forward together toward the door, both straightening their postures and preparing themselves for one night that neither would soon forget.

* * *

I know! It's so evil of me to stop it there! But I had planned to have this chapter introduce the ball all along. The next one will be the actual gala event. hehe

I have Link and Zelda's introduction playing in my head over and over again right now like you wouldn't believe. You probably won't have to wait too long before I update again. So in the meantime, I will ask everyone to review and let me know what you thought of my cliffhanger chappy!


	26. So She Dances

Okay, okay, enough of the real delays! _Here _is the acutal ball, I promise. Though I won't say how _much _of said ball...hehehe. But this is the start of their night, whether together or apart. I included a lot of OoT characters as well as TP characters, both interact with one another, so let's all just go along with it.

I don't own The Legend of Zelda...sighs, I'll admit it...

Go on and read your little hearts out!

* * *

They both stood tall as the door opened and they turned to face the crowd before them. The long, wide red stairs was the most threatening thing in Zelda's view, seeing as she refused to trip in front of the entire land of Hyrule.

"Link, don't let me trip," she whispered as they began to descend the steps.

Link beamed at her and nodded. He turned to face the crowd of faces, seeing a few from Kakariko and Ordon that he recognized. Of course, he also saw the faces of the Zora king and queen along with their son and daughter. The Gorons stood off by the doors leading outside, far away from the ice sculptures. Malon also stood off to the side with her father, her flaming red hair standing out like a sore thumb.

"All right?" Link asked about halfway down.

"I'm great," Zelda replied, seeing Ganondorf standing down at the foot of the steps.

He didn't look angry or surprised to see Link as her escort in the least. In fact, he seemed quite calm about everything. His golden eyes were only for her and their warmth shocked her. It made her want to cringe into Link and never let go. Of course, in only a few seconds she would have to dance with this horrible man.

Once they reached the bottom, Link released Zelda's hand and kissed it softly before surrendering her to Ganondorf. Something unspoken seemed to pass over them and Ganondorf nodded at the young man before turning back to the princess of the hour. Zelda would admit it—against her better judgement—that Ganondorf didn't look as creepy as usual. His orange hair was smoothed back and he wore a dark blue suit that had white accents on it, the exact opposite of Link's suit. That didn't mean that she thought he looked handsome, no one looked more amazing to her then Link did, but he didn't freak her out as badly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ganondorf announced, "Princess Zelda!"

There was suddenly a plethora of clapping and cheering. The Gorons' clapping was so loud that the ground shook slightly with the force. But Zelda didn't seem to notice that little detail. She did look at the many faces around her, watching her carefully and admiringly. These would be her people someday, these people watching her now. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Shall we, my darling?" Ganondorf asked lightly, motioning to the middle of the empty dancefloor.

She smiled with extreme grace. "Of course."

He led her past all the watching eyes to the middle of the golden marble floor. It was the only thing in the room that didn't follow the white and blue themed room, which looked awe-inspiring.

In the next instant, music began to play and Ganondorf's hand was on her waist and the other enclosing hers. Suddenly they were moving together along the floor to the waltzing music. As much as Zelda hated him, he couldn't be faulted for his dancing skills. He was flawless as he led her gracefully around the ballroom. He was smiling sickly sweet at her and she tried to look at him just as happily but it wasn't quite working. She kept seeing Link's big blue eyes and messy blond hair every time she went to smile.

Soon around them, as the music playing the king and queen of Hyrule were the next to join in the dance. They danced with equal grace beside their daughter and her fiancée. Her father, dressed in a light blue suit, smirked at Zelda, winking quickly before turning back to his wife.

Meanwhile, Link stood off to the side by the foot of the stairs, watching as the Zora king and queen joined the dance as well as two Gorons. After that, everyone else slowly began to join in, but most stayed back to watch the princess dance around in circles with Ganondorf. Link sighed softly; wishing that he wasn't here to see this until someone poked his shoulder.

He turned around to see Malon beaming at him. She was wearing an emerald green gown that flowed out easily from her bust line on. It clashed wonderfully with her red hair and blue eyes.

"Would you like to dance with me, Link?" she asked.

"Er," he said uneasily, looking back at Zelda.

"I feel bad that you're all alone. And besides, the other day, I promised Zelda that I would do my best to make sure you weren't sulking. Come on," she took his hand, "let's dance."

If it were at Zelda's request, then Link would do anything. Malon led him out to the floor where the other couples were dancing. He remembered the lessons that he and Zelda had had and he put his new skills to good use as he spun Malon around in the same fashion that he had done with Zelda.

"You're a good dancer," Malon complemented.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"No wonder Zelda loves you so much," she mused. "You look very handsome."

"You look lovely too, Malon."

She smirked so wide that her nose crinkled. "Aren't you suave!" Her eyes went to Zelda and Ganondorf. "Poor Zelda…she'll feel better when she can have you all to herself again."

"So will I," he breathed.

Malon grinned again and took the lead for one quick moment to spin them closer to where the engaged couple stood. Then she let Link have the lead back, grinning wickedly at him the whole time.

"You are dazzling, my love," Ganondorf complemented Zelda in the meantime.

"Thank you, Ganondorf," she said politely. "You look nice too."

"The good news is that I get to keep you all for myself in one short month. No one will have a wife as remarkable as mine."

She pursed her lips uneasily before ending their conversation. And then out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Link—dancing with Malon—spun over, feet away from where they moved in the middle of the floor. She watched Malon beam at Link and his gaze shift to her own face for a split second. He really did look amazingly admirable in that white suit of his.

Finally, to Zelda's comfort, the introductory waltz ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Zelda bowed to Ganondorf before excusing herself to go over to where Malon and Link stood clapping. She threw her arms around Malon and smiled. "That green dress is adorable on you."

"You look even better than I do," Malon interjected, swinging her twisted hair off of her shoulder. "And Linky here looks pretty snazzy. He matches you perfectly."

Someone gently tapped Zelda's shoulder. She turned quickly and saw her father standing with the Zora king and queen, along with their two children.

"Zel, the Zora king and queen," he said proudly.

Zelda bowed and met the king's eyes. "It's lovely to meet you."

The whole family bowed. "Same to you, princess," queen Rutela said in a smooth voice. She motioned to her two children. "This is my daughter Ruto and my son Ralis." The prince and princess of the Zoras bowed their heads too.

"Ah yes! The Gorons!" her father shouted over Ralis' head. "Come along now and greet Zelda!"

Zelda turned and shot a look at Malon and Link. Malon grinned while Link shuffled awkwardly on his feet. This wasn't his type of social event and seeing all these people made him a tad bit uncomfortable.

Three Gorons suddenly approached them, stomping along toward them. They were huge! Especially the one on the left, but he also looked the most uneasy.

"Zelda, this is Darbus, the chief of the Gorons," her father pointed to the one in the middle. She bowed and he bowed back. "The one on the right Fyrus and the largest is Dangoro." The other two bowed politely to the princess and she returned it.

Darbus, the chief then spoke. "Who is the lad that escorted you down the stairs, my princess?" he asked warmly. "I don't believe I've seen him before."

"Ah, this Chief Darbus, is Link," she said, introducing him. He moved around Malon—who was still smiling—and stood by Zelda's side. He bowed deeply to the chief and the Goron returned the favor.

Zelda turned and noted that the Zora royal family looked extremely uncomfortable standing so close to the Gorons. She flashed a smile at the teenage Ruto, who returned it. "Perhaps, if I may be so bold," Fyrus began to Zelda, "to ask for the next dance. I believe it is one of our favorites."

Zelda closed her eyes and bowed slowly. "It would be my pleasure."

Fyrus extended his arm to the princess and she took it, feeling his stone exterior was actually quite warm. She shot an apologetic look at Link and Malon before he swept her off to dance.

Ralis, the twin brother of Ruto then asked Malon to the dance. Malon blushed and wholeheartedly agreed. And then Ruto asked Link for the dance. So everyone had a partner for the following dance of the Gorons too.

"It's so pretty here," Ruto mused as she danced with Link. Her voice was just as silky and low as her mother's. "The king and queen sure know how to throw a party, don't they?"

"It is nice," Link agreed, meeting Zelda's eyes across the way. In fact, this dance had a little interaction between non-partners, he being that non-partner for Zelda. Which was a nice added touch.

"So how do you know Princess Zelda?" Ruto asked.

"I work here," he told her gently. "She and I have become close friends."

"So I see," she said in a very low voice. "She can't keep her eyes off of you, can she?" she whispered, looking back at the princess.

Link smiled uneasily but nodded. "We _are_close friends, Princess Ruto."

They switched partners for a quick moment. And Link shuffled along until Zelda laid her hand in his and they spun for a moment. Her answering smile was most beautiful. "Having fun?" she whispered to him before she went back to Fyrus and he to Ruto.

"Perfect," he breathed in her face before turning his face to the Zora princess.

Ruto gave him an accusatory smile before she didn't speak after that. It was plain as day to see the boy's affection for Zelda and vice versa. Zelda's eyes were glazed over and they kept sneaking back to the servant boy. Ruto secretly hoped though, that Ganondorf didn't notice. She wasn't his biggest fan in the world and quite frankly, he creeped her the hell out. So perhaps it wasn't so bad that Zelda had someone to love besides that hunk of…_creepiness_.

The dance ended seconds after Ruto's thought and she relinquished her dancing partner to the princess of Hyrule and bowed to them both goodbye. "You're a fine dancer, Link," she complemented. Ralis was at her side again and her brother took Malon's hand and kissed it.

"So are you, Miss Malon," he said warmly, smiling at the girl. She blushed and giggled. "I trust that I'll being seeing you soon?"

Malon nodded, her cheeks red. "Of course, Prince Ralis."

"Please," he began, "just Ralis to you."

"Then I'm just Malon," she grinned.

"Excellent." He bowed to Link and Zelda. "I'll be wanting a dance with you too, Princess Zelda."

"Of course, Ralis," she promised.

The twin brother and sister smiled and turned to leave toward where the small group of Zoras had congregated by the glass walls.

"He's so charming!" Malon cooed.

Zelda laughed. "Someone's smitten."

"He was a fabulous dancer, even for the Goron dances. I want to see how marvelous he is at his own dances."

"Next dance is for you, Link," Zelda promised, squeezing his hand not so discreetly.

Link listened as a fast-paced dance began to play. He took her hand and pulled her back to the main floor. "Which is starting right now, Princess Zelda," he chuckled.

It was the dance that she had taught him in the stables. The first one that she had made him learn, the fastest one. But of course, it was also the most entertaining to do in a group of people. Especially with Ganondorf dancing with her mother a few people down. But once the dance started, she seemed to have forgotten her fiancée and mother dancing and focused on nothing but Link.

He hadn't forgotten one foot movement since she had first taught him. He was flawless as they skipped and spun around, laughing as Zelda's gown tripped her once. Link's booming laugh was all that could be heard over the sound of the music playing and the voices around them.

Ganondorf did look over several times to see his lovely Zelda and his present to her skipping around like two lovesick puppies. Zelda's cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of peony and Link's dark blue eyes would sparkle every time he looked at her. It made his gold eyes narrow darkly as jealousy consumed him.

He was still staring at them when the dance ended and they bowed to their partners. Link and Zelda were grinning from ear to ear as they bowed and suddenly he offered her his arm and lead her away toward the tables filled with food. Zelda's mother touched his arm softly.

"Lord Ganondorf, is everything all right?" she asked.

"That boy that Zelda is with…" he fumed. "Link. They've become close?"

Her mother became uneasy. "Er, well, yes, they have…"

Suddenly her husband appeared at her side to save her. "Link and our little Zelda have become best friends. I think she's even better friends with him then Malon." His eyes sparkled as he saw Malon speaking to Ralis again. "She seems to have kept herself busy."

"Best friends?" Ganondorf repeated dubiously.

"Yes," the king said, his voice growing harder. "They're _friends_."

Ganondorf snorted before turning and heading off to speak to some of the other guests that were here. He wouldn't bother speaking to the king, not when he knew how much he loved his daughter and would do anything to protect her.

"Honey," the queen began but her husband shook his head.

"Don't ruin this night for her," he warned. "I want Zelda to be happy and it won't help if you tell Ganondorf her feelings for Link. Ignorance is bliss."

His wife sighed and nodded. "Perhaps you're right. This _is_ her party, after all."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my dear. Now…what do you say to trying some of that Goron wine?"

She made a face. "No thank you…"

Link and Zelda meanwhile, were busy trying to get one another to try some of the Zora fish that sat on the table. She hadn't tried it the other day when she'd seen it with Impa and quite frankly, she didn't want to ever try it.

"Oh no," Link grinned. "You're the lady of the hour, _you_ try it."

"I don't think so, buddy," she grumbled, picking up the fish and attempting to stuff it into the young man's mouth. Link laughed again and grabbed her wrist, keeping her hand locked there.

"No fair, Link!" she whined.

"What's going on?" Malon came up behind them—Ralis walking beside her—and she giggled at the fish. "What is that, Ralis?"

The prince examined the large red and orange colored fish and smiled. "That's the rarest fish in our kingdom, and the most delicious."

"It smells," Zelda pointed out weakly.

He laughed. "I suppose it would to _your _nose. But to a Zora, it's the most appetizing thing in the room. I'm surprised Ruto hasn't been here to eat them, she adores them."

"I still think that Zelda should try one," Link insisted.

"In your dreams, Link," she snorted.

"I'll settle this," Ralis said. He took the fish out of Zelda's hand and stuffed in into his own mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed slowly. Then he smiled at them and swallowed. "Delicious."

Then he turned back to Malon. "I would be honored for another dance, Malon, if you don't mind being pulled from your friends…?"

Malon grinned. "I would love another dance, Ralis. Thank you." Linking her arm with his, they made their way back to the dancefloor.

"Malon and Prince Ralis have sure hit it off," Link mused.

Zelda laughed weakly. "I guess that's a good thing. She's always been alone, I mean. She just lives with her father on Lon Lon Ranch. I'm glad that she's not just following us around. She needs to have some of her own fun."

"He can't keep his eyes off of her," Link added as he watched them dance.

"No," Zelda agreed, "he can't."

Link—being careful to see that no one was looking—gave Zelda a peck on the cheek. "I know how he feels."

"Link," Zelda grumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"You're stunning, did I mention that?"

She smiled up at him. "I think you might've in passing, actually."

Zelda turned and then noticed several humans coming their way with her mother. She realized that they must be from Ordon, the only human village in Hyrule.

There were a large group of them when they were introduced and adults and children alike. Zelda had a hard time keeping track of their names only remembered Ilia for the eldest girl, Fado for the rancher that Link was friends with and Collin for one of the boys.

Ilia, the girl, was smiling shyly at Link during the entire introduction. And of course Link tried this best not to pay attention and keep his eyes on either Fado, Zelda or her mother.

Unfortunately Zelda didn't miss that either.

And then out of the crowd towered Ganondorf, making a beeline straight for where they were all gathered. His gold eyes were only on Zelda as he made his way towards them. The fact that she was so close to that servant boy made him seethe in a way never thought possible and he wanted her taken away from him—if only for a little while.

"Zelda, my dear, may I have the next dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

Zelda looked at the crowd and bowed. "Excuse me. It was nice meeting you all." Then she took Ganondorf's hand and allowed him to escort her in the opposite direction.

Link watched her go with a sudden sadness. But then Ilia approached him. "Link, would you like to dance with me?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Sure," he said easily, offering his arm.

It was much easier than he had originally thought to have a dancing partner that wasn't Zelda. If he _had_had his way, however, he would never have to dance with another soul except for the princess. Of course, she had her obligations as such princess and he understood. So Ilia and Ruto were nice partners to keep his thoughts occupied. Even Malon, as well. But she and Ralis were busy having their own inside conversations and he didn't want to disturb her.

"It's lovely here," Ilia said quietly as they danced. It was another waltz, Link saw. He wondered why but didn't really think too much of it.

"It is," Link agreed. "It's even prettier than normal."

"Is Princess Zelda cruel to you?"

Link blinked at her. "No, of course not. Why would you say that?"

Ilia looked down. "No reason. You _are_ her personal servant though. I figured that she wouldn't be very nice to you."

"She's a wonderful person," Link defended. "I'm glad that I'm here."

She nodded, her cheeks growing pink. "I always like it when you visit Ordon, Link. It's nice to see you sometimes."

"Er, yeah…" he said nervously.

"You could visit more often if you weren't here," she added.

"I like it here," he said sternly. "Zelda is…she's well if you knew her like I did, you wouldn't have asked me if she is cruel."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just…well I like you too, Link. It's not fair that she gets to keep you all to herself in this big castle."

Link's uneasiness was growing rapidly by the second. _Uh-oh,_ he thought over and over again. _This isn't good. Where is Zelda?_

"It's my job now," he said calmly. "It's what I have to do."

"You say she is kind. If you ask her, would she let you go?"

Link almost froze. He had never in a million years thought of that. _Would_ Zelda let him leave if he asked? Probably. She loved him. But _could_ he leave if such a question were to be asked? Never. He loved her. So he couldn't ask that question because even if she granted him permission, he wouldn't want to go.

"I'll take that as a no," Ilia breathed.

"That's not it," Link growled. "I don't think I could bring myself to leave, Ilia. It's much more complicated then you think."

"I'm sure it is," she said thoughtfully. Her eyes went to Zelda—waltzing awkwardly with Ganondorf—and back to Link. She wasn't as quick-witted as Ruto was so she didn't quite figure out the exact puzzle. But she had a feeling her gut that there _was_ something that didn't meet the eye about them.

Both Link and Zelda were happy when the song ended and they could go back to one another once more. They were discrete about their quick hand squeezing but then went to the middle of the ballroom to continue in another fast-paced dance.

The night was young, of course. And they didn't know what was _still_ in store for the two of them as they laughed and skipped and danced.

* * *

HAHAHA! You didn't _really_ think that I would make the ball just one measely chapter? It's the highlight of my story, I would never do such a thing! So you will have to be patient for more of the ball, cause I haven't written anything else yet. So here's to you! Hope you liked and it and will enjoy what's to come!


	27. Love Knows No Boundaries

Helloooo everyone! All right, so the wait was a little longer then I had planned. That may be in part because I have six days left of my summer vacation and have _mountains_ of AP work to get done (hooray for procrastination!). That and I've been sick lately. I've just finally returned to normal from a 103 degree fever. That and work...lots of working this summer for me. But I'm here to bring you more of the ball! This is probably the last update of the summer...next time you see me, I'll be a senior baby!

All righty, I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any characters associated with it.

* * *

_I don't understand._

That was the thought that kept ringing through Ganondorf's mind. He didn't understand the look in both Zelda and Link's eyes when they would stare at one another. It wasn't something that he had seen in everyday context, and it wasn't especially a look that he was familiar with.

It bothered him so. Every time Zelda would flash a smile his way or Link would casually throw his arm around her, it fired new anger in him. He knew that he had been right in sending those spies. Zelda could not be trusted. For all he knew they were halfway in love or something. He could not have his pretty little fiancée in love with another man. _Especially _not a servant. Imagine the talk if people in Castle Town or Kakariko caught wind of such a thing!

He made a point after he saw their next dance together to ask her for some time to themselves, pointedly objecting his desire to not have Link there too. Zelda agreed slowly, nodding her head at him. He saw her clear blue eyes dart to Link's face three times as they turned to walk away. It made him growl inwardly.

Of course he did not take her far. That would've looked a little fishy, him taking away his fiancée only a month before their wedding. But Ganondorf and Zelda did lean farther away from the crowd. He drank some of that Goron wine—which he actually found after the first glass to be quite delicious—while she just sipped some water. He could clearly see the sweat starting to bead on her forehead.

"How is your night, my dear?" he asked pleasantly.

"Wonderful," she replied. "My parents have truly outdone themselves on this one. I can't believe the decorations. It all looks so much like winter."

"Indeed," he mused, looking up at the white and silver lights on the ceiling. It did look wondrous like she had said. He couldn't deny that much.

"Have you danced with many people?"

Zelda looked at him and fought the eyebrow that she was about to raise. He was testing her, she could see. She was going to have to be careful about her wording with this one.

"I have danced with Fyrus, you and Link so far. I intend to share a dance or two with Prince Ralis and my father, of course. I'm sure that I'll get many more offers as the night wanes."

"You seem to have singled Link out," he stressed.

"Well, he was my escort," she said humbly. "Just as you are my fiancée and I danced the opening dance with you. I will spend most time with the person that accompanied me here."

"Hmm, I see," he sighed. She was good. Or at least she kept a very calm demeanor about all of this. " I was wondering, princess, if you were going to play everyone a song on the piano. Your mother has informed that you are a great musician."

_Oh no, not at all,_ she thought. "I'm not very good, I can only play a few songs on my pianoforte but I'd like to think that I am mediocre at the least."

"You should bless the crowd with a performance. I mean I don't want to rush you, darling," he said when he saw blind fear creep into her eyes. "But it would be lovely to hear you play."

"I'll ask my mother," she said with a smile. After all, it might be nice to have Link hear her play. He didn't know that she could play the piano. He was just so talented with the ocarina that she hadn't bothered to mention that she was musical too. She wouldn't stack up next to his talent.

"That's good," Ganondorf said with a smile. He reached down and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You look so beautiful."

Zelda looked down at the hem of her dress and forced a smile and tried not to gag. "Thanks."

She was thrilled when her father came over and asked her for a dance. It was nice to get away from that horrible man and be with someone that she could be at ease with. Notably someone like her dad.

"Is everything all right, Zel?" he asked as they began to dance.

"It's perfect, Daddy, thank you so much."

He looked around and then smirked. "Malon and that Prince Ralis have sure gotten along well, haven't they?"

Zelda laughed. "She gets very flustered around him."

"Unusual for Malon," her father said thoughtfully, winking at her.

"So Ganondorf suggested that I play a song on the piano for everyone," Zelda murmured. "What do you think about that?"

He smiled. "What do _you_ think? Do you want to do it?"

"It might be fun," she said, pursing her lips. "Link has never heard me play on the piano before…"

"Then play if you'd like," he insisted gently. "No one is forcing you to do anything tonight. This party if for you, love. Whatever you want to do tonight is fine with everyone, even Ganondorf. I can see that he doesn't like the time you spend with Link, but that's not his business now. You're not his wife yet."

"You don't need to argue that to me," Zelda smirked. "I'm more then happy to ignore him for the rest of the night…"

"Of course you are. And I would agree if only for the fact that you will definitely have to speak to him a few times. The closing waltz of the ball is also saved for you two."

"Ugh."

"_Ugh_ is right," he chuckled.

"Daddy, are you really going to let me marry him?" Zelda suddenly begged.

The King of Hyrule sighed. "Zelda, if I had my way, you would never have to look at him again. But…our kingdom needs this alliance. Ever since that last war with the Evil One, Hyrule and even some of the neighboring kingdoms have suffered. The wedding _will_ help to bring peace."

"I know," she whispered. "I just wish it wasn't _him_."

"I'm not happy about it either. Love is the strongest foundation for a marriage and I know that that's not a factor in your wedding. Your mother and I were very fortunate in our marriage."

"How…how bad would it be for someone like me to marry someone like Link, exactly? Would that no longer make me a princess?"

"Of course not," he murmured. "But no one knows how people would take something like that. You may have a huge plate of disaster on your hands with a marriage like that. However, marrying for love is one the greatest pleasures. To be able to spend the rest of your life with the one person you love is truly amazing. Perhaps you may know that, Zelda."

"But if I marry Ganondorf—," she began to argue.

"Anything is possible," he finished, his eyes glinting.

Their song ended but Zelda and her father stayed close to each other. She was confused by his words. If she were going to be bound to Ganondorf for the rest of forever, why would he go into a rant about marrying for love? He knew that that was not a luxury that she would know, didn't he?

"Now, how about that piano?" her dad asked, good-natured.

In that moment she made up her mind to play. She nodded at her father fervently and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Could you announce it, Daddy?"

He smiled and raised his hands up, coughing to clear his throat. In one split-second the entire ballroom had gone quiet, all eyes on the king. "I thank you all once again for coming," he began in a smooth, loud voice. "My lovely daughter has decided to grace us all with the playing of a song on the piano located on the right side of the ballroom for us all. If you could all give her you undivided attention…"

Zelda went over to the piano by where the musicians were playing for the evening. The man on the piano stood up gracefully and bowed to her. She smiled and bowed back, lifting up her dress to sit on the stool in front of the large, golden piano. But for once, the ivory keys didn't intimidate her. She felt relaxed as she sat there, like she was just practicing with Impa.

Link stood with Malon and the Zora siblings—Ralis had refused to leave Malon's side at this point—and he and Malon exchanged a look. Link had never known that Zelda played the piano, in fact she had made a point of telling him how terrible she was at music. He wondered why she neglected to tell him this hidden skill of hers. It may also be chagrin. Perhaps she was embarrassed by it. He would question her about it later, but now he was eager to hear her play.

Zelda smiled softly before her fingers began to dance across the keys to the song she was best at playing. This song was also her favorite. It was a fast, lively song yet it was soft and elegant at the same time. She heard only the music as she played, feeling the smooth keys under her fingertips. The more of the song she played, the more at ease she felt.

Link's jaw suddenly dropped. Zelda was great with the piano! _Why _hadn't she ever told him? The song was nothing like he'd ever heard before, even from a man who wrote his own songs, too. The entire situation was very overwhelming, indeed. Imagine that the Princess of Hyrule could play the piano!

Once she finished playing, she turned to the crowd of people and smiled. There was a monumental amount of clapping and cheering and even some demands for an encore. She blushed pleasantly at that. She had never thought that her playing was that well. To hear so many people enjoy it sent shivers down her spine. So she decided to play another song for them.

The next song was a little slower and the music slightly deeper. But it was one of her favorites nonetheless. It was also enjoyable for the finger movements. Zelda liked the way her long fingers would move across the keys to this song. Though it wasn't as lively as the previous, something that she felt the song lacked. But everyone else around her seemed to take pleasure from it, so she supposed that that was all that mattered.

And when the last light key was played for her encore performance, she stood up and pursed her lips nervously at the crowd. In the distance somewhere, she heard her father announce her name again but her eyes were once again only on Link. He was clapping too, his dark blue eyes wide. Shocked, probably. She hadn't told him that she played. But she was pleased that he had liked it as well, so she left the piano to the musicians and went over to her friends.

"How was it?" she asked as talk and music ensued around them.

Malon reached out and enveloped Zelda in a tight embrace. "It was enchanting! I didn't know you were that talented on the piano!"

"I didn't believe I was," she giggled in her friend's arms.

Malon pulled her at arms length. "Well trust me, darling, cause you were delightful. Old Linky over here couldn't tear his eyes away!"

Link blushed only slightly and extended his arms over to hug her quickly. "I loved it, Zelda," he said in her ear for only her to hear. "I love you."

Zelda's voice hitched and she stared up at him. He had announced his love for her in such a place! It sent wonderful shivers down her spine. It was all she could do to not reach up and kiss his soft, full lips right then. But of course she contained herself and smiled warmly at him to show her appreciation.

"You were splendid, Princess Zelda," Ruto said with a smile. Ralis nodded and bowed his head.

"So what shall we do now?" Zelda asked, looking around as everyone began to dance again.

"I'm hungry," Ruto said, turning to go back to the large food table. Ralis took Malon's hand and followed after his twin. Zelda and Link laughed at Malon's face and in turn went after them too.

Ralis and Ruto devoured the fish that had been laid out in their honor while Malon, Link and Zelda stuck with more traditional Hylian food. All of which was absolutely delicious, by the way. They couldn't stop stuffing their faces with all the appetizers and meals before them.

"The next dance is a Zora dance," Ruto said, looking back the musicians.

"How do you know?" Malon asked.

Ruto turned back to the redhead and grinned. "Oh I just know."

"Princess Zelda, I would be honored if you would dance with more for that one," Ralis said with a mouthful of fish. It wasn't very mature, but it got Zelda's attention and she whole-heartily agreed.

"I get Link again," Malon chimed in. "I haven't really danced with him tonight."

Ruto grinned and picked up another handful of Zora fish. "You beat me to the punch, Miss Malon. No matter, I'll dance with one of my own for that." She motioned to the large group of Zoras standing purposely as far away from the Goron clan as possible. It occurred to Zelda that these two really weren't used to seeing one another.

Finally, the music ended for the song that had been playing and they all hurried toward where the next one was to be held. They watched Ruto go off toward one of the other Zoras to ask him to dance. Meanwhile, Ralis took Zelda's hand in his as they turned to face another for the dance. Malon stood next to her and Link diagonal—beside Ralis. Then Ruto came to stand at Zelda's other side with one of her own people across from her.

"I'm not too great at the Zora dances," Zelda admitted to Ralis.

He smirked. "I'm good enough for the both of us, Princess."

The music began, fast and smooth. Zelda curtsied to Ralis as he bowed. Then the rest all happened very fast. Ralis' swift, graceful movements were almost too much for Zelda to catch up on. She was used to doing this dance a little more slowly. But Ralis had been right; he made sure that she kept up tempo with his lithe motions.

The grace of Ruto, Ralis and the Ruto's dance partner was astonishing. They moved like they were still underwater, never hesitating in motion or freezing up. It was like they were machines, dancing in perfect time with the song. It made Link, Zelda, and Malon all feel very inadequate.

Once the song ended, they bowed to their respected partners before leaving the dancefloor for a little while. Zelda and Malon were heavily overheated while Links' cheeks were a little pink. Of course the Zora twins looked more than comfortable as they went back over to their people, but not before Ralis kissed Malon's hand.

"Zelda, you and me, talk, _now_," Malon ordered. She grabbed Zelda's arm and began huffing her toward the doors that led to the gardens. Zelda shot an apologetic look Link's way but he only laughed, going over to where Fado stood at the food table to talk to him.

Outside, Malon let go of Zelda but still walked. Zelda sighed and picked up her dress to follow after her. Malon's dress flowed out behind without a problem. But suddenly Malon stopped and whirled around. They were standing in the midst of very tall, even bushes. Behind Malon, there was a large statue of a man on a horse.

"Zelda, I need to talk to you about Ralis." Her redheaded friend reached out and took her hands.

"What about? How he can't keep his eyes off of you?"

"_Yes_," she stressed. "I've never had such a thing happen! What do you _do_ when that occurs?"

"Do you not like it?" Zelda asked. She raised an eyebrow.

Malon blushed as red as her hair. "Of course not! I love it. But I'm nervous. I've never had a man—or Zora—express such great interest in me. I'm not sure what to say to him."

Zelda giggled. "Just be yourself, Malon, darling. That's probably why he's halfway in love with you already."

"Oh!" Malon flushed even darker. "Zelda, is that _possible_? He's not even the same…species as I am!"

The princess laughed loudly. "Love knows no boundaries." Her thoughts traced back to the line that separated she and Link, and how her father said that such a line could possibly be crossed. It filled her with a new found hope.

"I'm…I'm just so used to men giving _you_ all the attention, Zelda. No offense! But I'm just your best friend. Men don't usually give me a second glance when I'm standing next to you."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about that," Zelda apologized whole-heartily. Guilt began to seep into her like ice and she bowed her head.

"No, no," Malon shook her head fervently. "That's fine. It's just a bit overwhelming. What should I do when the night's over? Say I'll write to him?"

"If he likes you this much, you may not have to do much when the night's over in the first place. He may already beat you to the punch."

"Do you really think so?"

"It may be the case. I can't read minds, especially Zora minds," Zelda joked.

"How about that Ilia?" Malon then said, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" her friend inquired with a creased brow.

"Oh really, Zel, don't tell me that you didn't see the eyes she was making at Link! It was made _me_ uncomfortable, actually. I think that she may have a thing for him."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Zelda hissed under her breath. Her mind traced back to Saria and she shuddered. "I'm not too worried. Link's not really the type to be two-faced like that. I'm sure it's unrequited."

Malon nodded. "If you say so, then I'll agree. After all, the way Link looks at you makes me think that you two need to get a room."

Zelda snorted. "Oh please, Malon! Don't say that!"

"Well it's _true_!" she defended. Then her light eyes looked around the garden. "Maybe you and Link should come out here. Some great atmospheric lighting, huh?" she teased lightly.

"Maybe you and _Ralis_ should too," Zelda said with a grin.

Malon let out an embarrassed howl and rolled her eyes. "So you think that I should just let _him_ make the first move when the ball is over?"

Zelda smiled tenderly and looked around, seeing that more people were starting to fill into the gardens around them. Perhaps it was time to head back into the ballroom so Link and Ralis wouldn't worry any longer. The two friends linked arms and made their way back, giggling about the prospect of Malon falling in love with a Zora.

Ganondorf watched Zelda and the little ranch girl stroll in together. His eyes narrowed as they made a beeline for Link with the Ordon humans. Of course the princess would go straight for Link. Her father had assured him that it was nothing more then mere friendship. That certainly was possible. It was also possible, however, that it could be more and the king could want to protect his precious baby girl. If the first, then some part of him—he didn't know what part—was glad that she liked the gift so much. If the latter, well he wasn't too happy that she liked the gift _that_ much.

* * *

So that's chapter 27. There's still even _more_ball to come! I'm having too much fun with this and can't stop. There are so many thoughts flowing through my head. Also, I love everyone's predictions for the ball and its significance. Needless to say, I'm not giving _anything_ away about the end of the ball, only that I've had the chapter following the whole ball written for months. So I've known what was going to happen for a while.

Another thing, if you're curious as to see what songs Zelda played, I added them to the _It's Yours to Keep _playlist on my bio. I find it more...atmospheric to listen to the songs during this chapter.

Keep your eyes out for chapter 28! But it'll be a little longer. I need to get settled into school and having to get up early again. Ugggers. In the meantime, I send my love out to you all and wish you a safe and happy end of summer and return to normal life!


	28. Unspoken Secrets

Ahhhhhh! I'm so sorry! FINALLY! My first update since like the summer! Happy holidays to you! =] Please don't hate me. I finally found time to update. It's not my best work, though. I'm just finally breaking through the writer's block, so I'll get better as I write more. It's a little shoter too, but I'm hoping that your love for the story makes it worthwhile. I've appreciated all the checkups on me to make sure that I haven't died and I can assure you I am alive and kicking.

Senior year is going nice. I'm having a lot of fun being the head of the school. Ha. I just have to get my accpetances from colleges done and stuff. Bear with the sporadic updating for a bit.

You can skip the disclaimer if you want to, I know how excited you probably are: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anyting associated with it. Just my own thoughts.**

* * *

The ball was beginning to wane into the lighter hours of the night, seeing now that the sky was glowing a brighter purple. However, the sunrise wasn't for a few more hours. People had gradually been coming up to Princess Zelda and bidding her a goodnight for the evening.

"It'll all be over soon," Zelda sighed beside Link as another group bowed and thanked her for the wonderful party.

He squeezed her shoulders. "I know."

Since it was getting close to the end of the night, Malon and Ralis were off on their own now by where the musicians still continued to play. Zelda couldn't make out what their lips were saying, but it appeared to her that Ralis was holding both of Malon's hands very tightly. The very sight made her grin from ear to ear. It was about time that Malon found someone that she could be with, even if he wasn't one of her kind.

Link could tell that Zelda was getting a little tired from all of the guests approaching her and thanking her. Her face was in a frown now, her blue eyes scanning the room for sights of another group coming up. He thought that perhaps a quick escape would make her feel a little bit better, since the night was ebbing away. This meant that her mind would be filled with worries about her upcoming wedding, a thought that he even didn't want to think about. He was going to have to distract her enough for the both of them.

"Zelda, would you like to go outside for a few moments?" he suggested.

She looked up him, her head moving a little slowly. He could see how exhausted she was becoming. "That would be nice, Link."

He offered her his arm and she took it gladly. Then they began to walk out of the ballroom, not many eyes on them anymore. The groups had dwindled and those who remained to see the night through stood in circles with their drinks, laughing quietly among themselves. The only eyes that saw were—of course—Ganondorf.

'_Now's the time,'_ he told himself with a smirk. He was going to have to get to the bottom of the most important mystery of his life. By damn he was going to find out tonight. So he looked around the room in a quick glance before he hurried after Zelda and Link into the gardens.

The odd light from the sky cast a beautiful aura onto the gardens. The fountains were one of a few instruments playing for the two as they walked along a cobblestone path. A few last fireflies looking for love flashed by, and a mockingbird called its song in the distance. Overall, it was even more beautiful than that first night, Link thought, when he had sneaked out into Zelda's garden. Besides, now he was in love with the same girl.

They stopped beside a large bush sculpture, another path ahead of where Zelda and Malon had been a few hours ago. Zelda sat on the edge of a nearby fountain and smoothed her dress down; she was trying to rid it of the wrinkles that dancing had brought on.

"Did you like your party?" Link asked, sitting beside her.

"I did," she nodded. "I just wish I could've made the night go on just a little bit longer, that's all."

"Why?" He was going to play dumb, so as not to bring down any of the good spirits she may or may not have right now.

"The wedding, silly," she whispered, playing with her fingers.

Ganondorf was on the other side of the bush, his ear becoming slightly itchy from the bush being so close. He was trying to be as silent as possible so as not to draw Link and Zelda's attention away from their conversation. He was determined to find out just exactly what was going on in their strange little relationship.

"I'm just…well I'm worried about the whole thing. What's going to happen to you once I get married?" Her eyes looked up at him. They were wide and desperate.

"If Ganondorf is all right with it, I could go with you," he suggested. "You'd have to make me work a little more though." He smirked playfully.

She giggled. Ganondorf scowled. How could a measly servant boy make her laugh and all she did was frown in presence? Where was the fairness in that?

"I make you work," she argued with a smile. "Just not as much as a normal princess would make her servants."

"When you're queen, you're going to spoil your servants plenty," Link mused, reaching into her lap to squeeze her hand. He was now hoping to take her mind off of what was now bothering her. He didn't want her to be constantly worrying about such a thing now. It was her birthday.

"Thank you," she said. She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. Link saw it anyway, and he loved her for it.

"So, tell me about Malon and Ralis," he said, grinning.

Ganondorf nearly swore aloud. If they were in love, they should be talking about their undying affection, not about the ranch girl and that Zora boy! He bared his teeth at nothing in particular and had to choke back his anger in exchange for more patience.

Zelda's lips spread wider now and her eyes gleamed up at the servant boy. "Oh she's smitten. The way he acted like she was the only one in the room was just breathtaking. She absolutely wasn't immune to his charms."

Link reached out and traced the shape her lips with his fingertips. "He's not the only one," he murmured.

Ganondorf nearly fell over in shock. There was what he was looking for! However, Zelda said nothing in reply to his words and the older man thought it was safe to look over the bush at them, to see what they were doing. He was disappointed in that, though, for when he looked, Link and Zelda were sitting facing each other, but their faces were turned away, looking into the fountain. His teeth gritted together and he shrunk back down to only listen.

"I should go back in and say goodbye to Malon," Zelda mused. "I'd hate to have her leave and not bid her a farewell."

"If you think that's best," Link sighed, standing up. He offered her his hand and she took it, smoothing her dress again. The fact that her dress was much more fancy than the ones she typically wore was starting to get to her. Plus she couldn't wait to step out of these shoes; her feet were beginning to throb.

They walked back into the ballroom arm in arm. Ganondorf's eyes didn't miss that little detail, which suspected something more and more each minute. Something sure as hell was rotten in the state on Denmark. He waited a good few moments before he stood up and casually wandered back into the grand room to see that many more people had left since their departure. It was odd to see such a large room now only occupied by a few dozen bodies.

He saw Malon and Zelda standing off the side. Malon's red hair was mused—probably from dancing—and Zelda's eyes were growing more tired by the minute. Both girls appeared to be smiling and Malon reached out and gave the smaller girl a large hug before pulling away. Zelda touched her friend's cheek before saying something and Malon nodding fervently. Link was off in the distance, in what appeared to be a goodbye to the Ordon humans.

Zelda turned to see Link—once Malon had left with her father—to see Ilia squeezing his hand. Blind jealous filled her body, but she tried to push it away, saying that it was no big deal at all. Of course, some small part of her screamed for her to claw Ilia's eyes out. She told that part of her to shut up.

Finally, after about a dozen more good nights, the ballroom was empty with the exception of Zelda, her parents, Link and Ganondorf. The Queen and Ganondorf were talking very quietly about something, while the King, Zelda and Link were talking about the turnout of the birthday party.

"Did you like it, Zelda?" her father asked.

"I loved it, Daddy. Thank you so much." She reached up and kissed her father's cheek gently. "I couldn't have asked for a better night to spend on my birthday."

"I'm glad. A last hoorah while you're still here with us."

He didn't miss Link's eyes avert away from them for one long moment. The sight made something inside the king stir. Perhaps this was more harmful to them than he had originally thought. The way Link's eyes had never deviated from her for a moment made him see the depth of his feelings. Even Zelda had been very careful not to stay away him for any long period of time, and when she left her other companions, he was always the one she returned to. He sighed softly and put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Thank you for accompanying my daughter, Link," he said with a gentle smile.

Link was flustered. The King of Hyrule had rarely ever spoken directly to him. It made his cheeks flush and he bowed his head. "She asked me to, sir. I was more than happy to oblige her wishes."

"Yes, but you still escorted her. You kept her safe." Sincerity burned in his voice, and it made Zelda's head tilt to one side in confusion. What was he trying to pull with this? Did he know about their feelings?

"It was not a problem, your majesty," Link said, finally looking up at him.

"I'm sure it wasn't," he laughed. "Here, Zelda, I believe Lord Ganondorf would like to say his good-byes to you before he departs back to his castle."

Zelda nodded and excused herself before going over to where her mother and her fiancée stood waiting for her. Ganondorf extended his arm and she took it—however reluctantly—and they walked toward the exit.

"It was lovely to see you having so much fun, my dear," Ganondorf said lightly as they exited the front of the castle, where his carriage waited for him to take him home. Zelda noted the size of the two large black horses, stomping their feet and snorting into the warm, midnight air.

"It was a nice evening," she agreed, unable to lie about that.

"I hope to see you again before our wedding," he said softly. He released her arm and turned her around so his hands were on her waist. Zelda did her best not to squirm away from his touch. It took all of her willpower.

"I'm sure you will," she replied with a forced smile.

"Yes." His eyes gleamed with something dangerous. "I will. I will, won't I?"

Zelda shivered, despite the humid air and Ganondorf released her all the way this time. His lips did kiss her forehead and she smiled her best, most charming smile for him. The princess only managed this by pretending that she was smiling at Link and not him.

"Thank you for coming my lord." She curtsied to him slightly. "Have a safe ride home."

"Thank you, princess. I'm sure I will." He bowed as well. "And take of yourself in the meantime. I can't have my beautiful bride getting herself into trouble before our wedding. I'd like you to be as perfect as possible."

Zelda's lips tried to turn up and failed. Ganondorf didn't really notice, for he had already turned away and was walking toward his way home. She watched as he went inside the black carriage and his footman shut the door for him. Then saw the large black horses' nostrils flare as the whip cracked. They galloped off in less than a second after that.

She didn't know what to say to that. Of course, she couldn't be sure that he knew anything about her and Link, for he had dropped not a hint of it. However, Ganondorf was all too known for sneaking around. It was possible that he was warning her. If that was the case, then she was going to try to disobey him in every way possible before her wedding. Where to start?

Walking back to the ballroom, Zelda listened to her shoes clinking against the marble flooring. Ganondorf wanted her perfect for their wedding…perfect. What did _that _mean? Not scratched up? Not…what? She was confused. Did he not want her getting into trouble? _That_ was difficult. She was a spoiled princess living in a large castle. What kind of trouble was there to get into? Sneaking out after dark and going into the gardens? Big deal.

Impa was in the ballroom with her parents and Link when she arrived again. Impa gave her a greeting kiss and handed her something in her palm. She looked down and saw her Spiritual Stone necklace. Her smile was bright as she slipped off the other necklace and Impa placed this one in its usual spot. Zelda felt a bit more like herself again. If she could only get out of these shoes…

Suddenly she looked around the room, seeing how dirty it had gotten. The golden walls and snowy ceiling looked as though they had gained ten years in only ten hours. The snow painted everywhere was fading and almost all of the food was gone, picked apart by all of her guests. The musician area was probably the cleanest area in the entire room, but that really wasn't saying much. Everything looked so worn.

"Yes, we'll have the servants clean this up tomorrow," her mother said, following her gaze. "It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?"

Zelda laughed. "Just a little." Then she thought. "Did you have fun, mother?"

"I did," she responded. "It was so nice to see you having so much fun, darling. You and Malon have become so close. I had forgotten about it."

"She's a sweet girl," Zelda stressed. She didn't want her mother suddenly telling her that she couldn't associate with her. She adored Malon.

"Yes, she is," her dad chimed in. "Just lovely in that green dress of hers."

"Everyone looked nice," Impa said, throwing a careful arm around Link's shoulders. "It was a beautiful evening, your majesties. Thank you."

The King waved a hand at Impa. "Not at all, Impa. You put in a great deal of help as well. We must thank you too."

"It's late," Impa growled. "Link and Zelda should probably turn in for the night. I bet you're tired." Her eyes grew warm as she watched Zelda yawn very widely. Zelda blushed.

"A little," she admitted.

"Very well," the Queen said. "Get to sleep." She kissed her daughter's forehead and stroked her cheek. "We're so proud of you, Zelda. You must know that. No matter what, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Zelda said kindly. "I really do."

Her father hugged her and bid her goodnight as well as Link. Link nodded but kept his eyesight averted from everyone but Impa and Zelda. He was hoping they wouldn't see his hopeless affection for the princess in his eyes.

"Sleep tight!" Impa called out as Link and Zelda made their way back up the grand staircase to turn in for the evening. Once they were out of sight of the king and queen, Zelda rested her head on Link's shoulder lazily.

"What a night!" she sang.

Link moved so he could wrap both arms around her. "Tell me about it. I bet you can't wait to get to sleep."

"You can't either," Zelda teased. "You did a lot of dancing yourself."

They laughed and they walked with their arms around each other toward Zelda's bedroom door. Link halfway let her go so he could look down into her big cobalt blue eyes. She looked torn for some reason.

It hit Zelda then. What Ganondorf had meant by 'perfect'. It was weird how it had taken her so long to figure it out. How dumb could she possibly be? He suspected something was up with she and Link, and he was warning her not to go through with anything risky. She sighed heavily, her eyelids heavy. She had wanted to betray Ganondorf in any way possible, so this was a way to betray his stupid wishes.

She grabbed Link's face in her hands and brought it down to her level so she could kiss him deeply. Link's arms wrapped around her tightly, giving into the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she was. They kept it short, though, seeing as a servant could very well walk by and see them in each other's arms. It was a risk both were willing to take. But how much of a risk was Link willing to make?

Zelda swallowed hard and whispered the words that she thought she would've never spoken. "Spend the night, Link," she pleaded.

Link's eyes went wide in shock but he said nothing. His heart did all the talking for him as he kissed her again. Zelda frowned and kissed him harder, wanting an answer. After all, there was only one answer she wanted from him. Fortunately for her, she got her way.

The boy in her arms leaned into the kiss; his arms gripping her like she was his lifeline. Zelda smiled against him and moved her hand behind her, fumbling for her doorknob. Once she found it, she turned it as best she could and Link took the lead from there. He backed them up into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it tightly from the inside.

* * *

I'm keeping my word when I said that I wouldn't put a lemon in this, I promise. I'm definately not in the right frame of mind, anyway. I'm too tired. I didn't say that it wouldn't happen though...or I did. I don't know, if I did don't hate me. It's how I wanted the plot to turn. I've had the very beginning of the next chapter written since about chapter nine, actually. It may not mean I'll have it done soon, but sooner than than my LAST update. Goodness I was annoying myself with that.

I thank everyone of you for sticking with me through this. I know that it's a bumpy road and I hope that you'll be with me to see it through. I'm in it for the long haul! So here's to another chapter done and I'll see you guys later! Take care.


	29. Shattered

So hello again ladies and gentlemen! I've risen from the dead again to bring to you chapter 29! I had been meaning to make these chapters longer, but it's still not all back for me, if you get my drift. The end will probably be longer, seeing as I'm getting more anxious to write it. =)

This was a very tough chapter for me to write, and you'll soon find out why. Not because I wasn't inspired, but because my story took on a life of it's own and completely changed the plotline on me. Well, I can't say much else without giving it away, so the disclamier: I don't own the Legend of Zelda...and now the story!

* * *

Zelda stood at her window, looking out at the dawn sky. A single dove flew by the glass and she smiled gently, pulling her robe up over her shoulder more. It was so calm now; everything seemed to be settling down as though a hurricane had past. She put a piece of her messy hair behind her ear and turned to look at her large bed. In the bed lay Link, sleeping soundlessly and ever so peacefully.

Last night seemed to run through her mind like a long movie. The ball had been splendid and she had had the time of her life. The horror that she was now eighteen never really sunk in, even after the ball was over and all her guests had bid her goodnight. And it was all thanks to the boy sleeping in her bed.

He had kept her preoccupied, not allowing her too much time to think of her disgustingly rapid approaching wedding but had let her talk of other things, more pleasant things. Then she had let him into her room…

Zelda did not regret last night; it just felt so odd watching him fast asleep under her blankets, his bare arm draped over his side and his body heaving up and down slowly in a lazy rhythm. A sudden chill in her body made her clutch the robe tighter to her body with both of her arms and turn to face the dawn again, her thoughts filling with memories of Link.

Speaking of the boy, he now stirred in the bed, his dream slowly thinning out as though a small stream. The end woke him gently and he opened his eyes to see nothing but violet colored blankets. He blinked away sleep before he rolled over and saw Zelda standing at the large window wearing nothing but her ivory colored robe. It made his lips turn upward and he rested his chin in his palm to study her figure in peace. She was so beautiful…so flawless and yet…she had been so different last night, all night. At the ball she was so shy and almost afraid, clinging to him almost every moment they were together. But as the night wore on…she grew only slightly more at ease, allowing simple conversations mostly lead by him. Only when they arrived here did she finally loosen up and allow herself to be calm once more. Her behavior made him curious, but he did not speak a word to her as she stood there.

"You're awake," Zelda said without turning around.

"How did you know?" Link whispered, as though speaking louder would break some kind of spell.

Zelda finally turned and smiled. "You're breathing got more shallow. I was listening for it."

Link returned her smile. "That's because you left."

The princess's smile shifted and she bit her lip sheepishly. She turned back to the large window and cocked her head. "The sunrise is pretty today," she mused, running her hands through her hair.

She felt Link's arms around her waist a few moments later, pinning her back to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder gently and breathed in. "It is, isn't it? Very pretty purples."

"Thank you for last night, Link. For keeping me distracted."

He chuckled lightly. "You seemed to want to help with that."

Zelda blushed and Link could feel the slight warmth from her cheeks. Link raised his head and kissed it softly. "Don't tell me you're still embarrassed."

The girl in his arms made a grunting noise and turned to look at him. His chest was still bare but he had his black pants on. Zelda made the most unattractive face she could manage and shoved him back slightly. "For a guy who says he loves me, you sure like to taunt me." She was smiling.

Link grinned so wide that his nose crinkled up. "Yes? Well I can't help but ask you, Zelda. You were so sure of yourself on the other side of your door…"

"I wish you would shut up now," Zelda pouted.

"All right, all right." His arms brought her back to him, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I love you Zelda, just know that."

"I know," she murmured, pressing her lips to his collarbone. "I love you too."

In the middle of the quiet moment, Zelda and Link both suddenly jumped at the sound of knocking on her door. "Zelda? Honey, it's me, can I come in?" It was Impa's voice on the other side.

Zelda groaned. "Hold on a minute, Impa," she said loudly. "I'm not decent!"

Link made a face and quickly rushed to snatch up his shirt and other dressings off of the floor, Zelda hissing behind him to move it quickly. She opened her closet as quietly as possible and shoved him inside, her heart pounding furiously at the thought of someone seeing them in her room together, even Impa. "Don't say a word until I come in a get you!" she ordered in a silent voice, her mouth strained into a frown full of worry. "Even Impa won't approve of this."

She slammed the door shut and ran to grab her brush at her vanity, attempting to rid her tangled hair of knots, especially after last night. "All right, Impa, you can come in!" she called. The door swung openly slowly at her command and her nurse walked in, looking around the large room.

"Did you sleep all right, Zelda?" she asked sweetly.

"I did, actually," she replied, not having any luck with her hair.

"Good. Because now that _that_ storm is over, you must prepare for your wedding, I'm afraid. Your husband to be has already picked out your dress and would like you to try it on today to make sure that it fits."

"Already?" the princess mumbled. "There is still another month…"

Impa nodded sadly. "Let us just get it over with, why don't we? Then you can have a bath and untangle your messy hair. Perhaps we got a little carried away with the pins?" She motioned to the door and three servants came in, tugging a very, very large object with them. Zelda realized with chagrin that it was the dress.

"It's huge!" she squealed.

All three servants smiled slightly as they set it on her unkempt bed. Zelda's eyes went unbelievably wide when she noticed Link's belt only inches from the edge of her bed. Panic swept through her and she quickly went over to said bed, trying to act like she was surprised by the dress, rather than the evidence of last night right in plain view. How had no one seen it?

"You may want to stay," Impa told the three young ladies. "It might very well take all of us to get her into that."

Zelda absently kicked the belt under the bed, keeping her eyes on the elaborate satin of the dress. Not only person in the room saw her. Link—still in the closet—could only hear what everyone was talking about and had no idea that Zelda had just almost had a heart attack on the other side of the door.

"Let's hold it up now," Impa said, grinning at the princess. "C'mon ladies, let the Princess see her gown."

The ladies rushed to the sides of the dress and with Impa's help managed to life the thing off the bed and hold it up for Zelda to see it better. Zelda's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide for cause of the dress this time.

It was the purest white she'd ever seen, shining in the dim light of the dawn in her oversized room. The bodice was smooth, all satin, and the trim of the heart-shaped top was done in icy white colored roses, draping off the shoulders. Sewn in ivory designs adored the bodice as well, flowing out into the overly ornate body. All Zelda could think was how indescribable it was. It was made of satin and tulle, sparkling with the same colored fabric roses at her hip and flowing out to reveal the tulle underneath, protected by the satin around it. The satin around the tulle was sewn very carefully with ivory flowers to match the stitching on the bodice. The back of the dress dipped down low, to reveal the ivory lacing that kept the dress intact.

"Oh. My. Lord," she murmured.

All four other women smiled. "It is lovely," Impa said, sighing. "Too bad it's for a wedding to that horrid man," she said under her breath.

"Does the Princess like it?" one of the handmaidens asked softly.

She smiled at the lady. "I do like it, actually, thank you. It's just so overly large! Impa how are you four going to get it on me?"

"Very carefully," she replied.

Carefully was right. It did take all four of them with the help of Zelda to get the young woman to support the six foot wide, thirty pound dress to be supported by her petite frame. Once it was on, though, it looked splendid on her, making her wonderful blue eyes her standout feature. Though she had many an issue taking a step into it, she had to admit that it looked all right.

Link, being curious and claustrophobic in Zelda's dark closet, managed to peek out from the door only very slightly, to see what the dress looked like to cause Zelda to squeak in such a way.

It looked absolutely breathtaking on her, of course, only it pained him so deeply to see her in the dress that could cause her to be taken away from him forever. It was probably the last piece of clothing that he would ever see her in, so it made him shut the door again.

Zelda began to feel the same way as she looked at herself in the gown. Her heart began to ache silently for the man only a few feet away from her, hiding away because of the implications of their love. She put her arms around herself and looked away, not wanting to imagine the day when she was going to have to say goodbye to him forever.

Impa bit her lip and looked at the handmaidens. "You three may leave now. Thank you very much for your help." She bowed to them, dismissing them from the room so she may speak to Zelda alone.

When they had left, Zelda looked up at her nurse with sad eyes. "I can't do this, Impa, I just can't."

Impa put her hands on Zelda's shoulders. "You will have to, Zelda, honey. I know that your love for Link is very great, but your marriage to Ganondorf is the key to a great age in Hyrule. You must think of your people, all those that you met last night, Zelda. They love you, know that. You will be a queen, and your people must come first."

The young woman hung her head and nodded. "The poor can marry for love," she whispered. "I wish that I had been born poor, so that I wouldn't have had to ever gain the attention of _him_." She would not say his name.

The older woman hugged Zelda close to her. "I'm so sorry. If I could wish to the goddess for happiness for you and Link, and have it come true, then I would do it in a heartbeat."

"I know." Zelda shut her eyes tightly.

"Would you like us to get you out of that dress now, then?" Impa suggested, pulling her away slightly.

Zelda thought for a long moment, while Link held his breath. "No, I'd like to stay in it just a little bit longer, if you don't mind."

Impa nodded. "Just give me a call when you would like help out of it. I don't think you'll have much luck alone."

Both women smiled as the older of the two turned to leave, shutting the door tightly behind her as Zelda hurried to the closet. She flung the door open and soared into Link's arms.

"I can't do this!" she sobbed.

Link looked confused for a long time before he pulled her closer, stroking her messy hair. "You must," he said close to her ear.

"No!" she cried. "I won't! I love _you_!" She thought for a moment. "Let's run away, Link, you and I!"

Link shook his head at her suggestion. "That's not a good idea and you know it, love. Impa is right, Zelda, your people need you. They need more than I do..."

"NO!" she practically screamed. "No! No! _No!_ They don't! My mother and father will suffice! I don't want to be a queen, a princess, anything, if I can't be it with you, Link! Don't you get it?!"

Link pushed her away gently. "Look at you, Zelda. You're a princess, beautiful and perfect in that dress. I'm a boy from a village, who never had a prayer to make someone like you his wife. Let's face it, we're not meant for each other…"

Zelda reached up and slapped him hard across the face, feeling tears beginning to stream down her face. "Don't! Don't you _dare_…"

Link held his stinging cheek and stared down at her. "Zelda…you can't possibly think that we have a shot."

"I do! Because love conquers all, Link. It's the only thing in this entire world that brings out the best in people. Losing love ruined Impa, and it _will_ ruin us, why can't you believe that?"

"I've lived through something like that, Zelda. I can manage."

"Why are you acting like this so suddenly? Just this morning…!" Zelda could feel her breaths coming in short and heavy, like she was being suffocated. Her mind and heart were racing so fast...

"Just this morning I was living in a world where we were happy. After seeing you in that dress, now that I'm _looking_ at you in your _wedding_ dress, I've come to grips with how this _is not_ going to work." He moved away from her, closer to the window. "Zelda, I love you, but I think it may be best to stop this."

Zelda felt like someone just shot her in the chest. A breath caught in her lungs and she practically sank to the floor. "Link, please no, not now. I need you…I love you."

He turned trying not to run over and pick her up, hold her and kiss every last inch of her tear soaked cheeks. This was without a doubt the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life. He would rather he be shot with a thousand arrows right now than listen to sound of Zelda crying. It made his heart almost audibly break. It was all he could hear beside her sobs.

"Why can't we run?" she whispered shakily. They could be together if they ran, they could be happy and never have to worry about a wedding breaking them apart. All would be so much better.

Link came over and knelt in front of her, picking up her chin in his hand so their eyes could meet. "If we run, Ganondorf will know, and you may be harmed. I don't want anything to happen to you, Zelda. To see you hurt would be the worst possible thing to me. I want to keep you safe, even if that means leaving."

Zelda shook her head. "No," she mouthed adamantly at him. "You leaving is hurting me."

The young man kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek softly. "I love you, please know that. But this was over even before it began."

Zelda was sobbing uncontrollably as Link stood up and dressed himself, throwing on his shirt. It was the hardest thing in all of his years, leaving that room while the love of his life lay on the floor crying. He didn't think that he would survive, and once he reached the comfort and privacy of his own room, he collapsed face first into his bed and did not arise for a while. The pounding of his face from her slap seemed to be his physical punishment for his decision, but his emotional pain went far beyond that.

Meanwhile, Zelda was busy trying to comprehend what the heck had just happened. Link…had left her? Kind of? He gave up! He just gave up when things got too hard. What did that say about him? Well, she figured it didn't really matter now, because whatever distractions he had given her, whatever hope, was all now laying shattered on the floor around her and her stupid pretty dress.

She stood up abruptly and all but ripped her body out of the dress, leaving it lying in a puddle of shiny satin on the floor. Hell could've opened up and swallowed the dress whole and she wouldn't have shown the least bit interest. In fact, this day didn't sound all that interesting anymore. All traces of happiness from last night were gone; all that was left was to drown out the horrors with perhaps sleep. So the princess slipped her robe back on and crawled under her blankets, pulling them over her head to shut out the mocking sun.

It must not have taken Impa long to realize that Zelda wasn't asking for help with the dress. When she entered her room again, a half-hour later, she saw the dress in a heap at the foot of the large, and Zelda in said bed again.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Leave me alone…please," she heard Zelda mumble.

"Did something happen?" Impa assumed. "Zelda, talk to me."

"No!" she shouted, shooting up. "Please Impa, just leave me _ALONE!_"

The nurse took a step back, shock filling her mind. Zelda had never once raised her voice to her, always speaking in a kind, if not rushed voice when she was annoyed. But there was anger deep in her cornflower blue eyes, extreme pain, and betrayal. Oh yes, something had gone wrong. However, the princess was clearly not in the right mood to talk about it, so she bowed her head and left the room without speaking another word.

Zelda tucked back under her blankets, feeling another wave of tears burst forth from her eyes—just when she thought she had cried her last tear. She curled into a tight ball, the only sound around her now, the slow, crushed sound of her heart, still beating.

* * *

.......WAH! This is exactly why this chapter was so hard for me to write. After Link saw her in that dress, he told me that he couldn't keep up the façade and he had to leave. I didn't _want_ him to leave at all, actually I cried when he was saying all those things to her...I'm still sniffing...and begged as hard as Zelda had to not break her heart, hell, break my heart. I hope that somehow he'll see how wrong he was before it's too late, because I don't want this to happen. But my story took on a life of it's own this time, and I had no say in the matter. I am merely delivering Link's decision to you.

Meanwhile, my one-year anniversary is coming up here! Wow. Has it really been a year? I can't believe it, and soon it will be the one-year for this story...maybe it'll be done by then. Then again maybe it won't. Who knows. But I want to give big thanks and hugs to everyone who have been there since the beginning. Cassie, that's to you especially my lovely girl, and James, I can't forget about you and all you've done for me (and not just with the story), I love you two. Also, AnnaMayLover, SSBBgirl, The Sage of Spirits, Tarantula, Link Fangirl01, KaveMan14, Guardoflight, flyingdoomperson and **everyone else** who have been with me since the beginning! Thanks to my new readers too, who give me realization that this _is_ a story worth waiting for!

Anyway, I'm done ranting...thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon!


	30. No Fairytale Ending

Hey guys! I know it's taken me a while! Can you honestly believe it's almost been exactly one year since I first posted this story? You're all saints for staying with me all this time! Hugs to you all!

I'm not going to make excuses for myself for not updating. You already know the jist of it. School, work, the usual. Junior Prom tickets are going on sale at the end of the month...remember when I was telling you guys about that? It seems like another life...Whew.

And I just beat Twilight Princess not a week ago. Needless to say, it was well worth it! Though it didn't save the game after I beat Ganondorf...anyone know why that is? I was kind of upset when I started off back in Hyrule Castle, clearly having not defeated Ganon yet.

I wrote this chapter while listening to "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. It fits _so great_ that I recommend you listen to it as well! Still, if you're not a Taylor Swift fan, then respect that I am and you obviously don't have to listen to the song ;) Well, anyway, I don't own the Legend of Zelda in any way, shape or form.

* * *

"Wow, Zelda! You seem much more aggressive with your shots today than usual. What's provoked you?" her Sensei asked in a shocked voice as he watched her shoot arrow after arrow into the target across the room.

Zelda's jaw locked up and she scowled deeply, fastening another arrow onto her bow and aiming carefully, feeling the pull of the string and muscle work as one. Her aim was true, and the arrow slammed into the target with a loud thump, dust flying off of it.

"I'm better than ever, Sensei," she whispered, hitching one more arrow. "I feel much stronger, actually. I don't know what it is."

Of course that last sentence was a lie. She knew perfectly well what had made her so angry all the time. It had been four days since she had seen Link last, and every moment that he did not return back to her made her realize the truth of his words. He hadn't ever meant to see this through to the end, she concluded. It was all a ploy to sleep with her. A typical man, of course. He was no better than Ganondorf.

The last arrow in her quiver made a thunderous noise and she blinked at the target full of dozens of arrows, then shot her teacher a look. He was shaking his head and forth, knowing better than to assume that she was feeling all right.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Princess? You're clearly not in the right frame of mind to do this…"

"I'm fine!" she shouted at him. "I said I'm probably stronger than before! I don't want you to ask me how I am again." It was the first order she had ever demanded of someone, not counting the other day when she had screamed at Impa. This made her Sensei snap his jaw shut.

Zelda growled and spun around, feeling magic encircle her as she changed her form to Sheik. It felt good to be rid of her more feminine counterpart, in exchange for a body that was exponentially stronger and faster. However, no change of form could take her mind off of Link's betrayal. She thought about it the entire time that she and her teacher practiced their combat skills. It made her so mad and heartbroken that she took him down a mere five minutes in.

She leaned over him, her red eyes fierce with hatred that her instructor knew was not directed at him. Sheik extended her hand and helped him up, brushing his shoulders off. "Sheik, honey…does this have anything to do with Link?"

Sheik froze and turned to glare at him. She was more menacing with her crimson eyes than with her blue ones. It made him shudder, but she did answer him.

"Yes, it has everything to do with him, Sensei. He has hurt me too deeply for me to be able to forgive him. I don't think he would ask for it anyway."

He shook his head. "Heartbreak would be a legitimate cause for this."

The girl clenched her hands into fists and reached out to punch a dummy that was closest to her. Her teacher nodded his head at her, seeing as she wasn't going to get any better until she vented all of her fury out.

"Dammit, Link!" she screamed, thrusting her body at another dummy, tackling it to the ground, and kicked it aside. "Just what in all of hell makes you think that you're so special?! You can't have Saria and you sure as hell can't have_ me_! You were a stupid fool to think that you could! I don't belong to a _peasant_ like you!" She spat the last sentence and punched the wall with her left fist.

Sheik roundhouse kicked the last of the standing dummies into the wall across from her, feeling the blood pounding loudly in her temples. It felt nice, to feel the first rush of adrenaline since the night of her wonderful and horrid birthday. It was like the hostility was returning her life after her two-day zombie status.

Finally, after her breathing had slowed and her body was calming from her earlier exertions. Being in this body made everything a little simpler to handle, so she decided to stay as Sheik on the way home. She bowed to her sensei, thanking him for their lesson, and slipped her cloak on and over her head.

Isabelle was fast on the way home, and she enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing around her ears. It made her think of nothing else but the air. It was free, so light and it blew wherever it wanted to. It had nothing holding it back. She longed to be the wind, to not be hindered by love, anger, fear, nothing. To run and never have any regrets.

She arrived back at the stables and put Isabelle back into her stable, feeding her fodder for a few moments before patting her flank and turning to Epona. The large chestnut mare looked as though Link hadn't been here in a few days. She wondered what would keep him away from his horse. He adored Epona.

"Hey girl," Sheik whispered, reaching for the large mare.

Epona snorted and took a step back, seeing the blood red eyes of the woman. But after she sniffed her, Epona recognized the scent of the princess and walked back up to her. Sheik brushed through her white mane, humming a soft lullaby to herself that she realized was the song Link had made of her. She blinked back tears that she had hoped never to shed again and Epona nuzzled her face.

"He'll be back, Epona," Sheik assured her. "He's just…being difficult. But he loves you, he'll come back to you soon enough, once he realizes how ridiculous he's being."

She tried to push away the fact that her words could've applied to herself too, if he had loved her like he'd claimed so many times.

Of course, she knew of his true feelings now, so it didn't matter. Nothing really mattered much now. She would marry Ganondorf in three and a half weeks and that would be the end of that. No more Link, no more true meaning to her life. It would be null and void. Sure, she would still live, but there would be emptiness where he used to live inside her heart.

She walked slowly back to the castle, seeing the orange and brown shadows cast by the setting sun behind her. Pulling back the hood of her cloak, she allowed her body to shift back to her more delicate form of Princess Zelda. It felt good and strange at the same time to have her long hair flutter against her back again. She had spent a few hours in her other form, feeling the power. Now it felt like all the power had disappeared again.

Inside the castle, she went straight to her bedroom chamber and shut the door. She ripped off her cloak and tossed it into a dark corner of her room by her closet. Then she looked down and noticed something sticking out from under the bed. Cocking her head, Zelda peeked under and found Link's belt from only five nights ago tucked there from when the maids and Impa had come in with her wedding dress. Her jaw tightening, the princess ripped it off of the carpet and flung open her large window, feeling the wind rush at her again.

The breeze blew a tear across her face and she sighed, closing her eyes and allowing the wind to carry the belt across the empty field and around the courtyard. Zelda shuddered and gently closed her window shut again, vowing that this would be the last time she shed a tear for Link.

* * *

It hadn't been a great day for Link, either. Well, it hadn't been a great four days to be exact. His guilt racked deep in his heart for saying all of those things to Zelda, in fact, his entire body ached from it. He was afraid that he wouldn't make it until the end of the week, that the pain was going to eat him alive.

He spent the first two days in his room in a coma state, not eating or moving. He did drink some water, but slept most of the days. During that sleep he saw nothing but Zelda's face, smiling at him at the ball, while they rode their horses, their last night together…

They were all such happy memories of her. However, why was it that the very last image in all of his dreams was Zelda crouched down on the floor in that dress, sobbing out his name? Simple, because it's the last time he saw her.

After those two days, Link did manage to get up and go get something to eat and finally look directly into the sun. It felt so odd to see the sun again knowing that he wouldn't ever look at it with Zelda by his side again. And somehow, it made the orange and yellow rays a little bit duller than before. This made him turn his head away and nibble a little numbly on the pear that was sitting in the palm of his hand.

It wasn't until his fourth day that he had any interaction with someone. Clearly, he didn't seem to keen on talking to anyone right now so he had done his best to keep his distance from everyone else in the castle. However, when he was heading back to his room to mope some more, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back against the wall. Some strange part of him was half-expecting Ganondorf, and the other half Zelda. He was wrong on both counts. It was Impa.

She had him pinned against the hard concrete wall, glaring daggers at him. He had never seen her look so frightening before. It made him want to shrink into the floor and hide.

"Hello Link," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Care to tell me just what the hell you've done to Zelda?" The way she worded it, it didn't sound like much of a question.

"We're not really together anymore…"

Impa's glare turned from frightening to murderously terrifying. "And why in the world did you do that?"

Link swallowed hard. "I thought that things would be better if we broke off things now…before they got out of hand. Ganondorf was bound to find out sometime, wasn't he?"

"So you chose to break her heart instead? Sounds fair." Heavy sarcasm. She was rolling her eyes. "I thought that you were in love with her."

"I am!" he countered.

"Oh yeah?" She raised her thin eyebrows. "Doesn't seem like it to me. Seems like you're the kind to walk right after the girl gives herself over. I know about Saria. Zelda tells me everything, and I'm not stupid."

"Use…her? Impa, I would never! I love her!"

"You have a lousy way of showing it boy!" she yelled, releasing him. Link wasn't expecting the quick release and he toppled sideways. He rubbed his shoulder absently and stared up at Impa, who now looked more upset than angry now.

"You've hurt her, Link," she told him like it wasn't obvious. "She loves you more than you know. She's not going to be happy for the rest of her life now, now that she thinks that you don't feel the same."

He gapped, never thinking of that before. Surely she wasn't happy about her arranged marriage, and the light in her bleak life had been him. He was stupid. So, so stupid. If he had wanted an easy out, he should never have befriended her in the first place. This was the most complicated thing he had ever seen, and yet, in the end it was so simple. Two people who loved each other shouldn't be separated because of what implications keep them apart. They should be together just because they're in love.

He leapt up and smiled at Impa. "You're exactly right, Impa. I've never realized what I had with Zelda until I broke it off. I've got to apologize."

"Hold on, boy!" she chided. "You honestly think that she'll believe you if you just come skipping up to her about love? She's mad, Link. I've actually never seen her this mad in her life. She's been taking Isabelle out for rides a lot more than usual and she told me that she's going to Kakariko tomorrow for more practice with that teacher of hers. Besides…" She eyed him seriously. "How do I know that you're not just itching for another fix…?"

Link had to hold back the face and the words he was about to hurl at her before she really harmed him. He didn't really expect her to understand, especially from her point of view. It wasn't exceptionally chivalrous of him to leave her after they had spent the night together, but that honestly wasn't he was most interested in. He didn't want to make it seem like that, but in the end, that was what it had.

So perhaps Impa was right. If he went to Zelda now and took back everything he said, then she would take it just like her nursemaid would. He wouldn't put it past her to give him a good beating if she was as mad as Impa said. Zelda was wicked with a sword, and he could only imagine how formidable she was when she really had a reason to fight.

"What do you propose I do?" he asked, his eyes narrowing a tiny bit.

"I think you should just continue on like you have been. The wedding is in three weeks, and then you'll never, ever see her again. It's better that way."

Now she wasn't making any sense. Why would that way be better? They wouldn't get to see each other before then. Link could _not_ possibly live the rest of his days believing that Zelda hated him. While he knew that Zelda would not go for his apologizes right now, it needed to happen. Impa's telling him not to do it was not going to stop him. He'd be damned if he left Zelda leave this place without holding her in his arms again.

Link just nodded once. Impa made to say something, before the servant boy bowed deeply, thanking her repeatedly. The woman made a face but bowed very slightly back to him. While she knew he was being a complete idiot, it was understood in his large eyes that he indeed loved the princess.

Without another word, Impa turned and left him in the long hallway. Link bit his lip harshly, and thought about what he should do. Three weeks…it sounded so threatening. Almost like it was a curse looming on his head. He sighed deeply and turned away from the direction to his own bedroom and made his way down the familiar corridor toward Zelda's.

It was dark outside, so of course she was asleep. While they did not realize it, all the other seemed to be doing was sleep lately. Link knew instantly that it was not a peaceful sleep that she kept. Her eyebrows were furrowed and he could make out an arch to her back that did not look fit for sleeping. It really made him ache to see that she was suffering from this. Of course he knew it hurt her, but still, he was a fool to think that she would recover. Neither of them stood much of a chance now on account of the love that rested so resolutely in their hearts.

Very careful, so as not to wake her, Link stretched out his hand and traced the outline of her cheek. His skin felt rough against hers, so he kept his touch light. These hands did not deserve to feel the skin of the most perfect woman in the world. It must be some kind of sin for him to love her, he figured. That was all he could think. There was no way that this wonderful creature was meant for him, but dammit did he want to hope.

Hope seemed to be scarce in him lately, but seeing her again, after spending four days without her, made him only a little bit stronger, if not strong enough to want to fight for her. Ganondorf was not going to walk away with her, not without him learning of Link's feelings.

She did not speak, or wake, as he had trusted. However, her sleep did ease a little. Her back seemed to melt gently, and her brow smoothed out. Still, her face had a slight uneasiness about it, something that he knew he could not fix with a mere touch. That wound needed to be healed with something much more powerful. Link was determined to make all that pain go away. Even if it was the last thing he ever did, this would not be the last time he stood in Zelda's presence.

* * *

I was totally inspired with Zelda's anger in this chapter. It didn't seem that she wanted to weak anymore, so I took her feelings to heart. Link, however, is quite the opposite of her right now. He's not angry any longer, but just regretful. Don't be too hard on either of them for their feelings, it's just how they're reacting right now. So don't be mad that Zelda's mad or vent about Link's stupidity. Trust me, we are all aware of it.

Thanks to the reviews, on a lighter note. Mitch, that was a lovely review. And thank you ever so much for the complements! I was smiling for a good hour after I read that. =] I never, ever don't appreciate what you guys have to say, positive or otherwise. It all gets heard, even if I don't respond.

I have also put up links to see the dresses. Zelda's wedding gown, Ruto's, Malon's and Zelda's ball gowns are also up there for all of those curious readers of mine. It was a pain hunt some of them down again, and I couldn't even locate Zelda's ball gown ANYWHERE! So I have a close alternative to it. It's under 'my stories', in case anyone was curious.

Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully hear from you soon in a review of sorts! Take care.


	31. Frog Prince

HIIIYA!

I know, I know, I was super dooper fast with updating this time! This chapter literally just came flying out of me. I really don't know what happened, but I was talking to my friend in art class about an assignment I had to do my digital photo class and..._BAM_! It slammed into me what was going to happen and how in the world I was going to fill my massive plot hole! I am so proud of myself, though this chapter took a few times to rewrite, since I wasn't sure how to introduce what I am introducing...which is why it's still short.

Still, I hope that everyone is pleased with the speedy update! I know I'm so proud of myself for sitting down and having inspiration to write from out of nowhere. I love it when those moments happen.

I don't own the Legend of Zelda...just my own thoughts and plotlines, like the one I just found!!!

* * *

"Dammit!"

The sound sent the books lying on top of Ganondorf's desk shaking, and his fist pounding on the table made the large black bird that stood still nearby shriek and flutter around the room.

"I can't figure any of this out!" he groaned. He was trying to solve the Link and Zelda puzzle that had baffled him since the very beginning of this mess. The ball had been enough to send him into constant worry. Despite the fact that he was set to marry Zelda in about two weeks now, the fear of Link loomed over him.

"Silly," he hissed, fixing his belongings. "Silly that a mere boy should threaten what I know rightfully belongs to me." He laughed his booming laugh. The ugly black bird squawked and perched down again. "A peasant boy of Kakariko Village poses no threat to the great Ganondorf!"

"Oh, I think there is something more to this…" a high voice squealed from the opening to the room.

Ganondorf flexed his right hand that bore the golden mark of the long forgotten Triforce and locked eyes with the thin orange-eyed man. "What are you doing here, Zant?"

The awkward and thin creature named Zant stumbled into the room, his arms flailing wildly around him. Ganondorf's bird watched him with gloomy, untrusting eyes. Zant bowed slightly to his lord and stood up, cocking his head this way and that.

"Yes?" Ganondorf grunted impatiently. He always despised when this Twili came floating into his palace, demanding to help in some ridiculous way.

Zant shook for a moment. "I have an idea as to help you with that lovely princess you desire so much."

The larger man rolled his large eyes and sat down in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. '_Well, this was going to be very interesting',_ he thought to himself. '_Might as well hear what insipid ideas he has come up with now.'_ So he waved his hand for him to continue.

"Well, my lord, perhaps you don't even need proof…" he began. Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. "I mean, Princess Zelda technically is betrothed to you…so why should you have to worry about the skinny boy? You can just take Zelda and not have to worry about Link."

"I do not like the way he makes me feel," Ganondorf confessed blackly. "Like there's something about him that's powerful."

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Zant laughed shrilly. "_That_ thing? Please, my lord, he couldn't make a bunny rabbit falter! He's too cutesy. I say you just take Zelda as far away from you when the wedding comes around. So far that little Linky can't find you."

Ganondorf thought about that for a long moment before kicking his feet down and slamming his hands down on the desk. His bird squealed again. "Zant…that is brilliant! I can't believe I was even worried over this ludicrous thought! The answer was right in front of me, and I couldn't see it. Still…Zant…you've been much more useful than I had first thought when I took you from the Twilight Realm. I must admit though…that my main concern now lies with that woman…"

"She won't interfere." Zant grinned. "I have found a way to make sure that no one knows of her origins, my lord."

His lord smirked. "Very well, then. Then I must find a place to take my bride when the time comes. Zant, you may leave, if you wish. However, if you wish to be of further assistance, you may find a deserted castle for me to stash away the princess."

Zant bowed deeply. "Of course, Lord Ganondorf." With that, Zant spun around ungracefully and trotted out of the room.

"Well, then, it's getting clearer," Ganondorf whispered. His fingers flexed again, as he felt the Triforce's power coursing through him. He knew that Princess Zelda held the Triforce of Wisdom…it had been known since she was born. The only other part that needed to be found was Courage…and that was going to be easier to find once he had Power _and_ Wisdom in his possession.

Ganondorf looked outside and saw that it was starting to rain, and he welcomed the rain, throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

* * *

Link awoke in the middle of the night in a sweat. His body was shaking fervently and his left hand was burning something awful. He ran his right hand over it subconsciously and shook his sticky mass of blond hair.

His dream had been about a forest. He had been running through some unknown woods, following the sound of someone's song. Jumping over logs, and claiming up hills was what he had been doing. This part was fast, and it had made his heart pound. But somehow, he knew that if he found the song...he would find all the answers to his questions....Perhaps, he figured, it may very well lead him to Zelda.

Next he had been lost in a great mass of fire, with no way to escape. In his hand had been the Master Sword, and over his shoulder a quiver full of arrows. In the background, he could hear Zelda screaming frantically, and Ganondorf's sinister laughing above him. Yet, still, in the very darkest parts, he could hear a woman's sweet voice giggling.

He had tried to fight his way out of the fire, but slashing at it repeatedly with his sword. Of course, it had done absolutely nothing. Then, after the fire, a desert was next, and this time he was riding Epona. A snow-covered mountain was there, but only for the briefest moment. This time, a pair of ice colored eyes had been watching him in the snowy banks. But the last place had mystified him the most…it had been a dark world…with blue lights and strange creatures around him. There, the woman's voice had not been laughing, but speaking to him.

Link clutched his head tightly in his hands and shook it back and forth. It was terribly confusing, this dream. He had never even seen places like this before. He had never been anywhere but here, Kakariko and Ordon. It didn't make too much sense to him. Still, some of the dream didn't seem to startle him, as it probably should have. The only thing that seemed to really bother him was the sound of Zelda screaming…it had made his body shake.

He still hadn't talked to her and it had been a week since he had really seen her up close—in her room while she slept. Her wedding was getting closer and closer, and Link knew that he was going to lose her forever when that time came. However, he could not bring himself to act…despite his promise to fight for her.

Link sat up and kicked the tiny little dresser right at the foot of his bed and cursed loudly to himself. He was being _that_ boy wasn't he…? That stupid boy who didn't realize his mistakes until the girl of his dreams was gone?

'_I'll be damned if that happens,'_ he hissed in his head, hoisting open the drawer and yanking on his clothes.

It was true that he wasn't going to let Zelda slip through his fingers, but he couldn't think right now. His mind was completely befuddled by the confusing images of his dream…so he thought that perhaps a quick ride outside would do the trick. It couldn't really do much more harm, he figured.

He was walking through the corridors of the castle, toward the exit into the courtyard. Once he reached it, he paused for a moment to examine the sky. It was dark out, but the clouds didn't look too full of rain yet. Sighing, he set off to the stables to give Epona a nice greeting. Having not been to see her in about four days, he felt guilty for leaving the poor mare alone.

When he was about to slide open the stable door, a weird noise was heard above him. Link picked his head up and saw a strange black and blue shape appearing directly over him. His body went cold and he could do nothing but stare in total horror as the shape formed some sort of circular portal, and three large black creatures came falling out of it.

"Holy…" Link gasped as the three large wobbly creatures came cantering his way. He was at a complete loss at this point, he was unarmed and it was unlikely these things were going to forget about him.

Just when the first one of the creatures was about to leap on him, a bright light shot through the air and slammed into it, causing the beast to topple over. Link's eyes went wide and he turned to his left and saw Zelda approaching him, a shining bow in her hands. In her eyes was a blazing determination.

"This is ridiculous," he heard her whisper as she grabbed another arrow.

The creatures then turned their attention away from Link and to Zelda. The princess was ready, of course, and shot each creature with her light arrows. However, when the last one was still standing, right before the arrow struck, it let out a piercing wail that made them both cover their ears. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the other two things Zelda had struck down previously suddenly awoke.

Link met her eyes, which were extensive with a sudden fear. Zelda pulled out another arrow from midair and hitched it in her bow. She aimed it at one, knocking it down again.

She turned to the one that now making a headlong dive for Link, taking him down again. Of course though, the third creature threw its head back again and shrieked to bring his brothers back to life.

Both man and woman watched in horror, thinking of a way to stop this terrible situation from getting much worse. While he was staring at the beast in front of him, Link thought of something as Zelda hooked another shining arrow into her bow. She killed—for the third time—one of the three monsters, leaving the last two.

"Zelda, try killing them both at once!" he told her.

The princess raised an eyebrow, but nodded quickly, moving her body quickly to get an aim that would kill both monsters at once. It would've been easier to transform into Sheik to get the job done, but what would Link say?

The reason that almost made her miss her shot was that she still cared.

"Zelda! Shoot them!" Link shouted.

It snapped her out of it, and she squinted, releasing the arrow with a sudden swiftness that brought both creatures crumbling to the ground. Link looked up at the sky and saw the blue and black circle disappear into the clouds slowly.

Zelda could feel her heart pounding in her chest loudly. She waved her hands and the bow disappeared, but the sight of watching that thing close in on Link was still in her mind.

"Zelda…?" Link whispered, standing up straight.

The girl tried to make her face hard, but the sight of his big light blue eyes staring at her like a kicked puppy made her body melt. She ended up wanting to apologize to him somehow, though she knew she was not the one who needed to say sorry. It was all thanks to that look on his face.

"Zelda, honey…" he tried again. "I'm—I'm…"

Of course now was the time that he couldn't get his words out right. He inwardly cursed and shook his head, suddenly remembering his dream. "Zelda, what I'm trying to say is…I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot for saying all of those things to you. I had thought that what I was doing was helping you…that in the end I was keeping you safe. But I can't do this; I can't be away from you. I've grown so selfish, and I want you for myself. I love you, Zelda, and I can't believe that I thought for a moment that I would just stop."

Zelda stood frozen, looking up at him with glassy eyes. Her hands remained still in the air in front of her, like a conductor about to direct a concert. She heard his words and registered them in her head. He still loved her? Link had confessed to being an idiot, that he had made a mistake…that he _loved her_.

"D-do you mean it?" she murmured softly, a wind brushing over them.

Link felt his heart crumble at the sight and sound of her just then. The pain etched deep in her face was enough to make the castle collapse around them in that instant.

"Of course I do," he soothed, taking a tentative step toward her. "I was…I was just upset—well hopeless, actually—after seeing you in that dress. It broke me, knowing that that dress that you looked so perfect in was for the wedding to another man. I hated it."

Zelda put a hand to her throat and took a shaky breath in. She could feel her eyes filling with tears. It was a shock that only a moment ago, she had been shooting arrows at three monsters, barely a trace of fear in her. Now, standing in front of Link, she felt like she would never move again.

"Zelda…" Link breathed as a raindrop landed on his cheek.

Link did not know if she would even move. It seemed to him that she was entirely frozen on that spot in the grass. He wasn't sure if he should move toward her, or just let her move on her own accord. But the suspense of this moment—this most important moment—was killing him.

"Oh Link," Zelda sobbed. "I'm sorry too! I was just as stupid! I actually believed you that day. I believed that you thought that we couldn't work out! Can you forgive me, too?"

Link smiled warmly and found the courage to take the steps toward her. He put his hands on either side of her face, which was wet with both tears and the slowly falling raindrops. "There is absolutely nothing to forgive, Zelda," he said, his face so close to hers.

Zelda let out a happy sob and jumped up to kiss him gently. Link smiled and pulled her to him, more than the happiest man to have her back in his arms again. The rain was falling harder now, as they broke apart and Link could feel the temperature dropping. Wrapping his arm around Zelda's waist he turned the princess so he could lead her back to the castle.

"Hmm," Zelda sighed.

"Yes?" Link asked, looking down at her.

"I was just thinking of that old fairytale my mother used to tell me. About the princess who kisses the frog and turns him into a prince."

Link snorted. "What made you think of that? Kissing me? Goodness I hope I don't remind you of kissing a frog!"

Zelda laughed and shook her head. "No, no, I mean…"

He answered her thought for her. "Wouldn't it be nice if fairytales were real?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, wouldn't it be nice for a princess to kiss the man she loves and have him turn into a prince? So that the man and the princess could be together and not have to worry?"

Both Link and Zelda thought about that for a long moment as they walked back to the castle together. If a frog had a chance to become prince, then why couldn't any other being, especially a man? Link was seriously contemplating the sanity of fairytales while Zelda only thought about ways to be with Link without having her parents' disapproval. Of course, she saw no way out of this one. Even if they ran away, they would be found. Link would probably be killed, and they would be even more separated. Perhaps the best thing would be to ride it out until the very end. Slipping her hands in Link's, she spun around so that she was walking backwards, facing him.

"I love you," she told him with a huge smile.

The boy in front of her chuckled and kissed her hands. "The same to you, my lovely princess."

They laughed together, their voices lost in the sound of the rain. But still, it did not halt one pair of eyes from watching them from a far distance. Her large eye tracked them from her perch by the clouds. The woman's other eye was covered by a large headpiece. Her arms and legs were crossed and her tiny back was arched in agitation. Her eye was on the boy—Link—and she examined him so carefully that it caused her strain.

"So…this is the keeper of the Courage Triforce?" she mused in a high voice. "This is the Hero of Time?" She took in his messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She squinted, trying to make out the lines of his body, to see whether or not he had the build of a hero. Of course, in this rain, she could barely see anything but their moving shapes. Now wasn't the perfect time to examine him. There would be more moments, since she was in this world now.

The woman, now appearing to be nothing more than an imp, rolled her large orange eye and spun around once. "No matter," she sang. "He'll be the key to everything. He's going to be the one. He's _got_ to be, anyway. The hero and the princess will be everything if I want my kingdom saved."

Looking around as though she was about to be caught for doing something bad, the imp woman sighed dramatically. She followed Link and Zelda from a safe distance overhead, keeping out of earshot but barely observing enough to see their relationship was not something of a typical servant-princess sort. Their hands were clasped tightly together and they were smiling at each other with faces like they were just seeing the sun for the first time.

The imp groaned and crossed her arms again. "Pity Zelda fell in love with a boy like him…Though," she floated a bit closer, "perhaps this _will_ work out. The alliances that need to be made…yes. Yes, this is going to work. I can feel it."

A large toothy grin appeared on her face and she spun around again. This time, black squares appeared around her, engulfing her in them. Then suddenly she disappeared into the clouds, almost as though she had never been there in the first place.

* * *

Oh my God is anyone as like...jumpy as me? I could NOT wait to introduce Zant and our lovely Midna! Once I got the idea for them, I just had to write it. That and Midna played such a huge role in Twilight Princess, so why not have her in my own story? And of course, Link and Zelda. This is the second time they've gotten back together...really. I suppose it's true that love really makes you work for it. I hadn't planned on having them back together so soon, but once again, it seemed to fit my plot hole...the hole that in all honesty, kept me from writing for a while.

I just realized that a long while back, I had written that this story would be based off OoT, and not TP, but that was because I had yet to really play TP. Well, now as everyone can see, I haved played and beat the game, and am in a massive Twilight Princess phase, so this story will obviously have a much more TP center than I had planned. Still, I'm all right with that. I like the way it's turning out. ;)

Thanks for reading, guys! I'll see you in a review, and then (hopefully soon) chapter 32!!!


	32. Sinister Intention

Hello everyone! Long time no see, eh? Well I've come back from the dead again to give you another chapter before my big end to my high school career! Prom is tomorrow and to my delight, I have a wonderful boy as my date, and am going down the shore afterwards. Life is actually really good right now, so I decided to hook up with old friends and sit down to write chapter 32.

This one came to me out of nowhere. I was proud of myself for finding this little tidbit, though I don't know if you'll all like it, I'm happy with it. So go on and read and have some fun while you do so!

I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Link decided a day later to tell Zelda about his dream. He hadn't told her about hearing her screaming in the background, but the princess was clearly troubled about his dream. More so than he was, anyway.

"I know all of those places, Link," she whispered. "Faron Woods, Death Mountain, The Snowpeak Ruins, all of it. I can't possibly imagine what that means, though. But you don't seen troubled by it."

Link was lounging beside her as they lay out by the stables, where Isabelle and Epona were enjoying the sunny day. His ocarina lay in his lap, which he had been playing up until he told Zelda about his dream.

"I'm not as much as I was before, before I had you back again."

Zelda smiled slightly but shook her head. "Link, dreams like these usually don't appear for no reason. You've got to really think about this."

"Zel, don't worry too much. You've been doing so much of that lately. You're going to go prematurely gray, honey." Link put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you suddenly mister optimism?" She raised an eyebrow.

Link smirked. "Cause I got my girl."

It was true, from the moment he and Zelda walked inside yesterday his spirits had lightened considerably. Just having Zelda nearby to him was a serious booster in his health. He felt like he could run ten miles right now, since he knew she would be waiting for him to come back. Of course, the concerned look her eyes were now giving him wasn't doing much helping. Still, he loved it all the same.

"Well, I suppose if you're not worried about it, then I won't either…" she finally resigned.

Link nodded and winked at the princess. Then he picked up his ocarina and blew a few notes into it, listening to the wind pick up the tune and carry it away. Zelda sighed and leaned back against the post of the arena. It really was a beautiful day out, not too hot and certainly not raining. The warm sun on her cheeks almost made her want to take a nap…

"Oh God not again," Link hissed loudly.

Zelda peeped open her eyes and saw Link standing up abruptly, locking his eyes on something far beyond them. Epona and Izzy were going wild in the arena, thrashing and whinnying. Epona was trying desperately to escape while Isabelle kept shooting Zelda and Link concerned looks.

"Dammit," Link cursed, shooting a glance at Zelda.

The princess picked her head up and saw in the distance four small creatures standing off on top of the hill, just behind the sun. They reminded her of imps almost, in their size and large protruding ears. She was glad that she had remembered her arrows this time, after the other day with Link. She felt the arrows appear in a throb of gold light and she hitched an arrow into her bow. Without pausing, Zelda took aim and fired the arrow at the monster all the way to the right.

It let out a piercing cry and fell backward, completely dead. The other three imp creatures shrieked and lit up what looked like to Link to be fire arrows. He growled and ran to the gate to let Izzy and Epona out of the arena, while Zelda shot another arrow toward the attackers.

Link unlocked the gate and Epona took off like a bat out of hell. Isabelle wasn't quite as fast as her companion was and was about to exit when one of the monsters shot a fiery arrow at the mare, hitting her hard in the left flank. The horse screamed and stumbled sideways as the flames bit into her skin.

Zelda's blood ran cold and she dropped her arrows and bow in a moment of shock. _'Not Izzy....!'_ she thought desperately as she ran to her horse.

"_Isabelle_!" she cried, smacking out the flames with her bare hands. Zelda felt no pain as the fire seared her, she just kept beating it until it was out, and both of their skin was raw. Isabelle now huffed and neighed, trying with futility to rid her self of the arrow in her side.

Link was at a loss for words for only one split second. The next moment, he was unsheathing the Master Sword that was lying on the ground by one of the poles to the arena, and began running toward the two remaining goblins that were still trying to fire arrows.

His plan wasn't really well thought out, and quite honestly, he had never dealt with hand to hand combat that wasn't with Zelda, but the sight of Izzy getting shot was enough to get the adrenaline pumping in his veins. So when the goblin on the right fired an arrow right at him, Link raised his heavy sword and caught the arrow with the sharp side of his sword and threw it to the side.

The farm boy reached the two monsters as they were just hitching new arrows into their bows and he grimaced as he swung the Master Sword. The edge hit the tender flesh of the neck of the left creature, breaking through the tendons and muscles to separate its head from the rest of his body. It was a bit messier than he would've predicted, but he remained unfazed as he turned to decapitate the other monster, its head rolling across the soft grass in a strange, surreal moment.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed in agony. "LINK, PLEASE!"

Turning, Link sheathed the sword again and ran toward Zelda where she knelt by her horse who was whimpering loudly where she lay on her side in obvious pain.

Link reached them only moments later, putting his hands on the side of Isabelle, watching tiny drops of blood pool around the place where the arrow had sunk in deep.

"Fix her, please, Link! _Fix her_!" Zelda sobbed. Her hands soothed the soft hair of Isabelle's neck and mane, as her face became soaked with tears. She could not lose her, not Izzy. Izzy had been there for her when she had been the most alone in her life. She wouldn't go without a fight.

"I…I don't…" Link stuttered.

"_NO! YOU FIX HER DAMMIT!"_ Zelda blared at him, her eyes bulging out and her mouth turned into a horrible snarl.

"I have to go to the stable to get some supplies, stay with her," Link commanded, standing up again. He didn't look at Zelda and Isabelle again as he took off in a sprint to the barn, where he hoped there was some kind of medicine to help the mare, not only for the horse's sake, but for Zelda. He knew that this was one death she could not survive—not pun intended.

He ripped apart the stable when he got inside, tearing saddles and bridles off of the wall in an attempt to find something to help. Some of the other horses were freaking out, as Epona thrashed inside of her open stall, bucking like she used to a few months ago when she wasn't quite tame yet. With a shout of complete frustration, he yanked open a nearby cabinet and pull off a good portion of the shelves, until on the ground by his feet, he saw a tiny white box filled with what must be medical supplies. Link nearly cried with relief and scooped up the box to race back outside again.

He saw that Izzy wasn't holding up so well in the time that he was gone. Zelda's cries were louder and she shaking the mare gently, sobbing her name over and over again. She shot Link a pained look when he knelt down again and opened the box.

"Keep calm, Zelda, please," Link said hoarsely. His voice was strained due to anxiety. "Relax and keep Izzy relaxed too. I'm going to do what I can."

Zelda hiccuped and lay her head against Isabelle's neck, stroking her mane once again. Link listened as she began to hum a broken, rough tune to the horse, her voice cracking quite a few times.

Link's hands were shaking violently as he began to assess what was in the box. It wasn't much at all, but he prayed that it would be enough. He cleaned the area around the arrow and began prepping the tiny bandages to rip the hindrance out of her flesh.

"Stay calm, Zelda…" he whispered as he gripped the shaft of the arrow with one hand, and Isabelle's hind with another.

Zelda pushed her face into warm soft hair and closed her eyes as she felt Isabelle twitch brutally and scream out in a way that would've woken all the day in all of Hyrule.

"Oh Izzy, it's okay…it's okay," she hummed to the horse as she shook.

Link was overwhelmed suddenly. There wouldn't be enough bandages to stop the bleeding…Zelda would have to go and get more. Of course, when he told her this, she protested instantly, not wanting to leave Isabelle.

"Zelda, honey, please, go. She's going to die if you don't…" He said, his eyes begging her to get up.

Finally the princess got up and ran to the stable as Link had done. She tripped over her dress a few times, but didn't even care as she ripped the hem of it clear across. As she dug through the shelf that Link had knocked over, it was then that she felt the horrible pain in her hands from the fire. She did not look at them, but merely suffered through it until she found the bandages that would save Isabelle's life.

When she got back, she saw Link pressing his hands to Isabelle's bleeding wound, trying to clot the blood enough to get it to cease flowing. Zelda flung herself at his side and shoved the bandages at him, finally getting to see her hands. They were unrecognizable, pink and waxy and stiff. It would not go away for a long time, she figured.

Now she helped Link to try and stop the bleeding, keeping her hands pressed onto the bandage while Link now attempted to close the wound.

"Why is it bleeding so much?!" Zelda screeched.

"I don't know," Link said honestly. "The fire?"

"She'll be all right," Zelda whispered, more to herself than to Link.

"I think the bleeding's slowing, Zel, let me see."

Zelda moved her hands away and saw that it was starting to clot, which was a good sign. Link's motions were less rushed now as he cleaned it again, which made Isabelle whimper. Zelda's breathing was on the verge of hysterics but she managed to remain upright, watching Link. Now, Link put a thick clean white bandage over the laceration. They both sighed when it was all over and the horse was now starting to breathe a little easier.

"Let's get her up," Link said gently.

Zelda and Link worked slowly to get Isabelle to her feet again, and it took a lot of coaxing on Zelda's part to get the mare up again. Finally, however, the honey horse did manage to stand up on shaky legs, her nostrils flaring madly.

"Izzy," Zelda sighed, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Oh God," Link huffed, throwing his head back as Zelda took a few steps forward and lead Isabelle to the stable. Link followed after her, knowing very well that Zelda wasn't going to leave the mare's side for a while.

They set up her stall so that it was comfortable for her, and Link brought it all the unused bandages and cleaning stuff so he could fix up the wound again a little bit later. Zelda settled beside Izzy, but found that the hay was extremely uncomfortable and got tangled in her hair.

Link leaned back against the wall and motioned for Zelda to come over too. The princess lay next to him and placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Are you all right?" Link murmured in her ear.

Zelda picked up her hands and investigated the damage on her hands again. Link gasped and grabbed one of them, looking intently at her burned palm with horror on his face. "Zelda, why didn't you say anything?" he asked sharply. "I'm going to have to treat that…" He made to get up but Zelda pushed him back into a sitting position.

"We'll do that later," she assured him. "It doesn't really hurt that much anyway." That one was a complete lie. Her hands were throbbing beyond belief, but she wasn't going to let him worry.

Link searched her eyes for a while before settling down again, his cheek resting against her hair. She felt him sigh and she clutched herself closer to him, and she felt the warmth from his body radiate inside her.

"What is going on?" she asked him as she watched Isabelle close her eyes slowly. Sleep sounded so nice now…

"I don't know," he said honestly. "This is the third time something had gone after us. Who…what…is doing this?"

Zelda closed her eyes and remembered one day Impa informing her parents about the breach of the Twilight World and this world. She had completely forgotten about it back then, seeing as she and Link weren't talking anymore. Now it made some sense, but not a whole bunch. If the Twilight Realm was open, then all of these monsters were from there…weren't they? Still, it was nearly impossible to penetrate the barrier between the worlds, how is it that they were all getting across?

"Zelda? What's wrong?" Link inquired, breaking her thoughts.

Zelda shook her head and looked up at him as best she could. "Well, it's just…I remember something Impa told my mother and father earlier, and it's making a little sense, but not a whole bunch." Zelda then proceeded to tell him about the Twilight Realm and how the shield keeping the two worlds apart was somehow broken, and must be repaired in order for this to stop.

"So wait, you're saying that there's a _Twilight Realm_?" Link repeated. "What kind of creatures live there?"

"There's a race called the Twili. They reside there like we do in Hyrule. Of course, I've never heard of some of the monsters that we've seen. That's where it doesn't make much sense. I do not know what to think, or what to believe."

"I have no clue…But I don't think stressing over it now will do us much good. We've had plenty to deal with today. I think you should relax."

"Yeah," Zelda mumbled sarcastically.

"Really," Link insisted. "You should. I'll keep an eye on Izzy for you if you want to sleep for a little."

"Think she'll be all right?" Zelda whispered softly.

Link stroked her hair tenderly, kissing her temple. "I think so. She's strong, like her mistress. It'd take a lot more than one bloody fire arrow to take her down."

"I hope so. I can't lose her."

"I know, honey. I know."

Zelda cuddled into Link's side and shut her eyes languidly. She really didn't think it was appropriate to sleep, but her body and mind were so drained. There really wasn't much they could do, Link was right. She peeked at Isabelle again, watched her breathing come and go until her eyes was forced shut and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, as she slept, Link thought about what she had said about the Twilight Realm. Was it truly possible that someone had allowed these creatures to come into their world and attack them? Link snorted. He wouldn't put it past old Ganondorf to do such a thing.

That was when his mind froze.

If Ganondorf knew about him and Zelda, then why _wouldn't_he send monsters after him, to kill him? Though he wasn't sure if that horrible man knew, the thought made him clutch Zelda a bit closer. Still, why unleash this other realm to attack him? There were plenty of creatures in Hyrule that would probably be willing enough. What made this place so special? Zelda was right; none of this seemed to be making much sense. It was like a jumbled puzzle with a good portion of the pieces missing.

Ganondorf got Link now thinking about the legend of the Hero of Time that Zelda had told him about before. How the hero must rise and defeat the great evil that spreads across the land when the time comes. The Master Sword that rested nearby was proof enough to Zelda, but was it enough for him? And if so, was Ganondorf that evil? He shuddered at the thought of having to defeat Ganondorf in any way. He was simple farm boy, not a hero. There was no possible way that that was it. Link was just getting way into Zelda's myths.

Still, why did some tiny part of him believe the thoughts that were racing through his head?

* * *

"This isn't working!" Ganondorf shouted to no one in his castle. His new plan to eliminate Link with the work of Zant's goblins had proved entirely disastrous. Not only that, but Zelda's horse had almost died due to it. This stupid Twili was not really benefiting him in anyway.

Suddenly, Zant came bursting into the room, his freakish body twisting this way and that as he hurried toward his master. Wrapped tight in Zant's hand was something that Ganondorf eyed greedily.

"My Lord! I've found one!" Zant cried, placing the object onto Ganondorf's desk and taking a step back from him.

Ganondorf smiled greedily and saw that wrapped tightly out of sight was a shiny piece of what looked like a mirror. Tiny words were inscribed into the glass, but in a language that he did not know. He smirked darkly and smoothed his hands over the glass.

"At last," he sighed. "A piece is mine."

"Only three left, my lord, and I believe I had found a place to keep Princess Zelda after the wedding." His voice cracked three times in his sentence.

"Very good, Zant," Ganondorf said thickly. He wondered why he doubted the odd little thing in the first place. "You've served me well so far. Let's see how your loyalties hold up from this point on."

"Oh I assure you, I am quite adamant," Zant murmured.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No, my lord but I do not believe she will try to contact the boy. I don't think she quite understands the prophecy."

"You don't _think_," Ganondorf repeated under his breath. "We'll find out how much she truly knows if she does reach the boy. Of course, that will be long after my wedding, and long after Zelda is dead."

At least, that was what Ganondorf was trying very hard to tell himself. Was there a chance that Midna would contact Link? Did she know of Link's fate, tied so tightly with his own and Zelda's? He fingered the Triforce mark on his left hand anxiously, dismissing Zant with a wave of his hand.

The only other option that remained was to take care of Midna before she found Link. Of course, that meant finding _her_first. How did one capture an impish Twili girl? That question remained a mystery to him.

* * *

Okay, sos here we go. Chapter 32 is done and I have no CLUE when chapter 33 will come up. With graduation and grad parties and vacation and all...you may have to wait a bit longer. Shocker I know, like I don't make you wait enough as it is! Well, hope you're all well and happy! Please wait patiently for chapter 33, it'll be up as soon as I can possibly get it up!

Oh, so about the whole, "Izzy gets shot" thing. Totally unprepared for that. I just saw it in my head and decided that it would make a good chapter. I know that the wound probably wouldn't bleed that much, but hey, it _is_ a story and you can always make things up.

And Ganondorf with the Mirror of Twilight piece, random too. But I think it'll work for what I've got planned. I'm not trying to follow the game too closely, but enough not to confuse everyone. I really hope it's working, cause I'd hate for people to be confused or mad! I'm not giving Zant a huge part in this story, he's more of a cameo, to give Ganondorf someone to talk to and yell at really. He's just a funky blurb in the story.

I'm thinking next chapter might be a bit lighter. I'm thinking about doing a little Malon/Ralis interaction, but let me know what you think about that. I had a lot of positive reaction to that couple so I'm thinking it might be a little fun!

Anyway, until next time!


	33. For Keeps

It's been quite a long time, hasn't it? Actually, the main reason for my lack of updating is that I had lost the flashdrive with this story on it for a few...months. I had this chapter halfway done when I lost it and I had no desire to re-write it. I eventually found it and finished this chapter up. It's not perfect, but when is anything in life ever? I just have the disclaimer...you can just skip ahead to the chapter if you'd like.

I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda in any way possible. I am but a humble fangirl.

* * *

It hadn't been naught but a few hours later, but still, in Izzy's stable Zelda stirred and awoke to hear nothing but the sound of cicadas singing outside. She blinked sleep away a few times before realizing that she and Isabelle were the only two in the stall. Her honey colored mare was sleeping still, her head down and her eyes closed peacefully. She didn't seem bothered much by anything.

However, she wasn't really concerned with the sleeping horse much as she was of the fact that she was now alone. Link was nowhere in sight. Only slight panic filled her, but not enough to make her really worry. He was probably out going to the bathroom or something. So the princess settled back against the wall and watched the dark blue sky start to brighten a little. Her sense of time was off since yesterday with Isabelle. It was almost dawn, maybe an hour or so away so it seemed.

A few minutes passed by as Zelda sat alone with her thoughts when Link walked back inside, his sword at his side. He smiled down at Zelda and crawled back in to sit beside her. "Where were you?" she asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Looking around the grounds quick. I've been doing that every hour, just to be safe. I don't like what's going on," he said, his voice darkening.

"You don't have to do that," she protested.

"I do." He smiled. "I like knowing you're safe."

Both sets of blue eyes turned to Izzy, who was still sleeping. "Not a peep from her. I think she'll be fine," Link told her gently.

Zelda smiled. "Yes, I do too." Then she sighed. "Sorry about that, I lost my head yesterday. I…I just thought that I was going to lose her. Before you, she was my only friend…even though she's a horse. She's a reminder of a time when things were so easy…and…I don't know…"

Link shook his head. "Understandable. Though it's true, I would not have taken you for someone to lose her composure, she's your horse."

Zelda bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, which was a bit matted from her adventures yesterday. Nothing a quick bath would not fix, however. She'd rather wait until sunrise before heading back to the castle, but after going over this with Link he decided that the slight cover of the early morning would be best for them to sneak back into the castle without drawing attention. Zelda reluctantly agreed on this.

She rubbed Isabelle's neck once before Link helped her to her feet and they left the stable, gently shutting the door behind them. Once outside, the slightly cooler air hit Zelda's face, making her feel a little more awake. The air wasn't as humid as it had been, and it was a nice change. Beside her, Link would constantly flex his hand on the hilt of his sword, making Zelda roll her eyes at his attempt to be macho.

Inside, they parted ways quickly—with a kiss—so they could enter their respected bedrooms without commotion. Zelda fluffed her pillows a bit to make it look differently than it had last morning and settled into a soft dress and her robe before trying to comb her hair. She needed a bath, but until the sun was up and she was 'awake' at a reasonable hour for her, the princess would have to stay in her room for a bit.

Boredom was just starting to set in for her, when Impa knocked on her door and walked in, toting a letter in her hand. "Morning, Zel. I'm sorry to come in so early, but we have news here from little Malon."

A letter from Malon? How strange, usually the vibrant redhead would just show up if she had to tell Zelda something. Zelda shrugged and took the parchment and unfolded it.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I know this is not my usual friendly behavior, seeing as if I ever want to talk to you, I don't hesitate to bring myself over to the castle, as we all know. But this time I feel as though permission must be granted. Hyrule is speaking of dark creatures and evils work at hand around the castle. I did not to put anyone in harm's way (especially you) with my visiting. Perhaps if it isn't too much trouble for you, you may visit _me _at Lon Lon Ranch whenever you see fit. I know your wedding is only but ten days away and I do not want to put you in any trouble with that horrible fiancée of yours! Ugh. Well anyway, Zel, I hope to be hearing from you or seeing you soon. You know better than to be a stranger!_

_Love,_

_Malon_

Zelda smiled sadly when she finished the letter. Malon was worrying too about what was going on. Seeing as Lon Lon was that much farther than Castle Town, it seemed appropriate the Malon not want to put anyone in danger. Still, Zelda knew that Malon would not write a letter if she did not want to talk about something important. Well, important in Malon's world, that is.

"Impa, if I may, I'd like a bath and then to ride over to Lon Lon Ranch to pay Malon a visit. If that's all right?"

"The bath and visit are fine, of course," Impa said with a sly smile. Then she turned serious. "Only I'd like you to take a carriage to Malon."

"Carriage? Really? Impa I'm more than capable of riding there."

"Is Isabelle up for it?" her nurse asked sternly.

"H-how did you know…?"

"Link is terrible at keeping secrets. That and with all of those monsters suddenly appearing…"

"Link will let me take Epona. She's faster than Isabelle, anyway," Zelda said, trying to wave her off. The last thing she wanted to do was take a _carriage_ to see Malon.

"Epona?" Impa thought about that. "I suppose I can allow that. If you travel as Sheik, though, I would feel better."

"I can do that," Zelda agreed.

Impa nodded. "Fine then. If you see any signs of trouble…"

"I'll come home," Zelda finished. "Now, may I take my bath?"

"Go ahead."

Zelda's bathing room was just off of her bedroom. She soaked in the softly perfumed water, allowing her thoughts to clear for a few minutes. In her solitude, she thought about what Malon could have to tell her. Hopefully it was not any too serious. Of course, Malon was known for being over the top. Zelda smiled fondly as she set to work taming her knotty blond hair.

So after a quick bath and a change of clothes, Zelda set off to Link's room to ask him if she could take Epona to Lon Lon.

"Lon Lon? To see Malon?" Link asked from his bed. There was another book lying on his stomach.

"Yes, she sent me a letter asking if I could see her. And with Izzy out of commission for a while, I thought Epona would be a sensible substitute."

Link thought for only a moment. "As long as she's fine with it, I'm fine with it. Just be careful, please."

Zelda knew that was coming. "I'll be fine, don't worry. No one will recognize me on the way there." That much she was sure of.

The stable boy stood up and kissed Zelda's forehead. "Send Malon my love," he said gently.

"Of course." She smiled and squeezed his hand, turning around and leaving him in his room to head out to the stables.

Isabelle was doing much better, walking around and eating her fodder. She was still tired, so Zelda knew that she was definitely not up for a ride to Lon Lon Ranch. Epona wasn't too eager to go outside after yesterday, but with some coaxing from Zelda, the chestnut mare finally allowed herself to be saddled up for a run. The princess led the horse outside and shut the stable door before hitching up on top of Epona. With a gentle kick, they were off toward the ranch.

As soon as they were off, Zelda allowed the magic to fill her body, transforming her into Sheik like she had promised Impa before she left. It was nice when she changed, to feel the strange power that her Sheik form had. Epona never changed stride during this, in fact, Sheik found that Epona ran much faster than Isabelle did, even at top speed. Talk about feeling free.

It didn't take long to get to Malon's ranch, especially with Epona. Once she was on the grounds, she transformed back to Zelda and settled into a trot with Link's horse until she reached the edge of the fields.

"Zelda!" Malon said loudly from somewhere behind her.

She turned the horse around to see Malon coming out of her house, her hair bright in the morning sun. She was beaming from ear to ear to see her friend had come to see her.

"Oh, you're riding Epona!" she said, slightly surprised as Zelda hopped down from the mare.

"Izzy's a little tired right now. Epona's a bit faster anyway."

"Yes, yes," Malon agreed, taking Epona's reins to lead her toward the stable to relax for a bit while the two girls talked.

"So what's new with you? What did you want to talk to me about?" Zelda inquired as Epona was being taken care of.

Malon smiled again. "Well, I must admit, with all that bustle going on around you I didn't think you'd find time for me. It's very good news, I can assure you."

"Well…!" Zelda said, impatient.

"You remember Prince Ralis of course, from your ball."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?"

"Well, we've been keeping in touch since then, you know, just as pen pals. The other day, I received another letter from him. Here I'll show you, it's up in my house." They left the stable and went across the path outside to Malon's main living quarters.

Her father was polishing a large leather saddle when they walked in. Zelda smiled at Talon, who looked up and gave a loud coughing laugh. "O-ho! Who's this? Princess Zelda! We haven't seen you around here in ages! It's nice to see you again, little lady."

"Thank you Talon." Zelda gave him a quick curtsy. "It's nice to see you too, sir."

Talon waved the girls on. "Don't let the old man interrupt. You girls go do whatever you were going to. It's just nice to see the princess around here once more, like when you two were younger."

"Yes, it is," Malon said with a small smile before leading Zelda upstairs to her bedroom.

Inside, Malon reached for a letter on top of her dark wooden dresser and passed it to the princess. Zelda held it for a brief moment before taking the thin piece of paper out and skimming it.

Suddenly Malon gasped while standing in front of her. Zelda looked up to see her friend staring in horror in the general direction of her hands. She felt her cheeks heat up as Malon opened her mouth to speak.

"Zelda, what on earth did you do to your hands?!"

The princess tried to shrug it off. "Just a little accident."

"Little?" Malon grabbed Zelda's hand and held it up to her face. "These are serious burns. Look at the blisters! My God have you treated them at all?"

The look on her friend's face told her enough, making the red-head frown and shake her head. "C'mon, I'll get these cleaned up for you, and then I can tell you my good news, okay?"

Zelda didn't have much else to say in the matter. Malon towed her back downstairs to where her father still worked on that old leather saddle. Talon raised his eyebrows at the girls, but said nothing else as Malon ran over to their small kitchen and made a very loud show of looking for something. So much that Zelda began to worry that she was going to hurt herself. Until she came back out, a bottle and cloth in tow.

"All right, Zelda," she said, bringing her over to the table and sitting her down. "This bottle here," she held it up, "is a special remedy I got from a man in Kakariko who swore by this stuff to help serious burns. He told me repeatedly that he had gotten it from the Goron mines and that it contained ingredients that only those mines offered. I've used it on one of the geldings before when a lantern fell and hit his shoulder. The burn cleared up in almost less than a day. I'm thinking it should do the trick for your hands."

"This stuff must be expensive," Zelda mused sadly as Malon unscrewed the lid.

"No, don't worry about that. Those burns look way too serious, Zel, they could very well get infected. The skin is so inflamed."

Zelda flinched slightly when Malon applied the remedy to her blistering skin. The stuff was an off white color, and did not smell very appetizing. It was looking like it was stuck between a cream and a liquid, running and yet holding a solid form at the same time. It stung a bit, but felt better once Malon bandaged them up with the light linen cloth.

"There we go, all better," her friend said gently. She took the bottle back into the kitchen and came back out with her usual giddy smile. Oh yes, the good news, Zelda remembered. It was very obvious that she was very excited to tell her whatever she had to say. So Zelda followed her back upstairs without any further adieu.

Malon handed the letter back to Zelda when they were upstairs and looked at her impatiently, like she had before. Zelda brought the paper to eyelevel and began to skim over the first few words.

"Read it aloud!" Malon ordered.

"'_Dear Miss Malon, _

_If I'm not too bold in my asking, my family and I would like to request that you join us in six days for Princess Ruto's twentieth birthday. I can assure you that it will not be a large gathering, but I am required to have a dance partner. Seeing as your attentions at Princess Zelda's ball have caught my eye, as well all know I would love to have you accompany me to the ceremony. If you agree to this, a carriage will be sent for you at your ranch in five and one half days, and will take you to Lake Hylia, where you will then be escorted by two of my guard to our palace. You will be very safe, of course. I expect I will soon be hearing from you, Malon._

_Yours truly,_

_Ralis'_"

"Wow," Zelda breathed when she had finished. "The Zoras rarely let outsiders into their palace for celebrations like that…"

Malon nodded fervently, her hair flying around her head.

"Well…what did you say?" Zelda demanded, setting the letter down.

Malon made a face. "I'm not stupid, I said yes, of course! But I wanted to let someone know! I had to tell you, Zel!"

Suddenly it sunk in for the princess. "You're going to be his _date_ to his sister's birthday party! At his palace! In five days!"

"I _know_!" Malon squealed, clapping her hands.

Zelda reached for her friend's hands and clasped them tightly. She ignored the slight protest from her hands. "I hope everything goes all right, for you two, I mean."

Malon nodded. "Yes. I mean, he's a prince, but a _Zora_. I'm Hylian. His parents don't seem to mind me, from what he's said in his previous letters."

The blond girl smiled. "That's all you need."

"So tell me more about these monsters," Malon said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "My father won't let me travel at night anymore because of it."

"I don't really know what's going on. All I know is that there is something horribly wrong. Impa may think it has something to do with the Twilight Realm."

Malon squeaked. "Oh my goodness! Really? I never thought of that! It's possible, I mean look at the mirror!"

"Mirror? The Mirror of Twilight?"

"Yes! Seriously, you heard that the mirror was shattered, didn't you? Lord Ganondorf was supposedly really involved in the whole thing."

"To prevent the Twili from escaping?" Zelda assumed.

"Probably," Malon answered. "I've heard stories from people in Castle Town and Kakariko that not all of the Twili were in their realm when the mirror was shattered, though, causing a strange parallel between the two worlds."

Zelda had not heard this before. It was all very strange and chilling news to her. It had been set by the gods that the Twilight Realm be sealed away, and the sages protect the sacred mirror. Of course, with the mirror shattered and some strange evil taking over the land, the Hero of Time legend seemed to be becoming less of a legend and more of a reality.

"Zelda? Hellooo! What's up?" Malon said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Oh, sorry, Mal. I was just thinking about something."

"What something?" Malon was instantly curious. God bless her.

Zelda sighed and then proceeded to tell Malon most—not all—of what she knew about the Hero of Time, and how Link shared a strange and very notable connection with the prophecy laid about said hero. Malon was silent throughout the whole story, her blue eyes only going wide once, when Zelda described Link's sudden ability with the Master Sword, but waiting until the princess finished before exploded.

"Holy cow, Zelda! He's it! He's the real thing!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, it may be a coincidence."

"I don't who you're trying to convince with that, me or yourself. Everyone knows that that sword is the bane of evil. Nothing evil can touch it. I heavily, heavily doubt that it would pick a silly stable boy as its master if it meant nothing. Link is special, and we'll see that soon enough," Malon said calmly, leaning back on her bed.

"All right, maybe you're right," Zelda mused, standing up. She went over to Malon's large dark framed window and looked out to the round arena in front of them, where a few buckskin horses roamed in the late afternoon sun. Zelda wrapped her arms around her shoulders and turned back to Malon.

"What if that's the case? Link will have to face off with whatever this evil is all alone, won't he?"

Malon raised her eyebrows. "Last time, a huge army was called forth to help the Hero of Time. Maybe it'll be the same this time."

Zelda then recalled Impa's story a while ago, about her husband and how he had been called forth to serve in the Hero's army to fight against the growing evil. Would it be the same this time? Would young men be called to die in order to protect Hyrule? She cringed away from that idea.

"Anyway, we have to pick out a pretty dress for you to wear to Ruto's birthday party, don't we?" Zelda said, trying to lighten the mood.

Malon blushed a delicate pink. "Oh goodness! I forgot about that! What on earth could I possibly wear?"

"Well let's see…anything of your mother's that would work?"

The redhead sighed. "Nothing that would strike an impression at the Zora Palace. My green dress for your ball was something my father bought me because it was for _your_ night. I doubt he'll buy me another pretty dress for a dance for a Zora."

"You can always borrow something of mine if you want to. You know I don't mind in the least," Zelda suggested. "I've seen you eyeing that gold one of mine for a long time…"

Malon suddenly smiled dreamily. "The one that has the flowy bottom with the silver embroideries? Oh yes."

Zelda giggled. "You can borrow it if you want. I'll have one of my messengers deliver it tomorrow if that's what you want. It's not a problem. I have no reason to wear it."

"Oh Zelda really? I can borrow it?" Malon's eyes were startlingly huge.

"Of course. You don't think I would let you go to see Prince Ralis at his lovely palace in anything less than perfect? You'll probably look better in it than I do, with your pretty hair."

"Stop!" Malon said, waving her hands frantically. "Don't go that far honey. You're still the most gorgeous thing on the planet."

"Let's _not_ discuss this," Zelda said, crossing her legs and twitching her right foot back and forth in the air.

"Thank you, thank you!" her friend sang, spinning around the room. "I hope that everything goes all right! With everything! What if he changes his mind when we dance again?"

"He was smitten at my ball," Zelda said sternly. "He's not one to suddenly change his mind. Zoras are very stubborn creatures. Not quite as stubborn as the Gorons, but stubborn enough…And they're proud. I'm sure Ralis wouldn't invite you if he wasn't sold on you."

"I know, I know…" Malon fell backwards onto her bed with a tremendous sigh. It shook the bed slightly, causing Zelda to nearly slide off with a grimace.

"Now I need to do something for you in return…"

"No, you don't. You just treated my hands, that's plenty for now Malon. Just borrow the dress and return it. Nothing owed."

"You don't understand," Malon said, shaking her head. "I feel like all I do is borrow from you, Zelda. You're going to be Queen of Hyrule one day, and what will I be? The wife of another horseman? You're my most dear friend, and I think it's only fair that I do something in return for you."

Zelda sighed. "If it makes you feel better then…"

"Yay!" Malon clapped her hands. "I just have to figure out what it is first. I'll get back to you on the details, okay?"

"No problem."

Malon nodded fervently. "Just you wait, Zel! It's going to blow your mind! Hmm maybe I'll make you something to go with your wedding dress. Nah, never mind. I don't want to give you something in honor of _that_ day."

Zelda shook her head at Malon's train of thought. It was always so hectic when she was excited like that. "Malon, just wait until it comes to you," she said with a slight laugh. "Don't hurt yourself."

Malon rolled over in her bed her head propped up on her right arm. "Tell me Zelda…are you worried about your wedding?"

Zelda looked down at her bandaged hands. For a moment she wondered about what Ganondorf would say if he saw them right now. "I'm…I'm scared, Malon," she confessed. "It's here. I'm just dreading the day when I finally have to say goodbye to Link."

Her friend bit her lip and looked sadly down at her bed quilt. If there was something she could do for Zelda and Link to make their last week together the best of their lives…

"I've got it!" Malon cried, sitting up quickly. Her cry made Zelda start slightly and turn around, her eyes wide. "I've got the perfect way to repay you, Zelda! A last hoorah for you and Link!"

"Last hoorah?" Zelda repeated in disbelief. "What are you getting at?"

Malon giggled wickedly and went over to her drawer. She took out a piece of parchment and began scanning her room for something else. Zelda was very confused as to what her red-haired friend was talking about. What could she possibly mean by a 'last hoorah'? She was shocked when Malon quickly began scribbling down a letter onto the parchment, her face becoming a little pink from the concentration.

"There!" she said. "Don't you worry, Zelda, I'm going to take care of everything. I'll talk to Impa and all, so your schedule will be clear." She reached out and touched Zelda's cheek gently. "You're in good hands."

She didn't doubt that coming from her best friend, but still. "Mal, will you tell me what's going on?"

The other girl shook her head somberly back and forth. "I will do no such thing, my dear. This is my gift to you…think of it as your birthday present and my thank you wrapped into one."

"Will I like it?" Zelda inquired, curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"You _and_ Link will love it. I'm sure you will."

If she sounded that confident about it, then who was Zelda to doubt her? After all, despite how jumpy and hyper Malon was, she was a very smart girl. She also knew Zelda just as well as Impa did and just as well as Link. She would not say such things if she did not mean it. The princess then wondered what Malon could possibly do that would have to have her schedule clear for an entire day. Surely her mother would not approve of such a thing? Maybe if they were to pass it off as wedding preparations…She shared this with Malon, who beamed.

"Yes! That's perfect! Your mother will love that I'm helping with the preparations."

"Well, you're going to be in the wedding, won't you?" Zelda asked in a small voice, finally remembering. It felt like she was finally coming to grips on what happened in a wedding, besides wedding awful men.

"What?" Malon repeated blankly.

"Isn't it traditional for the bride to have a maid of honor? I had just remembered that. But of course I can remedy that when I get home. I'll just speak to Impa. I'll be sure your dress is dazzling."

"Oh Zelda, no!" Malon cried. "No more dresses!"

Zelda shook her head. "It's my wedding, and you will be my maid of honor." She then pouted. "Please Malon?"

Malon softened almost instantly, another trait Zelda loved about her. "Oh, all right! It's such short notice, though! Are you sure it can be done?"

"I'm the princess, remember," Zelda said with a smirk. "If I say it will happen, it will be done. Now, what color shall we dress you in…?" She began to examine Malon closely. "You've already worn green, and you're wearing gold to the Zora Palace. A light blue would look wonderful with your eyes. I'm sure my mother is going to have a lot of pink, though. Still, blue is…"

"Zelda, please!" Malon said, making a face. Though Zelda saw that she was smiling from ear to ear. "The color doesn't matter. I'm not even going to worry about that. I just want to concentrate on your surprise."

"All right, then. I'll just have to decide for you, then," the princess said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll surprise each other!" Malon said, clapping her hands again.

"Yes, but you'll have to come for your dress fitting…" Zelda began but Malon pressed her hands against her mouth to keep her from saying more.

"Just do what you have to do and I'll be there," she replied with a sigh.

Zelda nodded, Malon's hands still covering her mouth. She would do the same, no matter what Malon had planned for them. The young woman was sure that it would be marvelous. A last hoorah for her and Link…one last time to be together. The thought made Zelda's heart clench. If only there was some way to have this all go away…to leave and never have to see Ganondorf again.

Of course, there was an option in Zelda's head right then. She thought about it more on the ride home on Epona. What if there _was_ a way to escape Ganondorf and never see this place again? If Zelda and Link ran away together, they could love each other and not have to worry ever again.

No, that' wouldn't work, Zelda thought. She had her people to consider. She was to be queen one day, and if she were to disappear, then she would be letting Hyrule down. That wasn't right.

She was going to have go through the wedding whether she liked it or not. Of course she knew this from the beginning. Hearing her finally say it within her mind was like she was really agreeing to it. Zelda was condemning her heart and her life to live without Link for the rest of her days. If this meant peace for her country, then surely one person's happiness was worth it? If only she hadn't been born a princess…

However, when she arrived home and found Link in the stable tending to Izzy, Zelda knew that she had to be exactly where she was. If not for her lineage, she never would have met this wonderful man. This was the way it was meant to be. When he wrapped his arms around her, Zelda closed her eyes and steeled her thoughts from the upcoming doomsday. Link was living in the moment, for the sake of herself. She should do the same, if only for him.

That was what people in love, did after all.

"You all right?" Link asked, stroking Zelda's hair.

"Malon is planning a special surprise for us before my wedding," she said, her chin resting on his chest so she could look up into his eyes.

"Oh?" Link raised an eyebrow. "Did she tell you?"

"No, even though I asked her. I wonder what it is…she said that we would both love it, so I have faith in her."

"Glad one of us does," Link teased. "Malon is a bit scatter-brained."

Zelda laughed. "Yes, that is very true, but she knows me very well. I wonder if she's not a hyper, cheerful extension of myself sometimes."

"I don't know if I could see a hyper Zelda," Link said thoughtfully. "I love you the way you are."

"Yes," Zelda agreed softly. "The world doesn't need any more Malons."

Link rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Silly girl."

This was the way things should be. Two people who loved each shouldn't have to sacrifice their happiness because someone tells them to. Zelda vowed in that instant that no matter what, she would not give up on her love for Link. This wasn't something she was willing toss away in ten days. Zelda was going to fight for this, for this to finally be real. It was something that she was going to keep.

* * *

Do you like how I sort of included the title name? It's where I got the idea for the name anyway. I figured it was time to give an allusion to the reason as to why I named my story what I did. I have another allusion planned for the very last chapter as well.

This story is about three-quarters of the way done now I'm thinking. I'm going to really start going into depth with the problems that are arising around Link and Zelda. I'm just going to say that, without wanting to give anything else away.

I have another confession to make about my updating...I lost interest in the story. I didn't see the light with this story, I have so many plotholes and it overwhelmed me for a while. I figured I'd needed a nice long vacation away from it, which is what I did. However, it was at the suspense of you, my readers. I deeply apologize for my lack of faith and I often challenged into my wonderful reviews. Your reviews mean much more to me than I express, I read every single one and save them all, even the slightly offensive ones. A review is a review, and even when I disappoint, I know that at the end of the day, the ones who review are the people that truly care. Thank you for keeping me going on this story.

I would also like to acknowledge my little guinea pig, who I named after Zelda herself. She was one my Muses with this story, and she has passed away after five years with me. I miss her a lot, and wish that she was still here to inspire me. Still, her spirit lives on, and a part of it is in this story.

Anyway, on a lighter note, I'm really going to try harder with this guys, I promise. Maybe I'll even sit at college between classes and try to jot down ideas. I'm starting to get back on the right track here. Of course, you can feel free to make suggestions for things. Maybe there is somewhere you'd like Malon to take Zelda and Link? Ideas are always welcome, if you have preference. In fact, I encourage you to tell me! I won't take...four months to update next time, in return. Look out for me!

* * *


	34. Countdown

No, no, your eyes are not decieving you! I've updated AGAIN! I'm shocked myself, since I am very obviously neglecting all my art assignments for this. I got strangely inspired while watching 'The Princess Bride' on TV this morning. Not that I'm going to make Link the Dread Pirate Roberts or anything, I just got reminded of my own love story.

I do not, not, own the Legend of Zelda. Not in the least bit.

* * *

Soon after her meeting with Link in the stables, Zelda found Impa in the castle and approached her. She was in the library again, many large leather books around her, but so were many brightly colored notes on parchment. Zelda questioned her about the papers.

"Planning a wedding is very stressful," Impa replied. "I'm getting invitation replies left and right, and many notices from Lord Ganondorf and the wedding designers. I hope you like pink and gold."

Zelda smiled. "I figured there would be a lot of pink." She remembered her words to Malon earlier that day. Perhaps blue wasn't the best choice of colors for her friend to wear after all.

"Impa, there's something I'd like to ask you, about the wedding, that is."

Imp stopped looking at a piece of parchment with a fairly good amount of instructions on it and blinked up at the princess. "Is something wrong, Zelda?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, no, I don't really think so. Other than the one matter that's been a problem for several weeks." Of course they both knew she was referring to Link. "Um, well, I went to visit Malon today, and I realized that as the bride, I don't have any bridesmaids."

Impa's face brightened with realization. "Ah, I see. You want Malon in your wedding, I presume?"

The younger girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would love to have Malon be my maid of honor, actually. I don't really know of many other girls who would be willing to do such a thing. I doubt Princess Ruto would…"

"I believe that Malon is all you'll need," Impa said wisely.

"Is it possible then, to get all this prepared in about ten days? I know I've sprung it on your at a very short notice, Impa. It's just, if this wedding is really going to happen, I'd like something to go my way."

Her nurse stood up and placed her hand on Zelda's head. "If you wish it, it'll be done for you, my dear. We'll have to have little Malon come over here for fittings, of course. I'm thinking to go with the theme of your mother's design, we should keep Malon in pink or gold."

"Pink would clash horribly with her hair," Zelda said with a pout. "And I'm allowing her to borrow my gold dress for Ruto's birthday ball."

Impa raised her eyebrows. "Malon was invited to Princess Ruto's ball? I didn't think that she and Prince Ralis were that serious."

"He invited her as his personal guest," Zelda squeaked, beaming. "So I thought I'd lend her one of my dresses for the occasion. Is that all right?"

"It's not a problem. I'll have one of the messengers send it over this afternoon. I'm sure by that time, we'll give her the invitation to come over here and try on a few of the bridesmaid dresses. Don't worry, Zelda, I'll take care of everything. You just…you just have to be there that day."

Zelda nodded, fighting against the gnawing that was occurring in her stomach. Her plans to have Link in her life despite marrying Ganondorf were going to be challenging. How did one accomplish such an impossible task?

"Here, while I have you, I think it would be best if you and your mother sat down and picked out the final bouquet arrangement. Besides the head count and now the bridesmaid dress, it's one of the most final things to be done. She's in her study if you'd like to go see her," Impa told her, breaking through her train of thought. Impa's eyes traveled downward. "I'd take those bandages off your hands first, though. Your mother will have a horrible fit if she sees your hands covered like that."

Zelda nodded and peeled off the cloth that Malon had used to fix her hands. When she removed the bandaging she saw that her hands were almost healed. They were a light shiny pink now, though they itched something horrible. She was just going to have to keep herself from revealing them to her mom.

"Much better," Impa said, bowing her head to Zelda. The princess nodded and turned to find her mother.

As she walked through the corridors, Zelda fixed her hair a little and straightened her dress before being in the company of her mother. No matter how much she loved her mom, she always believed that a princess had to be at the height of her beauty at all times. Zelda certainly didn't look her best right now, but she would suffice.

She knocked on her mother's study door and was told to come in only a moment later. Zelda opened the door and found her mother sitting at her large desk, dozens of flowers scattered around her. It looked like a small garden had implanted itself into her mother's study room. An older woman stood beside her, a piece of paper in her hands. She was writing down things as her mother spoke.

"Ah, Zelda!" her mom said happily. "Come in, my love!"

Zelda shut the door quietly behind her and gave her mother a respectful bow before leaning over to take a better look at all the flowers. It smelled heavenly.

"Now, I trust Impa sent you here," the queen began. Zelda replied that she had. "Wonderful. I know you are partial to blue, honey, but as you've heard, I've made your wedding theme colors pink and gold."

"I know," Zelda responded. "I don't mind pink all that much."

"That is true as well," her mother said, nodding. "If you could lend your old mother a hand here with the flowers for your bouquet. I've been here with these flowers and Miss Lizzi for an hour now and all the fumes are going to my head."

"Hello, Miss Lizzi," Zelda said, giving the older woman a slight bow as well.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Princess," the woman said. She had her long gray hair back in a bun, with a tiny flower sticking out of it. Her robes were long and colored in a very pale yellow. Zelda admired the faint orange embroideries on her robes before her mother brought her attention back to the flowers.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but I'm not sure what your favorite flowers are…" her mom said, her face looking sincerely sad.

"I like chrysanthemums," Zelda explained, eyeing the tiny yellow and white flower in the corner of the desk. It matched Miss Lizzi's outfit quite well.

"Oh no, no," her mother said. "Do you know what they are used for? Typically for funerals, honey. Can't have that kind of omen now can we? Perhaps something with a happier meaning…"

Miss Lizzi picked up a lily and held it up. "There are lovely, and are known to symbolize virginal love."

"How lovely!" the queen cried.

Zelda tried not to stare at the little flower with a guilty look on her face. Of course, most brides typically enjoyed the symbolism of this flower. Zelda, however, had little reason to rejoice in it. Not after Link…

"What about these?" Zelda countered quickly, picking up a handful of sweet peas. Luckily they covered up her burned hands. "They smell wonderful!"

"Ah sweet peas," Miss Lizzi said with a smile. "They stand for 'delicate pleasure', I believe. They would be a lovely accent, especially in a light pink. What do you think, your highness?"

The queen examined the flowers before reaching for one and smelling it. "Beautiful. Very well, sweet pea will be your accent flower, Zelda. Now, if we could have those pink, Miss Lizzi that would be great. Maybe we'll have these at the tables for the reception party as well, them and the yellow lilies. I'd like the lilies to be at the tables as well. Is that all right, Zelda?"

"Perfectly fine," Zelda agreed. "As long as I get to pick the other flower in my bouquet."

"Fine, fine," her mother breathed, suggesting that her daughter continue. "The sweet peas with unite both the groups of flowers."

Zelda found this task tedious, though she enjoyed the scent of the flowers. She really didn't have much of a preference for the flowers in her horrible wedding. Still, just taking in a moment to examine all the many kinds of blossoms that Miss Lizzi brought it was something of a treat. Maybe this would mean something much more if it were anyone but Ganondorf she was marrying. No, if it was Link she was marrying.

However, when she saw a pretty white flower with six petals, she picked it up and examined the smoothness of the petals. They gave off a pleasing smell, not quite as strong as the sweet peas, but heavenly enough. She held this flower out to Miss Lizzi and she smiled. "Ah, gardenias. My personal favorite flower, actually. They would be lovely with your sweet peas."

"Perhaps we could get them in a creamier color?" Zelda's mother asked.

"Yes, of course, they can also be grown in an ivory color. I'm sure with the peony of the sweet peas, they would make a lovely bouquet," Miss Lizzi answered.

"Very well then, it's decided. Sweet peas and lilies for the tales, and sweet peas and gardenias for Zelda's bouquet, a good selection if I do say so myself. Thank you, Zelda, for helping us decide. You may go if you wish, I'm sure you have other things to tend to," her mom said, shooting her daughter a knowing look. Was it just Zelda's imagination or did the queen's eyes dart to her ruined hands?

"Thank you very much, Miss Lizzi. It was a pleasure meeting you," she told the flower woman as she left.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, Princess!" Miss Lizzi said, bowing quickly to the young woman.

Zelda smiled again before leaving the study, shutting the door tightly behind her. The look in her mother's eyes got to her. What did she know that would cause her to look that way? Her mom had a knack for seeing right through her. Did she notice something in her face when they were talking about the lilies? If her mother found out she wasn't pure anymore…

Zelda rested her face in her palm and shook her head. This whole situation was getting thoroughly out of hand. Once this was all over and done with then maybe she would be able to sleep better at night. When Ganondorf entered her mind, however, she thought better of that suggestion. This feeling in her stomach was going to continue for the rest of her life.

She nearly broke down from that realization, but remained calm as she walked down the halls of her castle to the very top of the fortress, where she could think and be alone for a while. The wind was gentle, blowing her hair to the side in a rhythmic pattern. Zelda looked out onto the grounds, seeing the smooth grass and stables nestled in the plains. It wasn't very fair that she was going to have to leave this behind to become wife to the most horrible man in Hyrule.

"Having second thoughts?" a voice behind her asked. Zelda whirled around, recognizing that voice vaguely. She had only heard it once before, but that time was enough.

Sitting on one of the bars of the balcony, Zelda was looking into a pair—rather one—of orange eyes. They stared back at her a little sadly, well, as sad as that face could possibly get. However, the form in which this woman took was what through Zelda off.

"Midna?" she asked, unsure.

"You remembered me!" the imp cried. "You were quite a bit younger when we met before. Of course, I wasn't…like this, either."

"What happened to you?" Zelda inquired in disbelief.

Midna waved her off, floating closer to her. "I'll fix it in no time, don't worry. I'm here to see how you're fairing, Princess."

"How I'm fairing…? What do you mean?"

Midna touched her cheek. "You're going to be wedding Ganondorf shortly," she pointed out. "Something you feel very strongly about, I presume?"

Zelda bit her lip. "It's what's best for my people."

"Yeah, yeah, self-righteous, as always. You _can_ feel a little selfish about it, you know. I mean, you are in love."

"How do you know about that?" Zelda asked, her cheeks burning.

Midna examined her fingernails closely. "I've been doing some research. Besides, what else is there to do when I've got all this time on my hands?"

"Time…? What are you talking about, Midna? Why are you here anyway? The Mirror of Twilight shattered."

The imp girl gave the princess a look. "That's why I'm here," she responded. "I have a job to do, and if you don't mind, I don't really feel like giving you all of the gory details. Just know that I'm on your side."

"My side? I don't have a side," Zelda said, slightly confused.

"Then you will soon enough. Terrible things are happening, Princess. Great evil is in the works, coming from my realm. The person letting this all happen is not of my realm, however. I'm here to warn you that the time is soon upon us to release the Hero of Time."

Zelda instantly thought of Link, and she saw something similar to understanding creep into Midna's one free eye. Was it possible that Midna knew of Link's odd connection to the hero as well?

"This world is in great danger, Princess," Midna continued. "You should be prepared, in case things grow dire. If for some reason, you're not able to do anything about it, I'll make sure that things are taken care of."

"You're not making much sense, Midna," Zelda said, her brow creasing. "The only doom I can sense now is my approaching wedding date."

"One of the reasons why I am here, also," Midna answered, nodding her head. "Like I said, Princess, I'm on your side."

Zelda just nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

The other princess shrugged. "Some more research on this Hero of Time business. I've been recalling past knowledge of the last Great War to see what may or may not have to been done this time."

The Princess of Hyrule sighed. "I'm going to trust you on this one, Midna. You've never led us astray before. Just make sure to keep a low profile. I'm sure you have people out there who'd just love to find you."

Something passed between Midna and Zelda then. The imp was nearly positive that Zelda knew that other Twili like she was among them. If that was the case, then she must be informed about her situation.

"Be careful, Princess," Midna said aloud. "There is a great cloud of danger that follows _you_ as well. Know who your enemies are."

"I trust you to do the same, Midna," the Hyrulian replied.

Just as Midna was about to leave, her eyes caught sight of Zelda's hands. They were pink and just recovering from blisters. They did not look like the hands of someone who was going to be a queen one day. Midna reached down and took hold of Zelda's hands in hers.

"What did you do to yourself?" Midna questioned. "Your hands are recovering from serious burns."

"They'll be fine," Zelda said impatiently, trying to take her hands back, but the other woman held on tight.

"I'll mend them for you," the imp spoke calmly, closing her eyes. Zelda didn't see anything, but she could feel warmth spreading through her palms, like the fire. Only this fire didn't hurt in the least. The heat intensified until it stopped abruptly and left Zelda with perfectly creamy colored hands.

"Midna…" Zelda began.

"No, no," Midna cut her off. "Don't start that again. I know how you can get with your sense of self-righteousness. I'm not in the mood. Just thank me and get over it."

"This is Twili magic," Zelda pressed. Her eyes were unreadable.

"You're welcome," Midna snorted harshly, crossing her arms.

Zelda finally sighed. "Well, I do thank you. Ganondorf wouldn't take too kindly to see my hands scared like that, which they would have been. Really, Midna, thank you."

The Twilight Princess straightened her back and nodded once. "Take care then, Zelda, until we meet again."

Zelda bowed her head once, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Midna was no where to be seen. She sighed through her nose and turned around again, Midna's words running through her head.

Something was definitely happening fast and it wasn't just flower arrangements. Compared to her conversation with Midna, picking out flowers with her mother seemed so childish. She absently touched the light gold Triforce on her right hand, knowing that a time of great danger was upon them.

"Are you talking to yourself?" a deeper voice teased behind her, where Midna had been not but two minutes ago.

Zelda laughed and turned again to see Link standing behind her, a large grin playing on his face. "I heard your voice up here, and I was wondering what you have to say for yourself."

The princess shook her head side to side as Link approached her. "How do you know that I really wasn't talking to someone up here?"

Link raised an eyebrow so that it disappeared under his hair. "Yeah? And who would that be? The wind?"

Zelda shook her head, a teasing smile on her lips. Then, she turned serious, wondering really if Link would have to go into battle soon. Her faith that he was the Hero of Time was stronger than ever, and fear that she was going to lose him was prominent in her mind.

"Zelda? What's wrong? I was only joking around," Link spoke, his face creasing with concern. He hadn't meant to upset. The young man touched her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes.

"Link, do you promise that if something big happens…you'll come and find me?"

"Find…you?" Link repeated, blinking. "What on earth are you talking about, Zelda? You're right in front of me."

"Yes, but…I'm getting this feeling, that soon we're going to be separated." She recalled Midna's words and her own intuition. "I don't know if it's just the pre-wedding jitters or not. But just promise that you'll find me if that happens."

Link held her face in his palms. "I swear on my life, Zelda, that I'll find you."

She sighed happily. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Link's hands gently moved away from her face and she looked up at him curiously. "All right, Zelda, tell me what's going _on_. Why are you saying such things? I told you that I wasn't going to leave you already."

Zelda hung her head. There wasn't really a way to describe her meeting with Midna. She wasn't sure if Link even knew who Midna was in the first place. Was there any way to tell him about what was happening around her?

"I have a feeling that the evil that's spreading will continue to grow worse. Link, I told you before about my intuition about you being the Hero of Time. My heart is telling me that that's true now more than ever. You're going to have to be strong…"

"Whoa!" Link held up his hands. "Where is all of this coming from? You were just fine when you came back from Malon's. Why are you such a downer all of a sudden? Was it the flowers or something?"

"The flowers? No, not the flowers," Zelda voiced, shaking her head. "Just be prepared for the worst, Link, that's all."

"I don't think I can stand the worst, Zelda," he replied, his tone softening a bit. They both knew what the worst possible scenario would be, for both of them. They shied away from the thought.

Finally, Link took Zelda's hands in his. "Everything is going to be fine, Zelda. I promise you that much. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. No matter what fears you're not telling me about, I'll protect you from them."

Of course he knew she was hiding something. She was too easy to read when she was around him. Still, he also knew it was not something that she was going to tell him. She had a strange feeling that Midna still had some large part to play in all of this, especially in regards to Link. That wasn't the last time she was going to see the princess of the Twilight Realm.

Zelda nodded at Link's words and reached up on the tips of her toes to kiss his forehead. "I could live a thousand lifetimes and still not deserve you, Link. You know that?"

He laughed. "I think it's the other way around."

Zelda shook her head resolutely. "Absolutely not. Of course, if you _are_ the Hero of Time, your soul certainly has lived much longer than mine."

"If is the key word there," Link added. "Besides, if it means protecting you, I'll gladly take up a sword and fight all the evil in the world."

Zelda bit her lip. "Don't tempt fate, Link, please."

Link chuckled and took her hands, spinning her around in a circle in front of him. "Try to be a little more light-hearted, Zel. I mean, we haven't got much time together, and I don't want you to be pessimistic the whole time."

"We do have Malon's little surprise to wonder about," Zelda said aloud.

"Yes, well with Malon I don't think her surprise is going to be _little_. She's going to be taking a huge risk by sending us out together. Does she realize that?"

"I told her to pass it off to my mother as wedding preparations. She's going to talk to Impa about the whole thing. Besides, it's not like you and my mother see one another on a regular basis. So I really don't think we have much to worry about, other than what exactly Malon is planning on doing with us."

"Oh I can only imagine," Link said with a snort.

Once they were back inside the castle, they went into the drawing room on the second floor of the castle. Zelda sat on the chair by the fire and Link sprawled out on the fluffy sofa. The winds were picking up now, now that the end of summer was approaching. Autumn would soon arrive, and with it, the cold.

They sat in silence for a bit, together, but alone with their thoughts. Until Impa knocked on the door and arrived to break the silence, that is.

"I've sent your gold dress over to Lon Lon," Impa told Zelda. The princess nodded and thanked her with a smile. "Also, I've received word from Miss Malon as well, about a special surprise she has planned for yourself and Link. Two days before your wedding, Zelda, I am to arrange a carriage for you and Malon," the way she said Malon's name implied that it wasn't Malon she was going with at all.

"Instead of Malon, it'll be Link, right?" Zelda assumed.

"Correct. Though I will be joining you as well, for protection, of course. I'm not allowed to disclose any information to you, Malon's words. I've already gotten your day cleared with your mother, Zelda, as well. To her, yourself, Malon and I are going out to scope out a place for your honeymoon. That's one of the only things that hasn't been decided yet."

"Oh. All right." Zelda's face didn't really hide her disgust of Impa's use of the word 'honeymoon.' It wasn't like there was really a pressing _need_ to sleep with that hideous man. Zelda wasn't queen yet, so it wasn't like Hyrule was in desperate need for another heir. The thought of his children made her shudder.

"You'll be well taken care of. Oh! Yes, that too. Tomorrow, I'd like us to take a look at gowns for Malon to wear. The dressmaker is arriving to do some touch up on your dress, so I requested that Malon come too so we can fit her into her dress."

"Malon's in your wedding?" Link questioned, looking at Zelda.

"Yes, she's going to be my maid of honor. I'd like to have her support through that. If not I might just run away." She was only half-joking with that sentence.

Link nodded, pursing his lips. He absently wondered where he was going to be during the ceremony. Surely he wouldn't be allowed to be in the chapel while it happened? He was only a servant. Link then pondered on the thought of just leaving all together. Zelda was going to be a new bride, and obviously taken away to live with her husband until the day came when she would be queen. Where was he in all of this?

He already knew the answer to that one. The blond boy didn't belong with those people anymore than Zelda belonged shoveling after horses. It was just the way things were. But to leave? Could Link really do that without saying goodbye to Zelda? Maybe that was what they needed, a clean break. However, he did not plan on telling Zelda his thoughts. Until the wedding, he promised to stay by her side, and he would do so.

_Nine days left,_ Link thought as Zelda and Impa talked on about Malon's dress colors. _I have nine days with you, princess_.

He squeezed his eyes shut, dreading when the countdown finally reached zero.

* * *

All right, let me first start by asking how everyone feels about Midna approaching Zelda? I wasn't intending to have them meet up, but Midna feels a strange attachment to Zelda, and wants our princess to be well informed. I may go into more detail about their first meeting, seeing as obvioulsy they met before this took place. Midna will come to have a bigger part than I was planning when I first placed her in this story, but she'll make it good, I promise. Now that I've included her much more into the later parts, it was sort of necessary for her to come and visit Zelda. It also fills up a plothole that had been bothering me.

Oh, and as for opinions on where Malon should take Link and Zelda, I've thought of a place, so no one has to worry about thinking about it. Thank you though, those of you, for considering to help me think. You know who you are! ;) I did sit up one night and just think about where they could go, while listening to The Maine. Their one song actually gave me another idea for the story too (it may have something to do with Link). wink, wink

Hm, what else? I had another thing to say...Oh! **Tarantula**! Your review reminded me of my very vague ending for the story. Yes, I agree with you _completely_ on your opinion. While I don't have any intention of killing anyone off that doesn't need to be (the thought of that _horrifies_ me), I will throw you for a loop, I promise. But my inner romantic canNOT have my characters die. For everyone else, please don't fret about that! I've gone on with this story much too long to diasppoint you all to such an extent! I'm thinking that the ending will give everyone what they want. That and...no, no I should just stop talking right here before I say anything else.

As always, I apologize in advance for any errors I may have made. I tried to re-read this a few times and see if I could notice anything, but after staring at this for a few hours, my eyes don't see as much as yours do. I'm thinking one day I'll devote myself to just fixing all of the past errors in the other chapters, so it all flows better. Maybe during my fall break I'll do that.

Thank you for reading and your always thoughtful reviews


	35. Love Story

Why hello there everyone! Glad to see me back so soon, again? It feels good to be back, can't lie. Gotta love inspiration. This chapter here is the surprise that Malon had planned for Link and Zelda. I spent the entire time writing this chapter listening to 'Run' by Snow Patrol. Set the mood for this chapter in my opinion. I also got this whole thing written today, in between me writing my compostion essay, of course. So, have fun reading guys!

(I don't own the Legend of Zelda)

* * *

"Zelda! Hurry up, Malon is waiting for us!" Impa shouted to Zelda's door. It was now two days until her wedding to Ganondorf. Today was the day for her and Link's surprise from Malon.

Of course she knew that Malon wasn't really coming with them. It was just a cover to make it look like she, Impa and herself were going about to look for a prime honeymoon spot. However, she and Link were being taken somewhere together as a 'last hoorah' as Malon had put it. The last time that they can really be together before Zelda gets married.

Right now, though, she was having a terrible time deciding on what to wear. Not knowing what exactly she was in store for was ruining her as well. When she had gone to visit Malon the previous day to take back her borrowed dress and talk about the Zora Ball, Malon was very secretive. She had a very sly look in her eye that was only matched by that of her happiness.

Turns out that Malon had a very wonderful time at Ruto's ball. She was one of a very few select Hyrulians that were there. She attracted a lot of attention too, wearing Zelda's gold dress to the occasion. Malon told her that Ralis didn't think she could get any prettier. Malon also told her that they had danced most of the night together, only parting when Ralis traditionally had to dance with his sister.

At the end of the night, when it was time for Malon to ride home, Ralis requested that she stay the night in their palace. He warned that there were many dangers at night that didn't exist during the day. Malon had slept in one of the luxurious guest spaces of the Zora Palace. She described the palace as being like an undersea wonderland. Everything was blue and silver, and seemed to sparkle like the sun hitting the ocean. The girl had almost been sad to leave in the end. Ralis escorted her to her carriage and kissed her goodbye, saying that he would like her to come and visit one day again soon, when perhaps it's safer.

Malon also told Zelda that Ralis insisted that if something went horribly wrong in Hyrule, he requested that she and her father come to the palace to stay until it all blows over. Malon expressed her worries that one day she may have to take his offer.

She was right, of course. In the past week, more and more shadow figures were appearing at night, attacking people. The skies constantly had a gray hue to them, and fear was growing in the hearts of people. Zelda was starting to think that Midna's warning was true, and that a war was indeed approaching them.

Now, though, she was guaranteed at least one day of happiness left before everything went to hell. Her day with Link was something that had kept her going, even while her mother chatted with her happily about wedding plans and themes. Knowing that one last day of peace was there made her able to endure it all. The excitement and anxiousness in her stomach was evident as she tried to decide on a dress to wear.

Finally, after Impa threatened to break down the door if she didn't come out, Zelda threw on a dress that she normally saved for the cooler months, seeing as the wind was constantly blowing cold air around. She quickly brushed her hair before hurrying out the door and ramming right into Impa.

"Ready," she announced.

"It's about time!" the other woman grumbled. "What were you doing in there? Building a whole other part of your room?"

Zelda smiled and spun around. "How do I look?"

Impa returned the young princess's smile and nodded her head once. "Very pretty. I haven't seen that dress in a while."

"Yes, it's usually an autumn or early winter dress," Zelda agreed. "But it's been so cold lately."

"Indeed it has," Impa said sagely. "Come now, Link is probably wondering if you got kidnapped or something." She took Zelda's arm gently and they walked down the corridor together, until they stopped at Link's door.

He came out almost instantly. Clearly he had been waiting for a while. He was wearing an outfit that Zelda had never seen before. She was so used to his typical tunic and pants that she had forgotten that he is able to wear other clothes. Her memory of him at the ball floated into her mind. She liked him in black.

Link was still wearing a green tunic, but it was a much darker shade of green, with black stitching. His slacks were made of a heavier twill material and black, to match the trim in his tunic. He was also wearing a long-sleeved shirt under his tunic, to protect his arms from the unnatural cold outside.

"Very nice," Zelda said with a grin.

Link raised his eyebrows. "I could say the same. We sort of match."

True, in the sense that they were both wearing black. Zelda's dress was made of a light velveteen and had pretty silver and white hints around the chest and midsection. Unlike some of her other autumn dresses, the sleeves on this one weren't as long or annoying. Subtle was the key here.

"Shall we?" Impa asked. Both teens looked up at her and nodded at the same time. They walked down the halls close together, but not hand in hand like they would've wanted. The king had increased security in the castle after reports of the shadow creatures, and guards patrolled the halls everywhere.

"So do you know where we're going?" Zelda inquired of Impa as they made their way down to the first floor of the castle, where 'Malon' was waiting in the carriage for them.

"I do," Impa replied. "But I can't tell you, so don't bother asking."

Zelda pouted slightly but continued to follow after her. Link was only slightly behind, keeping up the façade that he was only following the princess because he was her personal servant. They didn't really run into too many guards, but when they passed, they paused to bow their heads to Zelda. They didn't give Link a second glance.

His thoughts on leaving before the wedding still occupied his mind. He had spent a few nights this week lying in his bed, just pondering what would happen if he chose to leave. Truthfully, he hadn't been much of a servant to begin with, so it wouldn't matter to Zelda in that sense. She had her handmaidens anyway. The only thing he seemed to do was keep her happy, and in turn that made him happy. Could he leave his happiness behind just so he wouldn't have to see Zelda marry another man? He was to be in pain either way, after all.

For this day, though, he could still live like he wanted to. When he saw the carriage pulled up in front of the castle, with two brown horses leading it, he smiled. Zelda grabbed his hand and practically dragged him along behind her toward it. Impa held the door open for her, and Link took her hand as she stepped up and in. Link bowed his head once, and Impa shut Zelda's door. Her eyes shifted to the castle for a moment before she and Link walked around the other side and he climbed in there. Impa went to the front of the carriage to sit beside the driver, leaving Link and Zelda alone inside.

"Are you excited?" Zelda questioned him once the carriage started moving, pulling away from the castle.

"I am. I really am," Link answered.

"You looked so sad earlier though," she pressed. "What's wrong? You can tell me, you know."

Link just shook his head. "I was just worrying about where on earth Malon is taking us. It can't be good, can it?"

The princess grinned. "Malon can be very smart when it comes to things like this. Besides, it's not like she's trying to trick us."

"Yes, true," Link spoke, nodding his head twice slowly.

Excited as Zelda was about the whole ordeal, Link's awkward silence but a damper on her happiness. He was looking out the small window in the carriage, his dark blue eyes fixed on something far away. Zelda had a feeling that the fact that the wedding was two days away may have something to do with his lack of talking. She could only imagine how that must be affecting him. The princess tried to picture her misery times almost one hundred, compared to her own.

She imagined Link being the prince, handsome and admired. There was a lady who wanted to marry him—instantly she hated whoever it was—and she was only a lowly handmaiden. Falling in love with him would be so easy, with him being so perfect. But as his wedding to the lady grew closer, Zelda could conceive her sadness at being so stupid. There was no way that this could have a happy ending, she would think. She was too imperfect.

Zelda's eyes widened and she stared at her feet. That was Link was probably thinking… that he wasn't good enough for her. With all that was going on around them—wedding plans, dresses, it was easy for her to see why he felt that way. Of course, he was wrong. Link was the most matchless person out there for her. There would be no other love story for her.

The princess and stable boy were both alone with their thoughts for the ride to their destination. Link barely noticed the trees becoming thick and green, though he was still looking out the window. It was Zelda who gave a loud gasp and leaned over him to look outside. He blinked and looked at her.

"Link, look! I think we're in the woods!" she cried.

Link finally really studied the outside, seeing only green as far as he could see. All different shades of it as a matter of fact. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, casting pretty yellow hues on the leaves. He had a strange feeling like he knew where they were, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Soon, the carriage pulled to a fleeting halt and Link and Zelda waited until Impa came to the door and opened it. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, your journey comes to a stop here."

Link allowed himself to go out of the carriage first, taking Zelda's hand as she excited. Her head was twisting this way and that, taking in the sights and smells of what appeared to be a forest.

"Where…where are we?" she asked as she set foot on the mossy ground.

"We're in Faron Woods," Impa explained.

"We're close to Ordon," Link stated. He knew now why this place looked so familiar to him. He had practically lived here before. All the trees seemed to be so amicable then.

Impa smiled at Link, knowing where his thoughts were turning. "Yes, we're very close to Ordon, Link. However, with Malon and myself planning this, you can hardly expect everything to just look like an ordinary forest."

Zelda was spinning around, examining everything closely. Still, when she heard Impa say that, she stopped. "What do you mean, Impa?"

The older woman just shook her head. "You'll see once the sun starts to set, trust me."

"Can we take a walk, Link?" Zelda asked him, her light blue eyes bright with excitement.

Link chuckled at the light in her eyes and nodded. "Sure, let's go. I'll give you a little tour." He offered her his arm and she took it quickly.

"I'll be a bit closer to the village," Impa told them. "I'll be around a few hours after sunset. Be careful you two."

They nodded together before they began walking along a narrow stone path through the trees, side by side. Link was watching Zelda as her head still bobbed back and forth so fast. He asked her what was wrong.

"I've never seen a forest before!" she exclaimed. "Not like this."

"You've never seen a forest?" Link couldn't fathom not ever seeing trees like this before. He was so used to it.

"I grew up around the castle," she reminded him. "Most of what I know is from that area. Hyrule Field has some trees, but…but nothing like this." She reached out and touched the leaves of an oak tree.

"You like it then?" he asked.

The princess beamed. "We've only been here for a very short time but I love it already. I can see that you also love this place very much. To live around here, the forest must feel like home to you."

Link nodded. "Yes, just like home…I'll have to give Malon a great big thank you when we get back to the castle."

"Yes, yes we do," Zelda laughed. "She'll be so thrilled to hear it."

They spent their day walking around the woods together. Link lead her along, showing her all the familiar trees, some which he had once climbed when he was younger. The forest seemed alive around them, birds singing and little animals scurrying around. Everything in that moment seemed so bustling, even the boy and girl walking around together.

It was obvious that Malon's intention had been to give them a day of peace before the wedding, and she had succeeded. Link had stowed away his previous thoughts and concentrated on nothing but making sure that Zelda was happy and laughing. Zelda did the same with Link. All they had really ever needed from the start was each other's company. The silence and peace of the woods granted them that one desire.

"Impa said to wait until the sun set, that that was when to really look around," Zelda mused as the sky began to turn pink. "What do you think she meant by that?"

Link couldn't really think of anything, not a single reason. But as they walked along the stone path, he realized that they were very close to Ordon. Just a few more paces straightforward would lead them to the village. However, he remembered that to their left was one of his favorite places. He gently tugged on Zelda's arm, pulling her along with him through the pretty iron gate to the pretty little pond.

The light on the water was reflecting gold and pink at Zelda as she looked down. The sun was very low in the sky now, making their shadows appear very large beside them. The plants in the back, behind the beautiful little waterfall were sage green and seemed to dance. Zelda couldn't tell why they looked this way, only that it looked magical. The whole aura of this placed was magical, she decided. She really _did_ have to thank Malon.

"It's sort of warm here," Zelda mused. Just by the water, the air seemed a bit thicker than the rest of the woods. Her dress seemed heavy now.

"We can always go swimming. Not that the water's deep," Link suggested.

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "No, I don't think so…"

"Why not?" Link leaned down and pressed his palm against the water. How many times had he and Ilia come here?

Zelda was silent for a long moment. "I don't like water. I never learned how to swim," she confessed.

Link stood up straight and looked at her. "The water is waist-deep at the most, Zel. It's not like we're going deep-sea diving. Besides, it's warm out here."

"It still frightens me," she said softly. She didn't like admitting that she had a weakness. Especially when the weakness was water.

"I'll be right by your side." Link came up to her side and squeezed her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you. I made you that promise already that you are not to go anywhere where I can't follow. I'll always come for you."

Zelda looked down at the water, which was taking on a darker hue now that the sun was setting lower in the sky. The air seemed to get heavier with each passing moment. The water looked like heaven at this moment, particularly because of her velveteen dress. She finally sighed and looked up at Link. "As long as you promise I won't drown, I'll do it."

The boy at her side beamed and kissed her briefly. "You're in good hands, love, trust me on that one. I used to visit this little spot all the time. The water is so refreshing."

Link plopped next to her in the sandy bank and proceeded to take off his boots. Zelda sat a little more gracefully beside him and took off her shoes as well, feeling the sand under her feet. She had never felt sand before…this whole day was completely new to her. It was lovely.

Once Link had taken off his green tunic and Zelda had thrown off her black dress in favor of the light petticoat underneath, Link took Zelda's hands and lead her while walking backwards into the water. Her skin jumped at the sudden temperature change from the air to the water, but the change was welcome. It seemed to be growing warmer by the second. He led her into the large pond until they were up to their mid-thighs in water. They were very close to the pretty little waterfall at this point.

"See," Link began, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Zelda curled her toes underwater, feeling the smooth ground move around her feet. She was already feeling much better, her body was adjusted to the cool water now, and she felt so much better out of that dress. She was examining the green brush behind the waterfall when she realized why she had thought that they looked like they were dancing.

"Link! Look behind the waterfall!" she said, pointing behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw what Impa had been talking about earlier, about when the sun set. Coming out of the greenery was what appeared to be hundreds of little fairies. Their wings fluttered in different colors, bouncing off of the water's surface. Zelda gasped and stared in awe at them as they encircled the couple.

"We really, really, owe Malon for this one," Zelda whispered.

"No kidding," Link replied, staring at the fairies as well. It was rumored that once this providence had bee home to the fairies. That had been about a hundred years ago, however. He had never expected them to still wander this land.

"This is so nice," the princess murmured. "I'll always remember this day."

Link looked down at her and saw her eyes growing sad. No, no, now wasn't the time to think about her wedding, he thought. They were still surrounded by all the wonderful glowing fairies. She couldn't be sad now, not when the night was so young. So he grabbed Zelda's waist gently and pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Zelda only tried for one moment to pull away, but surrendered, running her hand down his face. When they broke apart, her lips spread into a large smile. "Thank you," she breathed.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "No matter what happens, Zelda, just remember that I love you."

The princess smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will. I promise. And know that I love you too, so much. It doesn't matter what happens with Ganondorf, none of it does. You're the only person I'll ever be in love with."

They held each other for a bit longer in the water, taking in the fact that the end of the line was really coming. This was the end for them. Malon had been right in calling it their last hoorah, for that was what is was.

After they left the cool water, they settled against the grassy wall, watching the fairies dance still along the pond's surface. Zelda lay with her head on Link's shoulder; her eyes closed in a mix of happiness and sadness. Beside her, Link pulled out his ocarina, which he had tucked away before they had set off to come here. He closed his eyes and began to play the familiar melody that would always remind him of Zelda.

The tune of the lullaby Link made for her reached Zelda's ears, and filled the whole area with the light, pretty tune. She didn't want to miss a second of Link's playing—she feared she would never hear it again—but she found herself becoming drowsy. It indeed fit the title of lullaby, for in just one verse of the song, Zelda fell asleep with her head still on Link's shoulder.

Link played the song for a bit more, loving how the music bounced off the rocks, creating beautiful acoustics. Once he realized that Zelda had fallen asleep, he ceased his ocarina playing and stowed it away so he could encase the sleeping girl in his arms. He rested his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes as well. He didn't think about the Hero of Time, the wedding, or anything like that in that moment. All he concentrated on was this day with Zelda. It had been so utterly perfect, that it made him forget that this was never going to last. Still, when all of this was over, just like with Saria, he would have so many wonderful memories to carry with him.

It was in that moment that Link decided to leave the castle on the day of the wedding. He didn't want to hurt Zelda anymore, especially by seeing him on the day when she would no longer be in his reach. He also didn't think that he could take seeing Zelda in that wonderful dress again. The first time had been too much for him to bear. His decision was more selfish than righteous. Mostly he wanted to leave for himself, and that ate away his insides. He _should_ be thinking about Zelda, _should_ want to make her happy on her wedding day. But he couldn't do that. He could not watch her marry someone else.

Time seemed to slow down in those moment, and it seemed like it was a long while before Impa finally showed up to take them back to the castle. She poked her head through the gate and smiled when she saw them.

"Go in the water?" she asked, eyeing their discarded clothes. Link responded with a large grin.

"It was wonderful Impa," he whispered, shifting Zelda beside him, trying not to wake her up.

"Malon took great pains to make sure you were both happy." Her eyes went to the fairies, still faintly dancing. "I think she did just fine."

Impa gathered up their clothing strewn around their feet and Link followed after her, a sleeping Zelda collected in his arms. She was quite a heavy sleeper, not jostled once from their walk into the carriage. The young woman did stir when it started to move, her eyes opening very slowly.

"Oh, no I fell asleep," she moaned. "Why didn't you wake me, Link? I missed the end of our day together!"

Link smiled and shook his head. "This day isn't quite over, and besides, you were in a very deep sleep. I didn't feel right waking you up. Besides, you're up now, aren't you?"

She nodded and moved to sit beside him on his seat, as opposed to across from him. Link shuffled over, allowing her enough space so she could lay with her head on his lap. His hands absently combed through her hair—the ends were still a little damp from the water.

"Your lullaby put me right to sleep," Zelda accused, looking up at him.

Link laughed. "I apologize for that. Maybe I should've played something a bit more upbeat?"

"No," Zelda said thoughtfully. "That was a nice way to end it, I think."

They talked quietly to each other, until they arrived at the front of the castle. Awkwardly, they dressed again in the carriage. Zelda threw her dress on, trying to straighten it out as best as possible, seeing as she was supposed to be out all day with Malon instead of Link. Link tied up his boots again and hopped out of the carriage ahead of her, taking her head as she jumped out as well. Impa stood waiting for them close the entrance, her eyes scanning the area around them. She wasn't getting a good vibe, and wanted to get Link and Zelda in the castle as fast as possible.

Once they were safe inside, Link walked Zelda to her bedroom door, where they quickly looked around before kissing again.

"I'm not sure if I'll get to see you much tomorrow," Zelda admitted. "I'm probably going to be doing thirty things all day. My mom will want to make sure that everything is perfect."

"Yes, I understand," Link said in reply.

"But I will see you again, of course," Zelda said with a smile. "This whole wedding thing is going to make that difficult, but I will."

Link felt something like a rock land in the bottom of his stomach. His plans to disappear the day of the wedding faltered, but he steeled himself against the rush of pain. It was something he had to do.

"It will be difficult, tell me about it," Link told her, dodging a response that would turn out to be a lie. He didn't want to lie to Zelda.

The girl smiled wisely and brought his head down so she could kiss his forehead. "Take care of yourself, Link," she murmured against his skin before she turned and left him alone in the hall.

Link blinked at the closed door for a moment, confused. What did Zelda mean by that? She thought that she was going to see him again, didn't she? Why would she say that if she thought otherwise? Zelda was always an exceptionally smart woman…perhaps she knew in her heart that something was wrong.

On the other side of the door, Zelda leaned against the wood, her heart pounding in her ears. She understood then…Link wasn't going to be there at the wedding. That was why he had been quiet, because he was ashamed of his thoughts. Zelda didn't want him to feel that way, and she had figured it out, she wanted him to know that she understood, because she did. It was painful for him, and she didn't want him to do something that hurt him. That wouldn't be fair, and she was sick of being selfish. So Zelda let him go.

That night they went to sleep in their separate beds, and both boy and girl knew that this night they had together would turn out to be their last.

The next morning Zelda was awoken by the youngest of her handmaidens, a young girl with strawberry blond hair and freckles. She was opening Zelda's curtains, allowing the very early morning sun to shine through.

"Mm, Katy," Zelda mumbled. "What time is it?"

The young girl went to Zelda's bedside. "Early, Princess. Your parents request your company for the morning, and this afternoon you and Miss Malon have your last fitting before the wedding. Very busy day, your Highness."

The princess rolled over and sat up, her hair jutting out awkwardly from how she had slept. She looked at Katy's green eyes, how she had permanent bags under them from her few hours of sleep each night. Zelda couldn't imagine doing that for someone day after day. She hated doing that to her servants, and always tried to make life easier for them.

"Thank you, Katy, you can go if you'd like. I can dress myself," she said to the younger girl, who was looking at the princess intently.

The handmaiden nodded and bowed her head, thanking the princess before leaving her alone in the room. Zelda stood up and brushed through her hair carefully and slowly. Then she slipped on her formal pink and white dress and her hairpiece. If she was going to be in the presence of both the king and queen, she had look like a princess.

She stared back at her reflection and how cold she looked there. Her eyes were hard and her mouth turned down into a frown. Since she knew Link was out of her life forever, there wouldn't really be much of a cause to smile now. What did she have left to look forward to?

Impa came for her a bit later, and the two of them went to the drawing room, where her parents would be waiting. It was strange to meet them in such a common place, but when they opened the door, they found Ganondorf sitting on the large chair in the corner, talking happily with the king and queen. They all stopped when Zelda entered the room. Ganondorf stood up instantly.

"Princess!" he said, approaching her. He kissed her hand. "How lovely to see you. You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you, my lord," Zelda replied as politely as she could.

"Thank you for joining us at such an early hour, Zelda," her father said with a gentle smile. "I know how you like to sleep in."

"Sit down, honey," her mom said, gesturing to the seat beside her. Zelda sat down and put her hands in her lap.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired.

Her mother blinked. "No, not at all. We're just going to go over some of the last minute details with you today so we don't have any confusion tomorrow. Ganondorf just wanted to come and visit you before the big day."

"I've been waiting a long time to wed you, my love," Ganondorf said to her. Zelda didn't miss the flash in his orange eyes.

She sat quietly as best she could, nodding her head when necessary, and speaking only when a question was directed at her. Meanwhile, inside, her head was spinning with thoughts. Some of them were plotting ways that she could murder Ganondorf, while others were just worrying about Link. Of course, she tried to block him from her mind for now. This wasn't the time to have those thoughts, not in front of the three most powerful people in Hyrule.

"How is that servant boy I gave you fairing?" Ganondorf asked after a while.

Zelda picked her head up slowly, making great pains to do so. "Oh, you mean Link? He's doing all right, I presume. I haven't really seen much of him lately. He just does his job and moves on."

"What is that exactly?" he inquired, his eyes accusing.

"He tends to my horses," she said matter-of-factly. "Isabelle and Epona."

"Oh little Izzy," her mom said with a smile. "Such a wonderful mare."

"I don't think we'll have room for him at my castle," Ganondorf explained. "I'm afraid that only two of your handmaidens can come with us, actually."

"That's all right," Zelda answered. "Katy and Ria will be fine." She wanted to keep little Katy, her fondness for the girl was evident. And Ria had been with her since she was a little girl.

"I see." Her fiancée nodded. "Well then everything works out, doesn't it?"

Zelda's eyes found her hands, which were covered in her smooth white gloves. She thought about the truth to his words, how everything did seem to fall into place. She looked up and flashed the best smile she could. "Yes, indeed it does."

* * *

I thought that I needed to put Ganondorf back in here at some point. I feel as though I've neglected the bastard for too long :D. Anyways, I had so much fun writing their surprise area. I figured when i got the idea that I wouldn't want it to be in a completely strange land that niether of them knew. With Link being there previously, it made it so he and Zelda could explore the forest a bit more without fear of getting lost. I also thought that the little pond area thing was a very romantic spot in my opinion. I thought so while I played Twilight Princess, though Ilia kind of ruined my thoughts on that with her complaining about Link taking care of Epona. Ha! Well, did you like where I put them? I feel satisifed with it, but you guys are the blood that keeps me flowing (bad analogy, I know o.O).

Oh, and I didn't know how else to put in about what happened at the Zora ball other than Zelda recalling Malon's explanation in her mind. It didn't do the couple justice to me, but I'm hoping that I can include more Malon/Ralis love later in the story.

I think it's easy for Zelda to assume as well that Link isn't coming back. She _is_ the Triforce of Wisdom after all. That and it's a woman's intuition. She knows that something bad is going to happen, and that something bad may just be Link leaving her, which she is right about. I just wanted to put in my two cents on that. I'm moving on now.

Tarantula- sorry about the confusion =] I know what you mean now. No worries, I definately have a few tricks up my sleeve.

The next chapter is the day we've all been waiting for...the wedding! However, we won't really _see_ the ceremony the next chapter, and there's a few reasons why. But I'm not going to tell you that, I'm just going to have update again so you'll know. ;) As always, thanks for reading and remember that I love reviews!


	36. Link's Departure

Hello again! It hasn't been too long, I hope! I've been catching up on all of my homework assignments (seriously, I have art work like nobodies business). But I've been writing this chapter in stages, so I finished this today, since I don't have class till late tonight.

I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Link awoke on the day before the wedding with a very heavy feeling, like something was sitting on his chest and he couldn't see it. He figured that Zelda was probably already up and getting ready for her big day tomorrow. Absently, as he lay in his bed he wondered what she was thinking right now, what exactly she was doing.

However he quickly snapped himself out of it. Now that he had made the decision to leave, he couldn't start having second thoughts. This was what for the best, for everyone. Or so he kept telling himself, and he wasn't about to change his mind so suddenly.

He decided to remain in bed for a bit longer, sitting up and reaching for his book beside him. Link had been reading quite a lot since he came to the castle a few months back. He would often visit the library when he wasn't spending time with Zelda or Epona and just sift through and find books that seemed interesting. Often he got lost in the imaginary worlds that the authors created.

Now he was reading a book about pirates who sailed the seas in search of treasure. Seeing as Link himself was never a pirate, the book was something that he easily lost himself in. He was at the exciting part where the main pirate hero faces off with the evil pirate, to win the heart of the rich lass that the pirate loves so much. He did his best in that part to ignore how awkwardly close this scene was to his own life. It was pure coincidence anyway.

Most of the day Link spent in his room reading that book. When he finished he shut the novel and placed it on his table again. The young man stretched and stood up, changing into his day clothes. Now he looked around the tiny room he had been given. In the past few months he hadn't accumulated much in the way of possessions. Really, only the ocarina and the sword, of course the sword was a very _big_ and powerful sword at that. It would be easy to pack his things when he left, not being burdened by loads too big. He pulled out the black cloak Zelda had given him as well. It may prove useful at night when he was traveling.

Then something else hit Link. Where was he going to go after this? Kakariko? Ordon? Both places would welcome him back that was for sure. Ilia would probably be thrilled to see him again. But the thought of seeing Ilia again didn't really do much in terms of excitement. Kakariko held a lot of memories of Saria, which then made him think about Zelda. He didn't know if that was the place for him, either. Maybe he would travel and find a new place to stay. Then he remembered that he had Epona too, and would take her as well. Zelda had pretty much given her to him. Besides, she did have her Isabelle. That would make his traveling much easier.

He laid out the Master Sword, the Ocarina of Time and his black cloak on his bed before he left his room. Today, he figured, he would get all of his provisions done before he departed for good. Food and water would be a good idea, so he went down to the kitchens to knick some food that would not waste quickly. Little things would do, since he would probably stop at towns along the way and stock up there. Making sure that no one was around, he nicked a canteen of water from a pantry and stowed it away seamlessly. This was turning out to be simpler than he had anticipated. Maybe this would turn out well after all. Well, as good as it could be. Everything would be better if he could have Zelda instead of needing to run away.

Link hadn't had much luck in terms of things going his way. The first love of his life moved away, leaving him poor and barely able to keep a job. The second—and deemed final—was a beautiful princess who was to marry a man of high power, leaving him behind as well. Maybe he wasn't really meant for anyone, maybe he was just one of those people who never find anyone to be with. Well, as long as he didn't get his heart broken anymore, he was fine with that.

The boy decided to leave tomorrow, around the time that the wedding was to take place. With all of the excitement and preparations, no one would really notice him slip away. It wasn't like he was a vital asset when it came to being Zelda's servant. All he had done was fall in love with her.

So he was going to have food, water, a weapon, a horse, and a musical instrument. He laughed inwardly to himself. _'Well, I'm all set!'_ he thought. Nothing else really stuck out in his mind. He was only going to be traveling, not going off to war.

Then he remembered Zelda's words to him on the roof of the castle, how she had feared that something bad was going happen. His connection to the Hero of Time rang in his head. If he was in fact this hero and the time came for him to step up, would he? Would he rise up and become a hero that all of Hyrule looked up to? Link sighed at the thought. He didn't want any of it, he just wanted to leave this all behind him and start anew. He was going to run, no matter what.

But the thought of war breaking out across the land made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He hadn't been alive when the last hero had lived, but he had heard stories of death and destruction across the whole land. People were shunned to their houses, and only those called to battle were seen out in the lands. He would definitely have to put his traveling on hold for _that_. So Link secretly hoped that he wasn't the Hero of Time, and everything just passed by quietly. Zelda would marry Ganondorf and become queen, and he would settle in a small town, happy and content.

Well, maybe not completely content, but enough so that this whole ordeal could be one pleasant memory.

Link went back to his room after that, settling on the floor and crossing his arms over his knees. He pretty much had a full twenty-four hours before he set off anywhere. Leaving at night was not an option with all of the monsters that now patrolled the lands, and leaving now, certainly someone would notice him. So all he had to do now was bind his time until he could sneak out.

In the meantime, Link allowed himself some time to be with Zelda. He remembered the first day he saw her in the throne room, and he had seen the cold and distant look on her face. She had never seemed more like royalty to him than she did in that moment. That night, they had met out in the gardens, and Zelda had spoken to him like he was a real person. His curiosity for the princess grew after that, as did his desire to be with her. Over time, the more he got to know her, the more there was to like about her, even one day love. It just didn't seem right for the goddesses to make him fall in love with her, only to take her away. Three months wasn't a long time to spend with someone, especially when you loved him or her. He had a few years with Saria, after all.

"If only things were different, Zelda," he whispered to the air around him, closing his eyes.

Before he knew it, though, Link had fallen fast asleep again.

While he slept—in the very awkward position, mind you—he had the same dream he had before, where he was traveling. He was running through unfamiliar woods, running from something, he figured. Then he was in the same snowy mountains, and then in the fire again. However, things seemed to shift after that, changing colors. Things were black and white then, with a strange and dark feeling to them. He was running again, only he felt different, like he was too heavy or something. There was a high-pitched voice calling out to him and he was trying to find that voice, because that was the only thing that made sense. At the very end of his dream, Link looked down at his feet and found paws there instead.

He jolted awake; his body now curled up on the floor instead of leaning against the bed. The boy sat up and wiped his brow, his heart racing from the force of his dream. At the end of the dream, he had been a…was that a wolf? Why was he such a creature? The mystery of it dumbfounded him, and when he looked out the window, he saw that the sun was getting lower in the sky. He had slept almost the whole day away, dreaming about strange places and wolves.

To clear his head, he went out for a quick stroll around the gardens, touching the leaves of the weeping willow where he and Zelda had first kissed. Now that he was outside, the visions of his dream seemed much farther away, and much more farfetched. He was going away from here, traveling, it was only natural for him to dream about going different places. As for the wolf, he was just anxious, that's all. His mind tended to play tricks on him when he was anxious like that. It was no big deal.

He was walking back to his room a short while later, wanting to really do nothing else but go back to sleep until he had to leave. On the way, he passed Zelda's two main handmaidens, the young girl and the older woman, towing fabrics in their hands.

"Did you hear?" the younger girl said. "Her Highness has requested that both of us come with her to her husband's castle, Ria!"

The older woman laughed. "I did hear, Katy. Princess Zelda has a great deal of trust in us." Her eyes went to Link, who was walking slowly down the hallway past them. "Master Link, are you going to assist the princess as she prepares for tomorrow?"

Link stopped and turned around to look at them. "Princess Zelda doesn't really require my services anymore," he told them.

Katy looked confused, her light hair swinging around her face. "But the Princess says you're her favorite, Master Link…"

The boy just shrugged. "She'll fair all right with you two, trust me." Then he turned and left them standing there baffled at his words. Ria did tug on Katy's arm after a moment and pulled her back on track of Zelda's room.

Link found solace in his room again, shutting the door tightly behind him. Now that twilight had come and gone, he found this time to be perfect to go back to sleep. His body was still heavy and tired from his previous nap, and he wanted to get a good night's rest before his journey tomorrow. Who knows when he would get to sleep in a bed again?

To his luck, as Link slept that night, he did not have any bad dreams about strange places or freaky black and white lands with voices. However, Zelda was a prominent feature in his dreams, giving him a moment in the world that he could never have. In his dream, he and Zelda were together, she a pretty girl, the daughter of a cattle farmer in Kakariko. There was no Ganondorf, no Hero of Time, just he and Zelda. It was one last gift from Zelda, this piece of her that he could never have, before he left for good tomorrow.

The next day, the day of the wedding, Link awoke with the sun heavy on his face. He jolted awake, his eyes flying open. He looked out of his window and saw that the sun was too high in sky—he had slept in too late.

"No!" Link shouted, hurrying into a change of clothes, the clothes that he would take with him on his travels. He nearly fell over trying to put his leather boots on, but managed to get dressed in a terrible rush without harming any part of him too much.

He was hitching his sword around his back when he noticed something sitting on his tiny beside table. Link picked up a leather pouch and opened it, finding a shiny assortment of rupees. His eyes went wide—Zelda must've…she must've dropped them off sometime during the night. The thought of her in this room made his chest tighten up, but he quickly swallowed the feeling. Right now, when his time was so limited, was not the time to think about his reason for leaving. If he wanted to depart soon, he was going to have to keep moving.

Once the Master Sword was situated against his back, he gathered up the black cloak, the ocarina, and his other provisions before opening the door of his room. He looked around, keeping his ears peeled. He could hear voices one floor below him, shuffling and shouting. It must be early afternoon, and the wedding was probably scheduled to start soon.

Sooner than he expected, because once he reached the bottom floor of the castle, he heard the music playing. He mentally cursed his sleeping habits, realizing that Zelda was being prepped to walk down the aisle at this very moment. He steeled himself against wanting to go in and stop the wedding, and hurried outside to the sanity of the cool afternoon air.

Making sure he was alone, Link made a full on sprint to the stables, where Epona stood as though she was waiting for him. He opened her stall door and reached out to pat her neck softly. The horse whinnied quietly as Link saddled her up, fastening his meager belongs onto said saddle.

"I know, I'm making you leave the safety of your stable," Link whispered as he lead Epona out of the stable. "But you get to be free again, you get to run with me, Epona. We'll find someplace else together, I promise."

He easily mounted the horse and set her off into a steady trot, not wanting to draw attention to himself by galloping away. Link wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't being watched. He'd had that feeling all morning, that someone was close by monitoring his actions. However, he tried to shrug it off as the castle started to disappear farther and farther behind him.

As he ran across the grounds toward Hyrule Field, though, Link noticed the sky becoming darker. The sun had been shining only a few moments ago, and this made him curious. His left hand departed from Epona's reins and gripped the hilt of his sword, ready in case something attacked. Nevertheless, what happened next was not what Link had been expecting.

A great rush of sound came from behind him, where the castle was. Link stopped Epona's canter instantly and turned the horse to look at the place that he had just run from. His cobalt blue eyes went wide in utter horror. The castle was now encased in a strange orange triangle. The young man's heart sank, suddenly remembering that Zelda was inside, and that she might be in danger.

Forsaking all thoughts of running again, Link kicked Epona forward into a full on gallop toward the castle. He didn't know what to expect, but what if he was needed? What if something had happened to Zelda? He tried to shy away from the thought, but the loud pulsing from the encasement told him to stay focused. Something was telling him that this was the danger that Zelda had told him about, whatever it was, it started today.

He reached the castle, sweat dripping down his brow. Up close the barrier appeared to be made with millions of geometric designs. Black squares seemed to dance around the barrier, and that strange pulsating noise rang so loudly in his ears that he thought it would never end. Link dismounted Epona and unsheathed his sword slowly as though the sudden motion would make the barrier come alive.

Holding the Master Sword in both hands, Link tensed his body and readied to hurl himself at the barrier. If this sword was evil's bane, then it should be able to break through this, right? He wasn't entirely sure, but if Zelda was trapped inside, he had to at least try…So, raising his hands, he propelled his body off of the ground toward the shining obstacle. The sword came in contact with it, but a jolt of energy shot through his body like lightning and flung him backward into the dirt.

He groaned and sat up slowly, his hand still holding the sword weakly. Blinking, he noticed nothing different about the barrier—his sword had done absolutely nothing to deter it. Link cursed and tried to stand back up again, when he heard the sound of someone giggling. The tone of the voice was so similar to the voice in his dream, that he stopped moving altogether.

"Oh, I wouldn't try that again, if I were you," the voice told him.

"W-who are you?" Link demanded.

Floating down from the top of the barrier came the strangest creature Link had ever laid eyes on. She was tiny with a gray and white body and bright orange eyes (well, one eye). One of her eyes was obscured by a large headpiece. The creature—which Link presumed was female—smiled a toothy grin down at him and crossed her legs.

"Finally, I get to meet the Hero of Time!" she cried. Link finally stood up, his sword tightly in his hand. The creature eyed his sword and shook her head. "You act like I'm going to harm you, Link. I have no such intention. Not when you can be of use to me."

"What's going on?" Link asked, his voice hard. "Where is Zelda?"

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?" she teased, making a face. She laughed and spun around, landing a few feet away from him. Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "I'm Midna, and I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Link questioned in disbelief. "I don't even know what you are."

Midna made a face. "I am an ally, sent by Princess Zelda herself." He froze at that, and Midna saw his hesitation at her words. "You see, something bad happened in there during the ceremony, and it went wrong. Ganondorf revealed himself as the true evil of the land, and this barrier was put up to keep anyone from leaving or entering, like yourself."

"Why is all of this happening?" Link inquired, dropping his sword slightly.

Midna sighed and shook her head. "Zant," she breathed. Link raised an eyebrow. "All you have to know is that if you want to save Zelda, you're going to need to do what I say. The lands will probably be covered in Twilight by now, and you won't survive without my help."

"I'm lost, completely lost," Link grumbled. "Is Zelda safe?"

"For now, perhaps. I've done what I can, but rest assured Ganondorf will do his best to ensure that you don't find her. Ever. We're going to need to work fast in order to restore this land. We need to find the origin of the Twilight, and go there first."

"Origin of…Twilight? Zelda mentioned the Twilight Realm, is that where you are from?" Link asked, his voice tight from anxiety.

Midna clapped her hands once. "Bingo! Ladies and gentlemen we have a genius in the house!" Link scowled up at the imp girl, his lip curling. She grinned. "Just kidding, boy. Now, if you will, your horse please, Link. We need to keep moving…"

"How can I trust you?" Link asked of her as he sheathed his sword and remounted Epona, who seemed to be strangely at ease around all of this chaos.

Midna rolled her eyes innocently. "I don't think you can, but I gave Zelda my word, and I intend to keep that. So don't you worry, I'll make sure you save the world correctly. You can't do anything for Zelda here, so let's go."

Link hissed through his nose as he turned Epona round. All he had wanted to do was run and keep his sanity through all of this. Now, he was running to God knows where with a strange Twili imp at his side, directing him. Zelda was imprisoned by Ganondorf, and he had to save her. This was the most unrealistic situation he had ever heard about in his life.

"Where are we going?" he looked up at the girl.

Grunting, Midna looked around the grounds. "Get out your sword, Link, I'm sure we're not alone out here." Link did as he was told, shooting her an obvious look. "Oh, yes, head toward the Ordon Providence, please. That's where the original portal is…"

"Ordon?" Link's blood went cold. "Is everyone there…?"

"I don't know," Midna told him. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we will know what's going on. I don't know what to expect. I'm hoping that Ganondorf hasn't done it yet, that's all."

"Done what?" Link was getting tired of her cryptic answers already. Why couldn't she just tell him what was going on? That would be nice.

The imp just shook her head. "C'mon, Link, we've got things to do."

So all of a sudden, Link's plans switched from running away from the castle toward wherever the wind took him to running toward Ordon with this Midna who Zelda trusts. If Zelda trusts her, then maybe he should too? What had he gotten himself into? If he had just resisted Ganondorf when he offered him the job in Hyrule Castle in the first place, this whole thing could've been avoided.

"It's your destiny, you know," Midna told him along the way. He was almost through Hyrule Field now. "Princess Zelda saw this coming, that's why she told you what she did. You promised to save her, and now you must hold to your word, just as I am."

"What did you promise her?" Link inquired of his new companion.

Midna shot him a sideways look. "That I would find you and look after you. So, here I am. Since you have to save her and I have to watch you, I'm going to be with you for a long time, Link, so you better get used to me."

Link mumbled something under his breath, ignoring her comment. But he did think about her promising Zelda to watch him. Did that mean that she had seen Zelda before all of this happened? That she knew what occurred in the castle? If Zelda sent Midna here to watch him, then something must've happened to her that she didn't want him to know of yet. All he knew was that he was probably going to have to save her in the end, and keep his word.

It took them most of the day to reach the Ordon Providence. Link knew the way by heart, so his shortcuts were a massive help in getting there swiftly. By the time they reached the Providence, Link noticed the unfamiliar black and white that had been featured in his dreams. However, there was nobody around. It was completely deserted. He looked up at Midna, who was now leading the way to where the fountain where he and Zelda has shared their last night together. She stopped at the edge of an old bridge and turned to him.

"Leave your horse here. She cannot follow where you are going…"

"And where am I going?" Link said in a harsh voice as he descended the mare. "I want answers, Midna."

She stopped in front of a large door that had the same patterns as the barrier blocking the castle. Strange light seemed to be omitted from the edges, and it gave him a very eerie feeling. Midna smiled at him over her shoulder. "You're about to find out, Link…" Then he watched her disappear through the door as thought it was nothing. Link only stood waiting for a moment before a large hand reached out and pulled him through the door into the unknown.

On the other side, Link noticed it was exactly like his dream, the air was thick and dark (if air can be dark) and had such a dismal feeling to it. But the air seemed to be choking him, as though it couldn't sustain his body. He began to shake from it, his body collapsing to the cold ground. Suddenly, he felt as though his arms and legs were being ripped apart, and a fire spread inside his veins. It was as though his bones were moving and shifting together differently. He closed his eyes against the pain and waited for it to cease.

When it did, and he opened his eyes, he found the world to look different. It was as though he was seeing it with new eyes. When he looked down, he saw that his nightmare had come true.

He was in the form of a wolf.

* * *

Oooh.

This was so easy for me to write, from the moment I started this chapter I knew how Link was going to meet Midna and what was going to go down with them. I didn't include the wedding this chapter for a reason, because the _next_ chapter will have the wedding. I wanted to do one of those things where you see what happens without actually knowing what occured and then go back and show you what lead up to Link and Midna leaving together. And why exactly Ganondorf put the barrier around the castle, well, that's all in the next chapter. Like Zelda wasn't really in this chapter, Link really won't be in the next one. It's more of her story about this day, anyway. But I can't tell you how much fun I had with this, even though it's a very serious chapter.

I don't want to bore everyone with the events in Twilight Princess, so it will be a condensed version, if you will. I mean, bits and pieces will be very simliar, if not the same, but unlike the game, I won't go into the gory details. I'm also going to be adding more to fuel the whole 'great war' thing. I'm not going to ruin it, but I don't want you to expect a recap of the game, because I don't want that for you guys.

Now, we're really getting into the nitty gritty, aren't we? Link is in the Twilight Realm, and Zelda is...MIA for now. This is where all of the action happens, building up to the ending that you are probably wanting, but won't be anticipating. ;) Thanks for reading guys and let me know your thoughts in a review!!


	37. Zelda's Wedding

Er, well, hello there, everyone. Long time no see, huh? It's been longer than I thought, but this chapter has given me some headaches. It also turned out much, much longer than I had originally planned. I had planned on making it two chapters, but that didn't seem right. I didn't want to mess with the flow.

So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Zelda's Wedding, with no ownership of the Legend of Zelda series.

* * *

Zelda was up the morning before the wedding very early.

She hadn't really expected less, especially after the events of the past few days. They seemed to be weighing down heavily on her, almost like they were crushing her slowly. The knowledge that she wasn't going to see Link again made her curl up in her bed, her chin on her knees.

It must be done, she told herself. This was what he wanted to do, and it was what needed to happen. There was no way that things could continue the way they had. Nothing was going to be the same ever again, and she was going to have to accept it. In all honesty, however, that really didn't make the young princess feel much better. The only distraction she had from her fate was gone, leaving her to have her misery eat away at her.

However, she knew that she wouldn't survive long in this world if she allowed her sadness to get the better of her. She was destined to become queen of her lands, after all. So as she watched the sun rise on her last day of true freedom, Zelda built a wall around herself. This was to protect her heart, and her mind from further ruin. Ganondorf was going to be her husband…Link was going away, to be happy. It was only right that she want to keep whatever precious memories she had locked away tightly, only able to revisit them in the darkest of times.

Ria knocked for her a little while longer, and Zelda turned her head slowly to her eldest handmaiden. She blinked and titled her head to the side. "Good morning, Ria," she whispered.

"Princess? My, you're up early," the servant breathed.

Zelda pulled back her covers and stretched her legs out in front of her. "I do have a wedding to prepare for, don't I? There's no time to be sleeping in."

Ria examined the young woman, whom she had known for almost her whole life. There was something off about her, the way she carried herself. Her movements were slower somehow, less interested. She must be dreading this wedding more than any of them could've guessed.

"Well, my lady, you have your final fitting for your gown, and Miss Malon will be arriving shortly for her fitting of her dress as well. She and her father will be staying over night for the wedding, rather than leaving and having to come back. You will also have to meet with your mother and the planner to make sure that everything else in order. Then the evening will be spent at dinner with your fiancée, your family and Miss Malon's family."

"Sounds like a plan," Zelda whispered as she sat at her vanity. Katy came into the room a moment later and began to make her bed. Meanwhile, Ria approached her and began to softly comb her long blond hair.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Ria asked gently.

"I don't remember the last time I had you comb my hair, Ria," the princess murmured.

The older woman smiled sadly. "Tomorrow will be the last time for that, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Zelda inquired, suddenly confused. "Aren't you and Katy coming with me once I get married?"

Ria stopped combing her hair and looked at her sideways. "We are? I wasn't aware you wanted to keep us once you were off with your new husband…"

Zelda turned and smiled—sincerely—at her handmaiden. "Ria, you've been with me for so long…and Katy, she's been here for several years. I'd love for you two to accompany me to my new life, if you'll have that, of course. I won't make you go."

Katy had clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh Princess Zelda! We're honored!" she cried.

Ria bowed her head. "Katy and I would love to stay with you, my lady. We are grateful for your kindness."

"I should thank you both, also." Zelda stood up and walked to her closet to find something to wear for the day. "For taking care of me, that is. I hope I'm not too much trouble…"

"Nonsense!" Ria scolded, following Zelda to the closet. Katy was still standing with her face in shock. She snapped out of it and began finishing tidying up Zelda's bed.

"What do you think I should wear today, Ria?" Zelda stared into her closet. "I'm sure my parents will want me to wear something nice for the dinner tonight."

"Why don't you wear this one, Princess?" The second woman gently pulled out her white and pink dress, the one that she saved for her more formal outings. The princess nodded her head and was helped into her outfit. Katy straightened her golden shoulder covers and made sure her crown was straight. Ria set to work on braiding the bottom half of Zelda's hair an even plait.

"You look wonderful, Princess," Katy said once she was done.

"Thank you," Zelda said almost inaudibly. "When will Malon be arriving?"

"Miss Malon should be here shortly, and so should the dressmaker for that matter," Ria answered. "If you need us, my lady, give us a call, we'll come right away."

"Yes, understood," the girl said as her two servants quietly left the room.

When Zelda was sure they were gone, she turned back and looked out of the window, seeing nothing but endless sky. She wasn't really thinking about anything, just seeing the clouds moving slowly to the south, and the sky's last bit of pink fading away into blue. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Malon got there.

"Zel?" Malon said, knocking on her large door.

"Come in, Malon," Zelda called to her. The only thing that seemed to be going for her was Malon's friendship. She was so dear to her.

Malon was wearing her usual white and blue dress, her flaming hair seemed to swirl behind her as she ran to the Princess. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Zelda close. "Well, tomorrow's it, huh?"

Zelda sighed and hugged her friend back before releasing her. She didn't dwell on that sentence, but rather wanted to distract her for a moment. "The dressmaker should be here to give you your final fitting for you dress."

"I haven't even seen the finished dress yet!" gushed Malon. "But I'm sure it looks beautiful."

"It will, trust me." Zelda nodded sagely and sat on the edge of her bed. Malon followed suit and took her friend's hand.

"Have you spoken to Link?" Malon whispered.

Zelda's heart thumped loudly in her chest, but she fought against the burning sensation in her eyes. She was going to be strong…she didn't have a choice. Turning to Malon, she tried her best to smile. "Link…well, Link won't be attending the wedding after all."

Malon's brow furrowed. "No? W-why not?"

Zelda closed her eyes and tilted her head upward. "He's leaving. I knew the night of your lovely surprise for us. There was just something so _final_ in his words and his silences." She heard Malon sniffle beside her. "But it's all right, really it is. It's better this way, a nice clean break. We knew from the start it wasn't forever. It was nice to have him for the time I did. Now I have to move on with my life, and become queen."

There was a long moment where Malon was silent beside her. Zelda turned a curious eye to her and saw tears rolling down the red-haired girl's cheeks. Zelda blinked, taken aback at this motion and asked what was the matter.

"It's you," Malon murmured gently. "You're so brave and strong…but—Oh Zelda! If only you knew how painful it is to hear you speak such things! I love you very much and I want you to be happy, and this is not you being happy."

"Happiness was never really part of my destiny," said Zelda.

"_Everyone_ deserves happiness." Malon stood up and strode over to Zelda's large window. "And destiny can change. Just don't write this off as the last chapter of your life."

Trying to make her happy, Zelda nodded and smiled half-way. "I won't, Malon. I promise."

A second later, there was another knock of Zelda's door. Impa strode in followed by Ria and Katy, and another woman, older than Impa with long white hair tied back halfway. She was the dressmaker.

Ria was carrying something gold in her hands, being careful not to drag it on the floor. Katy, Impa and the dressmaker were all carrying Zelda's large puffy wedding dress in their hands. They set it on her bed and stepped away from it. The dressmaker, however, was busying analyzing Zelda, her honey eyes narrowing in concentration.

"You've gotten thinner," the woman accused. "It'll need to be taken in."

Zelda wondered how she could've realized this just from looking at her. Though she did not question anything she said. Since the last time she had tried on that dress, it was quite possible.

The woman then turned to Malon. "This is the bridesmaid then. I'm glad we didn't choose pink." Her eyes went to Malon's bright red hair. "Well, lets try it on, shall we? I hope _your_ weight hasn't changed since I took your measurements, miss."

Malon shot Zelda a nervous look before Katy and Ria began readying Malon to try on her golden gown. To everyone's relief, the dress slipped right on without much of a fight. And to Zelda's delight, Malon seemed to love the dress.

The entire bottom was tulle, lined with taffeta underneath. The top was a corset style, with a lace-up back that ended with a large bow at the small of her back. The tulle had little swirls of silver, and the top of the dress had the same swirl pattern. Overall, it was a very basic looking dress compared to the extravagance of Zelda's gown, but it flattered Malon's figure well.

"Perfect, perfect," said the dressmaker in a low voice. "Very nice. Glad it fits her, after all. Now," she looked at Zelda, "let's try and get you into your gown, so we can see what needs to be altered."

Getting Zelda into her dress was much harder than it was getting Malon into her own. The layers of tulle and satin were much bulkier and by the time she was tied in, everyone was already sick of the dress. However, the dressmaker was right. The dress was looser in the top than it had been before, even tying the lace in the back was not enough to keep it from sagging a bit. The dressmaker then set to pinning it in the right spots to support it.

"What have you been doing?" the dressmaker hissed. "There's a good two inches that I need to compensate for."

"Will you be able to do it?" asked Impa from behind her.

"Of course," the woman replied. "She'll be all ready for tomorrow. I'm just shocked that she's gotten thinner in this amount of time. And of course, she doesn't need it."

Zelda raised her eyebrows at Malon, who smirked in her golden dress. She was silent, though, as the dressmaker poked pins in the satin material so she could take in the gown. It didn't take too long, and Zelda was glad to be rid of the dress again. Malon though wasn't as eager as her friend. She was examining herself in front of Zelda's mirror, turning this way and that to get a better look at the dress.

"I love it," said Malon lightly. "I'd say I can't wait to wear it, but that's not entirely fair to you."

The Princess smiled as she put on her other dress again—and was glad of it—and shook her head. "You look wonderful. I don't blame you in the slightest."

"Well, you can look at yourself all you want, Malon," Impa assured her. "Zelda needs to meet with the planner and her mother in a few minutes. If you need anything…"

"We'll tend to her," Ria said kindly. "Miss Malon is welcome to anything she wants."

Malon turned a brilliant shade of red to match her hair and shook her head. "Oh no, really I am fine! Thank you, Ria."

Katy and Ria helped the dressmaker gather up Zelda's gown and shuffle it out of the room. Malon was still in her dress, of course. She hadn't really moved from the mirror. Impa put a hand on Zelda's shoulder and motioned for the door.

"Will you be all right, Malon?" asked Zelda.

Malon snorted. "I'm set for a few hours, Zel."

Laughing, Zelda turned with Impa and left the room. There turned to the left and made down the bright corridors toward their drawing room, where her mother and the planner were likely waiting to make sure everything was in order.

They knocked on the door before entering, where her mother, the queen, sat very animatedly talking to the wedding planner. To Zelda's surprise, it was Miss Lizzi again. Her hair was up in the same bun as before, only her robes this time were a dazzling blue, with hints of purple tracing around the edges. She looked oddly magnificent in the room.

"Ah, Princess," Miss Lizzi said, bowing her head. "Pleasure to see you again. You look well."

Zelda nodded. "You as well, Miss Lizzi."

"Sit down, darling," her mother said, motioning to the loveseat across from the table. There were papers drawn out in front of them all filled with many different colored writings and in many sizes.

"Now, as we said before, lilies and sweet peas for the reception, and gardenias and sweet peas for the bride's bouquet. Now, now…" Miss Lizzi looked over a piece of paper. "We haven't decided on what the bridesmaid will have, have we?"

Zelda sighed. "The same as me will be fine, if it's too late."

"Not at all!" Miss Lizzi cried. "For the Princess of Hyrule, I think I can have just about anything ready for tomorrow! Now, what would you like for your bridesmaid?"

"Well, Malon is here, why don't I go and ask her?" said Zelda, looking back at the door.

"Don't be silly," her mother replied. "Impa, will you fetch Miss Malon for us, please?" Impa nodded once and left the room in a flourish.

"The music is all sent for," Miss Lizzi continued on. "And as we now, the dressmaker is fixing Princess Zelda's dress as we speak." Zelda absently wondered how they knew so quickly the dress needed to be taken in. She didn't question it too fully though.

"And the guest list," her mother added, handing her a large list. "Almost all of the guests have RSVPed."

"Ah, so that gives us a total of 2,000, am I right?" the planner said gently, skimming over the list she was handed.

"2,000?" Zelda repeated in disbelief. "Will they all…will they all be at the ceremony?"

"Oh heavens, no," the queen said with a wave of her wrist. "Only half of that will be at the ceremony. Those of higher standing will be at the ceremony, the reception is open to more, seeing as we can fit a great deal in our ball room."

"Oh, all right." This did not make Zelda feel any better.

Malon and Impa knocked on the door at that moment. To Zelda's happiness, Malon wasn't wearing her bridesmaid dress anymore. Her face was flushed pink as she bowed to the queen and took a seat beside Zelda.

"Now…Miss Malon, was it?" Miss Lizzi said, looking up at Malon quickly. She nodded a few times. "We've called you down here to discuss the appearance of your flowers for the wedding…"

Malon really did blush. "Oh, really, it's not necessary…"

The queen smiled fondly at Malon's modesty. "Now, now, as Zelda's only bridesmaid, we want you to be beautiful as well. Tell Miss Lizzi your favorite flower, Malon."

Zelda sat back and crossed her legs, as Malon and Mizz Lizzi discussed what kind of flower would do for Malon's bouquet. They finally decided upon white parrot tulips—Malon's favorite flower was a tulip—paired with pink gardenias. Zelda sighed and leaned up again once they were done, and Malon was once again dismissed with another bow.

The rest of the planning with her mother and Miss Lizzi went by in a blur. Zelda could really only remember nodded her head and saying what her mother wanted to hear. She really didn't know what she was doing here, she didn't have any say it what the decorations were, or who was coming. This really wasn't _her_ wedding, but it felt more like a stranger's.

By the time she was dismissed, the sun was already hanging lower in the sky. She returned to her room, where Malon was back in her dress, twisting and turning in front of Zelda's mirror.

"Oh! Hello!" cried Malon. Her face matched her hair then, and she quickly scrambled for her other dress.

"Oh, Malon," Zelda said fondly. "You must love you dress to pieces."

Her friend beamed and changed out of the gold dress to her much more simple ivory colored one. "How did the planning go?"

"Terrible. I think my mother is more excited for the wedding than anyone else. I find it to all be so overwhelming."

"I know, I know." Malon patted Zelda's shoulder. "We could walk through the garden if you'd like, before we're called to dinner. My father should be here soon, anyway."

"That would be nice, actually."

So the two girls left Zelda's room and set down the halls towards the quiet garden nestled in the middle courtyard of the castle. It was a nice change, to be out of the bustling castle, even if it was just for a little bit. Malon did most of the talking in the garden, trying her very best to distract the princess. Zelda applauded Malon's efforts, and for the most part, they were working until they walked past the lonely weeping willow in the corner.

Zelda smiled lovingly at the tree, remembering her perfect day out here with Link under that tree. Pain rippled through her, but she shook it away, bringing herself back to Malon, who was back to gushing about Ralis and how she hoped he was going to dance with her at the reception. She liked him quite a lot.

They were laughing about the Gorons possibly showing up and shaking the castle to its foundation, when Ria came out to shout to them that Malon's father had arrived, and that dinner was about to be served.

Upon arriving inside in the drawing room, Malon beamed at her father, Talon, and hugged him briefly. He went to bow politely to Zelda but she shook her head, and hugged him as well. If there was one adult besides Impa Zelda trusted, it was Talon.

"So nice to see you again, Talon," her father, the King of Hyrule, said with a smile. "It's been too long."

"Yes, yes, indeed, your majesty," Talon said, bowing to him.

Zelda's mother was sitting in almost the same position Zelda had left her in that hour or so ago. Her dad went to sit beside her, and Talon and Malon across from them. Zelda took a seat at the head, and they all talked cordially until another servant entered to tell them that their dinner was ready and prepared for them.

They all got up, Talon and Malon allowing Zelda's family to lead them out of the drawing room and into the large dinning hall, reserved for events like this. The King and Queen took their seats at the head of the table, and Zelda sat to the right of the Queen, while Talon to the right of the King. Malon sat across from Zelda, next to her father.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for allowing my Malon to be in Princess Zelda's wedding. It's truly an honor," said Talon as their meal was served.

Malon's eyes were fixed on the meal in front of them. Large heaping plates of lamb and potatoes with a mixture of vegetables almost made her visibly drool. She had never had a meal as grand as the ones at Hyrule Castle. The food at the Zora Palace consisted mostly of fish, and she wasn't overly fond of fish. She thought them better to look at than to eat.

"Malon and Zelda have been friends for so long," the Queen said, cutting her lamb with great care. "It's a pleasure, Talon."

"You must be anxious for tomorrow, Zelda." Talon then turned to her, his face wide with his smile.

"Yes," Zelda whispered, putting a forkful of potatoes into her mouth so she didn't have to answer back in more detail.

"It's a great honor, of course," her mother finished for her. "She's ready for the next chapter in her life to start."

Zelda and Malon exchanged a meaningful glance. It didn't go unnoticed by her father, who had been watching Zelda since they entered the dinning room.

"My dear," the King said to his wife. "If we may, let's stick away from the wedding talk for dinner. I'm sure you and Zelda are tired of it from planning all day long."

Zelda gave her father a small smile of gratitude and turned to Malon, to engage her in a quiet conversation, though her mother was in between them.

"That's right, Malon," interjected the queen with a grin. "I have heard that you and Prince Ralis have been writing to each other."

"Yes ma'am," Malon responded, her cheeks going slightly pink. "He requested I come and visit for his sister's birthday. That was a lovely time. He has also asked I come and stay for some of the winter as well."

Zelda shot Malon a look. "You didn't tell me that!"

Her friend smiled. "I was saving it for later. Now seemed like it was a good time, after all."

"I'm glad Prince Ralis has seen past the barrier of his kind, and his position, and found you, Malon. You're a lovely farm girl."

The only person that seemed offended by that statement was Zelda. She put her fork down and stared at her mother. "Mother…" she began to say, but her father cleared her throat and shook his head only slightly at her. The princess put her head down and silent.

Dinner past by without much more happening. Small talk ensued, mostly with Talon and the King and Queen, Zelda and Malon remained in their own little world around their parents. Once dinner had been feasted upon, Impa arrived to escort Malon and Zelda back to Zelda's quarters. Malon would be sleeping in the guestroom adjacent to Zelda's. Another servant was to escort Talon to his room.

"Where is that Link?" the Queen mused as they stood up. "I was going to ask him to escort Talon, but he's nowhere to be found…"

It took all of Zelda's willpower not to reply. Malon also did her best not to look at Zelda, and kept her eyes on the ground.

"I released him of his duties," Zelda whispered to her father a moment later.

"I figured you would." His voice was calm. "After all that happened."

"Yes." She fingered her necklace around her neck. "I expect he's leaving tonight, before the wedding."

Making great pains to make sure his wife wasn't watching, Zelda's father reached into his elegant jacket and pulled out a moleskin pouch and handed it to his daughter. "It's full of rupees. I'm sure Link could use it."

"Dad…" Zelda began to say, her mouth wide open.

"Don't tell your mother." He kissed the top of her head, keeping his lips in her hair, and whispered, "I know you're in love with him, Zel."

Her cornflower blue eyes shot open wide and stared up at her father. "Dad, please…" she begged, "I can't…"

"No need to explain," he said, shaking his head. "Just promise me you won't run after him. Promise me, Zelda."

Zelda found this request strange, but promised him nonetheless. She had no intention of running away from her duties, her people, no matter how much she loved Link. She was a princess, and as Princess, her responsibilities came first.

Malon was introduced to her room, but stayed with Zelda in her room for a long portion of the evening. They didn't talk much, though. Zelda sat by her window, holding the moleskin bag tightly in her hands. Malon was looking through Zelda's closet at her many dresses, though her interest was slowly dying. Knowing that Zelda wasn't going to be here much longer was setting in, and she was growing sad.

"I'll be back," Zelda then spoke, as though she could hear Malon's thoughts. "It's just until I become Queen."

"I know, I know. Still…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Malon. Believe me. It won't be the same without you."

Seconds later, Impa knocked on the door, telling Malon that it was time she got to sleep. She excused herself, giving Zelda a kind glance before leaving the two of them alone.

"How are you, Zelda?" Impa inquired, shutting the door behind her.

"Fine. I just can't believe it's tomorrow. After all this time…the whole summer…"

"It went by fast," Impa finished. "Is that for Link?" She eyed the bag in Zelda's tight grasp.

Zelda nodded twice. "Dad gave it to me. But I'm still worried…there are dangerous creatures out there, and he's barely got anything to defend himself with. Just the sword." Suddenly an idea sprang up in her mind. "Impa! Do you have any relations in Kakariko still?"

"Impaz is all that's left," Impa said thoughtfully.

"Is there, is there a way you can do me a favor…?"

...

Once everyone had gone to bed, and Impa and Zelda had gone over their preparations; Zelda snuck out of her bedroom one last time. She walked down the familiar corridors of her home, until she reached a familiar small door in the middle of one hallway. She didn't knock, but pushed the door gently, peaking in to make sure it's inhabitant was asleep.

He was nothing but a mound under his blankets. His small room seemed so much more crowded, now that Zelda saw his cloak, sword, and small traveling bag laid out on the floor. Sadness pierced her heart, but she overcame it, placing the moleskin bag on his bedside table. Then, without thinking, Zelda reached up and unclasped her Spiritual Stone necklace. She slipped it into the bag. Link would have better luck with it; he may even be able to use it. And then for one moment, Zelda turned to Link's face, seeing how peaceful he looked while he slept.

No tears escaped her eyes, but with a heavy heart the princess touched his cheek gently, kissing his forehead. "May the goddesses protect you always, my love."

With that, Zelda turned and left him again, believing that it would really be the last time she ever saw him.

Her sleep was peaceful that night, though she could feel the weight of tomorrow closing in on her. She was thankful for one last night where no nightmares plagued her. Instead, she dreamt of Link, and how if things had been different, they would've been meant for each other. It was a happy dream, free of pain and evil husbands. In this dream, Zelda was truly free.

The next day she was woken by the sound of curtains being drawn. She peeked open her eyes and saw Katy pulling her curtains, exposing the pink dawn sky. Ria was at her vanity, preparing the surface with different products. Katy then turned and smiled at Zelda. "Good morning, Princess. Sorry to wake you up so early, but you must start getting prepared as soon as possible."

"Today is the big day, Princess," said Ria gently, helping Zelda out of her bed. "Miss Malon will be attended to as well, so there's no need to worry about her. We must get you bathed, first."

After her bath, in which Zelda must have had about fifteen different things applied to her hair and body, she was sat at her vanity, where Impa escorted a woman into her room, who was to do her hair for the wedding. She was old, her hands slow and shaking. Zelda wondered if she was able to fix her hair.

"Is there anything you had in mind for your hair, Princess?" the woman asked, her voice was thin and light. Almost like paper.

Zelda merely shook her head no. "Whatever you think is best, Miss."

They settled for curling Zelda's hair in very even ringlets around her head, leaving her hair down. Though some of it was pinned up in the back so it framed her face. Her bangs were pinned back with a crystal flower pin on the right side of her head. Zelda loved it, much to her utter horror. The old woman was very talented despite her frail state.

Her makeup came next, which took almost as long as her hair. Though most of it was to accentuate her bright blue eyes and to pick out which colors would best match her ivory skin tone. Her eyes were tone in a gold and brown, while most of her face was kept natural. The princess hated that she liked how she looked, she liked that she looked very pretty. But it was for all the wrong reasons.

The rest of the preparations were a complete blur to Zelda. Mostly she just moved when told, and posed the same. Her mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that she was going to be married in a short while from now. Surely Link was gone from here…

Finally, the time came to slip into her large, puffy dress. It took all of them to get her into the white and gold dress, and once it was on, it fit so perfectly that Zelda had to applaud the dressmaker for her skill. Impa helped her into her shoes, which were from what she could see, golden.

As they were pinning her veil to her hair, Malon entered, escorted by Zelda's mother. Her mother was wearing a long pink gown that was strangely simple looking for the Queen. Malon was wearing her gold dress, her hair down, but braided by her temples. The former cried with delight at the sight of Zelda, the later just sighed heavily.

"You look marvelous, Zelda!" her mother gushed, helping to straighten the tulle veil that was now embedded in her curls. "Oh! But you don't have a necklace!"

"It's no matter," said Zelda simply. She held up her wrist, showing the bracelet she had been given for her birthday.

"I'm so happy you're wearing that," the Queen said, kissing Zelda's forehead. "You look beautiful, my darling."

"You do, Zelda," Malon whispered from behind them. She was fidgeting with the fabric of her dress nervously.

"Thank you. Both of you." She stood in front of her mirror and examined herself fully. This woman staring back at her…it couldn't be her. Not because she looked too beautiful, but because of her eyes. She hadn't realized how dead they appeared. It was as though her light had left her body. Had this day really taken that much out of her? Still, it didn't shock her much. After all, she had been dreading this day for months.

"Most of the guests are here," her mother said to Impa. "And Ganondorf is waiting of course. He's eager to see his bride." Zelda tried to suppress a shiver at that. "About a half hour it seems. I'll have Ria come and fetch you when it's time, Malon, Zelda."

"Yes," the girls said together as they were handed their bouquets.

All the servants left then, with the exception of Impa. Leaving just the three of them alone in Zelda's room. Both Malon and Impa were looking at Zelda as though they were afraid she was going to break.

Suddenly, Zelda heard sniffing. She whirled around to see Malon's eyes were watering. "Malon?" she asked in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm ruining my makeup! I'm just…I'm so upset! This is totally unfair."

"Now Malon," Impa murmured, her voice hard. "This isn't the time."

"She won't cry," Malon told her, sitting on Zelda's bed. "I know she won't. I'm going to cry for her."

"Malon," Zelda spoke kindly. She leaned over her friend as best she could in this ridiculous dress and took her hands. "Don't cry, please. It's all right, really. It's what I was supposed to do."

"You're supposed to marry someone you love!" Malon contradicted.

Zelda closed her eyes. "Link is long gone, Malon. I have to do this alone."

"If there was something, some way that you didn't have to marry him. If there was anything I could do, I would do it, Zelda, believe me."

"I do, Malon. I do with all my heart."

"Come here, Malon, now," said Impa. Her voice was gentle now. "Let me fix your makeup a bit. You've smudged it."

Zelda watched blankly as Impa touched up Malon's face, making it as though she had never cried in the first place. Her affection for Malon was insurmountable now, seeing how much pain she was in from this, and it was far from her own wedding. Zelda wasn't even sure whose wedding this was, actually. She felt like a stranger in her own body, as though she longed for nothing than to watch this princess marry from the safety of a seat.

Once Malon's makeup had been fixed, Ria entered the room quietly. "Miss Malon, you're almost up to walk."

"Yes, of course," the redhead said, standing up from Zelda's chair. "I'll be right there." She reached for Zelda and squeezed her hands. "Stay strong, Zelda," she breathed before leaving the room, clutching her flowers tightly.

"Ready?" Impa asked when they had left.

"No." It was that simple.

"I would expect nothing less, of course."

"But I will do it." Zelda was looking at her hands.

"That's what makes you so much more different from your mother, you know. Not just her flamboyancy and naivety regarding you, but your strength. You will always do what is right, Zelda. No matter what. It's been a honor watching you grow up all these eighteen years." She lifted Zelda's chin up to look into her eyes. "I love you, Zelda."

"I love you too, Impa." She could feel sadness tugging on the edge of her heart. She tried to push it away with all her might.

"Let's go, Zelda. Your father is waiting to escort you."

And with that, Zelda left her bedroom for the last time, in her extravagant gown, to wed the man who stood at the altar, waiting for her to say those magical words.

Her father was standing at the entrance to the Temple, his outfit ornate, and his face slightly sad at the sight of his daughter. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"You look stunning, my child."

"Thank you, Dad," Zelda replied almost flatly.

"I wish for a different fate for you," he said softly as their music began to play, and they stepped through the doors and into the Temple.

Zelda thought that instead of wishing for something different, someone should do something about this. But of course, Malon could not. Malon who was standing at the altar, across from Ganondorf, who looked as haughty as ever. Malon, who was crying again.

Her father could, but would not. Not with her mother, who was sitting in front row, looking at her husband and daughter with glassy eyes. Impa would never, no matter how much she loved Zelda. And Link, well, Link was miles away by now, trying to forget all about her.

They reached Ganondorf, and her father kissed her cheek, passing her hand gently to her new husband's, whose face was bright with greed. Grinning at Zelda, they turned to face the high priest that was to marry them. His words rang through her ears, but she did not really hear them. How she longed for this to end! For this to have never happened, and for her to leave!

Alas, that was not her fate. _This_ was her fate, this doomed hell. Ganondorf's eyes were fixed on the priest, and she could almost hear his thoughts turning. She wondered how the world would be with him as king.

There was only one sentence that Zelda remembered hearing the priest say during the whole ceremony, but only for what came after it.

"Is there any here who had reason to believe these two should not wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Zelda closed her eyes and hoped for something, anything to happen. And just when the priest was about to speak again, the doors to the Temple flew open.

Every single head whirled around, except for Zelda. She was sure that her prayer not been answered. So she was surprised when a high-pitched female voice spoke loudly to them.

"I have a problem with this."

She turned to see Midna floating in the center of the aisle, her legs crossed as she stared into Ganondorf's eyes. "I have a problem with _you_!" She pointed a sharp finger at him, her orange eye full of hatred.

"MIDNA!" her mother shouted. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"He is not who you think, Your Highness! He bears the third Triforce! Ganondorf shattered the Mirror of Twilight and he means to bring darkness to this world, and you're helping him by marrying Zelda to him!"

And this that, Ganondorf stood up at his full height, holding out his hand to Midna. "You do not belong here, Twili. Go HOME!"

"I can't!" she replied. "You destroyed the Mirror, you foul, evil…!"

"SILENCE!"

The sun that was shining through the windows only a moment ago seemed to drain away. Zelda looked up at Ganondorf, seeing his eyes shining as though they had taken all the light themselves.

"You are all to remain where you are," he ordered. Then he turned to the priest. "Marry us, _now_!"

The priest seemed too weak to go on. He was shaking horribly. Ganondorf grunted and shoved the man to the floor. "Weak men like you have no use in my world." Out of nowhere it seemed, he drew a sword and held it over his head, ready to slay the man.

Zelda didn't think twice, despite the fact that her dress was incredibly hindering, she used her powers, a gift from Nayru, to stop his sword from coming in contact with the old priest.

"Leave him be, Ganondorf," she hissed darkly.

"Stupid girl," he growled, turning his sword on her. "I only put up with you and your family because of your power. Now, though, I don't need it. I don't need any of you. I'm going to kill all of you."

"Not on my watch." Zelda turned to see her father standing, his hand clutching his own sword. Her eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" she and her mother screamed together.

Midna let out a grumble and closed her eyes, summoning dark power to save Zelda's father and all of the others inside the Temple. However, Ganondorf noticed this and used his own magic to push the imp backward into the wall, cutting off her attack.

Zelda made to step in front of her father as he challenged Ganondorf, but Malon held her friend back, her face dripping with tears still. "Please, Zelda! Don't!" she begged.

"Malon, let me _go_!" Zelda howled, trying to free herself.

The King of Hyrule didn't last against Ganondorf. Compared to him, Zelda's father was nothing. He was slain only moments after Midna had come back and retaliated and struck Ganondorf.

"_DAD!_" Zelda screamed as her mother ran over to his body. "No…" she whispered, her body shaking.

Now all the people were standing, ready to take a stand against the man who had slain the King. However he pointed his sword at Zelda and Malon, who were both crying at this point. "Make a move toward me, and I will kill both the princess and her ranch girl friend. Try me."

Midna was shaking with fury. She would never do anything to put Zelda in danger. This was _not_ how her plan was supposed to work. She had been too late in fighting him. The King had fallen because of her.

"You bastard!" Zelda seethed. "I'll kill you."

"_You'll _kill _me_? Please, Princess. I had planned to kill you from the very moment we were engaged," Ganondorf scoffed.

"Midna!" Zelda then said, turning to the imp Twili. "Please, you must get Link! You must find him! He will need your help. Promise to watch him, Midna, please! He won't harm me yet, not when he has so much to lose from it so soon."

Midna looked at the princess with great admiration and anger. Was she playing the hero? Of course though, sending for the Hero of Time was the best thing to do. No one could slay Ganondorf but he. She closed her eyes, and sent another wave of Twili magic to Zelda, doing her best to give the princess her protection. A moment passed between the two princesses, where they understood what they must do. Midna knew then that Zelda wouldn't ask her to leave if she didn't think he would kill her.

"GET OUT, MIDNA!" Ganondorf roared, thrusting her with his magnificent power out of the Temple. A second later, she tried to re-enter, but she was blocked by a barrier. So he had put up a barrier to keep her from entering, and to keep them all from escaping, eh?

"I'll get Link, Princess!" Midna called out, before spinning on the spot and disappearing from the castle. It was the only way to fix the mess she had caused.

Ganondorf pointed his sword at Zelda's throat. "You are not to leave my side, understood? Anyone who tries any funny business will be killed on the spot. In fact…" He swung his sword, and Zelda and Malon watched in horror as the people who did not run away from the blast, where killed instantly. Malon let out a scream and covered her face with her hands. She was glad that Ralis had not attended the wedding…she was so happy that he would live.

Barely a handful of people were left now, not counting Malon, Zelda and the Queen, who was still sobbing over her husband's body. Ganondorf looked down at her in disgust. "Pitiful, that you protect your dead husband rather than defend your people."

"Mom," Zelda whispered. "Mom, please…"

"You're not fit to rule over this land, anymore than _he_ was. Your daughter is just the same. Weak. I have no use for those like you."

He closed his eyes and set the barrier across the entire castle, making sure whoever else was inside could not get out, and that Midna could not get back in.

'_Please Link…please, listen to Midna. If you're truly the Hero of Time, you can stop this,'_ Zelda thought.

Despite the fact that Midna had probably caused the death of her father, she bore no ill will toward her. The Twilight Princess was only trying to save her, and was doing what she thought was right. She knew that Ganondorf would not kill her yet, not when he needed her part of the Triforce.

Ganondorf bent down and picked Zelda up by her hair. The pain she felt was horrifying, but she did not give him the pleasure of screaming. She looked right into his cold eyes with her own empty ones. "You're right, I will not kill you yet. But I _will_ kill Midna and Link, rest assured. You will learn your place before me, in the meantime." He tossed Zelda to the floor, relishing how her dress tore when she hit the ground, and how her hair was a total mess. He paid Malon no attention. She was not important enough for him to care about.

There was another flash of light within the castle, and darkness began creeping up Zelda's spine. She shuddered and watched as the dim light from within the castle disappeared. Outside, everything was black, with only hints of yellow light flashing through. It was then that Zelda looked down and saw that she was alone in the room, except for her and Ganondorf. The others...Malon, her mother, the remaining guests, were all nothing but balls of light. Spirits.

"Twilight," she whispered. "This is the Twilight." She could survive because of her Triforce, as Ganondorf. Her friends and family...there were spirits in this world until the light was restored. Zelda was now completely and utterly alone.

Her only hope now rested in the hands of a stable boy from Ordon.

* * *

Let me start off by apologizing again for taking so long to update. I hope you all can forgive me for doing that to you with this doozy of a chapter.

Also, Midna's plan to save Zelda backfired big time. She had no intention of Ganondorf sealing the castle or anything. Really, she had stupid hopes of killing him herself before any of this could happen. I'll explain more with her in the chapters to follow. I just wanted to explain a little of her intentions first, though.

I tried to make it flow well with the previous chapter, time-wise. I kept forgetting things and had to go back several times to check and see what I had written previously. I hope it looks all right to your eyes. If not, feel free to let me know, of course. And I apologize for any errors. I did re-read this chapter a few times just to be sure, but you never know. Fresh eyes always help.

Anyways, any and all opinions and reviews are appreciated. Allow me to do a few shout outs:

**Nicha The Purple Ghost**: Your reviews always make me smile. I love your input, and your thoughts on what's to come. Yes, it would be interesting to see how Link and Ralis work together. I may just have to take you up on that! Haha

**DoH-Ednstufe**: Thank you! I'm glad that you took so much time to read my story! And to answer your question, I speak only a little bit of German. The basics I can get, but I'm nowhere near fluent. I'm sorry!

**Secret Me**: The fourth time?? Really?! Wow. Thank you for your continuous support, whoever you are! ;)

**pff**: I can't please everyone. I'm sorry.

And to all of you, as well! You are what keep the creative juices going, of course. Love to you all. Until next chapter (however long that may take)!


	38. Out of the Twilight

Hi there everyone! Yes, it's been a while indeed. I've been focusing on school since last semester I had a huge breakdown in the middle of work and had to leave for a while to compose myself. However, I kept myself focused this semester and have finished my first year of college (as of right now, I even have a 4.0 GPA! I just need one more professor to put in grades)! And that gave me plenty of time to write this chapter, which I am proud to say took me only two days to fully write. I think I may be getting back into LoZ! :D

Anyway, I don't own the Legend of Zelda. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Link was starting to believe that all the old fairy tales were coming true.

He was examining his hands, which had gone back to normal finally. He had thought that he would never be able to be in his human body again. Being a wolf in the Twilight Realm had been eventful surely, but it wasn't something he wanted to leap back into.

In the Realm, he and Midna had found the source of light that had once shined in the Ordon Providence, Ordona. They had worked to restore the light to the spirit, releasing the Twilight from the land. So Link was in his usual form, staring at the spring from where Ordona now resided.

"What now?" Link asked Midna. Then he looked around. Where had that little imp gone now?

She had been helpful, Midna. He would've have been able to get through without her, that was for sure. Still, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about her rash and loud behavior. Now, however, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Stupid," he heard her hiss. "I can't come out in the regular world so naturally as you can."

"But you told me you appeared to Zelda," he argued.

"I did, but the land was starting to possess traits of Twilight," she replied. "I am a mere shadow in this world."

"Well then, what do you propose we do?" he asked, looking at the clear water in front of him.

"Don't you know people from this village?" she shouted at him. "Why don't you get your butt moving and ask them about what is going on!"

"Okay, okay," Link mumbled. The boy thought for a quick moment. Zelda had mentioned during one of their talks a Great War, and how the previous Hero of Time had gathered an army to defeat the previous Evil One. Was that what he was supposed to do? Vanquish the Twilight and gather an army? This seemed like an awful amount of work for one person to do on their own. Then he remembered Midna, and how she was sworn to help him. Besides, if this was the only way to save Zelda, he was going to make sure it was done right.

He turned and walked back to the village, where he found his old friends gathered, shaking and talking quietly amongst themselves. Link found Ilia, who was standing close to her father, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Ilia," he said when he was close to them.

"Oh Link!" she cried, looking at him. When he had emerged from the Twilight, he was wearing a green tunic similar to what he had worn before, only with chain mail and a hat, and much better boots. It had been described as the previous hero's attire.

"What on earth…!" Rusl exclaimed. "Link! How did you get here? Weren't you at the castle?"

"The King has fallen," he said in a deep voice. "Hyrule Castle has been taken over by Ganondorf, the Evil One."

"Ganondorf?" Uli breathed, putting a hand on Rusl's shoulder. "Princess Zelda's finacée?"

"The same one. He is gathering dark forces as we speak. I managed to save Ordon from the darkness, but there are other parts that need help as well. You must protect yourselves, in case these forces come back here."

"I don't understand," Ilia breathed. "Is Princess Zelda all right?"

"I-I don't know…" admitted Link. "But I believe so. I'm going to do whatever I can to save her, and to save Hyrule."

"You can count on us, Link," Bo said, puffing out his chest. "We're behind you, not matter what."

"Can't you stay here for a little while?" pleaded Ilia, taking his hand. "Recover your strength, at least?"

Behind him, Link heard Midna scoff. He rolled his eyes at that and turned back to Ilia. "Ilia, I'd love to stay, believe me. But there are other things I must do. Zelda is in trouble, and I must save her."

"You call the Princess by her name…" she said, releasing his hand. "Have you—have you fallen in love with her, Link?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, not meeting her gaze. "I have."

She clasped her hands together, looking at her feet. "I see. I should've known as much. The way you looked at her at the ball. You're quite popular, I should say, Link."

"A handsome lad," Sera, Beth's mother said, nodding.

"This is not foolish?" Fado asked. "Running out to save the Princess all because you love her?"

"Would you rather Ganondorf cover the world in darkness, leaving you to be nothing but a spirit in his world?" Link inquired darkly.

Fado sighed, hanging his head. "Maybe you're right, Link. But Ilia is right, I wish you would stay here for the night. You must be worn out."

Link was sorely tempted to give into their request. However, Midna was mumbling from somewhere below him, and he knew better than to agree. There were many things that needed to be accomplished in such a short amount of time.

"I'll manage," responded Link gently. "I have to get to Kakariko now, and see what's become of that place."

"I can only imagine it too has fallen into darkness as we had," Bo said sadly. "Just be careful Link, you will have to cross Hyrule Field, and there are many beasts now."

"Of course." The younger man nodded somberly. He turned to see Epona waiting for him close to the path to where his old house had been, all those years ago. She was pawing the ground nervously, something the wild mare rarely did.

"I fixed her for you Link," Ilia called to him as he turned to go back to his horse. "She should be ready for whatever journey you have planned."

"Thank you," he said in gratitude, inclining his head slightly toward her. "Keep an eye out for more signs of danger." His warning came as he mounted Epona again. The horse whinnied and took a step back before Link urged her forward.

"Good luck!" Rusl shouted, waving as they watched the green clad man gallop around the bend and into the unknown. "I hope that boy knows what he's doing…"

"He does," murmured Ilia, clasping her hands together. "He's so strong. Link will do whatever it takes to save this land."

Link pushed Epona forward, away from the land of Ordon as fast as he could will her. Meanwhile, he could hear Midna giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, feeling a bit stupid talking to air.

"That girl is so silly. She is clearly in love with you, you know." Midna's voice was matter of fact.

Link didn't really think too much about it, to be honest. Perhaps a few months ago he would've blushed, but not now. Ilia was a thing of the past, something that hadn't happened and never will. Zelda was everything, the reason why he was riding now into whatever waited for him. There was a reason why he didn't stay when Ilia asked him to.

"Be that as it may…" he breathed.

"I'm only teasing," Midna sighed. "Besides, you need to keep your focus. We're getting close to Hyrule Field, and there are bound to be monsters lurking around every corner."

"Yes, and you're the only who started this by giggling."

"You didn't have to ask, you were curious."

"Of course," Link defended. "You would be as well."

He didn't hear much of a response after that from her. So Link just held on tightly to Epona's reigns, keeping a very close eye out for signs of attack or monsters as he finally entered the large plain that was Hyrule Field. The grass, which used to be lush and green, had more of a yellowish tint to it. It also just seemed…so dead…like all the true life had left. This made sense as Link, Midna, and Epona made their way across.

About halfway across, Link was starting to think that this whole monster business was a load of goat dung, when he heard a screech from up above. He flicked his head up and saw a large, ugly black bird—not unlike the ones that had attacked Zelda—soaring right at him. The Master Sword seemed to pulse in his hand, eager to really fight.

Epona reared up as he slashed at the bird, sending it flying backward in pain. He turned the mare around to face the creature again, as it prepared to strike for the second time. As he sliced the head off, sending a nasty black goo flying all over the grass, Link heard another slicing sound come from behind him. Epona moved slightly so he could see another black bird also lying dead, mere feet from where he was.

Link looked around, confused as to how he had not heard the bird, or even knew what killed it. Though a motion in one of the nearby trees caught his eye, and he squinted carefully, seeing something that looked almost blue there.

"Show yourself!" he said loudly, brandishing the sword proudly. However, whatever was there was suddenly gone a second later. Almost as though it vanished in mid air.

"You better be more careful, Link." Midna's voice was serious now, losing most of her sarcastic edge.

"Did you see who that was? That killed the other bird?" he inquired of the imp.

Midna sighed. "No, I didn't. Let's just get across the field before the sun sets. Bigger monsters come out at night."

The rest of the way across the field, Link was extra cautious, keeping the Master Sword at his side in his left hand, his head turning around this way and that in sight of more birds or other beasts. He didn't see much, only a few little imps whose heads easily came off as he cantered Epona toward them. Of course, he knew better than to assume that this was the worst of the darkness that was spreading. Bigger monster probably lurked in other places. He shuddered at the mere thought.

Much to his utter horror, the area of Kakariko, when he and Midna arrived there, was also covered in Twilight. He dismounted Epona and closed in on the area, feeling his body shift painfully so that once again, he had transformed into a wolf. It also allowed Midna to fully appear again, and she seemed glad of it.

"It can get so tiresome not being able to come out," she said from her perch on Link's back.

'_It can also be tiring being on all fours all time,'_ Link thought bitterly.

"I think you look better this way," mused Midna. Her one orange eye was surveying the area with interest. "Much more rugged."

Doing his best to ignore that comment, Link set off into the pond beside him, upon hearing a small cry being uttered from it. Some part of him knew that he was going to have to restore light to this area too, before he did anything else. Of course, his love for Kakariko and what it had once meant to him was going to motivate him to do this job, and do it quickly.

…

Once Link has restored light in Kakarkio, he was pleased to see that once again, it was exactly the same way he had remembered it. Midna was not very pleased about becoming a shadow again, but he shoved her rude remarks away, and set off into the heart of the village, where many people now stood around, sharing worried stories with one another.

"Link?" one of the women cried. "What you…what are you wearing? Is that a _sword_?"

Link bowed his head once. "What just happened was not mere bad luck. We're under attack from the Twilight Realm." Midna let out a displeased cry at that comment. "The King of Hyrule has toppled to Lord Ganondorf, and he has taken the Queen and Princess captive."

Many of the townspeople let out cries of desperation. One mother actually gathered up her children and pushed them away and into their house, which was nearby. She shut the door and huddled back to her husband, who was watching Link carefully.

"This is just like the Great War," he murmured.

"Yes," Link agreed.

Many others had started to gather around him, all with interested looks on their faces. The women clung to their husbands, while others stood back a little, only daring to stand so close to Link. He could feel all their eyes on him, all looking to him for the answers. Something stirred in his chest.

"That's why I'm here," he began. "To call upon the towns and cities and ask all of you to fight with me." He reached behind him and slowly pulled out the Master Sword and held it out. "This is the Master Sword, and it has seen battle before, with the previous Hero of Time. I, Link, the new Hero, ask you to aid me in this journey to save Hyrule."

One woman gasped, her eyes on the sword as it shone in the dim light. Her husband's eyes went dark as he stared at Link's face. "The Master Sword only obeys the Hero. You must be the one to rid us of this curse." Suddenly, he dropped to his knees. "Hero Link, you have my allegiance."

Link took a step back, moved by the man's sudden devotion. Still, he wasn't used to being bowed to, so that part made him a bit uneasy. But it didn't get any better. One by one the men around him also dropped to their knees, bowing to him in respect.

"What would you like us to do, Master Link?" another man, only a little older than Link himself asked, looking up at him.

"Gather what horses and weapons you have. First off, you must defend Kakariko from further attack. I have yet to travel across these lands and ask for further aid. I have Ordon's support as well."

"The Gorons will answer," one of the wives whispered. "I know it."

"The Zoras will take persuading," Link added. He remembered meeting them at Zelda's ball. How Ruto and Ralis had been very proud folks indeed.

"If anyone has the power to persuade them, it will be you, Link." This time, the person who spoke was the owner of the bar, the one who had taken over to Saria's father when they left. "In the meantime, you can count on us to keep this area safe."

"Are you going to the Gorons now?" another woman asked.

"Yes, they are right up past here, are they not? On Death Mountain?" Link met the eyes of the woman. She was old, her eyes glazed over from age. She seemed to be lurking in the back of the group.

"You will need protection," whispered the woman. "If you are the Hero, as you have claimed, you will have something valuable with you. Something that ties you to the Royal Family. You must show it to me, as Impa as ordered."

"Impa? You know Impa?" Link asked, sheathing his sword again.

The old woman only bowed her head. "She and I are the last of the Shiekahs. She had trusted me with bestowing a gift to the Hero of Time, should he come here. If you are, you will be carrying something of the Royal Family."

Link was suddenly confused. Other than the Master Sword he did not think he carried anything like that. That and the Ocarina of Time, but he did not think that was what the old woman was looking for. For some reason, he went to the moleskin pouch of rupees that Zelda had given him. When he reached his hand inside, he felt something that was not money touch his fingertips. What he pulled out instead was the Spiritual Stone necklace that Zelda had always worn. The three gems shone brightly, reflecting what sunlight there was to the grass below them.

"Ah," the old woman breathed. "Yes, this is it, the stones of the Forest, Mountains, and Water. Indeed, Master Link, you are the Hero of Time. Follow me, if you please." And then the woman turned and took Link away from the crowd of people, who passed to allow him to go. He slowly followed after the frail looking woman, who led him to a house on the cliff, secluded from the rest of the busy town. She entered the house slowly, and he followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Now, Link, you must understand that you cannot go up into Death Mountain unassisted, with only a sword. That is why Impa had come to me, to make sure your passage to the mountains would be safe." She was searching for something, and when she found it, she passed him a large round package. "They could not give this to you in the castle, for this is another artifact of the last Hero. It was safer in my hands, now that the castle has fallen."

Link opened the gift and saw that it was a shield. But he knew right away that this was not an ordinary shield. It was metal, imprinted with the Hyrule crest in blue and red. At the top in gold sat the powerful Triforce. His fingers passed over the Triforce, feeling his left hand burn from the one that was on his skin.

"This shield will not only withstand fire, but also magic as well. It is the most powerful shield in all of Hyrule," the woman told him as he admired it.

"Pardon me, but what is your name?"

She smiled. "I am called Impaz, Master Link. But I'm afraid my name does not matter. Death Mountain grows darker every day. You must venture up there as soon as you can. The Gorons must be made allies."

Link nodded and strung the Hyrule shield onto his back with his sword. He felt as though his armor was complete now that he had a shield. Still, it had never occurred to him to have such a piece with him. He wondered how he had gone this far already without one.

"Well, now, don't spend time staring at me," Impaz ordered. She suddenly began pushing him toward the door. "I've given you your gift, now get off to Death Mountain! Children these days!" With one last huff Impaz managed to push Link out of her house and narrow her eyes at him.

"The last Hero wasn't as lazy as you," she said with a grimace. "Now, get going already!" She slammed the door shut at that, leaving him alone.

Link shrugged as Midna sighed below him. "Guess we're going to see the Gorons, Midna," he mumbled as he turned and made his way down the hill toward Death Mountain.

"Gorons are so boring," Link heard Midna say as he jogged up toward the hill where Death Mountain rested. "They have all that power, but do nothing with it. They just sit in the mountains…"

"I'd rather them do that then suddenly become aggressive," Link hissed to her. "Besides, I've met some of them at Zelda's ball. Perhaps they'll be easy to persuade."

"You keep thinking that way, Link." Midna's voice was passive.

He made his way slowly up the hill now, becoming more and more out of breath with each step. The only thing going Link's way seemed to be the rising sun coming up from behind him. He thought everything was going to go smoothly until he reached the entrance to Death Mountain.

"Who's there?" someone called out. Link looked up and saw a Goron poke his head over the edge of the cliff he was perched on. "Human!" he cried. "You cannot come up here!"

"Why not?" Link demanded. "I come on behalf of the Royal Family, to bring news to Daruina."

"You're the messenger of the Royal Family?" the Goron examined him. "You don't look very important to me."

Suddenly Link's brain hatched an idea. He reached into the moleskin bag and pulled out the Spiritual Stone necklace, where the Goron Ruby was sure to give the Goron enough proof.

"You have our Ruby?" the Goron said, falling backward. "Where did you get that, boy?"

Link just stood up straight, holding out the stones. "I have business with Darunina, if you please."

"Oh all right then," said the Goron. "You may come up. Just be quick. We have our own problems to worry about."

Link bowed his head once and quickly stowed the Spiritual Stone necklace back into his pouch before climbing up to where the Goron stood keeping watch. He didn't look as friendly as Link had remembered them from the ball, but he did smile at Link.

"You must be a friend of the Gorons, if you are a friend of the Royal Family. You may go up, brother."

Link took a step back, afraid that the Goron was going to hug him. However, when he turned to go up to the entrance, he found that many Gorons were exciting the realm, all eyeing him with interest.

"You're the one from the Hyrule Ball!" one Goron called out. "The escort of Princess Zelda."

"Er, yes, I wish to speak with Daurina," said Link uneasily.

"The Messenger of Hyrule has come!" a deep voice called out. All the other Gorons turned to see Daurina coming out of the entrance, his arms extending in welcome to Link. "Brother, you are most welcome here. What service can the Gorons bring you?"

Link swallowed. "The Castle of Hyrule has fallen under Ganondorf. I'm calling all the allies I can in order to stage an army against those of the darkness to rid Hyrule of the terror."

The Gorons began murmuring. Link began to get a feeling of déjà vu has this happened. Daurina seemed to ponder this for a long moment before sighing. "We Gorons have felt this evil stirring as well. We have kept ourselves locked in the mountains, but a few shorts days ago, Ganondorf had come up to pay us a visit."

Both Link and Midna froze at his words. Link's eyes went wide as he stared at the chief Goron, waiting to hear more.

"Oh yes, he was quite angry with us. He demanded the Goron's Ruby. Of course we did not have it. We explained that it has been years since we Gorons had possession of that treasure. I passed it to a hero many ages ago, much like yourself. I do not think Ganondorf understood this at first…but I think he had reason to believe the Royal Family was keeping all three stones. But I see now that the Royal Family has passed them to you, the new Hero of Time."

Link's head was spinning from all of this information. He blinked a few times to digest it and took a deep breath. "So you are not allies to Ganondorf?"

Daruina's eyes went into slits. "No. We are not."

"Then, will you aid me in the war against him?" Link felt his hand inch to his sword for some reason.

"Yes, Hero of Time. The Gorons will assist you in whatever you have planned. One who carries our Ruby must be the one to save us all. But our problems now lie with our own people. One of our own has fallen ill, and we must see to him."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Link questioned.

"Darbus, I'm afraid is beyond the help of a Hyrulian," Daruina sadly said. "But once Darbus has been cured, the Gorons will assist you in the Great War."

"Great War? Wasn't that about fifty years ago?" Link questioned.

"One of them, yes. The Great War of fifty years ago was the worst to hit Hyrule. The darkness that has covered Hyrule now, and the reasoning for it, has caused another war. The war that we lost the Goron's Ruby was over a hundred years ago. Hylians do not remember, but the Hero of that war was indeed very similar to you in appearance, although only a child."

Link just looked at Daruina curiously, nodding his head once. Zelda had told him previous to this that the Hero of Time is constantly being reincarnated. As strange as it was to hear about his past lives romping around, he didn't really associate himself with them. He was the hero of this time, and he really couldn't dwell on what happened fifty, or even one hundred years ago.

"The Zoras will want to hear about this," one of the other Gorons spoke. "Are you going there next, young Hero?"

"Yes, I was planning to, actually," answered Link.

"You will need to show them the Zora's Sapphire in order to gain access to their domain. They too are loyal to Hyrule's Royal Family," said Daruina.

Link nodded his head a few times in understanding. This must've been why Zelda had given him her Spiritual Stone necklace. It was proving to be very useful when getting to speak to some of the races in Hyrule.

"Go, young hero Link. Go and bring us peace, brother. The Gorons will be there in the end to aid you," one of the elders behind Daruina said proudly, his chin held high.

"Yes, indeed, Brother Link," added Daruina as Link bowed his head once and turned around to head back down Death Mountain. The Gorons all waved at his back, watching him leave.

"Well, now, to think that the hero of a hundred years ago was a mere child… It makes me wonder how great the evil was back then," mused Midna to herself as Link descended the cliff at the end of the mountain.

"I'm sure it was great indeed, for there to be a legend of it," Link told her as he turned to go back to Kakariko to get Epona.

"Also, that Impaz woman said you would need that shield for Death Mountain, you didn't seem to be too threatening to the Gorons," Midna spewed as Link made his way to Epona in the center of the town.

"I'm sure I'll need it along the way," replied Link.

Despite the fact that it was morning in Hyrule, there were hardly any people out of their houses. Link turned once, having the feeling that he was being watched, his hands on Epona's reigns. However, they moved to his sword as he saw a blue figure standing in the distance, close to the entrance of the town.

Link couldn't tell from a distance if the figure was male or female. From his point of view, it looked strangely androgynous. The figure then took a few steps forward—almost cat-like in its movements—until they were close enough to Link to speak. During this whole time, Link's hold on his sword never loosened. But he had a feeling that this figure didn't mean him harm.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," the alto voice said calmly.

* * *

Sheik! How I've missed you! I'm actually really excited to have Sheik in the story now. I've been brushing up on my LoZ knowledge with the ZeldaWiki and even listening to both the OoT and TP soundtracks. I'll even let you in on a secret, I'm listening to all the wolf songs from TP right now! If you noticed, I used some of the first words Shiek says to Link in Oot in the Temple of Time.

I'm trying to keep away from going too much into the actual video game plots, however it's going to happen occasionally. I think I'm doing a nice job balancing everything together, but it has taken some serious work. Also, I hope you pictured the Oot Kakariko for this story, because I'm doing my best to portray that one. I like that Kakariko better than the TP one anyway. I feel like it's more of a town. The TP one seemed like a ghost town somehow...

Link's going to see the Zoras next. Ooh, could this perhaps mean a meeting with Prince Ralis? I sure hope so! I think I may actually jump into writing chapter 39 like right now. I'm actually just as eager to see this play out as you all are!

I also apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. I tried to re-read the chapter before I posted it as best I could.

Well, until Chapter 39 (39 CHAPTERS?) teehe :D


	39. Doing What We Can

It's a miracle! Oh my I'm alive! It's been what...too many months? Yes, I know I'm a completely horrible human being. To be quite honest I was all for just giving up on this story since I feel like it's been a mess for a while, but after reading some past reviews, and seeing that people still review/favorite/watch this story makes me feel like I can't give up on it. So even despite the fact that my horrible, horrible updating has probably lost me a great deal of old readers, I'm hoping that some of you are still willing to read this story!

Ehh I think that's it for now. I've been working on this chapter since the summer time, and have decided finally to sit down on my sofa and ignore all my phone calls/text messages to get this done. After an hour and a half I'm happy to say that I'm able to present chapter 39 to you!

So read and enjoy! Please!

Aaaaaaand I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Link just stared blankly at the blue clad person, his brow furrowing in confusion. Something occurred to him in this moment, from earlier.

"You're the one from Hyrule Field," he assumed. "Who killed the other bird."

"That isn't important, Link. I am Sheik, one of the last remaining descendants of the Sheikahs. I am here to help you. You must bring the peoples of Hyrule together in hopes of driving the evil from this earth."

"A Sheikah?" Link repeated, slightly baffled.

Sheik sighed. This whole situation would be so much easier if she were able to talk to Link as Zelda…the way she wanted to. However, this was the only way she was able to escape the clutches of Ganondorf, so she was going to take whatever opportunity to see Link she could.

"You're going to need my help if you're going to gather a forceful army to Hyrule Castle," she went on.

Somewhere around them, they both heard Midna make a sound at the back of her throat. "That is _my_ job I believe!"

Sheik resisted the urge to not smile. It seems that the Twilight Princess was taking her job very seriously. However, her stubbornness was not what she was looking for at the moment. Link needed some guidance if he was going to help her, Malon and her mother in the castle.

"We're going to the Zora Domain," Midna's voice continued. "That doesn't take much guidance now does it blue boy!"

This time, Sheik did laugh slightly. "Your friend doesn't seem to like me very much. I offer only aide to you, Link. Trust me." She extended her hand, hoping that the young man would take it. Not only as a sign of trust, but because she ached to touch him again. The strain of being so close to him…and not being able to put her arms around him was melting her insides.

Link studied this figure named Sheik more closely. It was true, he could barely tell whether or not this person was male or female, he decided there was something feminine about their voice, but slightly more masculine about their body. He found it rude to ask as he stared into their red eyes. He found something so familiar about Sheik…but couldn't put his finger on it.

"If you don't mind my asking…" began Link.

"I'm a boy," Sheik said easily. However, this was only half a lie. Sheik was an extension of Zelda herself, only with a male body. She had the same thoughts and feelings of the princess. Her body was a man, but her mind was female (A/N: How confusing that would be).

"Well, now that that's cleared up," Link said in a light voice. "What words of wisdom have you come to offer us?"

Feeling slightly glad that Link seemed to be a bit more like himself, Sheik leaned back and set herself into her thought process.

"You're going into the Zora Domain? They'll only let you pass if you're able to prove your connection to the Royal Family. The prince has ordered a complete lockdown on the kingdom."

"Ralis," Link whispered. Had something happened to Malon? He wondered. Of course, he also wondered how Sheik knew all of this as well. But he supposed it was better not to ask that question.

Then realizing what Sheik's words meant, Link began to pull on the Spiritual Stone necklace and Sheik was nodding. "I see you must've already done the same with the Gorons. Yes, their Sapphire will probably be enough to allow you passage. Queen Rutela will be in charge, but Prince Ralis is the one who ordered the heavy blockade. He is with whom you must speak."

"How do you know all of this?" Link blurted out all of a sudden.

Sheik smiled, and Link felt something stir in the back of his mind. He was all too familiar to him…like someone out of a dream. However, he didn't want to dwell on it too much. Zelda needed him to find her, not question this Sheikah man to death.

"I have my ways, Hero of Time." Sheik's voice left further discussion of the matter out. She did not want Link getting too suspicious, but she could not give anything about who she really was away. It was risky enough to sneak away and see him under these conditions, Ganondorf would surely realize she was gone by now. But she had to see him. She just needed to check and see that he was all right, and that Midna was keeping him safe, as promised. Besides, Link was thrust into this all very suddenly. It would be wrong to not try and aide him in whatever way she could.

"Are you coming along with us?" Link inquired. There was something comforting about his presence. Like it gave him some kind of hope.

"No, I'm afraid I must be going, but I will try and see you whenever I can. You are not alone, Link. You will understand that in the end. And you too, Midna," she spoke louder, for the imp girl who was still hiding in the shadows.

"How do you know my name?" Midna hissed darkly. Then she sighed. "I guess it would not be prudent to ask…"

Link heard Sheik laugh again to himself and nod once. He was starting to think that this guy had something up his sleeve, but still, he trusted him nonetheless. Some gut instinct told him this was very dangerous, which was why he had not relinquished hold of his sword the whole time. Trust was something hard to come by now, especially after all the monsters and such in Hyrule.

"Well, thank you Sheik…" began Link.

"Why are you thanking him?" Midna questioned with a squeak. "He didn't tell us anything we couldn't already figure out! I mean, seriously, like we couldn't guess that we needed to show that necklace to the Zoras!"

Link opened his mouth to chastise Midna, but Sheik spoke before he could. "I see your point. I did not realize that the Gorons had also stopped communication. I apologize. However, you must work much faster than this Link, the princess will not last much longer…"

"What? Zelda? Is she all right? Have you seen her?" he asked desperately, grabbing onto Sheik's scarf thing around his neck.

Sheik calmly pulled him away, though it took all of her self control to not grab his face and kiss him. He may have found that a bit strange. "She is all right for now, but you must move quickly to gather the skills to face the Evil One."

"Psh," Midna grunted. "Aren't you done?"

"I suppose I am, Midna," Sheik replied. She turned back to Link. "I guess I just wanted to see you for myself Hero of Time." _'I just wanted to see you were safe'_. "Good luck." _'I love you'._

Just like that, Link watched as Sheik threw something onto the ground and disappeared. Almost like he had come, without much fuss or attention. He stood looking at the spot where he had been for a long moment before Midna was able to snap him out of it.

"Come on, Link! We need to get to the Zora Domain!" shouted Midna. "You're not helping Zelda by standing here looking pretty!"

"Ah, yes, you're right," Link mumbled, mounting Epona again. He turned the horse around and set off to the path that would lead them to the Zoras.

Meanwhile, Sheik was making sure to arrive back to the nearly empty Hyrule Castle without much fuss. Ganondorf had locked her in her room, putting an extra strong magical enchantment around it to keep Zelda from leaving. But that was just it. Sheik was able to exit at will, while Zelda could not. That was why she decided to leave the castle and search for Link. However, she would not leave for good. She did not trust Ganondorf to not harm her mother or Malon's spirits if he found out she was gone.

She arrived back in her room and managed to transform as Ganondorf was pounding on the door of her room. "Zelda!" he shouted. "What in all the hell are you doing in there?"

Zelda was reaching out to her door when Ganondorf undid the spell on her door and burst the door open, smacking her clear in the face. She stumbled backward, about to fall, but he caught her by her arm and pulled her back. His eyes were murderously angry.

"Care to share what you were doing that caused you to _not_ answer me?" he spat in her face.

"I was sleeping," she lied.

"Sleeping," he scoffed. "Yes, of course. You sleep while your people suffer. Just like a spoiled princess would do. But you're not a spoiled princess, Zelda. I know that about you. Now, what were you really doing?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "I was tired. I went to sleep, Ganondorf. I'm sorry I didn't answer you, all right?"

He scrutinized her face a bit more, trying to see the lie in her light blue eyes. He didn't see much but a solid wall. If she was lying, she was doing a damn good job of keeping it hidden. Anyway, there was no possible way she could escape, so there was no real reason to worry. Zelda wouldn't dare leave her mother behind to die. She was much too loyal.

"Fine," he huffed, tossing the girl aside. She landed on the floor unceremoniously and Ganondorf chuckled at the sight of the princess before him. If only her precious kingdom could see her now…That is, if they weren't all spirits in the Twilight realm of course.

"You'll be wise to not leave this room," he added before he left her alone again. "Unless you want your mother and friends' spirits destroyed of course."

Zelda was standing up slowly as Ganondorf shut the door and reinstated the enchantments on her room. She brushed off her dress quickly and took a deep breath, not feeling anymore at ease than she had earlier in the day. Seeing Link had been…more than she had hoped it would be. However, that did not change anything that was going on around her. The fact that her land was in chaos and she was all but helpless to do something weighed heavily on her heart, but she knew that it was the best thing to trust Link and Midna. Like the legends foretold, this was not her war to fight. This victory could only come from the Hero of Time.

Still, for one brief moment, Zelda allowed herself time to grieve for selfish reasons. To see Link and not hold him, not kiss him and tell him that she loved him was quite heart wrenching. So for that one time, Zelda cried silently for Link, because she loved him and because she missed him.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," said Midna gruffly as they neared the lake.

Link rolled his eyes but ignored her for the moment. Once Midna got on a roll with a rant, there wasn't much to stop her. That didn't mean that he had to encourage her, either.

"Just tell me where exactly the Zora Domain entrance is," Link said a few moments later. He had Epona cantering along the edge of the river, but he wasn't exactly sure how to enter to see the Zoras.

Midna grunted. "Follow the river and you'll see a waterfall. It's through there."

"Waterfall, got it." Link clamped his mouth shut as the sun started to grow in the sky, signaling the arrival of the afternoon. He swallowed and kept his eyes now on the water running through the river beside him. It was clear, not so unlike the color of Zelda's eyes…

"LINK!" came Midna's high pitched voice.

Link snapped his head up in time to see that they had reached their destination. A few paces in front of him stood a large waterfall. It looked too perfect and serene for the horror that he had witnessed these past few days. Thankfully, he stopped Epona in time and dismounted the mare.

"Here we are," Midna breathed. "Let's hope this goes well."

There was a fallen tree that had branches stretching across the waterfall. Link patted Epona's flank gently before testing the thickest branch, to see if it would support him. Once he was sure of his footing, the young man gingerly stepped along the wood to the middle of the waterfall. He could sense Midna nearby, just as curious as he to see how this would unfold.

"Er…" Link mumbled, feeling foolish.

"Stranger!" a voice called. "You are not permitted to be near these waters."

The voice made Link start slightly but it made him slightly more hopeful. "Hello there," he said uneasily. Midna almost put a palm to her face. "I am here to speak with Queen Rutela and Prince Ralis. I have been sent by the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"Royal Family?" the voice asked. "I require proof of your connection, boy."

Link reached into his shirt and pulled out the Spiritual Stones. He held up the shining sapphires. "I have here the Zora's Sapphire, given to the Royal Family by the Zoras themselves."

There was a long pause as Link stood waiting. Then suddenly, the water in the waterfall parted before his eyes. Midna let out a small cry of relief as Link put the necklace back under his tunic. He looked up at the top of the waterfall and then back into the small tunnel.

"Enter, Hero of Time," a different voice spoke.

"Here we go," Link said softly to Midna. He leapt easily from the branch he was perched on to the tunnel ledge. He took slow steps forward, until darkness was all around him. All he could hear around him was the rushing of water. And then suddenly, the noise was gone and all he could hear was a gentle trickling noise. He blinked as a light grew in front of him, and Link found himself looking down into a blue and gray world.

"Ah," Midna whispered. Even the Twili girl found the sight beautiful.

"Something's wrong, though," Link whispered. While the sight of the architecture and water was breathtaking, there were no Zoras swimming in the open waters, or even a soul wandering the corridors. It was empty.

"We need to find the Queen," said Midna.

Link took a few more steps into the domain, feeling uneasy again. Until the voice that had spoke to him right before he entered came again to his right.

"Link?" the voice was quiet.

Link turned sharply, seeing a young man emerge from a hallway. He was relieved in that instant to see Prince Ralis. He bowed his head quickly in respect but the Zora held his hand up.

"You are a friend here, Link. There is no need. Come, we seem to have much to discuss, and in a short amount of time."

"Prince Ralis…" Link began, unsure of what to say.

"We are aware of some of what has been going on. I ordered my people to shut themselves away, but we know that this is not a solution."

"Prince Ralis, I think Ganondorf has taken Malon along with Zelda."

Ralis stopped instantly, and Link nearly toppled into the Zora prince. He seemed frozen to the ground for a moment before he slowly turned around, and Link saw his golden eyes alight with terror.

"What did you say?"

"Ganondorf took over the castle at his and Zelda's wedding. Malon was a guest there at the time. I believe that she is still in the castle with them. For the sake of both of them, we need to hurry much faster than you think."

"Malon…" Ralis said in a tiny voice. "Yes, you're right, to my mother and Ruto then, Link. Please hurry."

Link followed Ralis much faster than before after that, along another quiet corridor, where they passed no one along the way. It was taking much too long, he thought, and Midna agreed by sighing heavily halfway there.

"Ruto, Mother," Ralis suddenly called out as they walked along a path, the river winding to their left. Link saw that they were now in the throne room of the Zora domain. A large pool sat in the middle, and in a semi circle around it, sat the thrones.

Queen Rutela and her daughter were in a deep discussion as Ralis and Link entered. Ralis dove into the water and swam easily to them, while Link walked quickly around the circle to the royal Zora family.

"Mother, they have Malon," he said desperately.

"Malon?" Ruto repeated. "What do you mean?"

Ralis looked franticly at Link, who was just reaching them. Link recited quickly all that he was aware of, and what he suspected of Ganondorf. He told them of the Gorons as well, and of his desire to seek an army worthy to take on the forces that now overtook Hyrule.

"I see," Rutela sighed. "This is so troubling. Link, I fear that we are too late to assist you…"

"No!" Ralis shouted. "We are not. We must help Link, Mother. We must do whatever we can."

"Are you saying that for our people, or for Malon?" her mother asked matter-of-factly.

"I agree with Ralis, Mother," Ruto chimed in. "Not just for Malon, but for Zelda, and for her kingdom. We are part of Hyrule, we cannot just hide in here and wait until Link fixes things."

"What do you advise we do?" said Rutela to her children.

"We help Link overthrow Ganondorf," Ralis said, his voice slightly calmer than it had been moments ago. "We help him overturn the Evil One. We have always helped the Hero of Time, Mother."

"It is foretold," Ruto agreed quietly, "that the hero will be the one to bring peace. We have to make sure that this comes true."

Rutela took in a shaky breath. "This time is different, we have lost your father, our king, to this destruction."

Both siblings hung their heads. Link felt a rush of horror and sadness fill him in that moment.

"However, if you both deem it important to assist this young man, than it shall be done. Ralis, you are to inherit the throne, and you and your sister have decided to aide this hero named Link in his quest."

Both Link and Ralis wished she would get the point and cease her rambling. Of course, their hearts were overruling their heads at this point, but both Zelda and Malon were danger. There was work that needed to be done.

"Yes," Rutela finally said in a hard voice. "This must be done. Link, you have the support of the Zoras in your war."

"This isn't my war," Link retorted. "It's everyone's war. We must all play a part to see this through."

"You are the messenger that will unite us all, however," Ruto spoke, eyeing him with great admiration.

So now, Link had the support of those in Ordon, those in Kakariko, the Gorons and the Zoras. Was there any others that he need ask? He racked his brain, trying to see if there were any others that may come to their aide at this moment.

"Surely you are tired," said Rutela gently. "Why not rest the night here? You are safe for the time being, and it can't be that Ganondorf will cause further damage over night."

"Malon is in danger," Ralis hissed darkly. "And so is Princess Zelda and the Queen."

"Mother is right, Ralis," Ruto spoke up. "Ganondorf won't dart hurt them yet, not when he has much to lose from killing them. Zelda is very powerful, and he will not harm her quite yet."

"But…"

"Malon is safe as long as Zelda is there," Link chimed in. "She'll keep her safe, Prince Ralis."

"How can you be so calm when the woman you love is in such danger?" Ralis inquired of Link, their eyes meeting.

"I'm not," Link responded easily. "I'm dying inside, but openly worrying isn't going to change much. We need to take action if we want to save them."

The young Zora prince finally sighed. He wiped his brow and looked at his mother and sister. "Will Link be all right staying here for the night?"

"He can have my quarters," Ruto volunteered, giving him a sly smirk. Link felt his stomach to a funny turn of embarrassment.

"Hush, Ruto," her mother chided and the princess's cheeks darkened slightly. "We have space for you to rest, Link. You need time to recover some of your strength. A trip to Death Mountain to see the Gorons must have taken some energy away."

"Resting…psh," Midna grunted. Though she had to admit, she was tired as well.

"I must ask a favor of you, however, before this happens," Rutela whispered apologetically. "Lake Hylia has fallen into Twilight, Link. I must ask if there is something you can do to restore it?"

Midna let out a happy squeal, excited at the chance to enter the Twilight again. Link meanwhile, was not too keen on becoming a wolf again. Still, he needed the Zora's assistance, so being picky was not much of an option at this point.

"I will do my best to restore Lake Hylia again, Queen Rutela," he said politely, bowing his head slightly again.

All three Zoras smiled at him sadly and Ruto held out her hand. "I'll escort you to the lake, so you can restore the land back to what it is supposed to be."

Link nodded at the princess and bowed politely at Rutela and Ralis before following Ruto out of the throne room and down back the corridor they had come from.

"I haven't seen my brother this distressed in a while," she spoke softly to him. "He cares for Malon a great deal."

"Yes, I see," replied Link gently.

Ruto met his eyes. "Do you think they are all right, Link? You don't think Ganondorf has done anything to hurt them?"

Link bit his lip, not knowing how to word his sentence. "I think…as long as Zelda is there, that Malon will be safe. I really do think that. However, we do need to hurry if we want to see them all alive at the end of this."

"Yes, yes I agree with you." Ruto nodded sagely and sped up, walking swiftly through the hallways, much faster than her brother had done previously. "Lake Hylia is dangerous now, and we cannot venture out there, but I understand that you are able to do so?"

"I am. The Twilight does not turn me into a spirit, like it seems to do with everyone else in Hyrule," Link answered.

"In that case, I will show you were you may exit, but not go any farther than that. Please, if you feel the least bit poor, don't hesitate to come back and rest first. My mother should have let you rest beforehand…"

"Restoring the land comes first," Link said simply, looking at the door. "I wouldn't feel right resting before I rid this place of the Twilight."

"Good luck then, Link," Ruto said with a smile before turning and leaving him there.

"Hurry up!" Midna called impatiently. "I want to be able to breathe in fresh air for once!"

Link huffed and rolled his eyes before forcing the door open and stepping into the dim black light.

As it turns out, restoring the land back to its original state was growing easier and easier with each time Link did so. While being a wolf was far from his comfort zone, it seems that he was more accustomed to being on four legs the third time around. Now, however, it seems that the light spirit of this providence was the last. Or so he hoped at least. He had restored three places to their original state, and now he just hoped that that was the end of it.

"I do love this place," Midna had mused innocently atop Link's back earlier. Link noticed her mood had improved significantly since she was out and about. "It's such a shame to rid your world of such beauty. But, your poor hearts cannot take it, I suppose."

_If that's what you want to call it_, Link thought grumpily to himself.

"Well, the good news I think is that you've restored three light spirits to their original state, and the land is being rid of Twilight ever steadily," said Midna proudly. "I am impressed that you are doing so well. Of course, there are monsters abounding…and you haven't done much to clear through them to tell you the truth. Maybe it'd be best that we take care of some of them?"

Link had let out a small growl of agreement. On their way here, there had been so many monsters. He had barely had time to really stop and take care of all of them. He did hope that Epona was all right outside the waterfall by herself.

"Also, once we are done with the Zoras…what did you think of doing next?"

Link did not—or rather could not—answer, but did think about her words. What was next on their plans? They had talked to the Gorons and the Zoras…and even Kakariko and Ordon. Was there any other place that he need visit?

"You must send word to each of them when the time arrives to fight," Midna told him after a moment. "I feel like this is a disorganized mess…"

The wolf did agree with her there. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, so of course things weren't going as planned. To be honest, he was completely clueless about what to do from here. He wished he had a better plan.

Now, back inside the Zora palace, Link was shown to his quarters by one of the Zora people. He then felt very alone once the door was shut behind him. The young hero didn't like just sitting doing nothing.

"You won't feel better unless you rest," came Midna's voice calmly. "You can't stay up forever."

True, Link conceded. Fine, he would rest for tonight. Maybe getting some sleep would help him clear his mind for the next part of their journey. Or it would just leave him with nothing but dreams about Zelda, and how much he longed to see her again. It seemed like years since they had said their goodbyes, when it had only been a few short days ago. Of course, in reality he had just seen Zelda not but a few hours ago. Though it wasn't really the same, at least one of the two was sleeping tonight with the knowledge that they had seen the other, if only for a brief moment.

* * *

Ahh yes, the romance! I had forgotten all about that to be honest. It's nice to write something non-fluffy for a change, just for a different perspective. Of course, I know it'll be back, and especially in regards to this story :D

A fun fact, while I was writing this chapter, every time I wrote Queen Rutela's name, all I could think of was that Nutella stuff, which always made me hungry. I know, I know, it's weird but it's the honest truth. Now I really want to try some

I agree with Midna on the fact that I feel like this story is a mess. Bleh. But I'm going to stick through it and I think once I'm done with it, I'm going to tidy it up and fix all of the loose ends I know I'm leaving behind me as I go. I also have to keep telling myself that I've been writing this story for what? Two plus years? So my ideas and feelings on this story have in fact changed along with myself. So I know it's a bit strange for new readers, but bear that in mind as you read this story, please.

Still, that doesn't mean that this story doesn't hold a special place in my heart, because it does. It's the first LoZ story (the only one) I have written, and the single longest fanfic I've ever written. So despite the hole I've dug for myself in regards to "It's Yours to Keep" I'd like to send a HUGE thank you to everyone for reading this, as always. Literally, if it wasn't for you guys, I would not be finishing this story. I wouldn't even be thinking about it anymore. And this point, I'm am openly welcoming suggestions from you my readers, as to what you want to see happen next! I know what I want to happen of course, but a little encouragement and/or suggestions would go a long way in helping me along.

So please, review and let me know your thoughts! I don't know how you feel unless you press that little button at the bottom of the page! 3


	40. Author's Note

I know, I know, the dreaded author's note! I'm so sorry for any heart-attacks I may have caused with this, seriously. I am **not** abandoning this story, though so don't worry (if you were worrying in the first place, if not then I'm sorry for disappointing you). However, looking back on this I have realized that I love the concept and parts of this story to pieces, though I have to admit that after five years my writing has changed drastically. I myself have also changed, but we don't need to dive into the gory details of my personal life. So! In lieu of the fifth anniversary of _It's Yours to Keep_, I have decided to rewrite the entire story from the start. I will be keeping the same story with the same Link and Zelda, but writing to better suite who I am now, as opposed to the seventeen year old I was when I first started this.

If you would like to join me, I will now be posting under the username _shiningbind_. I am hoping to have my roommate reread the revised first chapter so that I can post it soon!

Thank you guys so much, it has been a wonderful journey, honestly. I never thought that this story would get the love it has! I sincerely hope that you're just as excited for the revamp as I am, because I really want to make this work! Regardless, I won't promise speedy updates at least until May. I am writing my senior thesis and I graduate college in May. So until then I will be stuck in a corner writing and stressing over the future. _But_ that doesn't mean that you aren't free to message me! Seriously, I love hearing from you guys.

Thank you again! Maybe I'll talk to you soon?

~purplefirestarter


End file.
